


Who Knew?

by Meruchan0720



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 123,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meruchan0720/pseuds/Meruchan0720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had always been careful with who he sleeps with. Man or woman, he always makes sure that there will be no accidents. Still, who really knew how potent a god/frost giant sorcerer was in bed? Well, now he had some idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post to this archive. Please be gentle.
> 
> Warning: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS- not so much but still, SPOILERS! Tony's swearing, Mpreg
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. Well the plot for this story is mine. Not the characters or anything.

Pepper was going to kill him.

_'I believe Miss Potts would be the least of your worries, Sir.'_

Right. Scratch Pepper out of Number One for Who Wants to Kill Tony This Week list and put her in a tentative Number Three spot with Rhodey or Coulson taking Number Two (if only because they'd bore him to death with the nagging). Fury would definitely get to him first, chew him out, spit his bones, crush it into powder and find a way to get him back just to do it all over again. Fraternizing with the enemy (former, anyway) and all that shit.

_'Very melodramatic, Sir, but your imaginings do have some merit. I don't think it's possible to die of boredom without an external factor or revive a human from crushed bones though. Unless if Mister Fury asks Mister Laufeyson if it were possible through magic.'_

Tony wasn't quite able to hide his flinch as he heard his name and boy, was that another can of worms he didn't want to deal with at the moment, especially when it came with a huge, blonde tazer with a brother complex (another possible contender for the Number One spot). More importantly, what the hell? Was he talking out loud again or did JARVIS suddenly have telepathic abilities?... If he did, that'd be so cool. An AI reading your mind... Creepy but still cool. Oh, and it was Odinson now, not Laufeyson, according to Thor.

God, he needed a drink, a good strong one, preferably a whole bottle, maybe two. But he'd been sober for the past three months and he'd never been more relieved he'd let them (including _him_ but nobody really had to know about that except for _him_ , JARVIS and himself... possibly Odin, too, but, yeah... best not to think about that) bully him into it- supposing that this situation was the real deal.

JARVIS thankfully pulled him away from his train of thought. _'It is the former, Sir. Even I find the idea of being able to read minds- yours in particular- daunting and just as "creepy" as you say. On another note, I would gladly update the data on Mister Laufeyson but having two Odinsons would be quite confusing.'_

Tony rolled his eyes up at the ceiling. "Alright, smartass. I just thought it was cool. I don't want you to take over my head or anything." Now, he heard himself talk which was a lot better than before. Damn, he missed the sound of his voice. "Just call them Loki and Thor. Don't worry, they won't mind."

 _'Wouldn't dream of it, Sir. Really. And as for the two Odinsons, I don't want to be rude. That is_ your _default configuration, not mine.'_ There was another pause. _'File on Loki Odinson has just been updated.'_

"You and your snooty accent," Tony muttered in a huff before he turned his attention to the thin plastic lying on his bathroom sink and the possible consequences of this situation. "JARVIS, look up the average rate of accuracy in these things," he said, motioning to the plastic with a vague wave of his hand.

There was a pause of silence as JARVIS went about gathering information.

_'If ideal conditions are met, the accuracy of those tests are up to ninety-seven percent, Sir. The sensitivity of the test determines the accuracy and most inaccuracies are results of errors in application or following instructions. Of course, given that you are most assuredly male, results may vary as these tests were made for females.'_

"That makes sense. I guess I'll have to book an appointment with Dr. Jenner like Pepper wanted," said the billionaire thoughtfully. "JARVIS, contact Pepper and have her come here. We're going back to Malibu."

_'Shall I turn on the face recognition cameras and record her expressions once you tell her the news?'_

It sounded even more dry and sardonic when spoken in a British accent but it was a very good question. That'd be fucking hilarious!

"Hell yeah, that'd be fun to watch later and don't you give me an attitude, mister. I can still reprogram you. Maybe I'd give you a chipmunk voice," Tony threatened as his eyes strayed to two telling pink lines on the plastic.

_'Is that what they call "mood swings", Sir?'_

"Shut up, JARVIS."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Pepper was thankfully finished with another meeting Tony skipped (the last one for today and she could finally have a nice, quiet night to herself, for a change) when JARVIS called (she thought too soon). She had just gotten into the car, told the driver to get her back to her apartment when her cellphone shocked the hell out of her with another Black Sabbath song. Damn it, Tony had changed her ringtone again!

"Yes, hello?" She snapped at her phone. "JARVIS? What? He wants me to go the penthouse right now? I'll come by later, I have to drop some things at my place first... What? It's urgent? JARVIS, everything is urgent with him. He can wait. Just thirty minutes." She paused, glaring at the car ceiling as if it were at fault for the untimely call. Then her eyes widened. "A medical emergency? JARVIS, get Tony to the phone, I want to talk to him. What? What do you mean, he doesn't want to talk to me? He wants to talk face to face?" She was getting really worried now. "Tony had better be having an aneurysm or I'm going to kill him when I get there. Alright, I'll be there. Tell him I am not happy with him switching my ringtone and you better have those cameras turned off."

She ended the call and looked up, finding her driver looking at her expectantly through the mirror. "You know where to go, Joe," she said and the driver, Joe, nodded at her with a slight smile. The car drove off and turned the opposite direction from her apartment through the busy streets of New York.

She wondered if this had something to do with the stomach flu he'd been complaining about and hoped that he was finally relenting to see Dr. Jenner, nevermind that she could come to New York instead of the other way around. It had been going on for the past three weeks and though she didn't show it, she was getting worried. Of course, Tony being Tony, he balked at the idea of consulting his private doctor and had said that he was going to be fine if he took a couple of days rest which Fury had surprisingly agreed to, if only because he'd be more of a liability on a mission.

She went past the glass doors, smiling briefly at the jovial doorman who always greeted her when she dropped by and went straight to the elevator. She listened to the horrible, catchy tune playing in the elevator for ten minutes before she reached the penthouse with an audible ding.

 _'Sir, Miss Potts has arrived,'_ JARVIS announced as soon as she stepped in.

The penthouse was just as it was the last time she visited (which was yesterday). It was spotless; furniture in all the right places, no random, freaky clothing on the floor. She didn't really know if she should be happy or having a panic attack.

She turned her gaze over to the granite island before the bar where all Tony's vintages were neatly stacked and routinely kept in stock. As far as she could see, no bottles had been opened, no sign that he had gotten anything to drink. Good, she didn't have to nag him about that.

"Hey, Pep, I'm over here!" She heard the billionaire shout from somewhere further in. "I'll come out in a bit. Make yourself comfortable and grab a drink. Oh, and I'll have some chocolate milk, if you don't mind."

Pepper didn't bother to reply and shook her head, dropping her purse and the several folders of documents Tony had to look over and went over to the fridge beside his wine cabinet. She couldn't help but smile in relief knowing that they were able to persuade him from drinking himself to oblivion and that he was keeping his word. She poured chocolate milk for Tony then grabbed the mango juice he kept there for her and poured herself a glass.

_'Miss Potts, kindly put a funny straw in the glass. He seems to find it amusing.'_

"He finds everything amusing, JARVIS," she muttered, knowing that the AI could easily hear her. She grabbed one, a crazy purple one in the shape of a car.

_'He has become attached to the green one nowadays, Miss Potts. The one with the loops.'_

"Well, he seems awfully picky with his straws," she said thoughtfully, placing the purple one on the sink and took the green one.

_'I suppose it has something to do with his condition, Miss Potts.'_

She started at that and looked sharply at the ceiling. "What condition?" she demanded. "JARVIS, is Tony really alright?"

"Hey, no spoilers," said Tony as he finally showed himself, still as casual as ever, wearing a faded, old t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was beaming but Pepper knew him better than that and there was something in his eyes that was making her nervous. He was holding something behind his back and didn't look like he was going to show it to her anytime soon. "Um, you might wanna sit down for this, Pepper."

"Oh my God, Tony. What the hell is going on?" she asked as she approached and Tony led her to the large sofa in front of the ceiling-to-floor windows that he'd been thrown out of six months before. She placed the glasses on the low table and sat down, watching his every move, every expression for any sign of pain.

Tony took a deep breath, expression turning solemn as he dropped what he was holding on the table. She stared at it then looked up at the billionaire's face whose eyes were looking at a very attractive little speck on the table and refused to meet her gaze.

She turned back to the thing, noted the two pink lines and as a woman, she knew what it meant and she really didn't know what to say.

"Is this your medical emergency?" was the only thing she could think of to say after ten minutes of silence. "I thought you were dying or you discovered you had some kind of cancer."

Tony finally met her gaze with wide eyes. "Well, yeah, I'm fine. In a manner of speaking. I don't know what will happen in the next few months though. It was all very sudden."

She took a deep, calming breath. "Please tell me it wasn't that Italian don's daughter. You know how dangerous that is?" Tony just looked at her confused. "Are you being blackmailed? Did they threaten you? Are we going to have to do damage control? Did they want child support?" Then, she broke off because now she was thinking how troublesome child support would be. "I have to get in touch with your lawyers then because child support is tricky. Maybe we should have a DNA test first."

And she continued muttering to herself about the scandal, and the tabloids and how the stocks are going to plummet if Tony didn't handle these things carefully.

"Woah, there, Pep," Tony interrupted her mental note-taking. "Look, no one's pregnant. At least, no woman I had sex with is pregnant. I'm much more careful than that, you know that right?"

"Then what the hell is this supposed to mean, Tony?" she snapped at him, gesturing at the plastic strip on the table. "That's a pregnancy test! And I might not go around as much as you but I know how these things work and it's showing me a positive."

"Those are my results, Pepper," Tony said quietly, looking at her with wide, beseeching eyes.

"What? Tony, I really don't understand what you're trying to say," she said. "Unless, if you're telling me you somehow got pregnant?"

Tony's eyebrows rose a fraction, his head nodding a bit.

"If this is a joke, it is so not funny, Anthony Stark," she gritted out, attempting to stand and pausing as she felt his hand on her arm.

"No joke, Pep," he replied, looking straight into her eyes. "You can ask JARVIS."

 _'Indeed, Miss Potts, the test results are accurate. That one is only among a few that we've tried earlier today,'_ the AI informed her. _'Of course, we don't know for certain unless we consult a doctor.'_

She took a deep, calming breath and sat back down. She had to be rational and composed. Tony could still be joking about this. "Okay, tell me. Did you sleep with a man?"

If what they were talking about weren't serious and strange, she would have laughed at the blush that suddenly stained his cheeks. She was going to have to ask JARVIS to give her a copy of this talk.

"Well, that answered that," she said smugly as he glared at her. "What possessed you to think that you could be pregnant?"

Tony thought for a bit. "Remember my, uh, little stomach flu?"

"Yeah, I remember." How could she not when everyone complained to her that they could hear Tony retching past midnight despite the soundproofed walls?

"Well, Clint said something while I was puking my guts out at three in the morning and I didn't really think about it until I casually read about other symptoms. I wanted to know if it could be possible but I didn't want anyone else to find out that I took it seriously so I moved out for a bit and here I am."

Pepper thought. "Okay, first of all, some of those symptoms could be mistaken for other things. Like you not sleeping for four days straight, living on coffee and locking yourself in the workshop. Second, you're a man, Tony. Men don't get pregnant. It's biologically impossible."

"What about magic? Do you think it's possible through that?" he asked her, voice low.

Pepper sighed. "I don't know. I'm not an expert on all things mystical. I suggest we go to Dr. Jenner and find out for sure. If you're still not satisfied, maybe you should ask Thor's brother for some ideas."

And cue a guilty flinch and the blush that was steadily rising up his neck to the tips of his ears.

_Oh, God._

She tried to rein in some calm. "Tony, who did you sleep with?"

He bit his lip and looked out the window. "Oh, you'll be very angry with me, Pep."

_Please don't say Loki. Please don't say Loki. Please don't say Loki. Please don't say Loki._

"It was Loki."

 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Male/Male relationships, Mpreg, Tony's language, a few spoilers from the movie
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Even the products that will be mentioned in this fic are not mine.

"Okay," she breathed out, looking away from him as she took her glass of juice and downed two big gulps of it. He was almost tempted to offer her something stronger if it would help calm her. "Okay. So… you slept with Loki… Thor's little brother… the one who tried to take over our world and enslave humanity six months ago… the one who _threw_ you out a freaking window…Okay."

Pepper took another deep breath. "You'd better start from the beginning."

"It's gonna be a long story," he warned her with a cheeky, little grin.

She rolled her eyes. "We have all night. Now _start talking_."

 

_**Approximately six months ago after Thor took his brother back to Asguard... (or five months, twenty-seven days, twenty-one hours and approximately sixteen minutes,** _ **thank you** _**, JARVIS)** _

_**  
** _

New York was still bustling with activity long after the sun had set. At ten o'clock, the night was just beginning, the streets were full of people, walking around, doing whatever. A few days after the "Loki Incident" and it was like nothing happened. The signs that New York had been turned into a war zone were reflected only in the wreckage and ongoing repairs for the damaged infrastructure. It always amazed Tony how resilient humans were whenever he thought about it. Of course, lives were lost and many mourned but at the end of that, everyone had to move on and they all were, slowly and surely.

Sitting comfortably at the back of the limousine Pepper had arranged for him, the billionaire indulged himself with a little wine as they drove through the streets to his recently purchased mansion in place of his Stark Tower penthouse. He looked out the window, not truly seeing anything outside as the alcohol he'd consumed now and from the party gave him a pleasant buzz in his head and warmth in his gut.

There had been nothing but press conferences, meetings, charity balls and celebratory dinners in his schedule for the past few days since Loki's capture and deportation and hell, it was getting ridiculous (Tony was all for parties, but not every hour of every day, damn it)! Since he was the most well-known among the Avengers, he became the group's default and unofficial spokesperson.

Clint and Natasha had disappeared for some mission Fury wouldn't tell him about. Bruce didn't do well with crowds so he had to skip all the functions (understandable). Thor was in Asguard probably playing babysitter to his psychotic, little brother and wouldn't be back anytime soon, if ever. Steve, good ol' Cap, could actually be better suited for this kind of thing but the jerk had zoomed away on his bike and had never been heard from again. He had nearly bitten Coulson's head off when he had found out the guy went missing and had been assured that they were tracking him. Last he'd heard, Cap was somewhere in Pennsylvania.

Lucky bastard. He had also bet Coulson was having the time of his life stalking Steve – which made him even more pissed off. He had said so and had watched a grown man blush to the roots of his hair. If he hadn't been in such a bad mood, he'd have taken a picture and set it as the official wallpaper for all SHIELD computers.

Well, he would have more opportunities later (he was especially looking forward to Steve finally signing his fanboy's trading cards).

Finally, he arrived at his new home, giving the driver a little tip before the limousine vanished from sight, the gates closing automatically behind it. He could vaguely hear JARVIS announce that he was engaging all security alarms in the house and the results of a sweep he'd done for any bugs or cameras or wiretaps in any of his systems were successful (he wouldn't put it past SHIELD to try hacking in).

The mansion was a close replica of his home in Malibu; the same style, nearly the same furniture, JARVIS managing the house as he did all his other properties. No private beach but he did have an Olympic-sized swimming pool with a waterslide to make up for it. His workshop here was also just as big but significantly more spacious, if only because he had just moved his suits and some random stuff from Stark Tower for him to work on.

Damn, he was tired. He wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath, probably check a few of his projects and make some changes on his suit then fall asleep while watching a movie. Maybe he would even _accidentally_ forget about his meeting in the morning and sleep in. It already happened in the past - just ask Pepper.

_'Welcome back, Sir. Aren't you a little early tonight?'_

"Yeah," he answered with a yawn. He really didn't want to have another verbal sparring session with a wisecracking, sassy AI. Geniuses had to rest even if their creations didn't and his brain was officially mush at this point. "Run me a hot bath, would you, JARVIS? God, I'm exhausted."

_'Right away, Sir. By the way, Miss Potts dropped by earlier this evening. She brought your favorite pizza as a reward for good behavior this week. It's already in the microwave. Would you like me to heat it for you?'_

"Good behavior, my ass," he huffed, walking into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "They all dumped the work on me." He hummed a bit while he considered eating. "Yeah, I guess I'll have some before I go to bed."

_'She also stocked the freezer with ice cream. She asked me to tell you to eat it if you're being your ornery self.'_

"Pepper knows me so well," he quipped, eyes rolling. Then, he paused, drinking in large gulps. He never knew how thirsty he was and instantly refilled his glass. "Did Pepper call me ornery or was that all you?"

_'That was me, Sir. She referred to you in several unflattering words but they all mean generally the same thing.'_

"Why thank you for saving my delicate sensibilities, JARVIS," he muttered dryly.

 _'It was my pleasure, Sir,'_ replied the AI and Tony knew the little bastard was being sarcastic again. The British accent made it even more sardonic. _'Your bath is ready and so is your dinner.'_

"Yeah, I got it. I'll be eating in my room," he said, grabbing a clean plate before striding over to the microwave. The smell of Motorino's Brussels Sprout and Pancetta Pie wafted in the air as soon as he opened the microwave and his mouth watered, taking three slices before shutting it closed again. Now all he needed was a can of beer and a movie with senseless violence, humor or both and his night would be all set.

_'Please take care not to leave any crumbs in bed, Sir.'_

"I'm not five, smartass," he replied with an exasperated sigh as he shook his head.

_'Just a reminder.'_

"Anything else, _mom_?"

 _'No, I believe that will be all,'_ the AI replied snootily.

He marched up the stairs and was painfully reminded why he had an elevator in Malibu, promising to himself that he would have it installed and working by the end of the week.

His bedroom was at the very end of the hall, easily the largest room in the mansion with a balcony overlooking the pool and the gardens beyond. The walls were painted in blinding white and the ceiling-to-floor windows that nearly consumed all sides were of thick, custom-made glass. Blinds hung from the ceiling, voice-controlled as most of the things in his house.

The bed was large, set near the center of the room with crisp, clean sheets of the finest quality, flanked by a pair of lamps standing on identical bedside tables. Sleek, black leather chairs and a low table were fixed on the opposite end, kept separated by a thin divider sparsely painted with branches and blossoms. The wall was lined with low shelves, filled with books and random knickknacks he picked up from travelling, and abstract paintings Pepper picked (he didn't know what they meant but they sure added some color to his room so he didn't complain). At the far end of the wall was his closet-slash-bathroom door.

Depositing his plate and his beer on the low table, he headed inside the bathroom, dense steam filling the room with warmth. He stripped off his clothes, climbing into the tub carefully and releasing a deep sigh of relief. He closed his eyes and lay still.

Finally, some relaxation and there was nothing better than a bubble bath (no one knew this except for Pepper, Happy and Rhodey and only because they caught him at some point or another and they were sworn to secrecy). Thick foam and suds moved along the surface of the water, sloshing a little as he soaped himself up.

He didn't know how much time had passed as he might have dozed off until JARVIS' voice jolted him out of it. _'Sir, we have an intruder.'_

"What?" he exclaimed, nearly sending himself crashing as he got out of the tub and grabbed the closest robe he could reach from his closet.

' _Sir, the intruder is –'_

"Give me a sec, JARVIS," he gritted out as he pulled the robe haphazardly around his body and tied it around him carelessly. He strode to the door, mind going a mile a minute as he tried to find the quickest route to get to his suit. He had no doubt it was overkill but whoever the son of a bitch was should be aware of whose property he decided to trespass on.

"Where is the damned bastard?" he demanded as soon as he opened the door.

There was a pause.

"JARVIS?"

' _Well, Sir, I was about to tell you that the intruder is in your bedroom - most specifically on the balcony.'_

Resisting the urge to knock his head on the wall, he turned his eyes to the balcony where someone was clearly standing with his back turned to Tony. The light coming from the pool kept him in shadow and the billionaire could hardly pick anything from his profile.

Damn it, he was defenseless. How the fuck did the asshole get in here? And what in hell was he trying to do, standing on Tony's balcony?

' _Sir, should we contact the authorities regarding the intruder?'_ asked the AI in his "quiet voice" which meant keeping the conversation within the bedroom's soundproof walls.

"Not yet," he nearly snarled. "I'll talk to the guy and give you the signal."

' _I hardly think that's wise, Sir.'_

"Noted, JARVIS," he said, eyes never leaving the tall figure just standing still beyond a wall of bulletproof glass. "I can handle myself."

He marched forward with purposeful strides, eyes narrowed in his approach. But the closer he got, the slower his steps became and his eyes widened significantly as he finally recognized the person in his house.

_What the hell?_

Standing outside his bedroom, his hands braced on the stainless steel railing, was none other than Loki, Thor's little brother, the god who nearly brought the world to its knees, a megalomaniac who wanted to enslave humanity. The same god who should be back in Asguard serving his time in the dungeons or something.

Tony found himself completely frozen as he stared and a prickle of fear went down his spine, his obvious helplessness fueling his growing irritation. He couldn't handle this alone and without his suit. As much as it pained him to admit, he needed help. But before he could have JARVIS contact SHIELD, the God of Mischief turned and looked straight at him, as if he'd known Tony was there and what he was about to do (it really wouldn't surprise him if he did).

Their gazes met and Tony refused to look away or even blink when Loki began to move from the balcony to his bedroom. Intense green eyes locked with his, his gaze exploring Tony from top to bottom (was that - oh, he did not just smirk, the bastard) until they roamed the expanse of his bedroom and Tony was free to observe him.

There was a distinct absence of the crazy gold helmet with the horns and his wild, black hair waved and framed his angular face. He was devoid of expression, except for the tiny twitch at the corner of his lips that rubbed Tony the wrong way (he knew the jerk was laughing at him for sure he just didn't know _why_ ). He wore some kind of silk robe or tunic (in green and black, of course) with some patterns in gold thread that reached his knees like a non-lethal version of his bronze and leather armor. Of course, the fabric clung in all the right places and he now had a better idea what was under all that leather and metal (he tried to remember that he was only wearing a _bathrobe_ ; down, Little Tony, down). Leather encased those impossibly long legs and those large feet (and Tony knew what people said about big feet - bad, Tony, bad; don't think about it – too late).

"What are you wearing?" he asked, his voice deep and low, forcing Tony's thoughts out of the gutter it was swimming in right into a sewer.

"You know, phone sex is all well and good," he began, blinking innocently at the god (who could probably crush him with his bare hands but his brain had already conveniently forgotten about that), "but we need, you know, actual phones and a little bit of distance to make this work."

For an instant, confusion filled those amazing eyes and Tony remembered that he knew even less about Earth than Thor did (which was kind of funny – no, actually, it was hilarious; imagine locking them both in a room with a toaster).

He looked down though just out of curiosity and was completely horrified by what he was seeing. The robe he wore was the gag gift Happy gave him for his birthday – a bright green, cotton bathrobe dotted with Ironman faces as big as his hands and a hem that reached halfway down his thighs. Even worse was that the robe was already down his left shoulder and exposed his chest and arc reactor and the knot cinched around his waist had gotten loose but was still keeping his robe together somewhat (thank God for small mercies) with only part of his inner thigh visible (hopefully _nothing_ else and he _definitely_ wouldn't _look_ no matter how tempted he was).

Now he understood why the asshole was laughing at him. Why was today turning out to be a very bad day? He had been good; in fact, he was in his best behavior. He even attended his meetings for Christ's sake!

"Damn it, I know I put this at the very end of my closet," he groaned, feeling a blush creep up his neck as he looked down at himself and jerkily pulled his robe around himself, tightening the knot around his waist. "Would've thrown it away if it weren't from Happy, that jerk."

"I'm sure he'd be heartbroken if you did," Loki purred, his half-lidded eyes giving Tony another onceover.

An involuntary shiver danced up and down Tony's spine and from the way those smoldering green eyes looked at him, he might as well have been naked. But as much as Little Tony insinuated dirty thoughts in his head, his brain still worked well enough to remain suspicious.

"Aren't you supposed to be in timeout in Asguard or something? What are you doing back here?" he asked casually, crossing his arms over his chest to hide the blue glow of his arc reactor (made him feel less vulnerable than he did).

That seemed to douse Loki out of his weird daze and his eyes narrowed in annoyance as he glared at Tony. "It had been better when you kept your mouth shut."

Tony shrugged. Now this was more like it – a little sass and a long witty byplay with no room for dirty thoughts.

"Hey, you came here on your own, buddy," he said, shaking his head a little. "You should've known what you were getting into. I rarely keep my mouth shut when in company, isn't that right JARVIS?"

' _Unfortunately so, Sir,'_ intoned the AI, surprising Loki who looked around searching for the source of the voice.

He calmed down soon enough, looking unruffled but still slightly suspicious as his eyes roamed the room yet again. He turned his eyes back to Tony and smirked.

"Perhaps we could give your mouth something else to do," he suggested with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Hmmm… perhaps," he said, dragging out the word and smirking slowly.

Oh, God, he was _flirting_ with Loki. _Loki_! If anyone found out about this… well, it'd be hard to explain, that's for sure. But, fuck, it was fun – and hot. Definitely hot. Hotter than a jalapeno.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked innocently and that was when the god seemed to come back to his senses, looking at Tony in shock and horror.

"I should not have come here," he muttered, shocking the playfulness out of Tony. He looked so upset at what just happened, his eyes wide as saucers. Their eyes met and he said, "it's too dangerous. _You're_ too dangerous."

And he vanished in a whirl of green mist and fire. Poof! Gone!

_'Sir, what was this all about?'_

"I don't know, JARVIS. I really don't know," he said slowly, trying to process just what happened. "Just make sure you put the surveillance video out of the main server and into my personal one. This doesn't come out of this room, understand?"

_'Perfectly, Sir. Consider it done.'_

_**Present time…** _

"So let me get this straight," Pepper started after swallowing a bite of the leftover lasagna JARVIS heated up for dinner. "He came, he flirted with you a bit, he felt horrible and then he just went poof. Is that right?"

"Yup, pretty much," Tony replied as he refilled his glass with chocolate milk. He took a little sip and grabbed a chicken leg from a bucket of fried chicken, taking a huge bite. "Didn't understand what he meant until later."

"How much later?" asked Pepper as she sipped a glass of juice. She idly wondered if JARVIS can sneak her a copy of the surveillance video. She'd ask him later.

"The morning after I woke up," the billionaire readily answered.

Pepper nearly choked. "Wait, what? He said that you're dangerous then he comes right back?"

"Don't look at me! I don't know what goes on in his head. Or I didn't anyway. Now he's easier for me to understand," he said, shrugging. Then he beamed at her. "Nobody can resist me."

"Uh-huh, whatever, Tony."

"Yeah, and you can forget about asking JARVIS to give you a copy of the footage. I had it deleted."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "So what happened next?"

 

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Please tell me what you think. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, this was a hard chapter to write. I had to do a lot if thinking and some of the conversations may seem awkward so I dunnow if you're going to like it.
> 
> Warning/s: MPreg, Slash, a little angst
> 
> Pairing/s: Mainly LokiXTony
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.

_**Morning after Loki's visit…** _

_**  
** _

Tony was slowly pulled from sleep, vaguely hearing JARVIS' voice in the distance drone on about the weather. Lying on his stomach with nothing on except a pair of boxers, he breathed in and buried his face on his pillow, burrowing into the thick, warm sheets as his brain decided to play a choppy version of a very strange but very interesting dream.

The dream started with him in a sea of bubbles. Then he heard JARVIS' disembodied voice in the sky telling him there's a burglar who coincidentally looked like Loki. Tony had his suit on and he had confronted the asshole who then began laughing his ass off and when Tony looked down, it turned out that he had been wearing that god-awful bathrobe instead of his suit and the Loki-lookalike had wanted to steal it from him. He had resisted, of course, and then the guy had run away, screaming, because half his junk had been hanging out of his bathrobe.

Hmm… That didn't exactly sound right. Yeah, he was sure that wasn't how it happened because Loki had really been in his bedroom last night and he was gone before anything could make sense.

No use thinking about it now, though. His brain was still in pre-coffee mode and would need fuel. Why couldn't he have developed something that would bring him coffee in bed? Hmm, not a bad idea at all - he'd have to work on that sometime.

He reluctantly raised his head, blinking blearily before he shifted on to his back – and found Loki _fucking_ Odinson sitting by his side on his bed, watching him unwaveringly.

Tony did the only thing that seemed logical in his mind right after waking. He screamed.

Breathing fast and heavily, he backed away until his back hit the headboard, knees drawn up to his chest and pulling the sheets up to his neck as he stared wildly at the god who had been watching him sleep like a fucking _serial killer_.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as he glared at the silent god. "Jesus Christ, are you going to do this often?"

Loki tilted his head, an annoyed little grimace on his face. "You assume that I like being here, mortal."

"Well, you could've fooled me, visiting twice in a row," he retorted, eyebrow raised skeptically. "What the fuck do you want?"

"You are dangerous, Stark," he said, face blank and green eyes unreadable.

Tony sighed in exasperation, looking up at the ceiling imploringly. "Yeah, I heard that already." The billionaire looked pointedly at him and scowled. "You know – _last night_? Mind cluing me in on _why_ , at least?"

Green eyes narrowed like chips of cold jade, his annoyance slightly satisfying to Tony who just smirked. "Do not act so cheeky, Stark, you are beginning to annoy me."

"I can act however I want, _Odinson_ , because this is _my_ house – _my_ rules," Tony asserted. "Now, why don't you tell me what you want and we'll go along our separate ways, hm? Or what, did you just miss me that much?"

 

_**Present Time…** _

_**  
** _

"God, you argue like a couple of high school students," Pepper stated.

"Can we save all the comments until after I finish the story?" Tony replied wryly with a sidelong glance at her.

"Well, _sorry_. It was just an observation. Go ahead, Mister Stark."

"Thank you, Miss Potts."

 

_**Back to Flashback…** _

_**  
** _

Loki didn't deign his sarcastic remark with so much as a twitch as he turned away, eyes unfocused as he stared into empty space.

"You are fascinating," he murmured.

"That's a big compliment coming from you, _Commander Spock_ , thank you," he deadpanned, confused but getting just a little more irritated. Honestly, if he had something to say, he just had to say it. "You have to help me here, okay? I _really_ don't know where you're _going_ with this."

Loki swiveled to him, face still and brows twitching slightly as if he was thinking very hard and Tony could almost imagine the wheels turning. It figured that the reference to Star Trek flew right over his head. Strangely (or not), Tony found Loki's confused face adorable.

" _Nevermind_ ," he said, waving his hand as if he was brushing the thought away. "You were saying?"

Was it his imagination or did the God of Mischief actually looked like he was uncomfortable? For all his denial about being Thor's brother, he sure had that same tick on his right jaw like the big guy had back when he was trying to defend him (totally ruined by the adopted comment, by the way).

"What makes you different? Why didn't you become someone like me? You were betrayed by someone close to you, you were ignored and set aside, and you suffered at the hands of the creatures you only wished to protect." Tony flinched as if he were physically hit. His father, Obadiah, the shrapnel inside the gaping hole in his chest, the kidnapping in Afghanistan, Yinsen - to name a few, all the bad memories that he wanted to put behind him. Well, _ouch_. He didn't really expect them to be brought up again, thank you very much. "I truly don't understand."

His face remained blank but there was something utterly desolate in the way those green eyes regarded him with such despair and confusion when he had finished talking. Tony licked his lips, suddenly feeling that his answer amounted to something, something profound and important and he took a deep breath and looked Loki straight in the eye, thinking through his answer. Tension radiated from Loki, almost tangible as he sat with his back ramrod straight, those electric green eyes focused only on him.

"Well, it's not easy," he began, hesitating a little. "But, I had to let it go, at some point."

"And what if that was all you had? What would you have left?" he asked brokenly, imploring Tony for answers he didn't know he had.

And they both knew that they weren't talking about Tony anymore.

"If you had nothing, you'd be _dead_ or as good as dead, anyway. There's always something there, something valuable and important," he answered earnestly. "Sometimes we just forget where it is."

They were quiet for some time, Loki mulling things over in his head while Tony sat on his bed, still in his boxers with the sheets still covering him up to his neck, staring at the god for any change in expression.

After a few minutes, Loki's eyes seemed to clear and his stance lost some of its tension. Tony felt his breath catch at those sad eyes and the small smile he had as he looked at him.

It was a smile. Not a smirk, not a grin. A _smile_. Sad but _real_. And it was _beautiful_.

"You asked me why I think you are dangerous," Loki started, his voice strong and gentle. " _This_ is why, Stark. I feel that I can tell you things I have never thought to share, things I have hidden from others as well as myself. You are a stranger and my enemy and yet, I can see it in your eyes. If anyone could understand, it'd be you."

And, once again, he disappeared in a flash and left Tony feeling relieved, sad and somewhat giddy. He could be mistaken, but he liked to think that Loki had complimented him just now, in a backhanded way, of course.

The day that guy said something good to his face would be the day he would rescue Tony from a woman - it would _never_ happen.

"Gee, thanks for dropping by. Maybe you could stay for breakfast next time," he said to no one in particular as he finally straightened out and stretched his limbs before standing.

 _'Sir, I believe Mister Odinson has already left,'_ JARVIS announced as soon as he got up.

"No shit, _really_ , JARVIS? _Really_?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. "Heat some water, I'm gonna have a shower this time in case I have more uninvited guests. Oh, by the way, you and I have some talking to do, mister. Letting a criminal in here when I'm sleeping."

 _'You expressly commanded that you would like to "speak with the guy" before giving me authorization to contact law enforcement, Sir,'_ retorted the AI. _'I was only following your instructions.'_

Okay, he'd give JARVIS that. He did have a point. "And you didn't wake me because?"

 _'I tried, Sir. You can ask Mister Odinson yourself when he visits again,'_ said the AI and Tony could totally hear a shrug thrown in that response. _'It appears that your mind has been conditioned to wake up when I announce the weather. It isn't my fault. If anything, you have only yourself to blame.'_

"Well, next time, do that if that's what it takes," Tony sighed. "We're going to have to set new parameters. Make sure none of this gets out of this house. If you think security's being breached, shoot 'em down. I think we'll be seeing more of Loki, too."

_'That would be wise.'_

_**Present Time...** _

Pepper finished loading the dishwasher, wiping her hand on a towel before settling back on the couch beside Tony who was now eating ice cream. "So did he?"

"Did he what?" asked Tony around a mouthful of what looked to be pistachio ice cream.

Pepper couldn't help but giggle at him. "Wow, is green your new favorite color?"

"I like a lot of colors. Green is like my color of the week," he said, still preoccupied as he scooped some more into his mouth.

 _'For the past three weeks,'_ JARVIS added.

"What can I say? It draws me in." Tony looked at the tub of ice cream. "You know, this is really good. We should get more of this stuff. Why don't we have more of this stuff?"

 _'Because, until today, you've always despised pistachio,'_ JARVIS explained helpfully.

"Well, we'll have to stock up on this tomorrow then."

 _Cravings?_ Pepper asked herself before she shook her head to banish the thought. It could still be coincidence. "Since your favorite color is green now, I just hope you don't tell Bruce that while he's Hulk. I don't think he'll appreciate it."

Tony made a face at that. "Don't talk crazy, Pep. I like Bruce but I don't want to end up like scrap when he gets through with me." Another mouthful of ice cream. "Anyway, to answer your question, Loki didn't come to visit for a few days. Then he came back and hung around a couple of days at a time before disappearing again."

"And you weren't the least bit worried that he might hurt you?" Pepper asked him disbelievingly, her brows furrowed.

Tony shrugged. "He wasn't doing anything in particular. He likes to stay in the workshop or in the library. Then, he picked up a weird habit of bringing me souvenirs. Kinda like a cat – but without the dead things."

"Souvenirs?" Pepper repeated incredulously before sighing. "Nevermind. We'll have to continue this another time. It's getting really late."

"Really? JARVIS, what time is it? Round it off to the minute."

_'As you wish. It is twelve forty-nine in the morning, Sir.'_

"Wow. And I've been pigging out that long?"

Then Pepper realized that there was something that she could exploit. She grinned as she turned to him. The things she could make him do were nearly endless!

Tony looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "Pep, why are you looking at me like that? You're scaring me."

"Tony, you believe in being safe than sorry, right?" God, she couldn't believe how happy this made her.

"Yeah, I guess," the billionaire agreed warily.

Pepper's grin grew. " _Good_. Until we get you an appointment with Dr. Jenner, you're going to have to, _at least_ , eat regularly - that means _no_ junk food, _no_ alcohol and only _one_ cup of coffee a day - and sleep properly – _no less_ than eight hours, so that means, _no_ late-night parties and a _curfew_." Tony looked like he'd been slapped by a dead fish, eyes wide and round and jaw hanging open. Well, that was satisfying. "Remember, it's for the baby."

"You are enjoying this. You sadist."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

"So you're telling me that you're going back to Malibu to have a checkup with your doctor," Fury asked, shrewd eye and eyepatch boring into Tony's head, chin perched on his palm as his free hand tapped his desk. "We have certified doctors here in headquarters, Stark. Any particular reason why we can't do a physical here?"

"Trust issues," Tony answered promptly, nodding his head. "I don't like other people poking around the merchandise. Jenner's been my doctor since I got this baby," he tapped the arc reactor, "so she knows what she needs to do."

 _And she'll be there for_ another _if this is real._

Fury stared at him some more with his good eye and leaned back on his chair. "Why don't we just bring her here then? We have all the equipment you need."

"Again, trust issues," Tony replied. "You probably have bugs in the labs and I'm not very comfortable with that."

"And if I say no?" Fury challenged.

"You know I'm not very good with following orders, Chief," Tony said with a grin.

"Unfortunately." Fury sighed and shook his head. "Fine, you can go. On one condition."

Tony scowled. "I bet I'm not gonna like this."

Fury decided to ignore him. "Barton comes with you."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

"Of all the people he has and it had to be _you_ ," Tony deadpanned as he looked down at Clint Barton who was going up the ramp and into the billionaire's private jet.

"Hey, it's not like I want to babysit you, Stark," the archer retorted. "I have more important stuff to do than follow you around."

"Like who? Natasha? I thought she was out there somewhere doing God-knows-what," Tony easily replied as he went in and sat beside Pepper who was typing away on her laptop, snickering as he spied a blush on Clint's cheeks.

He grumbled something under his breath as he shifted the duffel bag hanging over his shoulder and sat opposite Pepper.

"Tony, stop teasing him," Pepper scolded without looking up from her laptop. "You'll be in this jet for five hours. I'd rather not have you driving me crazy the whole time."

"Thought you have to be crazy to even work for this guy," Clint quipped, pointing at Tony.

"Yeah, it's a prerequisite," Tony agreed, looking around for one of the flight attendants. "Hey, where are the girls? I want some ice cream."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Guys, to make this clear... this is set in movie!verse so Loki will not have any kids prior to this little one (it wasn't implied in the movie Thor either so we'll skip that part). We'll get to the mythology later.
> 
> Dr. Jenner makes an appearance and for some reason, I picture her as someone like Helen Mirren. She won't have too much screentime on this story so don't worry much about her.
> 
> The chapter will enlighten us a bit on the pregnancy but I'll go further in detail in the next chapter.
> 
> Warning/s: Mpreg, language, not very well researched science, OC in the person of Dr. Jenner
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Plot is mine, nothing else.
> 
> Pairing/s: LokiXTony and others

Pepper was kind of relieved that she had agreed to Tony's demands for an afternoon flight. They had left the airport at around four o'clock and would arrive in Los Angeles at six o'clock in the evening, just in time for an early dinner and she knew she was going to be in great need of good food and a few minutes of peace and quiet before she had to go through yet another hour of Tony and Clint's bickering and scheming.

Clint Barton was a nice and charming guy, Pepper had decided when she had first met him six months ago. He was taller than Tony, broad-shouldered with thick arms that she wouldn't be able to circle with both of her hands, and a body with no ounce of fat (Pepper maintained that she was a woman with perfect sight and she had every right to examine, observe and appreciate a handsome man). He had ashy, blonde hair and blue-gray eyes and his smile was a mix of Steve's good guy smile and Tony's devilish smirk.

He was quick-witted and funny and could keep up with Tony in a verbal sparring match although, she was quickly discovering that it wasn't exactly a good thing for a five hour flight.

Pepper was having a headache the likes of which she had not experienced since that one instance Tony's ex-girlfriends, flings, one night stands and fangirls (and fanboys) had decided to storm their California headquarters at the same time for his birthday – and she had been left to do damage control.

Halfway through the flight, Tony and Clint had moved past the sarcastic insults and condescending rejoinders as was their ritual since the archer and the others moved into Tony's New York mansion and had figuratively rummaged through Tony's movie collection, arguing about which one to watch (Clint wanted to watch the Hangover and Tony wanted Saw 7; Tony had won and had the girls – including Pepper – sick to their stomachs while the archer complained) then had gone on a little food fight that had Pepper ducking with the flight attendants in their area and finally had calmed down enough for the flight attendants to clear their mess while they began scheming pranks for the other Avengers with the occasional name calling.

So far, she had heard them conspiring to block all channels in Steve's personal TV except for porn, something about a shortage of Pop Tarts and ending world hunger, playing "I'm Sexy and I Know It" when Bruce entered any room, putting a cockroach in Natasha's bedroom (Pepper shuddered), taking Coulson's Captain America cards hostage, and turning Director Fury's office into a My Little Pony paradise.

If anybody asked her when they got caught, she would claim ignorance.

That was all they'd been doing up until peanuts were brought out from the jet's kitchen. Pepper watched as Tony stopped talking to Clint, looking up at the approaching attendant, his nose scrunching in obvious disgust. Conversation forgotten, his eyes widened as he pursed his lips and covered his nose and mouth with a hand, standing abruptly and nearly sending himself crashing to the floor as he made a beeline for the bathroom.

Clint stood, shouting after him. "Whoa, Tony, what's the matter?"

"Tony!" Pepper called out as she, too, stood up and began to follow but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked over her shoulder and found Clint staring at the direction Tony disappeared into before turning to her.

Despite the teasing between them, it was obvious that the archer cared for the billionaire. "What's wrong with him?"

She took a deep breath and tried to smile reassuringly. "Must be a little motion sickness," she said with a shrug before pulling away to follow the billionaire.  _Motion sickness that Tony never had in his life_ , she added silently to herself. She didn't miss the suspicious look on his face but decided not to worry too much for now.

She went inside Tony's bedroom in the jet and saw the door to his bathroom open and from within she could hear him heaving. She asked for a glass of water and approached, seeing the billionaire hunkered over the toilet, his arm resting on the toilet seat and his head laid on top of it. Sweat dotted his brow and his breathing was a little too heavy for her comfort.

"Hey," she whispered softly. "What happened?"

Tony looked at her with dazed, miserable eyes, blinking slowly. "Never knew peanuts could stink so  _bad_ ," he groaned, eyes slipping shut. "I don't ever want to smell them again. We have to throw them out."

Pepper couldn't resist a smile at that. "We can't just throw them from way up here."

"Why not?" he whined in answer.

"People will think it's the end of the world," she said seriously before putting the glass of water in his line of sight. "Here you go. Gargle and have a drink. It'll make you feel better."

"I doubt it," he said sourly though he took the glass and did as he was told. "At least have them hide the things and remove the odor. I can't  _stand_  it."

She giggled a little at that. "I'll make sure they sanitize the jet."

"I thought it was supposed to be  _morning_  sickness – it should be happening in the  _mornings_ ," he complained – though from that little gleam in his eye, Pepper knew he was kidding her.

"If what you're suspecting is true then, think of it this way," she started, playing along. "In some parts of the world, it  _is_  morning."

"True enough," he agreed, shrugging as best as he could from his position. "You know I'm rarely wrong about things right?"

She nodded. "I know. But if it  _is_ true, what are we going to do?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," he murmured. Then he cleared his throat. "Meanwhile, I'd like to have a little rest now. Puking your guts is not fun and I should know." He seemed to think for a while before saying, "I want the green ice cream to make me feel better."

"We'll see," said Pepper as she shook his head. "Well, I have to get some help. I can't lift you all by myself."

She went out without waiting for a response and called Clint over, hearing the toilet flush somewhere behind her. She and the archer had one of each of Tony's arms around their shoulders and slowly got him over to the bed.

Pepper took care of his jacket and tie while Clint removed his shoes. When he was properly tucked into bed and covered in sheets, Clint stood before him and crossed his arms.

"You sure you aren't pregnant, Tony?" he asked teasingly with a smirk to which Pepper responded with coughing and wheezing. "Hey, you okay?"

"Y-yes!" Pepper wheezed amidst the coughs, trying to smile at him. "Air just, uh, went down the, uh, wrong way!"

Clint eyed her before shrugging and turning his attention back to the billionaire who was burying himself in the sheets. "I mean, it's impossible unless if you're actually a chick under that beard. Like that guy – or girl – whatever – in Oprah."

Tony turned his back on both of them before he peeked at Clint over his shoulder. "You watch Oprah?"

"I'm actually not surprised that's the only thing you heard," Clint said dryly.

"Selective hearing can be a blessing and a curse," Tony agreed. He turned to Pepper. "I still want my ice cream. Please and thank you."

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

Tony had fallen asleep after eating mint and chocolate chip ice cream and had woken up in a better mood after about an hour. Before long, he and Clint went back to the usual bickering like little five-year-old's (Pepper was waiting for either one of them to say, "Your mother!").

They had been making plans long after they arrived at the airport and breezed through security, baggage trolley in Clint's hands after another round of squabbling ("I'm not your freaking bellboy, Tony!" "Hah! I beg to differ,  _Carrier Pigeon_!" "Oh, so we're back to name calling now, aren't we?"). She had never thought she'd be so relieved and excited seeing Happy waiting with the car, grinning from ear to ear as he saw them approach – until she remembered that they would be in the same car for an hour drive to Malibu. She looked at the dozens of cabs parked along the road wistfully. Maybe she could ride a cab and follow them instead?

No luck because after Happy put their bags in the trunk, he opened the door and all three men looked at her expectantly until she got in. From the smirk on Tony's face, she was sure he knew what she'd been thinking so she huffed and slid right in, followed by Clint and finally Tony.

They stopped at a Burger King and ordered takeaway to eat on the drive and it was actually more peaceful than Pepper had expected because Tony was busy eating a cheeseburger and Clint was also preoccupied with his chicken sandwich ("Didn't know you were a cannibal…" "Shut up, Tony.").

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath unknowingly dozed off moments later.

Clint smiled to himself as he saw her nodding off, taking a bite of his sandwich. She was one tough woman to be able to handle Tony and the rest of them on a regular basis and felt a little dismayed that it didn't work out between her and and the billionaire. Still, they had a dynamic similar to what he had with Natasha minus the romance. Maybe it was a redhead thing? Pepper had a different kind of strength from his redhead but both of them had nerves of steel.

He turned his gaze to Tony who was slurping on a milkshake while his fingers flew over the surface of a pad, eyes darting from one detail to another of what looked to be his suit's design. There was a deep concentration in his gaze but the quirk on his lips was enough indication that he was having fun with whatever it was he was doing.

HIs sharp eyes took in every detail of Tony's face, noting that he looked better than he did than the past couple of weeks (even after that whole puking episode on the jet), and though Clint would never admit it even on pain of death, he  _was_ getting a little concerned about Tony's health (so did everyone else but no one said anything to Tony because the subject was kinda touchy).

No one had mentioned anything until that one time they were called in for a hostage taking situation in a bank in downtown Manhattan (Thor dropped by every now and then). It had been one of those days recently that Tony would wake up from sleep, throwing up at the slightest scent of anything from Poptarts to grilled cheese sandwiches (hence, the pregnant jokes). Tony had been looking out from the sky, on standby in the rare chance that a bad guy managed to escape the team below.

When everyone had been either rescued or rounded up with SHIELD agents taking care of the cleanup, Steve had shouted and everyone had turned to see that Tony had dropped from over three thousand feet in the air and had been caught yet again by the Hulk, hanging limply over the huge arm around his waist.

Phil had hijacked one of the cars and driven them back to the mansion which was a lot closer than Headquarters, calling Fury on the way for a med team to meet them there. They had to remove the suit under JARVIS' instructions and Tony had remained unconscious the whole time, which had freaked everyone out. He had been pale and covered in cold sweat, breathing ragged, as Steve carried him in his arms and put him to bed. Bruce had disappeared into the kitchen and got a basin of cool water and a towel while Natasha and Clint removed his clothes. He'd woken up long enough to hear Steve and the med team talking about him transferring to medbay for tests and observation, though, and had refused. A lot. When Fury had heard about his collapse, he had been ordered to take a few days off to rest.

Tony had always confused Clint from the time they'd officially met. The guy had been an asshole but he was always honest and he never treated Clint any differently despite the whole mind control thing. He could be very flashy in public and could work the crowd to a frenzy, but back at the mansion, he would keep himself locked up on his workshop for days at a time until someone (usually Steve, Pepper and Bruce) forced him out. He could be charming one second and insulting the next. He could even say that he wasn't a hero and be annoying as fuck while he said it and then sacrifice himself for the world.

Natasha had called him an Unknown once - dangerous because you didn't know what he was thinking. Unpredictable. But the archer knew that Tony would be watching everyone's back even if he kept blabbing about not being part of the team.

Clint stared out the window as the car turned to a wide path lined with trees. He could already spot the helipad a short distance away and before long the gates to the mansion loomed into view, as well as the impressive mansion behind it.

The car stopped before the gate and the driver, Happy, pulled his window down and said some kind of code to a little device. The gate opened and the car moved forward and around a circular garden at the front, stopping at the front doors.

He let out a low whistle as he looked up from the car window. It resembled the mansion in New York but this one was definitely bigger. Maybe about twice the size of the other one.

He heard a door open from behind him and turned to see Tony already out of the car, straightening his suit out while Pepper began to stir. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before getting out from the other door.

"Hey, Birdboy, let's go! Time's a-wastin'," Tony called. "We'll give you the grand tour, get you settled in, eat some pizza then it's every man for himself."

Clint smirked. "Sounds good to me."

He got out of the car and looked around a bit while Happy got their bags inside. Pepper was already on her way up the front steps when she paused and turned to Tony.

He watched curiously as the redhead gave Tony a hard stare. "You remember what we talked about, right?"

Tony sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go to bed by ten o'clock, Nanny McPhee."

"And don't think about weaseling out of it. JARVIS will be watching you," Pepper added, sternly. "And he  _will_ tell me if you didn't go to sleep like you were supposed to."

"My own creation - conspiring against me," said Tony in mock despair, the back of his hand touching his forehead dramatically.

"Dude, you are  _so_ whipped," Clint remarked, chuckling a little. "You seriously have a bedtime? What's next? A bottle of milk before bed?"

"Not recently and I prefer chocolate milk in a tippy cup," the billionaire answered easily.

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

"I called Dr. Jenner and she said she'll be coming around ten o'clock in the morning today," Pepper said as she spread butter on her toast. "Happy's already gone to fetch her."

They were having breakfast in the veranda overlooking the ocean, enjoying the warm sunshine and the sounds of the crashing waves. Pepper had prepared breakfast for them since she didn't trust Tony around the kitchen anymore than Steve did and had actually filled Tony's plate, despite his protests.

Tony was stacking some bacon on his buttered toast, along with scrambled eggs and slices of ham while Clint watched, his fork frozen halfway into his mouth. Beside his plate was a tall glass of chocolate milk (a compromise since he couldn't have coffee for some reason Clint didn't know) and a tub of pistachio ice cream.

"You'll be there, won't you?" asked Tony without looking up from his food.

"Of course," she answered readily.

Tony looked at Clint from across the table. "Fly away and make yourself scarce, Big Bird. This is private business."

Clint grimaced and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out. "You know, I can't do that, Tony. This is official business for me, too, and I need to make a report."

The billionaire took a sip of chocolate milk. "Uh, no way, Clint. You're not gonna sit in while I get myself prodded on. I'll just tell her to make you a copy of her diagnosis."

A few hours later, the doorbell rang and JARVIS' voice echoed throughout the mansion.

_'Sir, Dr. Jenner has arrived.'_

Dr. Stephanie Jenner was a woman in her sixties, tall and thin and quite a bit of gray in her auburn hair. She had intelligent brown eyes and a kind smile across her lips.

Pepper was the first to welcome her, giving her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek while Tony literally swept her of her feet till she laughed and patted his head. The billionaire led her to Clint who held his hand out for her to shake, smiling as the woman nodded at him and told him how handsome he was.

"How are you, Doc?" Tony asked as he led her further in.

"I should be asking you that, Anthony," she replied wryly. "Pepper called me and said it was an emergency. Looking at you now, well, I don't see much of anything."

"Puking happens kinda randomly the past few days," Tony answered, shrugging. "I don't think there's something  _wrong_ per se. Alarming, really. Maybe a little strange if my hunch is true."

Her brow furrowed. "We'll know later for sure."

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

 

The Malibu mansion had its own medical facility equipped with the latest technology and modifications Tony could provide. It was located a door down from the workshop and could only be accessed by people Tony trusted personally (and  _yes_ , JARVIS had a list). It was in this room that Tony, Pepper and Dr. Jenner gathered themselves while Clint was happily going around Tony's workshop (Clint could have any weapon he wanted provided he didn't come in).

"So, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" asked the older woman as she made herself comfortable on the chair behind the desk, a notepad set before her on the table and a pen in her hand.

Tony and Pepper shared a glance with each other before he took a deep breath. "Okay. The last couple of weeks, I've been having some strange symptoms: vomiting, lightheadedness, backaches, headaches - the works. Just recently, I find myself loathing peanuts when I've always been okay with them. It's been going on for nearly two months now and, uh, due to a suggestion of a friend of mine, I took a, well - "

"He took a pregnancy test and he got a positive result," Pepper filled in, earning an incredulous look from the doctor as she swiveled her gaze disbelievingly at her. "It's true. I saw it and JARVIS knows about it."

Shrewd, brown eyes moved from one to the other, gauging the truth in their statements before the doctor sighed and leaned back against her chair. "Well, pregnancy tests are not always accurate."

"I took a lot of them," the billionaire added in. "Got the same results."

"Well, pregnancy tests are sensitive to HCG or Human Chorionic Gonadotropin which is a hormone produced by a forming placenta. In men, having a high level of HCG is an indication of having testicular cancer though I haven't heard of anyone using a pregnancy test to determine it," Dr. Jenner stated with a skeptic gleam in her eyes. "Plus, all the symptoms you've provided can be attributed to your horrible habits which Pepper tells me about every once in a while."

"Cancer?" Pepper exclaimed in shock.

Tony groaned. "I don't know which one is the better option."

Dr. Jenner shook her head. "There is no better option, Anthony. It's either one or the other and as a male, it is certainly not the pregnancy. I would suggest you put on a hospital gown and we'll determine for sure."

It didn't take long for Tony to strip down to his boxers and wear the hospital gown. He was ushered onto a bed and was lying down peacefully while Pepper and Dr. Jenner pulled his personal scanner that functioned by using active sonar into creating a three dimensional holographic representation of any object or, in this case, human. It was a Stark version of an upgraded ultrasound (1).

The scanner was in two pieces. The first one was a handheld device that emitted the sonar waves and it was connected via cord to a monitor that collected and made a model from the gathered data. The monitor could zoom in and out of the model and the older woman was quite adept already in using the scanner, holding it and running it over twice at Tony and focussing particularly on his midsection.

Data was collected and a hologram of Tony's body was created.

"Look, Pep, even my innards are awesome," he whispered at Pepper who was sitting beside him.

"Tony, be serious!" she hissed at him as she watched the doctor zoom in on Tony's hips and the unknown growth that was right below what she guessed was his stomach.

"Oh, my, this is certainly unprecedented," Dr. Jenner whispered to herself in surprise. "This is impossible."

"What is it, doc?" Tony asked as he craned his neck to look at the image. His eyes widened. "You know, I'm not very good in biology but I know for sure that's not some tumor in my balls."

"Oh no, your testes are doing fine," the doctor reassured, still focussed on the image in front of her. "It is the newly grown uterus and the little one inside that is worrying me."

"I thought you'd be more surprised," Tony remarked with a little grin as he looked at the display and saw a small  _thing_ attached to his, uh, new equipment.

The older woman sighed. "I gave up on being surprised a long time ago, Anthony, since I became your doctor."

"Yeah, we've become desensitized by all the craziness," Pepper agreed.

Tony gave no indication that he'd heard anything as he stared at the little human or frost giant (whatever) growing inside him. He wanted to look closer.

"Huh. I knew I was pregnant," said Tony as he began to feel a little lightheaded. There was something different about knowing there was a possibility and actually  _knowing_ that it was, he found out, because now he wanted to scream and he wanted to panic - a totally different reaction from when he had assumed that he could be mistaken.

Although, on the bright side, they didn't have to cut his balls off or anything but it didn't help much.

"You're  _pregnant_? Tony, is this a fucking joke?"

Of course, things could only get worse.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Clint didn't know what to think when he heard that little tidbit from Tony's mouth. He didn't actually believe it till his sharp eyes zeroed in on the very detailed hologram of Tony's stomach.

As an assassin, he knew much about anatomy. After all, without it, how could someone know where to shoot or stab to kill or to immobilize?

"Uh, hey, Clint," Tony greeted him with forced calm. "Thought I told you to stay in the workshop."

The archer didn't respond and take his eyes away from the image. He approached and pulled a chair with him, sitting beside Pepper as he addressed the doctor directly.

"Has it always been there?" he asked, noting the slight differences and comparing it with what he knew.

"Not since his last physical, no," answered the doctor. "I am certain this is fairly new development." She zoomed in on his stomach. "Notice how his stomach is a lot smaller? His bladder has also decreased in size ("No wonder I had to piss a lot more than usual."). I can only speculate but it appears that this uterus may have been made by manipulating the muscles around this area. As for the actual manipulation, I don't know what could have triggered it." She turned to Tony who was having a meaningful eye-conversation with Pepper and cleared her throat to get his attention. "Have you felt any discomfort or pain in your lower abdomen in the past few months?"

Tony glanced at Pepper before stopping to think about it. "There were some times that it felt a little cramped usually a few days after we - I mean -" he paused, catching himself and looking around guiltily. "I mean, yeah, but it wasn't too bad. Sometimes I didn't even notice anything."

"The real question is what made it this way," said Clint as he met Tony's eyes squarely. "No technology can do this, it's impossible. Unless -"

His eyes widened. "The closest thing that can do this is magic. There's no other explanation for it."

"Magic?" Dr. Jenner echoed skeptically but no one heard her.

"Tony, who did you sleep with?"

"Deja vu, much?" Tony muttered at Pepper before he sighed in surrender. "I'll tell you but you have to keep it quiet. No one outside this room can ever know until I get a chance to tell the, uh, other father. Promise me."

Clint shrugged. "Alright, I promise."

"You'd better because most of the bombs I got for your arrows can self-destruct whenever I want it to," Tony said breezily. "Thought you should know."

The archer didn't know whether he was bluffing or not but for him to imply killing Clint meant this was very serious. He nodded nevertheless.

"It was Loki."

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

Sitting alone by the window in the library of the palace, Loki perused the book about the magical properties of the bifrost, marking the important lines and noting them in a notebook he took (with permission) from Tony's desk.

He sighed a little, wanting nothing more than to visit his incorrigible lover but knowing he could not. The reconstruction of the bifrost was taking too much of his time and power, so much so that he would not be able to cloak himself from Heimdall's watchful eye should he decide to visit. After all, he was still technically serving his punishment, despite his father allowing him to go as he pleased (in secret, of course).

All of Asgard did not trust him and he didn't expect them to nor did he want them to. He wanted to make amends, starting with the rainbow bridge, but if no one believed in him, it was fine. As long as the people who truly mattered to him believed in him, it would make things perfect.

 _"Hey, you know what I say when people who don't know me give me crap? I say:_ fuck 'em _because they don't matter."_

Such crude words for such honest wisdom, he remembered, laughing a little to hiimself as he pictured that night when Tony said those words and he couldn't stop himself from kissing him.

It was their first kiss.

 _"You're sappy, you know that?"_  Yes. Yes, he was.

Now he was feeling anxious about seeing Tony again. He'd only heard snippets of stories from Thor when he would come home from his travels to Midgard and most of them were about battles and the wounds that accompany them (or lack thereof). He'd heard mention of Tony's unusual illness but was afraid to ask more about it lest his brother be suspicious about his "sudden" interest. His brother was more observant than most would give him credit for.

It was certain that he would see Tony again, he assured himself. It wouldn't be long before the repairs on the bifrost were done, he knew, because he would make it so. He just had to be patient.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Totally fictional invention, unless someone really did make this in which case I note here that it was pure coincidence.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Clint was hard to write. I don't know if this'll make any sense. You guys be the judge and tell me, okay? Not very confident with this chapter, to be honest.
> 
> Also, some of you may be confused because this chapter will have a LokiXTony flashback of sorts, but it's kind of out of place or, more accurately, out of the chronological order of events.
> 
> Warning: A little angst from Clint, some badly written smut (yes, you read that right, please don't judge me)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. Well the plot for this story is mine. Not the characters or anything.

"We'll talk about this later," Clint muttered coldly, his blue eyes fixed on Tony like chips of ice, making the billionaire's hackles rise. "What's important is what we're going to do with it. Are you going to get rid of it?"

"Clint!" Pepper gasped in shock as she turned to him.

"It's a valid question," he said, standing up and looking down at Tony who was still on the bed. He raised an eyebrow at him. "Well?"

Tony couldn't believe his ears. This was… This was  _not_  the Clint he knew and liked.

He knew it was all that anger at Loki talking. He knew Clint never had forgiven Loki for taking control of him the way he had and he supposed, learning Tony had gone beyond being chummy with the god and had actually slept with him… well, if it had been him, he'd be furious, too.

Still, saying those words… He would be a liar if he said he didn't consider the option but he never thought of it since that first pregnancy test he had used and even then, he never thought of it seriously. And now that he knew he really  _was_  pregnant, getting rid of it is definitely out of the question.

Clint actually suggesting something like this was making him unbelievably angry, the like he had not experienced since he'd seen his weapons in the hands of terrorists – maybe even more than that.

His eyes narrowed dangerously and he stood up as well, rage making him tremble as his hands curled into fists at his sides. His head was slightly bowed, the light of the arc reactor underneath his hospital gown casting angry shadows across his face. The archer was a good guy but he had just crossed a  _very_  dangerous line.

No one talked that way about his kid.  _No one_.

"I save people every other day, Clint," he nearly growled. "I'm not killing my own kid!"

"Well, you should think about it more because we don't know what the hell's in there. It could be some kind of killer parasite, for all we know," the archer countered, gesturing at Tony's belly with a sneer. "You said Loki's the father. How that happened, I don't know but you  _will_  explain it to me and you  _will_  make it good because once SHIELD finds out that you've been hanging out and God knows what else with a  _war criminal_ , they'll rip you to pieces."

"Is that a threat?" Tony asked, his voice dangerously low.

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Jenner roared, slamming a fist on hard wood as she rose to her feet. "This will stop  _right now_! Anthony, sit down and calm yourself! Mr. Barton, I suggest you control your temper and discuss this peacefully or I will kick you out of this room myself! Regardless of paternity, a pregnancy is a pregnancy! It is a delicate state for both the parent and the child. I will not have you endangering my patients because of such callous words!"

"So you're all just going to accept this? You don't even know what it is – if it's even human," Clint retorted.

"That's what we have DNA testing for,  _asshole_ ," Tony deadpanned as he sat back down, still glaring at the archer. Damn, he was feeling really drained now. "You can yell at me all you want, but just because you're angry with Loki doesn't mean you can blow up on the baby. Human or not, it's innocent."

Clint froze and looked as if he'd been punched in the face and Tony felt a little vindicated as the archer fled the room. He crossed his arms over his chest and made the mistake of turning to Pepper who was raising both eyebrows at him, evidently disappointed. Good God, now he was feeling bad for feeling  _good_.

" _Alright_ ," he sighed. "I'll talk to him later, I promise. Just so you know:  _men_  don't  _talk_."

"Well, you can grunt at each other for all I care, but  _you're_  going to have to fix this – for everybody's sake," said Pepper and he knew she was right so he didn't bother arguing with her.

There was silence until the doctor cleared her throat.

"If all this drama is done, why don't we proceed with your checkup, hmm?" the doctor suggested dryly, her scowl enough to tell anyone that she was not amused. She looked pointedly at Tony. "I hope this is the last time this happens. Stress can be very dangerous for you and the baby."

"He started it," Tony mumbled sourly.

"I don't care. Now lie back down and  _stay still_."

There was another round of scans made but, without any record of an actual male pregnancy and the physiology of an Asgardian male (Tony had to tell her a little bit about Loki – she already heard of him from the news – but didn't tell her and Pepper that Loki was a frost giant – it was Loki's secret to tell, though he really didn't understand how it could be a secret when it was all over mythology books), they could only speculate from what had happened to Tony's body.

"Well, like I mentioned earlier, it seems that the uterus has made use of muscles from other muscle groups, specifically around your stomach and bladder," said Dr. Jenner as she examined the holograms keenly. "It is quite fascinating since muscles generally have specific functions. To be altered in this way and for it to be completely functional is amazing."

"Is there any chance my body might reject it? I know that something like that happens during organ transplants," Tony asked, looking slightly worried.

"I don't think so. The uterus was made from your body after all, and it would have tried to expel it from the beginning," she answered. "I would suggest monitoring yourself just in case."

"Last question, am I going to grow a vagina or something?" he asked.

"TONY!" Pepper cried out, absolutely scandalized as she looked at him owlishly.

"What? It's a good question! I mean, how in hell am I going to get this baby out? Through my ass?" he asked incredulously. He shuddered. "And let's face it, getting pregnant is one thing. But actually having a vagina? That's stomping what's left of my manhood!"

The doctor laughed at that. "Don't worry. I don't think you'll grow one, Anthony. The muscles here have been set, no indication that there was any shift that can create a cervix or a vagina. We may have to do a C-section when the time comes." Then, she thought a bit. "Of course, we don't know the trigger that caused the actual manipulation of the muscles so it may still be possible if that trigger is engaged. We won't really find out right now."

"Great. There's a very high possibility this was caused by sex," he said miserably. "So not only will I be bloated and totally useless, I'll also be celibate, if I don't want," Pepper glared at him, " _that_  and then I'll be gutted when it comes out." He sighed and looked at his belly. "Your father better come back down here so I can kill him."

"Stop being melodramatic, Anthony. Pregnancy is a normal process in life."

"Not for a man."

"Oh, hush, and give me your arm."

Tony was later reminded that he hated needles when Dr. Jenner stabbed him in the arm to take some blood and check his hormone levels.

She seemed pretty engrossed in it as she studied the results. "Well, this is certainly a surprise. Your estrogen and progesterone levels are a little higher than normal for a human male but your HCG levels are very high, very normal in a typical human pregnancy."

Tony and Pepper looked at each other, confused.

"Come again?"

"What I meant to say was that, in a human pregnancy, your hormone levels would have guaranteed a miscarriage." Tony blanched at that. "But your HCG levels are very good and that is a good indication that this baby will survive – with great care, of course. We may have to thank the father's Asgardian physiology.

"Now, for the exciting news," she said, beaming as she held the device to his stomach again. "Hold this still please," she requested. After making sure he held the device properly, she gestured at the hologram and zoomed in on the tiny fetus in display, moving it closer to Tony's line of vision. "This is your baby. From the tests, this little one is about nine weeks old, about an inch big. At this stage, it's going to start moving, little by little. It'll also start growing its genitals but we won't know the gender for a few more weeks. Of course, I'm going by a human pregnancy calendar so it's still unsure." She paused, noting that whatever she had said may have been lost to her patient as he stared in wonder at the little creature.

"Anthony," she called warmly and he turned to her. "At this stage, we may be able to hear the baby's heart. Would you like to?"

"Yeah, let's do that," he answered eagerly, turning back to the display. He could already see little fingers and toes and it was so small. Wait. Did he just see it move? "JARVIS?"

_'Sir?'_

"Increase volume to the speakers and make sure you record everything. Keep it on my personal server," he said, lifting a hand to gently poke at the hologram's head, laughing softly as the little one curled and uncurled its tiny fists.

_'Very good, Sir.'_

With a few calibrations on the ultrasound and a smile on her face, Dr. Brenner held the device to Tony's stomach, putting it just below his navel. She watched as the first few beats made her patient smile in pleased surprise as he listened to the strong, fast rhythm, a suspicious wetness welling at the corner of his eyes.

"So this is really happening, huh?" he said softly, listening still to the comforting heartbeat as he spoke to the baby. "We have got to tell your other dad soon."

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

"JARVIS?"

_'Sir?'_

"Locate Clint for me," he said as he walked up the stairs to the living room, leaving Pepper with Dr. Jenner to discuss his new regimen which was just too painful to hear – it was pretty much the same as what Pepper demanded from him some days ago but it was still unbearable.

 _'Mr. Barton is in the veranda, sir. He has already opened the Dom. Romane Conti 1997 you bought last week,'_  said the AI and if Tony listened hard enough, he could hear subtle disapproval.  _'I suggest you hide the Chateau d'Yquem vintage 1787 before he decides to have that as well.'_

Huh. So his house was a wine connoisseur now. Although, he did have a point, now that Tony thought about it. The  _d'Yquem_  was hard to find.

"Yeah, hide that one and don't worry about the  _Romane_. I'll just buy another – not that I can drink it even if I did. Besides, he's gonna need it. Hell, bring out something stronger," he said offhandedly, walking and spotting Clint sitting at the table with said wine already half empty.

_'And what would you have, sir?'_

"I'll have Mint and Chocolate Chunk," he answered promptly.

Holding an open tub of Ben and Jerry's with a spoon inside in one hand while the other held a bucket half-filled with ice and his past bestfriends: Jack Daniels, Johnnie Walker and Smirnoff, he took a deep breath and strode towards the archer. The door to the veranda slid open automatically at his approach, the quiet hiss audible even with the crashing waves roaring below. Clint turned automatically to him and quickly looked away, clearly uncomfortable and regretful.

He approached and placed the items on the table before pulling a chair back and sitting on it, eyes turned to the clear, afternoon sky.

"A little too early for you to get yourself drunk," he said coolly, keeping his eyes deliberately averted.

Clint scoffed, looking at the contents of the bucket. "Says the guy who brought out the big guns." He met Tony's gaze then, concern evident. "Isn't alcohol supposed to be bad for,  _you know_ , your condition?"

"You make it sound like I'm terminally ill," he replied dryly, an eyebrow raised. He raised a hand before the archer could say anything. "Nah, I get it. We're cool, okay? Just to be clear, it's not for me. It's for you. I have new bestfriends."

He gestured to the colorful tub.

"Nice," the archer remarked with a grin.

Tony sighed a little and scooped a spoonful of ice cream, studying it as he said, "You can ask me, you know. I'll answer as much as I can."

Clint took a deep breath. "Since when?"

"Officially, we've been dating about three months but he's started coming around about six months ago," Tony answered, before putting the ice cream in his mouth.

"But that was after he was taken to Asgard, wasn't it? We were all there and Thor said he wasn't allowed to go anywhere unless if it was about that thing they wanted him to do. He said that the gatekeeper guy was watching over him," Clint remarked.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he can't go under the radar," Tony replied, shrugging. "The only ones who probably know about it would be his parents, me and now, you. I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to anyone about it even – no, actually,  _especially_   _not Thor_. I mean, he's a nice guy but he can't keep a secret to save his life."

Clint had to agree. "Yeah, his heart's in the right place but he's easily manipulated." Like that time Natasha had him confess that he and Clint broke the heel on one of her shoes by accident or that time he had inadvertently admitted to Fury that it was Clint's fault Bruce's chemistry lab was destroyed due to highly dangerous, explosive chemicals.

Yeah, he always seemed to get in trouble with the Asgardian.

Wait a sec.

"What makes you think I won't tell Fury about Loki coming here?" he asked, incredulously. "Loki's a criminal, Tony. He's not supposed to be running around. He's unstable, dangerous, powerful – hell, I can go on all day why he's bad news."

Tony looked at him, clearly unimpressed and Clint really wanted to knock some sense into that hard head.

"You didn't think so when you met him again. Although he was in disguise at the time, you two hit it off pretty well," he said wryly.

"What? Where and when did I meet him? I don't remember anything like that," Clint denied.

"Oh, you should," the billionaire countered with another mouthful of ice cream. "You met him back at the mansion when we got home from our date. Ring any bells?"

Clint racked his brain for anything then the truth hit him hard enough for him to feel a little lightheaded. He took Jack Daniels from the bucket, poured it in his glass and gulped it down like water. "You're shitting me. You mean that guy – the one with the blonde, curly hair and the blue eyes –  _that_  was Loki?"

"The one and only," he answered with a nod and a little smirk.

The archer paled and filled his glass with again, taking long gulps. He rememered now. Tony had gotten home with a mysterious blonde guy who had driven the media wild with speculation when he and Tony had been seen together in museums, art galleries and some of the priciest restaurants in New York for several days. He had met the others in their civilian identities as Tony's "minions" (there had been a lot of protests and complaints but they had no choice but to go along with it) and had been introduced as Lucas Wright who had then disappeared from the radar never to be heard from again.

He had seemed like a nice guy - quiet unless spoken to, well-mannered and funny as hell. Tall, curly blonde hair and blue eyes with a mischievous grin and a wit that could equal Tony's.

Now he could see that it was him. No wonder they couldn't find anything on that guy.

His own impression of the guy aside, he was still responsible for so many deaths and the near destruction of Earth. "How could you trust him just like that? After all he did?"

"Whoa there, Roadrunner, don't go jumping to conclusions," Tony interrupted, lifting his spoon. "It wasn't easy for me to trust him, too, you know. I know what he did and he told me what he went through so I kinda got where he's coming from. But that didn't mean that it justified what he did and he understood that. That's why he's in Asgard to fix things."

"You do realize that he could be lying to you, right?" Clint asked. "He's a liar and he manipulates who he can. That's what he does."

"I thought of that, believe me and I'm telling you, it scares the shit out of me," said Tony, shrugging as he sucked on his spoon. "I told him that I will trust him but if he breaks that trust, he won't have to worry about you guys when I'm through with him. You know what he said? He said that I'll have to get in line because he'll beat himself up first - and he could actually do that, believe it or not."

"How did it come to this? I mean, six months ago, you hated his guts and now you're  _dating_. What the hell happened?"

"Lots of things. Okay, I'll tell you another secret. Loki saved my life," he started, sighing when he saw the archer's uncomprehending stare. "Remember that time I was kidnapped?"

"You mean by that crazy mafia don's daughter, right?"

"Yeah, her. In my defense, I didn't know who she is and I was only flirting with her because Loki was watching that time. I didn't know she decided then and there that she wanted to marry me. Anyway, I told you guys that someone helped me escape, right?"

"Uh-huh, I remember, man. You said that you couldn't give us his identity for his own protection." Then, realization hit. " _Bullshit_. You're telling me that Loki was the guy who helped you? I thought you said it was some small fry."

"I didn't say that," Tony disagreed. "The only thing I said was I couldn't  _give you his identity_. You guys came to your own conclusions about who he is. This is what happened."

 

**meru meru meru FLASH BACK meru meru meru**

**  
**

Tony slouched on an old chair, wrists handcuffed to the arms of the chair and ankles chained to the legs. He tugged a little at his bonds and winced as the hard metal cut through the fabric of his suit and bit into his skin.

Damn. Old fashioned but very effective and it hurt like hell, too.

It was like Afghanistan all over again except he wasn't here to build weapons. At least he had more than an overhead light back there and something to keep him preoccupied.

"I hope your accomodations are satisfactory?" a deep, accented voice said in the silence and darkness of the room Tony had been dragged into.

"It's great, really. If you can bring me a pizza and some beer, it'll be even better," he said sarcastically.

"That can be arranged. Have you thought of my offer, Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, and I'll still say the same thing," he stated. "No."

"Then perhaps you should like to think about it some more," said the voice irritably. "You're only making it more difficult for yourself."

"Nah, I thought about it from all possible angles but still came up with the same thing," he muttered coolly.

"Well, know this, Mr. Stark. You are trapped here. No one knows where you are, your gadgets are all gone, there's nothing for you to do but to rot if you don't agree with our demands. If you do, we'll treat you like a king. You'll have whatever you want."

"Thank you, but no, I'll take my chances," he replied stubbornly. _Besides, he already had everything he could possibly want._

There was silence and Tony knew he'd been left alone again. He sighed. Everyone knew that he was going to some event and he'd told them not to contact him until tomorrow except for emergencies. No one would be looking for him and he had nothing to work with to possibly escape. Why did he do that?

Time seemed to stop for Tony and he was feeling increasingly antsy not having anything to do. Then, he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end.

Oh, God, not now. Wait, actually, this was good except if he was feeling a little vengeful tonight - in which case, he was dead.

"I hope you've learned your lesson from flirting indiscriminately," said a new voice, deep and a little exasperated.

"This is all your fault," Tony replied.

"How could this possibly be my fault?" asked the other disbelievingly, finally striding into the billionaire's view.

Loki stood in front of him, arms crossed, wearing the same tunic he'd been wearing that first time he had appeared to Tony. He looked as hot as ever and was deceptively calm but his eyes were dark with anger.

The billionaire remained quiet.

"We will talk about this later. Let's go," he said coldly and with a snap of his fingers, the handcuffs fell and the chains wrapped around his ankles disappeared.

His larger hand wrapped easily around Tony's wrist, the grip almost bruising and before he knew it, he was teleported away and was dropped unceremoniously on the roadside.

"This is the farthest I can take you without anyone getting suspicious. I shall see you in your workshop." Before he left, Loki grabbed him and pressed a hasty, angry kiss on his lips and whispered, "you drive me insane, Tony Stark."

Dazed, Tony smiled goofily, anger forgotten and pulled the surprised god by the nape of his neck, kissing him back. "Hope that's in a good way," he whispered in his lips.

"Oh, yes, but we are not finished with this discussion."

 

**meru meru meru END of FLASH BACK meru meru meru**

**  
**

Clint drew a deep breath and rubbed his face with both hands. "Look, I'll be honest with you, Tony. I don't trust him - not after what he did to me, to Phil and to the world. We're all aware of what he's capable of. I think we should tell Fury."

"Listen to yourself, Clint. You know what will happen when Fury finds out - you said it yourself," Tony stated with a snort. "Look, I'm not asking for much. I'm not telling you to trust him and he doesn't expect you to. Just let me tell Loki first about this then we go to Fury."

Clint really hated having to hide anything, especially something as big as this, but Tony and the baby didn't deserve such a fate. He couldn't even begin to imagine what SHIELD could come up with when it came to mysterious deaths and disappearances (it was the dark side that nobody really wanted to go into) and the things that the labs could do for the sake of "research".

Fuck. He couldn't do that to Tony.

"Okay, I won't tell," he sighed resignedly. "When will you tell Loki about that?"

"As soon as he gets the chance to visit."

"Well, I hope it's sooner rather than later. Even I know you'll be getting bigger and by then, it'll be harder to hide," the archer remarked as he opened the Smirnoff and poured himself a glass. "So, you're taking your, uh, pregnancy well."

"Are you kidding me? I'm scared shitless," Tony replied casually. "I don't know if I'm going to be a good father. I don't know if Loki would accept the baby. I don't even know what this baby will be. It's not gonna be completely human, that's for sure."

"Is it gonna be like the stories?" Clint asked, disturbed. He knew a little about Norse mythology and some of those stories were downright  _weird_. Especially those about Loki.

To his surprise, Tony burst out laughing. "Oh,  _God_ ," he wheezed, catching his breath. "I can't - I can't wait to tell him! Oh, wow!" He took a deep, calming breath, looking at Clint with a huge grin. "Remind me to tell you the story later. Yeah, that was our first awkward conversation. His face! You should've seen his face! You know what, I actually have that on video! I'll show it to you later."

Clint couldn't help the grin that twitched on his lips. "I think I'll hold you to that. Small payment for all the crap I'm going to have to deal with when we're found out." He shook his head. "We should be making plans for a good cover."

"I'm open to brainstorming when my doctor leaves."

"Well, I'm gonna have to talk to her then," he decided. "I'm not as good as Phil but we'll give them something decent."

The archer stood up and turned to leave then thought a bit before grabbing the Smirnoff off the table. He gave Tony a little salute and disappeared inside the house leaving him alone.

No one but he and Loki (JARVIS definitely but he didn't count) knew what brought the kidnapping (and consequently their relationship) about and he'd prefer it that way. It had all started that night when Loki kissed him for the first time.

It had been a soft kiss, gentle, slow and not something Tony was really used to but it had felt great and he had liked it. He had thought Loki liked it, too, having initiated it in the first place but the god looked absolutely horrified and disappeared on him again.

Two weeks. Two weeks of no contact, no appearance, not even a reflection, not even a "Hey, Tony, I'm still alive if you're wondering!" note (not that he'd ever do that or write it that way) and Tony had been pissed behind all that worrying he was never going to admit to.

He'd begun thinking that maybe it wasn't the kiss. Maybe he'd been caught and he'd been sentenced to death or something.

Then he appeared again.

 

**meru meru meru Flash Back meru meru meru**

**  
**

Tony was tinkering with the new modifications of his suit and a possible new explosive arrowhead for Clint when that particular shiver danced up and down his spine. He swiveled around and behind him stood Loki whose face was unreadable.

Seeing him, looking alive, perfectly healthy if only a little tired and in one piece, made relief bubble somewhere in Tony before it was taken over by anger.

With a snarl, he grabbed the closest thing he could get his hands on (which turned out to be new metal faceplate using a new alloy) and threw it at him.

Loki caught the thing before it could give him a concussion (was that even possible?) and placed it along Tony's other inventions.

"You asshole! You son of a bitch!" he shouted, hand groping for something else to throw.

This time he'd grabbed his laser torch and was just about to throw it when Loki caught his wrist.

Damn him and his teleportation!

"Stop this," he hissed. "Why are you so angry?"

"The fuck? You don't know?" Tony couldn't fucking believe it."You disappeared, you fucking retard, on  _me_! Two weeks and no news, not even a note and I thought you were dead or rotting in some dungeon! What the fuck were you thinking?"

Loki blinked, uncomprehending. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course, I was! You, idiot - you know what? Never mind, forget I said anything!"

Tony wrenched his hand away but Loki grabbed him again and before he could curse at him, his mouth became occupied with something cool and soft, slanting over his mouth.

Long fingers threaded through his short brown hair and another hand gripped his hip, pulling him flush against a hard chest. He was shocked as he stared into deep, green eyes, unresponsive even with the tongue that had slipped past his lips.

Then he remembered that he was supposed to be angry (and he was!) and pulled his mouth away.

"Don't think that this will make it better, you jerk!" he hissed, before he grabbed him by his robe and pulled, crashing their lips together, nipping his lower lip and sucking his tongue into his mouth.

Loki gave as good as he got and leaned forward, bending Tony back, his hand curling in his hair and his arm winding around the billionaire's waist, his grip unrelenting.

The god dragged his lips to his cheek, down past his beard and pressing biting kisses along his jaw and up to his ear, blowing cool air that made Tony shiver and sucking on an earlobe while his hand slipped underneath his shirt, his cool hand rubbing across Tony's heated skin that made his blood boil even hotter, sending it coursing down to his cock.

God, he was getting unbelievably hard and they weren't even doing much yet.

Tony ran his fingers through thick, dark hair, hips grinding against Loki's as he kissed whatever he could reach, his hands moving of their own volition down his back and up again before winding at the front where the god's tunic could be opened, slipping his warm hands inside to feel the cool skin underneath. He heard him hiss out in pleasure and he kept spurring the god on, his movements more urgent, his kisses hotter and more intense.

He groaned as the god latched onto his neck, biting hard and sucking before licking soothingly at the bruise that had began to form.

"Damn it, don't leave a mark," he gasped, his voice breaking at the hand that tightened in his hair. "I have to go to work tomorrow."

"Don't care," Loki hissed in his ear, pushing him back, his spine painfully connecting to the edge of the desk making him grunt in pain.

He didn't know what happened but next thing he knew, he was in his bedroom, completely naked and lying on his back with a pale, half-naked Loki between his thighs, one hand's fingers laced through both of Tony's while the other touched the side of his face then his neck, lingering on the hickie he left there and stopping at the arc reactor that was glowing vibrantly in his chest.

"You're a cheater," he muttered, breathing through his mouth as he looked about himself before glaring up at Loki who loomed over him.

"If it makes things easier," the god responded, trailing off as he dipped his head and caught him again in a kiss.

Lips slanted against his, a welcome tongue slipping past to touch and caress and taste, drawing soft moans and quiet hums of pleasure. Tony answered the soft touches with his own fervent ones but Loki withdrew and continued only when he stopped.

Damn it.

It was slow, painstakingly and excruciatingly slow and gentle and while it felt great, it wasn't what Tony wanted at all. He wanted it hard and fast, maybe even a little rough. They could save all the exploring later when he wasn't so desperate with all that pent up frustration in the past two weeks all bottled up.

He tugged at the hand that caged both of his, needing to touch but unable to break free and he bucked his bare hips across the cool fabric across Loki's groin, groaning in protest as the god's free hand clamped down on his hip and held him still. Turning his head away to catch his breath, Tony gasped and groaned as Loki paid attention to his neck, kissing his beating pulse reverently with a featherlight touch that tickled and forced a tiny laugh out of him.

"Loki, damn you, let go," he gritted out, tugging at his hands helplessly. "Need to... need to touch... Let go! God,  _let go already_!"

Loki said nothing. Instead, he went further down from Tony's neck down to his chest, making sure he held the other's gaze when he pressed his lips to his arc reactor. Then he nipped at the sensitive skin around the device, satisfaction clear in his eyes as Tony groaned, back arching off the bed.

He moved from the arc reactor to a dusky nipple, taking it in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the nub that had Tony writhing underneath him, legs kicking as he sucked hard at the pebble of flesh, moaning his pleasure in curses. He pulled away with one final lick, blowing cool air at the wet nub that had Tony gasping ("You son of a bitch!") and attended to its counterpart with equal thoroughness.

He pulled away with the same parting gift and went further down, kissing Tony's flat and defined stomach, the muscles jumping reflexively with every press of his lips, then dipped his tongue in Tony's bellybutton before proceeding to his impressive cock, hard and rigid and already wet.

Tony nearly screamed as he felt Loki slide his cock in his mouth, hips bucking in reflex as his eyes closed shut. He barely noticed that his hands were free and were already gripping Loki's hair as he pushed into that mouth over and over until he was held down.  _Again_.

"No!" he protested, clawing at the hand that pushed his hip down. "Fuck! Let go!"

But Loki wouldn't hear of it as he began to bob his head and he felt that pressure build inside him and take him over the edge - until the god's free hand clamped around the base of his cock and  _squeezed_  hard enough that he didn't come.

"Not yet," was the only thing he said but Tony didn't care, didn't hear a word as he groaned his frsustration.

"Fuck you, asshole!" he shouted. "Let me come already!"

The hand on his hip let go, running smooth fingertips along the inside of his thigh and Tony jumped at something cold and wet stroking purposefully around his ass before it breached the tight circle of muscle, retreating slowly before pushing back in.

"Oh, God," he moaned, finding purchase on Loki's shoulders and digging his nails hard through his flesh, as he felt every slow movement of that single finger inside him. "Loki, you bastard,  _harder_!"

One finger became two then became three and Tony was going crazy with all this stimulation that bordered on pain that he hadn't noticed the tears that had gathered in his eyes as he practically begged for him to please take his hand off and let him come.

Then he nearly sobbed in relief as Loki rose on one elbow, fingers pulled from his ass and leaving him feeling empty. It hadn't escaped Tony that the god still had his hand around his cock but he didn't mind so much as Loki kissed him again, hard and deep, his tongue pushing in and out of his mouth in a suggestive rhythm that made his toes curl in anticipation.

He lifted his legs and wound them both around his waist, his feet now touching the now bare skin at the back of the god's thighs. He felt something much larger than a couple of fingers nudge him open, pushing in deliberately slowly. He moaned against Loki's mouth and felt him stop before pushing in again, inch by unbearable inch until he was fully sheathed.

"You are amazing," Loki whispered in his mouth.

"Yeah, I know that already but, goddamn it,  _move_!" he urged, bucking his hips up.

Loki needed no more prompting as he pulled back and thrust back in, his pace increasing in force and tempo as Tony wrapped his arms around his back and clawed at him over and over, voicing his demands, his body shaken by the sheer stength of his thrusts as he held on.

Loki's hold on his cock gradually loosened but he didn't let go. Instead he rubbed and stroked in time with his thrusts, driving Tony closer to release though this time he didn't stop him.

With a sharp cry, Tony came hard, coating Loki's hand and both their stomachs with his cum, and following close behind, Loki's strokes became more erratic as he, too, found his own release.

Panting for breath, Loki remained on top of Tony, his head resting on the billionaire's collar bone while Tony rubbed his back. Before long, he pushed himself up and slowly, carefully pulled out of the other's body before laying beside him on the bed, pulling him into his arms.

"You're a jerk," Tony whispered as he turned to his side and faced Loki with a frown.

"I apologize for worrying you," he said softly, burying his nose in Tony's hair.

"So what does this mean?"

"I thought it was obvious. We are lovers, of course."

"Of course," Tony replied a little sarcastically.

"You disagree?"

The billionaire shook his head with a snort. "Nah, I'm good."

 

**meru meru meru END of FLASH BACK meru meru meru**

**  
**

The next morning had left Tony even more pissed off than before, he remembered. When he had woken up, he had been alone and incredibly sore (they had a second round and he'd learned much later that Loki had used a special lubricant from Asgard that numbed the pain during sex - not after).

Loki had disappeared for a week - again no notes, no communication, nothing.

When he'd come back, he'd followed Tony to a party where he'd admittedly flirted shamelessly with an insane, spoiled chick who had him kidnapped.

And the rest was, as they say, history.

God, he was going to have a shower.

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

Loki sat on his desk, folding a scrap of parchment. He wrote Tony's name across the front of the note and with a snap of his fingers, it changed form into a butterfly and he sent it on its journey to Midgard.

He and Tony had often argued about his disappearances and to appease him, he would send a note every now and then with a little detail on what he had been doing in the past couple of days. He would have liked to receive some response but the magic would be stronger and could be easily detected so he'd rather not take any chances.

"Brother, are you here?" Thor's voice boomed from outside his door and he shook his head.

"Where else do you think I'd be?" he asked back, smirking a bit as his door opened and his brother poked his head in.

"You may have been in the archives or in the library. You spend most of your days there," Thor suggested with a shrug as he entered. "Come, Mother calls us for dinner."

"I will be there," he said. "I would only need to change some parts of the spell and I will be finished."

"Then I shall tell her so," said Thor in a move that honestly surprised Loki. Usually Thor would be telling him to do it later or he would grab him and pull him away.

It must have shown on his face because the blonde shrugged sheepishly.

"Father and I have had a talk about it and I realized that I should not be treating you so. Anyway, I shall tell Mother immediately but try to hurry up, won't you?"

"I will," he answered, still in surprise.

A moment after Thor left, Loki felt a genuine smile across his lips and wished he had not sent his message so soon so he could tell Tony the good news.

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, don't kill me. It's my first time writing smut all the way and I don't know how bad it is so if you could tell me how I did at that part, that'd be great.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write, that's all I can say about it. The smut is something of an experiment so yeah, please be gentle with me on it.
> 
> Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This is where we’re going to branch out from the movie!verse to AU. Most of the background details are still based on the movie.  
> Warning: Male/Male relationships, Mpreg, Tony's language, a few spoilers from the movie  
> DISCLAIMER: Not mine, seriously.  
> Summary: Tony had always been careful with who he sleeps with. Man or woman, he always makes sure that there will be no accidents. Still, who really knew how potent a frost giant sorcerer was in bed? Well, now he had some idea.

                Messenger butterflies were hardy little bits of magic, traveling through the nine realms without exhaustion or complaint, their speed depending on the strength of their spellcaster. Very little was needed for the tiny creatures and they were mostly undetected by most mages and sorcerers – as long as there was enough distance between them.

                A new traveler sailed out of Asgard, a spell woven into its fragile wings to bypass Alfheim, the realm of the Elves where spells and magic abound. It flew undeterred and entered another realm far less cold than the Mist Homeworld where it would surely perish.

                The tiny butterfly fluttered its wings, unaffected by the sharp winds and the stinging cold of a once great realm, moving about with no thought to any threats but its sole purpose. It weaved around frozen pillars and great spires of ice, nearly invisible in the frigid darkness.

It turned around a corner going about its way, when a hand far larger than its creator’s sealed it in its fist, crushing it and turning it back to its original shape.

“My brother grows careless,” hissed a low voice as the hand uncurled and revealed a tiny note. With a wave of the other hand, the note grew in size, the message within revealed. He laughed then, filled with dark humor, bitterness and malice. “And so Asgard will open its doors yet again. My time for revenge is nearing and soon, Asgard shall fall and I will slay the traitor who killed my father, the one who caused our downfall.

“I will await more news from you, Loptr, my brother…  When the time is right, we shall strike and I will destroy you and everything you hold dear.”

The note reverted back to its own size, the spell rewoven as if it were never broken and another spell laced within where one unversed in magic would not sense. The butterfly flapped its wings experimentally and lifted itself from the wide, freezing, blue palm it was perched on and went on its journey, unknowing of the coming danger it would bring.

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

                Loki walked through the golden halls of the palace, followed as unobtrusively as possible by two guards, passing the closed doors of the banquet hall where most of the honored warriors of Asgard chose to dine in a venerable feast. He could hear the sound of songs and general shouting, of playful squabbles and breaking furniture — a regular occurrence in the banquet hall where tempers would always run high. When he was a child, he had enjoyed the company of the others until he had become too different from them and preferred dining in his chambers whenever an opportunity presented itself.

                Shaking his head to rid himself of old memories, he strode through the familiar path and went through the open doors that led to his mother's gardens where his family had chosen to dine since he and Thor had returned from Midgard. The gardens were his mother's treasure, an extensive display of towering marble pillars, ferns, flower bushes and ancient trees that she personally tended to with little assistance from her handmaidens. It truly hasn't changed much except for the Midgardian plants he had given her that had flourished under her care. Thor had not noticed the new additions, thankfully enough.

                He stepped forward, the gravel crunching under his boots as he took one step after another, remembering the sensation from when he'd hidden from the other children's taunts and how his mother never failed to find him hidden in the trees' branches or a makeshift nest from the bushes. He remembered when he and Thor would nap under the sky, their heads in her lap as she stroked their hair and hummed them a lullaby. He remembered picnics in their youth where they would switch their goblets with their father's to get a taste of the strong liquor, how he had laughed as they sputtered and groaned at the bitter taste and how their mother would scold them all for the imps that they were.

                He smiled a little bitterly. Things were different then. Too many things had happened and they all knew that nothing would ever be the same and yet they would try.

                _“Hey, take it from me; I'd kill to have the chance you have, if only so I could tell my dad what a bastard he was. And who knows what'll happen? Maybe things would get better, maybe it won't, but that's better than not knowing, right?”_

_“Relax, I have your back. You can come over anytime, not that you don't already.”_

                And he imagined Tony's face as he said so, a cocky smirk on his lips and a thumb up for encouragement. He smothered a laugh.

                There at the end of the path, awash with warm light from torches, were his family, sitting at the makeshift dining table under the open sky, the servants bustling about to bring food to the table. Thor was standing, a goblet in his hand as he regaled their parents with stories they have heard so many times, Frigga laughing behind a dainty hand while Odin smiled indulgently. When he approached, the servants began to scurry out of sight, leaving only two to service them, and Thor was beaming at him like he'd done in the past.

                The table was wide and circular, filled with decadent food that he favored (though he found himself wanting more of that pazza—or was it pezza—or the deep-fried fowl covered in batter that Tony had fed him before): roasted meats in thick sauces, freshly cut fruits plucked from his mother's garden and different varieties of wine from his father's vineyards. It was always like this for the past six months and even though there was still discomfort among them, it wasn't as terrible as it was before. He even participated in dinner conversations now.

_“Baby steps, oh omniscient one, baby steps. You don't know what that means? Seriously? Fine. I meant: do things a little at a time. What? You did not just call me a pot! I thought you don't know what our slang means!”_

                Loki would always sit between Thor and his mother and across his father. He tried to smile but it always came out a little strained but Frigga paid no mind and cupped his face with her hand like she always did, leaning towards him to kiss him on his cheek and Odin nodded at him with a smile and pride (what was there to be proud of, he still wondered) in his remaining eye.

                The Allfather raised his hand and the remaining servants began filling their goblets with wine and each one filled their plates with food.

                “Thor was telling us that he'd be returning to Midgard soon,” his mother began as she straightened herself on her seat, turning her eyes to Thor. “There appears to be trouble again.”

                “There is always trouble in Midgard, I fear,” Thor answered, a little sadly. “But this one is much more dangerous than the others. I do not know much but it involves machines that bring fire and destruction. You need not be worried though, Mother. I am in the company of my shield brothers and sister. We will be victorious.”

                “I am a mother. I will always worry about my children,” said Frigga. She still looked worried, laying her hand on her elder son's arm. “Nevertheless, you will be careful.”

                “I am always careful, Mother,” he told her, a little patronizing that she swatted him in the arm. “Ow!”

                She nodded, satisfied, before turning to Loki who was watching while he randomly stabbed at something on his plate. “What of your task, my son?”

                He couldn't stop the thrum of pleasure he felt at those simple words, words that she used over and over to reassure him of his part in her life. He was thankful more than they could imagine.

                “The runes have been completed. It needs to be written and cast in Heimdall's domain and will require time to gather the magic needed to rebuild the bridge. It will take a few months but it will be done,” he answered readily.

                “A few months are nothing to the people of Asgard,” said Odin, his voice deep and lulling, a low rumble that Loki had not realized he missed terribly. “You have done admirably and your deeds will speak well for you among the people.”

                His only eye glowed with such pride and love that Loki felt his breath catch at the sight of it, the beginning of a genuine smile lighting his face.

                Unlike his mother, his father need not express his thoughts through words. Since his return, when Thor had brought him before their parents, he only heard Odin call him his son once and it was heavy with such grief, mourning, happiness and relief that he realized that he had been and would always be a son of Odin despite everything that happened between them. It hadn't erased the _why_ , but that had been addressed later.

                He recalled that fateful day, everything clear in his mind.

 

**Return to Asgard...**

**  
**

                A swirl of light and blinding colors flashed before his eyes as he remained at his brother's side, carried in a current that would finally bring him to his fate. When it stopped, he landed unsteadily on his feet, his vision still swimming and blurry, the chains heavy on his wrists and the muzzle on his mouth digging painfully in his face. He had expected that he would be brought immediately into trial, to face the punishment of his crimes in Asgard. He had not expected that he would be brought to their family's shared chamber, where memories of his childhood prevailed.

                There Odin and Frigga stood, his so-called parents and he cursed himself for not being able to meet their gazes and staring at the floor like a child being chastised.

                Thor was silent through that hellish moment, they all were, until Frigga covered her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking as tears poured from her eyes. Without a second thought, she ran to him, long blonde hair and white silk trailing behind her. She collided with his chest with enough force to knock him back a little and wrapped her arms around him tightly as if she would never let go.

                “My son, oh, my son,” she whispered fervently, over and over, looking up at his face, cupping her hands on his cheeks and looking at the wounds on his head and across the bridge of his nose before staring into his eyes. “My son, you are home. You are finally home.”

                Her voice was so broken, her pale cheeks streaked with tears that he couldn't stop the moisture gathering at the corner of his own eyes. He refrained from holding her as he yearned to do and instead allowed himself to be dragged to the floor as she held onto him.

                “Remove these chains and this horrid thing! Remove them now,” she commanded, tugging at the chains and touching the muzzle with the tips of her fingers. “Oh, my son! My baby boy!”

                Thor shared a look with Odin and with a slight nod, Thor did as he was told, freeing his brother from his bonds and stepped away, letting his mother have her fill of her wayward younger son.

              She brushed his hair back with her fingers and looked at him as if she could not believe he was finally there with her. When she had calmed enough, Odin approached them both and knelt on the floor with them, his arms coming around Loki as his wife let him go and he sighed, his shoulders losing tension as he pressed a hand at the back of Loki's head, pushing his face against his shoulder. He turned his head and kissed his temple, his arms tightening almost painfully around him.

                “My son,” he whispered, just as low and soothing as Loki remembered, so heavy with emotions he couldn't place but broke what was left of his heart all the same. “Don't you ever scare us like that again, do you hear me?” he said his voice turning into an angry growl.

                He held Loki at arm's length then cupped his cheeks, brushing the tears that had fallen unheeded from his green eyes. “You are home at last.”

                And Loki couldn't believe what he did, would have thought it impossible if he didn't see it with his own eyes.

                He made his father, the mighty Odin Allfather, cry.

 

**Back to Present...**

**  
**

                He had thought then that getting beaten up by that monstrous, green creature (“His name's Bruce and he's a really nice guy under all those anger management issues. Now, be nice or you can forget about KFC.”) for all eternity was preferable to seeing his parents shed tears.

                “I shall leave in three days' time,” Thor announced, dragging him from his thoughts. “I also worry for one of my shield brothers. He has not been feeling well as of late and I would like to bring him some of the tea you make, Mother.”

                “Of course. Now which of them requires it?”

                “Tony Stark.”

                It took quite a lot of effort for Loki to restrain himself from saying anything and he was successful, keeping his mouth shut as Thor began to tell stories about the “Man of Iron”. He wanted to go back to Midgard, just for a second, to assure himself that he was alright but knew that he couldn't, not with the repairs well underway and needful of his keen eye and expertise.

                Just a little while longer, he promised. Just a little more.

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

                Dr. Jenner had gone away for the day, taking a vial of Tony’s blood with her for some required tests, all the results and diagnoses to be sent directly to Tony’s personal server. They had all decided not to include her in the planning process of their cover-up, just so she wouldn’t be dragged down with them, in case something went wrong. Before she left, she made sure she had her rules for Tony known: no caffeine (ugh), no alcohol (he’s been sober for more than three months now), no oily junk food (aw…), no raw foods (and yes, that included _sushi_ and _sashimi_ ), no jumping off of windows (it was that _one time_ and it wasn’t even his fault, ironically enough) or anything beyond five inches and absolutely no flying off in the armor for any reason.

                They all sat together in the living room, Pepper taking up the single chair with a pillow over her lap while Clint and Tony shared the couch, the archer giving him all the pillows to lean on. Sulking a little, Tony sat with the others for a late lunch and some brainstorming, looking enviously as they had pizza and soda while he had a salad. A freaking salad.

                “Is this for real?” he asked, looking at the bowl of vegetables on the low coffee table as if it would jump and bite him. “You do know that you’re going to starve two people to death, right?”

                “Dr. Jenner said you’ll have to eat healthy food from now on,” said Pepper seriously.

                Tony raised an eyebrow at her. “Grass isn't healthy, no matter what veggie health nuts say.”

                Clint snorted and Pepper giggled as she handed him a paper bag from behind her. “Here you go, Tony.”

                He took the bag and opened it warily, a thick delicious smell wafting in the air. Inside was a large, grilled turkey sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes, light on the mayo and heavy on the cheese just the way he liked it. He didn’t bother taking the sandwich out of the bag and just took a big bite, closing his eyes in bliss.

                “Finally, some real food,” he sighed dreamily, looking at his sandwich like it was a miracle.

                Pepper shook her head at him. “You’re going to have to eat the salad, too. Doctor's orders.”

                He waved his hand at her flippantly and took another large bite.

                “While Tony’s still making faces at his sandwich,” Clint began, taking a bite off his slice of pizza, “maybe we should start figuring out how we can hide this until baby-daddy shows his face.”

                “We can always claim fatigue and dehydration. It wouldn’t be too surprising with Tony’s habits,” said Pepper as she poured hot sauce over her slice. “And we can use that excuse to keep him from doing anything too strenuous while we’re at it, including any superhero work.”

                “Yeah, but Doc said that’ll work for about two weeks, maybe a month if we push it, and there’s no guarantee that Loki would be dropping by anytime soon,” Clint argued. “Fury might allow it for a while since he’s all for efficiency and he doesn’t want any liability on his operation but that’s not gonna be enough in the long run.”

                “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure I’m going to make it worth his while,” Tony cut in while he looked at the salad cautiously.

                “Jesus, Tony, stop staring at the salad and just eat it,” Pepper snapped at him as she watched him poke the bowl with a fork.

                For once, Tony relented and stabbed a cut of tomato and some lettuce before popping them in his mouth then grimacing as he chewed and swallowed it down.

                “You were saying?” the archer asked as he tried to get the billionaire’s attention.

                Tony glowered at another piece of lettuce dangling from his fork and dripping with dressing before answering. “I have that part covered. Let’s just say I won’t be completely out of commission.”

                “We could always ask Thor to pass it on,” Pepper suggested.

                “Hell, no! Not Thor!” Tony objected, standing too abruptly that he felt his head spin. He held on to the table and steadied himself (“Tony, sit down, for heaven’s sake!”), blinking a few times and taking deep breaths before sitting back down. “Christ!”

                “We’ll be in deep shit if Thor cracks and he will crack,” Clint supplied factually at Pepper’s questioning gaze. “He’ll be too excited to keep the news to himself. There’s no doubt the whole world and Asgard will know about it.”

                “Well, if we can't tell him then we'll just have to wait for Loki to come back on his own,” Pepper said, leaning back on her chair. “Whenever that is.”

                “Hey,” Clint exclaimed. “You promised to tell me all about Loki's other kids.”

                Tony chuckled. “So I did.”

                “Kids?” Pepper squeaked. “Please don't tell me that he really gave birth to a horse.”

              Tony burst out laughing. “Nah, he didn't and I'll show you the look on his face when I asked him about that. JARVIS?”

                _'Already pulling the file, Sir.'_

                And without another a second, a holographic visual of Loki's face hovered before them and Clint and Pepper couldn't resist chuckling at the sight.

                Loki's eyes were wide as saucers, his face blank except for the way his jaw dropped open like he'd been slapped by a dead fish over and over. A pair of chopsticks with a dumpling was frozen on its way to his mouth.

                “Let me tell you a little bit about what happened.”

 

**Flashback**

**  
**

                “So, is there any truth to the rumors?”

                Loki looked up from the interesting book he'd plucked from Tony's library, a little frown crossing his face from being interrupted just when the Potter child was confronting his family's betrayer. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, pinning a finger between the pages of his book as he laid it across his lap, following Tony's movements as the tinted, glass door slid shut behind him with an audible beep.

                He watched as Tony placed a bag on the table, pulling two boxes out along with several covered platters on the surface. Ah, today was the so-called Chinese Day.

                “Rumors about what?” he asked curiously.

                Tony opened his mouth to reply but another audible beep interrupted him.

                “Tony,” an exasperated male voice echoed from the little box by the door. “Not that I'm unhappy you're eating like a normal person but you took my steamed dumplings. Again. Give them back.”

                He recognized the owner of the voice as Steven Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, and kept silent as he opened the boxes and chose which one he'd prefer, accepting the pair of eating sticks Tony handed him.

                “JARVIS, open intercom,” he commanded a little distractedly as he took the covers off the platters, sweet smelling sauces filling Tony's workshop with scents strong enough to cover the smell of metal and motor oil.

                _'Communications are open, Sir,'_ intoned the AI from somewhere above them. Loki was not surprised anymore.

                Surely enough, the steamed dumplings were there among their food. Loki knew Tony stole it often enough not to be a coincidence, especially when the name “Steve” was labeled across the cover in thick, bold letters and he merely shook his head at their odd weekly ritual because there was no doubt in his mind Rogers was aware this was intentional.

                “I dunnow what you're talking about, Cap,” Tony replied gravely, pushing the platter of stir-fried vegetables in Loki's direction.

                There was a resigned sigh and Loki imagined that Rogers would be shaking his head by now. He certainly would if he had to deal with this every week. “Okay, as long as you make sure to eat everything, Tony.”

                There was another beep and Tony said, “JARVIS?”

                _'Already done, Sir.'_

                “So, what were we talking about?” Tony asked himself and brightened up when he remembered. “Oh, right, rumors!”

                “I do not know any rumors,” said Loki as he stirred the contents of his box with his chopsticks.

                Tony snorted. “It's all over mythology books! Come on, you have to answer some of my questions!”

                The god glowered at him imperiously, “and _why_ should I answer your inane, mortal inquiries?”

                “Because you're in my house, you're eating my food and we have nothing better to talk about,” he suggested with a light shrug. “Besides, aren't you the least bit curious about what our ancestors say about you?”

                “I have no interest in mortals' inaccurate stories,” he stated sternly, gingerly picking some vegetables with the sticks and cursing its difficulty. He had half a mind to demand a fork but Tony’s gloating face as he scooped his food up with the infernal sticks with practiced ease made him change his mind.

                Tony waited for him to take a bite of his vegetables, smiling mischievously before he said, “even the ones about your kids?”

                The billionaire had been hoping for a reaction but had not expected something as explosive as Loki spitting his food out (thankfully facing away from the rest of their dinner) in a torrent of undignified coughs and sputtering. He tried to stop himself from laughing and might have even felt a little sorry but damn, if he was ever going to let the god live this down. Oh, God, _his face_! JARVIS had better catch this on video.

                “What? _Children?_ ” he wheezed comically, eyes wide. “Why would they think –?” he paused a little in thought, brows furrowed in thought before he scowled fiercely. “This is all Thor’s fault! That unconscionable, lying brute!”

                “Okay, judging from that, I’d say he made those up, huh?” Tony asked, trying to keep his face straight.

                “Of course, he did, that vile cretin,” he snarled. “When I get my hands on him…”

                He growled under his breath and Tony cleared his throat to hide his chuckle because seriously, who would’ve thought Thor made stories up like that? Of course, he had to make sure Loki didn’t leave his workshop, seeing as he’s already staring at the door and his brother was _right up the stairs_.

                “Please remember that he’s not supposed to know you’re here – in fact, no one in my team knows you’re here and they’re all outside that door,” he reminded. “Now, aren’t you glad I opened this up?” he asked with a smug smile. “Now you have a chance to clear up thousands of years old gossip your brother passed on to humans.”

                “I am almost afraid to ask what lies he had spread about me,” Loki said as he calmed himself enough to lean back and pick his dinner up.

                “And that is the most ironic thing I’ve heard in a while, coming from you,” said Tony as he gleefully picked a dumpling and popped it in his mouth. “So how do we do this? I know! I’ll say a name, you tell me who or what it is and then I’ll tell you what I know.”

                “Very well, seeing as I know for sure you would never stop annoying me if I didn’t,” Loki huffed, plucking some rice from his box.

                “It’s scary how you know me too well,” the billionaire said offhandedly, picking another dumpling.

                “More like your habits have become predictable,” said the god as he speared a dumpling instead of picking it up.

                “Yeah, have to work on that. On the other hand, using your chopsticks that way is considered rude,” he informed, picking some noodles off another platter expertly.

                 “I do not care,” said Loki as he glowered at Tony while he ate it.

                Tony rolled his eyes at him and picked some more noodles. “Okay, how about… Sleipnir?”

                “He is my father’s favourite steed and a loyal friend.  What of him?” he asked, reaching for the last dumpling before Tony could make a grab for it.

                “Well,” Tony began, his eyes focused on the noodle dish, “stories say that he’s your lovechild with another horse.”

                Tony chanced a look at his face and stifled his laughter as Loki’s eyes practically bugged out of his head, the dumpling halfway to his open mouth. Still stunned, he put the dumpling inside his box and took a deep breath.

                “You humans think that I would willingly bed a _horse_?” he asked slowly, more to himself than Tony. “Or that I had a horse for a _child_?”

                Shrugging, the billionaire answered him anyway. “Yeah, kinda. Not only that, you were the _mom_.”

                Loki closed his eyes as if he was in pain. “Sleipnir was especially attached to me because I was the first thing he saw after his mother died. Anything else?”

                “The Midgard Serpent.”

                 “Jörmungandr is here, hidden under the depths of the ocean as he should be. Hence, he is called the ‘Midgard serpent’.” Loki searched Tony’s face and sighed in defeat. “Please do not tell me that he is supposed to be one of my children.”

                “Okay, I won’t. What about Fenrir and Hel?”

                “I will kill Thor once he is back in Asgard. He need not know why since he’ll be dead by then.”

                “That’s not exactly an answer.”

 

**End of Flashback**

 

                “Wait a damn minute! You mean to tell me he was there on Chinese Thursdays?” Clint asked, startled while Pepper tried to calm herself from laughing too much.

                “He comes for Indian Tuesdays, Chinese Thusdays, Friday Shawarma Day and Saturday Pizza,” Tony supplied.

                “So every time you went to the workshop, he was there?” the archer asked in wonder. “This all makes sense now that I think about it.”

                “Oh, God!”

                They both turned to Pepper who looked a little pale, all signs of humor gone.

                “What is it, Pep?” Tony asked her.

                “I just had the strangest thought. Loki’s not really from Asgard, right? I mean, he’s a frost giant from the legends, isn’t he?” she asked and Tony looked a little uncomfortable honing on such a touchy subject.

                “That’s right,” Clint agreed, eyes widening in realization. “I mean, he’s tall, almost as tall as Thor but he’s not exactly a giant. We can’t exactly say the same thing about Junior there.”

                It was a valid point but Tony liked to think that his baby was still half-human and genetically speaking, the little one (from hereon would be called Jellybean since he or she looked like one on the hologram) has his (or her) father’s short genes (for a giant anyway) and Tony’s biologically-shorter-compared-to-a-giant (but perfectly normal for a human) genes so there’s a very high probability that Jellybean was going to be as tall as Loki.

                Of course, it was hard to tell right now without the DNA results from Dr. Jenner and that won’t be in a couple of days so all they could do was speculate and he said as much to both of them.

                “Anyways, back to more important things,” Clint interrupted, getting their attention back. “How are we going to tell Loki he knocked you up? Do you even think he doesn’t know about it?”

                _To tell or not to tell…_ Tony sighed. “Let’s just keep this between ourselves, alright? Loki didn’t know that he’s a frost giant until recently. I’m not sure if Thor knows yet but I haven’t really asked or anything. It’s why I know he wouldn’t know. Even if it’s common knowledge for other frost giants, I don’t think he’s aware that he could get me pregnant since he grew up in Asgard.”

                “How can he not know that he’s a frost giant?” Clint asked incredulously. “It’s known here on Earth for a long time.”

                Tony shrugged. “Maybe humans were more perceptive back then, I don’t know. All I know is it’s a touchy subject for him and I’d appreciate it if no one comments on it.”

                The archer whistled. “Wow, dude, you’ve got it bad.”

                “Got _what_ bad?”

                Clint shook his head at him and refused to answer while Pepper avoided his eyes.

                “Didn’t Loki tell you when he’ll be coming back?” Pepper asked. “It’s going to be dangerous if we go beyond a month. You’ll be showing by then.”

                “He didn’t tell me and I know it’s dangerous, Pep, so you really don’t have to remind me,” said Tony, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. “Let’s give it a month, okay? If he doesn’t come back in a month, I’ll get Thor to bring him here.”

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

                Tony was finally alone. Pepper was gone for an emergency meeting at their California Headquarters and Clint was having the time of his life with his video games.

                He didn’t know what time it was and didn’t really care since he felt so tired after everything that he just wanted to go to bed and call it a day. He might wake up later and start on his new project but for now, sleep was really something he wanted to do.

                He had already taken a bath, submerged in his bubble-filled bathtub for like an hour, and was now dressed in a clean, white shirt and a loose pair of boxers. He was standing alone in his walk-in closet, looking at the full-length mirror and already feeling stupid at what he was about to do. He approached, taking a deep, calming breath as he stood before the mirror, his heart racing for some reason.

                As if in slow motion, he turned to the side and observed his reflection. He held the hem of his shirt in one hand, still debating with himself and wondering if he should just let this go and sleep on it.

                _Fuck this!_

                He lifted the hem of his shirt with one hand and his other hand hovered nervously below his navel.

                _Come on, Stark, this is not the time to chicken out. This is your kid._

                With another steadying breath, he placed his callused hand over his stomach and felt his heart skip a beat as he felt the barely noticeable bulge there that could easily be mistaken for muscle.

                “Hey there, Jellybean, it’s… dad,” he said softly. He didn’t know why but he just had to say something. “I hope you’re okay in there. It’s probably a lot better than being out here.” He sighed. “I’m a little scared because I don’t know if I’m going to be a good dad for you but I’m gonna make you a promise, okay? I’m going to do my best and I won’t ever let anyone hurt you. I don’t know what else to do. I never really had a good role model but at least, I know what _not to do_ so that’s a good start. You’re going to have to go easy on me, okay?”

                He could’ve sworn he felt a tiny flutter from somewhere inside him and he smiled.

                “I’ll take that as a yes. Oh, and JARVIS?”

                _‘Yes, Sir?’_

                “Delete everything I did in the past ten minutes and not a word to anybody about this.”

                ‘ _Of course, Sir,’_ the AI replied and if JARVIS had eyes, Tony was sure he’d roll them.

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

_Tony,_

_My task is nearly complete. I only need to observe the spell’s stability and I will be able to come visit you. It has been too long since I’ve seen you and hard it is to believe, I miss your mindless chatter._

_Two weeks. Allow me two weeks and I’ll come to you as soon as I can._

_Loki_

 

                Tony grinned as he read through the piece of parchment, shaking his head as Loki continued to be creative with his little notes. He’d woken up to JARVIS announcing the temperature in Beijing and realized he’d slept a grand total of twelve hours, the longest sleep he’d had for the past how many years with a butterfly perched on his pillow.

                Feeling unbelievably energized, he decided it was time to start on his new project.

 

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Finally done! Sorry for the long wait, really. Been awake for more than seventeen hours with only five hours sleep the night before. Wow. So tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Long chapter is long. (Well, it’s long for me anyway…) We’re moving a little fast so… yeah, any feedback about it would be great. I appreciate honest criticism but please don’t be brutal.
> 
> *Sigh*Hard chapter to write. I can’t believe I wrote the smut at work. *Shame* I keep looking over my shoulder to see if anyone’s reading. My boss almost read it.  
> Warnings: Non-descriptive voyeurism, a little Tony thinking too deeply, smutty flashback.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. Well the plot for this story is mine. Not the characters or anything.
> 
> Summary: Tony had always been careful with who he sleeps with. Man or woman, he always makes sure that there will be no accidents. Still, who really knew how potent a frost giant sorcerer was in bed? Well, now he had some idea.

Darkness and shadows played along the faded walls, the harsh whispers of strong gales of wind carrying snow and frost into the ruined chambers of what once was a magnificent palace. Spires of jagged ice crawled up the walls and pillars and littered the ground with deadly, glittering crystals. Seated on the ruined throne, the sole occupant of the room watched the images from the wall of ice he had conjured, deep in thought.

                Now he understood why Loptr had chosen such a creature he had originally assumed weak and insignificant. For five days he watched and observed this human, who had no knowledge or gift of magic, create images and objects out of thin air, play with fire and bring life to a marionette of red and gold steel. He watched him toil throughout the days, mesmerized by the sweat beading his brow, the crease in his forehead deepening in thought, the sharp eyes trained on every detail of his labors and the precise, confident movements of his dexterous hands. Truly a master craftsman at work.

                There were times when a female and another male would force him away from his work and he would watch them feast at the table. Sometimes they would talk seriously, others they would share laughter, though most nights would end with the female reprimanding Loptr’s little pet. It was unfortunate that the price of using more magic could be exposure. How he wished he could hear their conversations. He had told himself numerous times that information about Loptr might be passed along. Of course, hearing the curious mortal’s voice was an additional benefit.

                During his own repose, long after the mortal had been swept by his slumber and he’d been assured that he was alone, he had wondered what it would be like to hear the mortal speak his name, especially during that one night when he’d been pleasuring himself, his lips mouthing a single word over and over amidst his shallow gasps and soundless, stifled moans and indiscernible words. It made his blood boil, first in inevitable lust then in overwhelming rage. The name he’d spoken in silence was the name given to Loptr by that deceitful, cradle-robbing king of Asgard who poisoned his brother’s mind to go against his own people.

                He seethed for a moment, calming himself as he watched the mortal who was seated with his male companion in a luxurious chamber inside an oddly shaped metal object with wings, leaving the female one. It had surprised him to no end how the thing soared through the air as if it weighed nothing and he assumed this was yet another work of craftsmanship this mortal created.

                It would truly be a shame and a waste to kill him now. With his genius and skills, he had no doubt that his realm will flourish. And the child that he carried? He had seen enough, knew enough to ascertain that the mortal was having a child. Well, there were a lot of uses for it. It wouldn’t be too bad having him share his bed with the mortal either and if he and the child proved useless? Then, he could just dispose of them.

                                It certainly helped that attaining this ‘Tony’ and the child would cause injury to his brother if his assumptions were correct.  

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

                It was already getting dark in New York and the lampposts in Teterboro Airport were already flickering on as airport personnel scuttled about wearing orange vests and holding neon lights in their hands as they led the jets back into their hangars for the night. Load roars of engines and the screech of tires on asphalt echoed throughout the field, thankfully muffled by the soundproofed glass of the lone black SUV parked unobtrusively in one corner and sparing the people inside.

                Inside the vehicle, Steve Rogers crossed his arms as faint music played over the radio, further drowning out the noise while Phil Coulson tinkered with his phone, reading through messages and reports. Natasha Romanov sat at the back, leaning against the door with her bare feet propped over the seat, playing Angry Birds on her pad.

                “Do you think it’s anything serious?” Steve asked concernedly as he ran his fingers through golden blonde hair, looking out over the hangars as he waited for any sign of Tony’s jet.

                The past few weeks had been difficult for Tony and he had been worrying about it for quite a while even though he’d been assured that modern medicine would find out what was wrong with him. It had been alarming hearing Tony heaving sometimes after midnight, throwing up whatever little thing he ate the night before, or that time when he’d dropped from the sky, unconscious, and for unknown reasons. It was a good thing he was caught or he’d have plunged to his death and the former soldier didn’t really want to think about that.

                There was a little shuffling in the back, drawing his attention, and Natasha hummed, followed by a soft sound of falling blocks and a couple of snorts. “It’s really hard to tell with Tony.”

                Phil shrugged from beside him, never taking his eyes off the screen of his phone. “It’ll be useless to worry about it now. We’ll have to wait for an official report then we can take action.”

                Still uncertain, Steve nodded though he doubted either one could see him.

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

                Up in the air, the jet was nearing the airport and the pilot had already announced that they would be landing in a few minutes. All of the flight attendants were in their own cabin, only a call away if they were needed, leaving Clint and Tony alone to fend for themselves. It was better this way, Clint thought as he sat on the soft, leather couch, holding a cold bottle of beer in one hand and Tony’s ice cream in the other while watching him fix his tie up. No one would hear anything about what they were talking about.

                Once he was done, Tony sat beside the archer and took his ice cream back, taking a spoonful of vanilla drowning in chocolate syrup and putting it in his mouth while the archer watched him in morbid fascination.

                “You’re going to get yourself sick and give the kid diabetes,” he remarked, actually flinching as the billionaire took another spoonful.

                 “It’s not like I eat this every day,” Tony snorted, rolling his eyes. “Chances are, this might actually be healthy for JB, being cold and all, and give him (or her) a sweet tooth.”

                “JB?”

                “Short for Jellybean. You have to admit, JB’s hologram kinda looked like one,” Tony answered as he began to stand, suddenly not wanting ice cream anymore. He had decided to put the ice cream container back to the small kitchen but was pulled back down by an insistent hand on his arm.

                “Give it here. I’ll do it,” Clint offered, putting his hand out. “Don’t want you tripping over your own feet and falling on your ass.”

                The billionaire scowled and kept the container close to his chest. “The kitchen is right there, Clint. I think I can walk about five steps by myself.”

                “Yeah, you can but you’re not going to. Give it here,” the archer insisted sternly to which Tony responded with a fierce scowl as he handed the tub over. “The plane’s going to land soon and there’s bound to be some turbulence. You fall, we get all kinds of complications and I’m going to get it. I’m just following orders.”

                “From _Pepper_?”

                “From Pepper _and_ Stephanie,” he corrected. “You don’t know how scary those two are. Don’t you remember what they kept telling you? You have to take it easy and be as comfortable as possible because we don’t know what kind of complications that baby’s in danger of having beyond the human half of his chromosomes.”

                                “You’re on a first name basis with my doctor?” he asked, surprised. He shook his head. “Never mind that. Are you all going to be like this? You know I can take care of myself,” Tony stated, miffed and definitely offended when Clint sneered. “I’ve been doing it since I was a kid. Do you really think I'm that irresponsible?”

                The archer shrugged, infuriating Tony more. “Look, there’s no doubt you can take care of yourself. It’s the little squirt they’re worrying about and I don’t want to have to explain to them if we get any problems. Pepper’s worried about you – and I’m beginning to understand why – and she promised she’d hack my balls with a spoon if something goes wrong – and I happen to like my balls where they are. Just go with it for a while.”

                Tony’s brows furrowed, still unhappy but he had calmed enough. “Well, it’s not going to be _just a while_ , Clint. We’re talking about seven more months here. _At least_. This is going to drive me crazy.”

                “Well, you’re not the only one who’s gonna go crazy. I just got on your little baby boat and you’re already driving me up the wall without even trying. Let's face it – we’ll all deal with this when the news gets out. Fury will go totally _batshit insane_ ,” Clint replied, smiling humorlessly. “Or at least, the Council will drive him to it – _if_ they find out.”

                “Another can of worms I don’t want to deal with right now, thank you,” said Tony dismissively as he leaned back, relenting to Clint’s demands. “We should focus on how we’re going to slip past Fury.”

                Clint snorted. “Worry about Fury later when you’re actually in front of him. We have to convince Phil and Natasha first. Those two have built in lie detectors.”

                “We can handle it as long as we stick to the plan,” said Tony offhandedly.

                “What? Bullshit our way through it?”

                “You got it.”

                “That's not a plan.”

                “We'll improvise.”

                “We're gonna get caught.”

                “We will if you keep on thinking like that. Pessimist.”

                “Not pessimistic. _Realistic_.” Clint breathed deeply. “How are we going to break the news to everyone when we can’t hide it anymore? You do know that this is going to be all kinds of complicated, right?”

                “Of course, I do,” Tony scoffed. “Anyway you look at it, it’s gonna be difficult. But before anything else, I’m still a businessman, Clint. I don’t go anywhere or do anything if I know I’m not ahead of the game by a mile.”

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

                Tony’s jet sped through the airport ramp, slowing to a halt in front of one of the empty hangars as maintenance and airport staff rushed forward and brought the mobile stairs in front of the door. Steve, Natasha and Phil were out of the SUV, looking out for any sign of Tony and Clint in the small crowd of people that now surrounded the jet. It wasn’t long before the crowd began to disperse and the jet was led into a hangar.

                                “Hey, I see them,” Steve said, a smile curving his lips as he pointed at the pair approaching them and the SHIELD-owned black SUV they were all leaning on.

Tony was there, still impeccably dressed in a tailored suit and tie while Clint, in plain jeans and a shirt, walked beside him, carrying a silver case in his hand. Airport personnel followed behind them, pushing a trolley with a large oval-shaped case, that even in the sparse light, they could see Iron Man’s colors.

“What do you think that is?” Natasha asked, tilting her head to get a better look.

                Phil followed her line of vision, brows furrowed. “Whatever it is, it’s bound to be a surprise. The question is if it’s a _good_ surprise or a _bad_ surprise.”

                “We’ll know soon, I’m sure,” said Steve, smile dropping a bit in concern as he warily stared at Tony’s new invention.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**  
**

                “We should’ve hitched a ride,” Clint groused as he scowled at Tony, swinging the silver case between them, his sharp eyes sweeping across the field and spotting a familiar head of red hair and a flash of gold.

                Huh. So there they were.

                “A little exercise is good for the body, Clint. _Stephanie_ said so,” the billionaire countered with a sly smirk, dragging Clint's attention back. His hands were deep in his pockets as he threw the archer a sidelong glance and a tiny smirk. “Besides, it’s more dramatic this way.”

                The archer sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know how Pepper puts up with you on a daily basis. Heck, I pity _you-know-who_ for _wanting_ to put up with you on a daily basis.”

                Tony chuckled. “Nobody can resist this,” he said gesturing to himself.

                “I can,” Clint deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

              Tony looked at him with a patronizing smile that made Clint sigh again. “That’s because you have questionable taste, except when it comes to Natasha. Probably your best decision ever.”

                “Don’t I know it,” Clint whispered under his breath.

                “Hey, I got a question for you,” said Tony. “Do you think I look a little… big in this suit?”

                Clint seemed to freeze for about a second before following Tony’s stride, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead as he stared at Tony from the corner of his eye. “Oh, God, is this what Stephanie warned me about?” He paused, looking almost pained, earning an amused and curious gaze from Tony. “Look, I'll only say this once, okay? You're not fat. You're perfect. Very beautiful.” He stopped, a pained grimace settling on his face. “I think I’m gonna barf now.”

                “Yeah, pretty smooth there, Romeo, but I didn’t mean that,” Tony replied dryly with a roll of his eyes. “Although I have to admit that I _did_ walk in on that one. What I meant was if JB’s getting obvious,” he paused, hesitating and looking a little uncomfortable. “Stephanie said JB grew a bit and consequently, so did I.”

                “It isn’t and if it is, we can always say you have a beer belly.”

                Tony looked at him pointedly, mouth set in a line and eyebrow raised. “That’s a good excuse except for one problem: I’ve been sober for the past few months. And I’ve been a lousy drunk but I _never_ had a beer belly. I had – _have_ – rock-hard abs.”

                The archer snorted. “Then, we’ll just say you gained weight from eating too much junk food – which you _have_ been doing but with healthy stuff,” Clint offered, shrugging nonchalantly. “Kinda.”

                He nudged Tony and tipped his head in the SUV’s direction, steering him to the waiting group.

                “So what did the doctor say?” Steve asked immediately when the two were in hearing range.

                “Well, it’s great to see you, too, Stevie-pie, I missed you lots,” Tony cooed, batting his eyes at the soldier who chuckled and pulled him into a one-arm hug, squeezing a bit before letting go. Tony had to make sure to keep a small distance between them and just patted him on the cheek before he stepped back. “It’s nothing too serious but I’m banned from all kinds of fun stuff until my doctor gives the okay.”

                Phil, still dressed in a generic black suit, turned his eyes to Clint who shrugged.

                “Yeah, he’s under house arrest,” Clint answered casually. _Here we go._ “Moderate dehydration and fatigue caused by viral gastroenteritis that should be calming down already. He doesn’t require bed rest but he’s not allowed to do anything too strenuous, he has to eat healthy and sleep regularly.”

                 Tony sighed wistfully, shaking his head with a dreamy little smile. “It’s like I’m ten again.”

                “Tony, this is serious,” Steve scolded him firmly before turning back to Clint. “Anything specific we need to do?”

                Clint grinned. “His doctor made him a list. He has a menu plan and curfew now. His doctor will be coming here after two weeks to check on him.”

                “Yeah, and _he_ doesn’t appreciate everyone talking as if _he’s_ not here,” Tony interrupted grumpily.

                “Alright, kids,” Phil cut in before Clint could retort. “Get in the car and we’ll talk about it on the way.”

              “ _Dad_ , he started it,” the billionaire whined, grinning as Natasha rolled her eyes and opened the door, slipping inside.

                “It’s great to have you back, Tony,” Phil said with a genuine smile, shaking his head. “It’s been too quiet without you.”

 

**meru meru meru Page Break meru merumeru**

**  
**

                _“If Loki doesn’t know he can have a kid with another guy, how can you be sure he’d even want it?”_

                Clint had asked him that question when they were alone in the mansion. Pepper had gone for another meeting and Stephanie had already left with another sample she took from Tony (with that _really_ big needle that had no business going anywhere near him and Jellybean). Clint had been drinking beer and Tony had been finishing his required vegetable salad while they watched the Hangover like he’d promised.

                He dismissed it then but now, while he looked out the window of the SUV, vaguely aware of Clint sitting between him and Natasha (for all he knew, whispering cavity-inducing nothings in her ear), Phil driving and Steve muttering to himself while he played Angry Birds on Natasha’s pad, he couldn’t help but mull on it again.

                It made him anxious and it made him think of things he didn’t want to think about.

                The fact was he didn’t know if Loki would even want the baby. The god had too much on his plate and he really didn’t want to complicate things more for him than it already was. It was hard (and oddly painful) enough imagining that Loki would think it was freakish and if Tony’s suspicions were right about this being an exclusive frost giant feature, then would Loki hate JB by default for being a product of his heritage? He hadn’t accepted what he was completely and he was _trying_ but more than himself, he hated the people who had abandoned him first.

                Then there was his family. How would his parents feel about having a half-human, half-frost giant baby for their grandkid? And Thor? What would he think? Loki might have hated them at some point, hated them enough that he literally and figuratively went off the deep end, but their opinions mattered to him, now more than ever.

                And what about them?

                _“I find it unbelievable how you make me love you...”_

                He bit his lip, absently watching the cityscape pass by. He'd only ever said it once and Tony didn't even know if it was real or just a dream. It happened on that night before he had to return and stay in Asgard, the night that he had showed Tony what he was.

 

**Flash Back**

**  
**

                It was a rare night in the mansion when Tony would be left alone while everyone did their own business. Most nights, he was the one completely booked for some event or another. Clint and Natasha were out on a date (date-slash-reconnaissance-mission), Phil and Bruce were taking Steve out to enjoy the sights (they banned him from taking Steve anywhere when he took him to a bar) and Thor was visiting Jane in New Mexico (gotta be jealous of the guy when he could travel anywhere and not worry about air fare). He treasured these nights. This was the kind of night when he could let loose a bit and have anyone come over.

                Even a convicted war criminal who also happened to be Thor’s adopted brother and his current, uh, lover – who was also being very difficult and unreasonable.

                “Oh, come on. It’s not like turning blue is anything different from turning green,” said Tony exasperatedly as he sat on his bed, leaning back on fluffy pillows, a pad perched on his crossed legs. “At least, you don’t pop out of your clothes like Bruce does every single time.”

                Loki paced in front of his bed, stopping to glower at him (Tony just rolled his eyes – he wasn’t affected at all), before striding back and forth again. He watched the fascinating swish of the god’s green (Tony had tried to get him to wear a different color but it didn’t suit him as much as green did) robe around those long legs, his gaze climbing up those lean hips and narrow waist outlined by the heavy-looking black leather coat with all those silver buckles and plating.

                Tony was appreciating the view, his pad forgotten as he continued ogling the god. Loki was by no means as bulky as Thor but there was no denying the broad set of his shoulders and the corded muscle of his arms that he’d crossed, barely visible under thick leather sleeves and metal gauntlets. His eyes moved further up his neck, the high collar of his robe covering the sharp bite Tony gave him the night before, up his pale jaw and lingering a little longer on those sexy, frowning lips.

                He moved past the thin, aristocratic nose and was a little startled to find brilliant, green eyes boring into his own.

                “Are you finished eye-raping me now?”

                 Tony couldn’t help it, he laughed, disguising it as a series of coughs while Loki raised an unconvinced eyebrow at him, a blush staining his cheeks.

                “Sorry,” he managed to blurt out, eyes clinching shut as he tried to calm himself, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. “Sorry, um, that’s just so out of character that I couldn’t – I can’t – uh, where did you even _hear_ that?”

                Blush darkening, Loki answered with a dignified, “the archer is very loud. Particularly when he thinks he’s alone with that assassin.”

                “They both have names, you know,” he repeated (they’d had this conversation countless times already), Loki grunting in response. One of these days, he’d get him to say them. “Anyway, chances are, they really thought they were alone. What were you even doing wandering around?”

                “I wanted to explore,” he answered with a mischievous little smirk that never failed to make Tony shudder – in a _very_ good way.

                _Translation: I wanted to sneak around and see if they’ll notice._

                “Just don’t get caught and remember to have them blame somebody _who’s not me_ when you decide to pull some pranks,” he reminded, forcing his attention back to his pad where he and Bruce were brainstorming on how to make super-elastic-yet-very-comfortable pants (and boxers) for him.

                There was that incident where he randomly turned into the Hulk in his boxers and was freaking naked when he changed back. It was very awkward and Clint kept a picture hidden somewhere.

                “Anyway, stop changing the subject and just show me already,” Tony demanded as he did a quick read and added a note before saving the file, tossing the pad on the bed.

                “No, Tony. You do not understand what you are asking of me,” he said gravely, shaking his head.

                “Hasn’t stopped me before,” Tony remarked with a light shrug.

                “Don’t you understand?” he hissed. “That form… _I don’t want to see it and I do not want anyone else to see it_. You must understand,” he pleaded with him. “I grew up knowing they were abominations, monsters, things that should not exist in the nine realms. To find out that I _am_ one? I lost myself, Tony, _you know this_. I fear that I will never accept that I can be anything else – anything _more_ – than a monster when I look at myself in the mirror.” He closed his eyes as if in great pain, releasing a deep breath. “If I pretend that I can’t turn into one then maybe I will forget that I am not my parents’ child, that I am not my brother’s sibling, that I am not a monster and that I had been thrown away since my birth because I was never good enough.”

                His voice trailed off into a whisper, his eyes dark with hurt and Tony didn’t know exactly when he’d stood up and walked up to him, wrapping his arms around him. Inside though, he was seething. He took a few deep breaths before trusting himself to speak, feeling a pair of gauntlet-clad arms go around his waist and pull him closer. The metal dug into his back but he didn’t care one bit.

                “Listen to me, okay?” he began, feeling Loki bury his face on his neck, his cool breath making the hair on his nape stand on end. He cleared his throat. “You are not a monster – _you never were_. You’re just different.” Loki was far from convinced, he felt, and Tony’s mind raced as he tried to find something that could explain this better because damn, this was hard. Especially to someone who was broken enough to commit suicide and try to take over the world because of this. Fuck. “Look, frost giants are frost giants and gods are gods. They’re two different species who are at war with each other. They’re gonna stab each other in the back when they can’t do it literally.

                “There’s gonna be a lot of rumors, a lot of stories and all kinds of crap so they could get their little brats to sleep or do their chores or whatever.” He paused. “What I’m trying to say is they’ll talk – they’ll _lie_ about each other. Who even knows what frost giants do in their spare time anyway? They sure as hell don’t have any idea what gods do but I know _they’re_ telling _their_ kids how Asgardians are sick sons of bitches, eating puppies raw for breakfast and crap. And _everybody_ loves _puppies_ ,” he paused, eyes wide as he realized what he’d just said and scolded himself. _Seriously, Stark,_ puppies _? That’s the best you can think of?_ “Look, all I’m trying to say is it’s good, old-fashioned prejudice.

                “And about you being thrown away? It isn’t your fault your sperm donor was a jerk. Sorry for the cliché, but _what_ you are doesn’t define _who_ you are. Didn’t I tell you this before?” He felt the arms around him tighten more and he ran his fingers through soft, black hair soothingly. “You also have to admit. If he hadn’t done that, then you wouldn’t be with the family you have now.”

                There was silence and Loki just held him, unmoving and thinking it over. They'd had this conversation before and Loki, for all his arrogance and his brains, just couldn't accept it. He smiled when he felt a kiss on his neck before Loki pulled away, a hesitant warmth swimming in his eyes as he looked down at him. “Put that way, I suppose you are right.”

                “Of course, I’m right,” he said cheekily, grinning from ear to ear. “I’m _always_ right.”

                “I wouldn’t go so far,” he teased, his voice low and husky, dipping his head low to press his lips against Tony’s in a slow and gentle kiss. “Thank you.”

                “Does this mean you’re going to show me now?” he asked, feeling Loki tense.

                Never let it be said that Tony had any problem focusing on something.

                “If you insist,” he said with a long suffering sigh. “But I cannot guarantee that you would like it. In fact, you will find it strange.”

                “Stop telling me what I’m not gonna like,” he said, waving a hand dismissively as he stepped back and sat on the bed. “Just so you know, I like strange.”

                Loki still looked uncertain, but he nodded, more to himself than to Tony. He stood straight, releasing the tension in his shoulders and closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

                It was slow and Tony didn’t see anything different until he saw a blue tinge creeping up the collar of his robe, spreading up his jaw until it painted his face and the rest of any visible skin completely. A pattern of curved ridges decorated his brow and he opened his eyes slowly, everything completely red.

                “Wow,” was the only thing Tony could think of to say, his mouth refusing to close as he stared in awe at Loki's real form, his eyes wide. He could feel a familiar stirring in his cock as his eyes wandered to those slender, sinful hands, each of those long fingers tipped with a dark blue nail.

                _Fuck_. Was it strange that he was getting freaking hard just by looking at his hands? He thought not, especially when he was very aware what those hands could do to him. He stood up and stared at him, lifting his hand to slowly trace the markings with his fingertips, keeping his touch light.

                Loki’s skin was smooth but it felt cooler than it did when he was in his usual form. He stood still, his face unreadable as Tony took to tracing his eyebrows, looking straight into his red eyes.

                “Wow,” he said again, voice dropping to a low whisper. “You have to be kidding me. You’re gorgeous.”

                Red eyes widened in surprise and Loki blinked, his mouth going slack.

                “I want to get you naked right now.”

                A surprised chuckle rumbled through his chest and a smile curved dark blue lips. “That can be arranged.”

                “Yeah, and I want you to fuck me like this.”

                “That is also acceptable,” Loki murmured as he bent his head and captured Tony's lips in a kiss.

                His lips were cool and soft, slanting perfectly and melding with the heat that was starting to build up in Tony. He sucked on Loki's bottom lip, drawing it out with playful nips and nibbles before he pushed his tongue past their lips, exploring and tasting something mixed with Loki's taste. He pulled back slowly, licking his lips and said, “you taste sweet.”

                “And you are addicting,” Loki whispered to him. “I cannot get enough of you.”

                The god seized his lips and thrust his tongue into Tony's mouth, smothering his groan of pleasure as he grabbed Tony's denim clad hips and ground their groins against each other. With strength he had just recently learned Loki possessed, two hands grabbed him by his ass and lifted him up so he could wrap his legs around the god's lithe waist. He wound on arm around Loki's neck, his free hand tugging insistently at the silver buckles that kept his coat closed tight. With a little tug that didn’t jar the god from kissing him in the least, he managed somehow to open the heavy coat and nearly tore the collar of his robe to expose Loki’s neck.

                He pulled away from the kiss, taking a breath of needed air before latching on to Loki’s jaw, pressing kisses up the line of his jaw to his earlobe, biting the bit of cool flesh and giving it a soothing lick.

                Loki moaned and laughed at the same time and Tony couldn’t help but chuckle as he nuzzled against his neck, rubbing his beard against the sensitive blue skin.

                “Stop it or I’ll drop you,” he muttered softly, a smile evident in his voice.

  1.                 “If you move a couple of steps forward, you can drop me anytime,” he said cheekily as he pulled away and grinned, cocking his head back to his bed.   



                He felt the world tilt around him fast. He blinked and found himself on the bed, straddling Loki’s hips as the god laid comfortably underneath him, the blue of his skin standing out on the white sheets. They were both still dressed though Loki had thankfully removed the leather coat and nothing else just like Tony wanted. He moved a little, sitting back comfortably, and feeling the hardness that pressed insistently on his ass.

                He always believed that getting each other naked was great foreplay and Loki kept on skipping it when he zapped their clothes off. He wiggled a bit, and felt Loki’s grip tighten on his hips to keep him still, strong fingers digging through denim and radiating a pleasant coolness.

                “Well, this is new,” he said teasingly.

                Loki shrugged as best as he could from his position, a playful smirk on his lips. “You bother me frequently enough about it.”

                “I’ll make sure you enjoy it,” he replied, leaning down and bracing his forearms on either side of Loki’s head to kiss him at the corner of his lips, then down his chin.

                “Of that I have no doubt,” he stated a little breathlessly.

                Tony lifted his face and looked at Loki, raising an eyebrow at him. “Do you really have to have the last word?”

                “Yes,” he answered softly, laughter clear on those red eyes.

                Tony rolled his eyes at him and put a trail of kisses down his long neck, one hand moving down to push his clothes out of the way and expose his chest and shoulders, licking at the cool skin and nipping here and there before he bit down on the crook between neck and shoulder. Loki grunted in response, bucking his hips up involuntarily as his grip on Tony’s hips tightened. His hands moved from his hips and went under his shirt, up his smooth back and making him gasp and stiffen as those cold hands met with his heated skin, goose bumps breaking out of his skin and making his hair stand on end as he bit harder on Loki’s flesh to stop from groaning.

                Then those hands ( _those freaking sexy hands_ ) slid to his chest, cooling his skin and it felt so good, Tony couldn’t help the moan that went past his lips. A pair of cool thumbs circled his nipples, scraping lightly with blunt, cold nails and he crushed a pillow by Loki’s head and his loosened robes with his fists as he groaned again, his back arching into the touch.

                “You’re unfair,” he groaned as fingers pinched his nipples and touched the sensitive skin around the arc reactor.

                “And impatient,” Loki added huskily. Without warning, he flipped them over and had them both naked. Again.

                A little annoyed as Loki made himself comfortable between his thighs, Tony glared. “One of these days, I’m going to find out how I can block your magic on my own.”

                “Ah, but where would be the fun in that?” he asked with a sultry smirk, his eyes traveling up and down the pale expanse of lightly tanned skin. “Wouldn’t you rather just ask Thor to provide you with one?”

                Tony snorted. “Oh, I can see it now. ‘Hey, Thor, can you send me one of those magic blocking things you got in Asgard? I’d prefer the handcuffs if you can find me a pair but anything’s good.’ That’s wrong in all levels.” He paused as he shifted and spread his legs a little wider, making himself comfortable against the pillows and gasping as he felt what could only be Loki’s hard, thick _and cold_ cock brush against his own hot and hard one. “Besides, where’s the fun in that if I can’t make it myself?”

                “I’m sure you will accomplish it if you give enough thought to it,” Loki replied patronizingly as he seized Tony’s lips and kissed him into silence, his deliciously cold hands finding their way under his ass, squeezing them hard until his back arched off the bed, making him pull away as he threw his head to one side.

                “ _Damn_ ,” he gasped, hands finding purchase on Loki’s forearms and digging his nails into his skin. “ _Fuck_. I can see magic blocking handcuffs in your future. Maybe I _should_ just ask Thor.”

                “Enough talk about my brother and blocking my magic. I will have you. _Now_ ,” Loki very nearly growled as ravaged Tony’s mouth with his own. He pulled away and allowed Tony a moment to catch his breath as he bit a trail of hard kisses along his neck, licking and sucking at every new bruise he made on his skin. The coolness of his lips, of his breath and his tongue made Tony squirm as his body responded even more heatedly, running his palms on any patch of skin he could reach as he mindlessly thrust his achingly hot cock against Loki’s own.

                A blue hand squirmed between their pressed groins and Tony nearly came as long fingers closed around both of their cocks in a strong and firm grasp. The cold was too much stimulation for his heated flesh and, with just a few strokes, he came all over them both, spilling all over their stomachs in hot jets of white.

                “ _Damn_ , and here I thought I’d last longer than that,” he said breathlessly. He swallowed hard and he wondered if it was possible to be hard almost immediately when he saw Loki staring at him with a smug smile curving his lips, his hand wet with his come slipping again between his legs and _fuck_ , he could feel a finger push in, slowly but not stopping until it was completely inside.

                The cold made him shudder, made him go achingly hard in record time and God, he remembered that one time he had experimented with an ice cube.  

                It didn’t feel even remotely as pleasurable as _this_.

                And it got even better when he started to move that long finger in there, working him hard until he could slip in a second and spread him wider, the tightness giving way slowly as it familiarized itself again with the sensation.

                “Damn it, Loki, just move a little,” he said brokenly, shifting his hips and moving against those fingers, trying to get that perfect angle that made him see stars before his eyes.

                “I want you to ride me,” he whispered, taking his lips again and flipping them so Tony would be on top.

                “You have got to stop doing that,” Tony groaned against his mouth, lifting his hips and dropping back down on Loki’s fingers. “ _Fuck_.”

                “That is what we are about to do, yes,” said Loki as he pulled his fingers out of him, taking hold of Tony’s hips and lifting him above his hard cock. “I want to see your face when you fuck yourself on my cock, Tony.”

                “Well, you’d better let go of my hips then ‘cause this is going to be a long, bumpy ride,” he said breathlessly as he lined himself above the head of Loki’s cock, slowly lowering his hips down till he could feel himself being stretched wide as the head pushed in.

                He moaned, breathing ragged and his face a picture of pained pleasure as he sank down until his ass rested on Loki’s thighs. The hard cock inside him pulsed, cool and so incredible he wondered why they never did this before (damn Loki and his self-esteem issues). His muscles clenched around him and he could see the look of bliss on Loki’s face, could feel him try to control himself from the way his fists curled around sheets instead of Tony’s hips, his body tense and still.

                He steadied his knees and lifted himself up then drove himself back down, over and over, shifting little by little until he got just the right angle that drove him crazy. Loki bucked his hips in time, skin slapping against skin as they moved in perfect sync against each other. He rode him, hard and fast, not caring about the growing cramp in his legs as he leaned forward to brace his hands on Loki’s shoulders, feeling one hand close around his cock while the other held his hip, his mouth falling open as he was overcome with sensation. Loki, ever the opportunist, locked their mouths together in a deep kiss that made his toes curl and nearly threw his rhythm.

                Soon their movements became erratic as they came closer to completion and he came in thick streams of white, his muscles clenching around Loki’s cock in reflex. A few more thrusts and Loki came as well, the gush of his release filling Tony up and he idly noted that it was just as cold as the rest of him was.

                He rested his forehead against Loki’s shoulder, breathing starting to calm and his heartbeat slowing back to normal.

                He felt arms not as cold as before wound around him and he lifted his face and saw that Loki had already returned to normal, his green eyes vibrant and warm as he looked down at him. Still joined together, Loki moved them both so they could lie on their sides, raining soft kisses on Tony’s face.

                “Wow, we should definitely do this more often,” he sighed, sated and a little tired. His legs were going to kill him tomorrow.

                “After my work on the Bifrost, then we can do this how many times you wish it,” he replied earnestly.

                “Now you’re just spoiling me rotten,” he said coyly, batting his eyes at the god who looked every bit as satisfied as he knew he was. “But, I’ll take your word on that.” He yawned, feeling his eyelids droop as Loki’s face blurred in front of him. “Gonna miss you around, though.”

                “So will I,” he heard Loki murmur softly as his eyes drifted closed. “Go to sleep, Tony.”

                He grunted in agreement as he shifted closer. Before he completely fell asleep he thought he heard Loki’s voice.

                _“I find it unbelievable how you make me love you...”_

_  
_

**End of Flash Back**

**  
**

                And now they were going to have a baby together. What will happen then?

                “– Tony? Hey, are you listening?”

                He felt an elbow dig lightly on his side and he grunted in response, turning to the front seat where Steve was looking at him with a concerned expression on his face.

                “You okay?” he asked and Tony gave himself a mental shake before grinning.

                “Yeah, I was just thinking,” he answered casually.

                Steve looked searchingly at his face. “You’re going to bed as soon as we get home.”

                “Yes, Ma,” he answered with a playful waggle of his eyebrows that never failed to amuse Steve.

                “Well, as I was saying, Thor’s back and now we can begin planning how we can evacuate the village,” said Steve as he turned his gaze to Natasha and Clint. “Then disarm the bomb.”

                “I still think disarming the bomb first is our best bet,” Natasha suggested. “If they don’t have any bombs, then they’ll be crippled.”

                “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t have any other weapons besides the bomb,” Clint interjected.

                The conversation continued without him participating or listening at all. He’d find out what they were talking about from Fury anyway so why bother discussing it now?

                Again, he thought of Loki and what he'd do when he found out. Tony had already made a decision long ago that he'd keep Jellybean.

                The only question was if Loki would want to be with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So how was it? Was it good? Did it suck? I know I promised some awkward parts with Thor but the chapter was getting long and it might come up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Hope the smut was good enough. Second time posting something like this and still practicing. Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> Oh, question: Can you tell me who you want to pair with Bruce and Steve? Please tell me who and why ‘cause I really can’t make my mind up about it. You can also tell me if you like them single and why. 
> 
> Anyways, leave me a comment or a question and I’ll try to answer.
> 
> Chapter Preview:
> 
> “Hey, Thor! Clint has something to ask you!”  
> “Wait, I don’t – damn it, Tony!”  
> “Yes, Friend Clint?”  
> “It's nothing. Really.”
> 
> meru meru
> 
> “Why the sudden –” the Asgardian’s eyes widened and he blinked, looking down at Clint’s face searchingly. Clint could almost imagine a light bulb (or a candle, whatever it was they use in Asgard) flashing over Thor’s head when he realized something that made the archer feel queasy. And he was right to feel that way when Thor’s gaze slipped down to his very flat, definitely not pregnant, stomach.  
> Oh, hell, no!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how Thor got back to Earth in the Avengers movie even after the Bifrost was destroyed. I'm not even sure if the Rainbow Bridge was repaired during Loki's absence but for the sake of this story, we'll have to proceed in that setting.

Tony hadn't noticed when he'd fallen asleep as he blinked slowly and looked out the window where it was still dark (as dark as New York could get anyway), the scenery passing by in a blur before his eyes that made him dizzy enough to shut his eyes, groaning lightly as he tilted his head the other way and bumped it on Clint's shoulder.

Music was still playing in low volume, mostly inaudible but soothing and slow. In front, he could slightly hear Phil talking with Steve quietly, the music mostly drowning out their conversation. Natasha was leaning on Clint's other shoulder, asleep or seemed to be at least. One never really knew with Natasha.

"Hey, you okay?" Clint whispered softly.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," he grunted back. "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Clint, I'm sure," he said dryly, rolling his eyes behind closed eyelids.

"Just don't throw up on me, alright?"

"Fuck you, Clint," he grunted in response and took a deep breath, calming his stomach that had somehow reacted badly to Clint and the world spinning around him. He felt whatever it was he ate creeping up his throat and swallowed to get it down, taking deep breaths.

"Tony? You okay back there?" Steve asked from the front.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw Steve looking back at him, his bright, blue eyes almost glowing in the dim light inside the SUV. He smiled tiredly, raising his hand with a thumbs-up and said, "Yeah, I'm good. Just a little tired from the flight, that's all."

Steve was not convinced, his mouth in a stern line. "It's straight to bed with you, Tony, and don't bother arguing with me about it. I'll just bring dinner to your room later."

Tony beamed at him, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Aw, Cap, you really _do_ care about me!"

"Keep your voice down. Tasha's sleeping," Clint hissed at him.

"I highly doubt that," said Tony under his breath, rolling his eyes. "If anything, she's listening in on us."

The soldier didn't reply, shaking his head, before turning to Clint. "Is there anything he can't eat?"

"Hey, why are you asking him when you can ask me?" Tony protested.

"Because, if you had your way, you'd be eating junk food," Steve answered without looking at him.

"Mostly fruits and vegetables," Clint interjected before Tony could say anything. "Anything made of meat has to be well done, cheese has to be made of pasteurized milk, no sushi or _sashimi_ or anything remotely raw."

"Is that for real?" Tony asked surprised, lifting his head from the archer's shoulder to give him an accusing glare. "I didn't hear anything like that from Stephanie!"

Clint smirked. "Probably because she knew you'd react this way."

Tony groaned, leaning back until his head made contact with the headrest. "God, kill me now! I can't have meat, junk food, or coffee! I can't even have sex! This is so unfair!"

"I think it was a long time coming. You have to take better care of your health, Tony," Steve disagreed with a wry smile. "And what does, um, sex have to do with it?"

Tony had to laugh when Steve hesitated over the word sex and just waved his hand at him, feeling a little better already. "Nothing you have to worry about, Cap. Just something my doctor told me. So, how's Bruce?"

The change in topic was pretty obvious but Steve paid it no mind and answered. "Bruce is back at the mansion and he's got everything working in the med bay. He asked Director Fury if he could see your doctor's diagnosis so he can monitor you, too, while your doctor's not here."

Tony and Clint shared a worried glance with each other which Steve thankfully missed. Bruce had been manning the mini med facility in the mansion (a twin of the one in Malibu) since its construction following Tony's infamous collapse. Having a background in genetics and biology plus a stint as a volunteer doctor in Calcutta gave him more than enough credibility to become the team's unofficial doctor – a job he took very seriously even if the team was not expected to go to him for every little scrape or headache. If anybody could figure out something was wrong with Stephanie's notes and diagnoses, it'd be him.

This was bad.

"Well, I'm mostly okay now. Just have to watch my eating habits and stuff," he said casually. "Plus, my doctor is coming here in two weeks so it's really not necessary. Don't get me wrong, though. I know Bruce is highly qualified but that's just gonna be awkward for me."

Steve shrugged, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "He wants to know just in case there are any complications."

"I'll think about it," Tony muttered softly and Steve knew not to press because he kind of understood how he felt.

Although Steve would probably prefer a friend checking on him than a total stranger, he knew that Tony was a very proud man. He'd rather face the criticism of strangers than friends because then it wouldn't affect him too much.

Of course, he had no way of knowing that besides that, Tony was not quite ready to have his secret out in the open.

Too bad fate had other plans.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

It was another hard morning as Tony woke up with a start, scrambling out of bed before he can spew last night's dinner of a well done steak (might as well call it dry rubber – it certainly tasted that way) and some steamed broccoli (ick!). True to his word (as if he there ever was a time he wasn't), Steve had brought his dinner to his room and told him to go to sleep. He had even asked JARVIS (the traitor) to alert him if Tony slipped to his workshop and locked himself in despite his protests. The only thing that had made him feel better about eating the stuff while everyone else had Indian take out and shawarma and being under watch (in his own house, too) was dessert: pistachio ice cream with a generous dribble of chocolate sauce and rainbow sprinkles (with Steve's combined trying-very-hard-not-to-be-sick and I-want-to-lecture-you-but-I'm-not-going-to-for-now faces as a bonus).

Of course, now he had to throw everything up – though preferably not on any of his furniture or his floor.

He barely heard JARVIS greet him as he nearly tore his door off its hinges in his haste to open it. He hurried into his bathroom, nearly slipping on the tiles (but nobody had to know about _that_ or how it made his heart skipped a beat when he realized that he might fall) and skidded to a stop, dropping on his knees in front of the toilet and leaning forward just as bile rose up his throat followed by his dinner.

He retched over the toilet, his hands braced on the bowl and sweat dotting his brow. The slight pounding in his head was getting stronger, now, too, almost reminding him of a particularly bad hangover back when he was trying to murder his liver. God, he never felt more vulnerable or miserable than he was feeling now even with all kinds of shit under his belt.

Of course, he'd read on possible things that could lessen his morning sickness but eating nothing but crackers and food he couldn't taste was not going to work for him. He'd rather push the envelope beyond its limit than settle for anything less – even if it meant puking his guts day in and day out.

He was a masochist in that respect.

The good things would always outweigh the bad, even if the potentially bad things were, well… _very bad_. Several things come to mind at that thought (the prevalent one being a black-haired, green-eyed guy who got him pregnant in the first place) but he focused on his current appetite and food options.

Of course, he wouldn't do anything to deliberately put JB in danger even if he kinda wanted some _negitoromaki_ or maybe some fresh salmon _sashimi_ but if he could slip far away from the crackers and be able to eat as normally as he could, he would. So far, the only thing that he'd been craving for was ice cream anyway and that wasn't something too bad or too strange.

As the nausea started to ebb, he flushed the toilet and took a few deep, calming breaths, closing his eyes as his stomach stopped heaving. He stood up slowly, knees shaking as he walked a few steps to the sink and immediately turned the water on and got some mouthwash to take away the taste (it was making him want to throw up again).

He washed his face and dried himself off, feeling better and slightly hungry.

"Hey, JARVIS, what time is it?"

 _'Approximately eleven twenty-three AM, Sir. I am quite surprised you've slept so long,'_ intoned the AI as Tony moved back to his bedroom, sliding his feet in his slippers.

"Guess I was more tired than I thought," he replied, slipping on a thick cotton robe and making sure it was cinched tight around his waist over his pajamas.

In the past few days, for some reason, he was feeling like he was exposed. He didn't know if it was a feeling due to the pregnancy but he always felt like something (or some _one_ ) was watching him. He'd randomly feel the hair at the back of his neck rise, could practically feel eyes on him – and not the good kind.

He'd settled on getting five-minute showers or an hour on the bathtub filled with to the brim with bubbles. He couldn't even jerk off in bed after that one time back in Malibu – something in his gut was telling him something was wrong. He just couldn't tell what.

"Where is everybody?" he asked the AI, as he stretched a bit and strode to his door.

_'Mister Banner is in the med bay; Mister Barton is in the gym with Mister Odinson the elder – '_

"Odinson the Elder? Are you seriously going to call him that?" Tony scoffed as he stepped into the hall towards the kitchen to rummage for some breakfast. "Reminds me of that medieval costume party last year. Remember that, JARVIS?"

 _'Oh, yes,'_ said JARVIS, his voice almost ending in a sigh. _'You had called the ambassador: Si_ _r Loin of Pork_ _and was extremely amused by it. It was a shame he didn't share the sentiment.'_

"Damn straight! That guy had no sense of humor," said Tony as he went inside the elevator that should lead him straight to the living room in the first floor. "He looked more like a Sir Loin of Pork than a Sir Lancelot."

 _'As I was saying, Mister Odinson the Elder,'_ Tony couldn't keep himself from chuckling a bit, _'is with Mister Barton, Mister Rogers is in the kitchen and is preparing your breakfast and Miss Romanov is away on SHIELD's orders.'_

Tony hummed as he leaned back against the wall of the elevator before a thought occurred to him. "Wait, Steve's in the kitchen?"

_'That is what I said, Sir.'_

"With breakfast?"

 _'Yes. Or brunch if you would prefer,'_ the AI amended.

"Did you tell him I'm awake?"

 _'He requested that I inform him. We have no protocol against it,'_ said the AI.

He found Steve in the kitchen, making waffles (from scratch, not the ready-made ones), toast and a vegetable omelet, the scent making his mouth water and his stomach grumble. The soldier turned his head over his shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Hope you're hungry," he said, giving the omelet a quick flip before putting it on a plate.

"I'm famished." Tony grinned, pulling one of the chairs from the table and plopped down, a hand over the slight bump in his belly in support as he pulled his chair closer to the table.

The omelet was set in front of him along with the toast and the waffles in separate plates. Steve even put the marmalade and the strawberry sauce near him (ah, good, ol' Steve). He made sure Tony had a tall glass of orange juice, too. No coffee but Tony expected it.

He picked up his fork and dug in, sighing a little in pleasure. Who would've thought that Steve was a great cook? On days that they didn't want any take-out or when they just have time to relax, the soldier would always be the one bustling in the kitchen and feeding everybody.

They had learned that he didn't really like anyone going into the kitchen when he was busy in there – it was the same time that Clint made the mistake of telling Natasha she should help him. If Tony learned anything from women (he could say he was a bit of an expert), it's that you don't tell them to go. In. The. Kitchen.

Needless to say, she took it the wrong way, the men learned a lesson and Clint had a combat boot up his balls (he was fortunate she hadn't been wearing the stilettos – _again_ , a bit of an expert on women).

Anyway, back to Steve. He was also a quick study when it came to most appliances and didn't need to be taught twice (not like Clint and Thor with their ongoing war with the microwave). God, he could never look at microwave popcorn and Pop Tarts the same way ever again.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Tony asked as Steve pulled a chair opposite him and sat down. It was only right to be courteous but he really didn't want to share.

"No thanks," said Steve. "I'm gonna be starting lunch in a bit so we can all eat just in time Natasha gets back from SHIELD."

Steve was such a housewife and Tony genuinely thought his future partner – woman _or man_ (Tony was not a hypocrite) – would be so lucky to have him.

"What's she doing there anyway?" asked Tony around a mouthful of toast as he found the tangy taste of the marmalade absolutely delicious and began to spread it liberally on the bread.

"She's getting reports from a situation in the Hindu Kush," Steve sighed, broad shoulders slumping. "Long story short, there's a village being held hostage beyond some mountain pass. SHIELD already has a base there and is doing surveillance and depending on the reports, either their agents will handle it or we will. Low chance on the former though. They have an extremely dangerous network of bombs hidden all over the place. Their priority is to disarm the bomb or if that doesn't happen, get civilians out as soon as possible before the terrorists can get suicidal."

"So if this switch goes off everything blows up?" Tony asked, appetite fading almost instantly.

"Like a firecracker," Steve answered. He looked at Tony, eyes wide as he suddenly realized what they were talking about, looking guiltily from Tony to his half-eaten toast then back again. "Oh, gosh, Tony, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said anything so soon!"

Tony grinned. "It's okay, Cap, no biggie. It's not like we don't handle this kind of thing every other day."

The blonde still looked apologetic. "Still, I'll stop now. Natasha will explain it all anyway." He shook his head. "That reminds me, Bruce asked Director Fury if he could take over as your doctor and he agreed so Bruce got the papers your doctor sent over and he'd like you to check in with him later on."

Tony gave himself a pat on the back as his face remained unchanged even if he was feeling slightly nervous.

"That's great! Really nice of him," he managed to say as he grabbed his glass and gulped it down. "I'll go there after I drop by the gym."

Tony finished the rest of his breakfast while Steve watched over him and had then stalked off to the underground gym where Clint and Thor were supposed to be.

When he got there, Clint was doing some target practice in one corner of the gym, shooting practice arrows at high speed projectiles ranging from clear, shot glasses to dinner plates. On the other side, Thor was sparring with a droid he made with reinforced alloy and a little of the Hulk's strength (he couldn't exactly measure the Hulk's force without damaging any equipment) with the speed and grace of Natasha's fighting skills.

Thor seemed to be holding his own against it and Tony could say he was impressed seeing him move fast enough despite his size and land hard blows that made dents on the droid without the use of his hammer.

He approached Clint's side of the gym, grabbing a chair and keeping a safe distance from both blondes. He knew Clint already noticed he was there and he kept his eyes on Thor, watching the god send the robot flying straight into a wall.

Hmm, he'd have to repair that robot and upgrade its system after Thor was done with it. Maybe he could put something resembling Clint's eyesight and make it dodge better and avoid contact.

"Hey, I've been thinking," he began, knowing Clint heard him despite the sudden noise of breaking glass as his arrow pierced through a nearly invisible piece.

"Always a bad sign," was the only thing he said, letting another arrow fly straight to a small pot and sending it crashing to the floor in pieces.

"And for that, you'll be cleaning your own mess. Don't expect Dummy to clean up for you," Tony scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anyway, do you think Thor knows anything about frost giants knocking up other men?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Go ask him," he suddenly commanded.

Clint cursed under his breath as he almost missed a target. "What? Why don't you ask him?"

"Because it won't make sense if, say, I suddenly got curious."

"And it makes sense if I do?" the archer asked incredulously, sparing him a glance and a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, you _were_ kinda kidnapped and all so who knows what could have happened, right?"

"What the fuck? Nothing happened! Thanks for reminding me all about that, Tony."

Tony ignored the last thing he said. "Well, he won't know that. So you go ask him."

"The hell I will –"

Deciding that he had enough of Clint arguing with him, Tony turned to Thor who had successfully disabled the droid and was already wiping his face clean with a towel. "Hey, Thor!" he called, waving the other blonde over. "Clint has something to ask you!"

"Wait, I don't – damn it, Tony!" the archer cursed as he, for once in his life, missed his target, watching the thing fall on the floor and shatter into pieces. He told himself it didn't count because Tony was being such a bother but it still rubbed him a little raw.

How could he possibly miss a freaking Hello Kitty dinner plate?

And damn Tony for running away that fast. He glared at the direction the billionaire disappeared into, could hear his voice trail off as he shouted, "Later, Clint!" How could someone pregnant run that fast anyway?

 _Shit_. Wasn't that dangerous?

He had half a mind to run after the brunette but Thor cleared his throat to get his attention. "Yes, Friend Clint?"

"It's nothing. _Really_."

"You can ask me anything, Friend Clint." Thor looked at him, tilting his head to the side. "I can see that you are troubled by something."

 _I'm troubled by a lot of things, you just have no idea._ _Might as well get this over with before Tony finds more embarrassing ways to get me to do this._ "Okay... Then, uh, Thor, um, well, I wanted to know, um, hypothetically, and this has nothing to with me whatsoever just so we're clear and I'm just curious..."

"Yes?" Thor urged expectantly.

"Um, do you know how frost giants, er, reproduce?"

The god choked in his own spit, breaking into a coughing fit. "I do not know for sure, Friend Clint," Thor began uncomfortably, his face turning red as he shuffled awkwardly. "I would assume they reproduce the same way most races do: through copulation."

 _God, thank you very much for the visual there, buddy,_ Clint thought to himself, cursing Tony in his head. If the guy wasn't pregnant, the archer would have shot him straight in the balls for this. "Nah, I think I got that but I was thinking if it was possible for a _male_ frost giant to knock a man up."

"Well, it is very possible for a frost giant to _knock a man up_ ," Thor said slowly, testing the words out loud. "Frost giants are a lot bigger and stronger than humans, after all. But what does that have to do with reproduction? Unless, of course, if the human had engaged in copulation with the Jotun's mate, then that would not be so surprising. The likelihood of your species and the Jotun interacting is very low however so I doubt it could ever happen."

 _Trust Tony to be in the minority._ Clint wanted to hit his head on the wall. Repeatedly. This had gone far beyond all acceptable levels of _awkward and uncomfortable_. Seriously, could an immortal god be really this naïve? _You owe me for this, Stark._ He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Let's start over, okay?"

Thor shrugged.

"What I, uh, wanted to know is if it's possible for a male frost giant to, uh," _fuck you, Tony_ , "impregnate a human, uh, male."

Thor tilted his head, his brow furrowing in thought despite the becoming blush on his face. "There were tales spoken in our childhood but most of it were told to frighten foolhardy young boys." He smiled sheepishly. "Even my brother and I were told stories like that in our childhood by our tutors until Father had it stopped. To answer your question, I have not heard of real men bearing a Jotun's children, mortal or Asgardian."

"Wouldn't that be weird though? I mean, biologically speaking, these are _giants_ , like really huge people. So how could it be possible?"

Imagine shoving something that big up your ass. Fuck, Clint needed some brain bleach and he really needed to keep his mouth shut. Bad pictures in his head! Very bad pictures!

"All giants have the capability to shift their appearance – or that was what Father said anyway," Thor answered. "I am not sure myself. Mayhap they could change their size but to actually impregnate another male, I am not so sure how that could be done.

"Why the sudden –" the Asgardian's eyes widened and he blinked, looking down at Clint's face searchingly. Clint could almost imagine a light bulb (or a candle, whatever it was they use in Asgard) flashing over Thor's head when he realized something that made the archer feel queasy. And he was right to feel that way when Thor's gaze slipped down to his very flat, _definitely not pregnant_ , stomach.

Oh, hell, no!

"My friend," the Asgardian began uncertainly, "do you have reason to believe that you could be carrying a child? Has Loki lain with you in his true form?"

Oh, God, he really needed brain bleach… or forget the bleach and give him some acid 'cause that was just too horrifying for him. He was straight, dammit! He had a girlfriend!

The blonde moved his large hand to touch his stomach and Clint stopped him midway, feeling his eyes go as wide as that Hello Kitty plate.

"Thor, seriously, it's nothing like that," he said quickly. "I was just curious, that's all! Just forget about it!"

Thor frowned and raised an eyebrow at him.

"My friend, you cannot expect me to believe that such a thought would occur to you without any precedence," he began, his voice a low rumble with barely hidden hurt. "I may speak differently, I may not understand Midgardian technology and I may not be as intelligent as my brother but I am not as simpleminded as you believe that you would have me think there is nothing when there is clearly a reason why you think to ask such things."

 _Cue guilt._ Clint nearly groaned because Thor was an expert at that. He looked like an oversized golden retriever with the big, sad eyes and you just can't deny him.

Damn. Tony was going to kill him.

Well, he did have a right to know, the archer reasoned to himself. After all, that was his future nephew or niece in there.

And never mind about Tony getting mad at him. They needed someone else on their side and Thor might be it. It'd be great to share the load with someone else, too. Figuratively speaking, of course.

**meru meru meru Page break meru meru meru**

Tony hummed a random tune under his breath as he waited in the med bay for Bruce who was at the back calibrating some of the equipment, swinging his legs as he sat on one of the beds.

"Bruce, you sure you're okay back there?" he yelled.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll be right out," came the muffled reply from somewhere distant.

Tony shrugged and continued his humming until the door to the med bay slid open and there was Clint looking all wide eyed, looking around the room. When his gaze fell on Tony, he flinched, his face looking all guilty and nervous.

 _Not good_ , cried Tony's internal alarm. "What's wrong with you?"

"I could have said some things a while ago and I want to apologize in advance when Thor gets in here," he said, keeping his distance from Tony.

Tony's eyes widened. "Fuck, Clint, what the hell did you say to him?"

"Um, things...," he said, shrugging remorsefully. "Um, he might come here in a little bit. It's taking a little while for him to process."

Quick, heavy footsteps nearly sent tremors throughout the med bay and Clint dove away from the door as soon as Thor nearly forced it open, his bright, blue eyes looking around until they found Tony on the bed.

Tony didn't even have the time to blink before he was shoved into bed, looking up at intense, unreadable blue eyes and he felt something warm slip beneath his robe and shirt, a large hand almost engulfing the slightly more pronounced bump.

Okay, this was freaky and very uncomfortable.

"So, it is true," the god breathed out in wonder, looking at the billionaire as if he hadn't seen him before. "You are carrying Loki's child."

Tony glared at Clint over the god's shoulder.

"But how?"

"Through copulation?" the archer suggested and both Tony and Thor gave him withering glares. "Well, it's true!"

"Uh, Thor, can you let me up now?" he asked and Thor blinked down at him.

"Of course," he said, getting up and pulling Tony up gently. "I apologize, Friend Tony. I had not thought too well of my actions. It has caught me by surprise."

"Tell me about it," drawled a new voice and Tony flinched, eyes shut as he lifted his face mouthing, 'why now?' under his breath.

Bruce looked a little surprised but there was a knowing smile on his face. "I knew something was wrong when I read your files. To be honest, if you weren't a guy, I'd have thought you were pregnant, too, from your symptoms. It makes a whole lot more sense than viral gastroenteritis.

"I have to say, though, that you can't make me like him. No offense, Thor."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

When Natasha arrived, grumbling about taking a bath, Steve had just finished setting the table up for lunch. He'd asked JARVIS to call the others up from whichever part of the mansion they got themselves holed up in and get them down to eat.

One by one, they sat themselves around the table, so uncharacteristically quiet that Steve started to worry. He even asked what was wrong but all he got were shrugs and mumbled nothings. Even Thor was quiet and he was looking everywhere but at Steve which made the soldier uneasy because the god would only do this when he was trying to keep a secret.

Bruce was hiding a small smile and Clint didn't complain once when he got up and helped him get the food on the table before they all sat back down and waited for Natasha.

When Natasha came back down, Steve noticed that even she detected that there was something in the air. Wearing a large shirt that could only belong to Clint and a pair of shorts with her hair wrapped in a towel, she sat between Clint and Bruce, looking around the table shrewdly.

"So what did Fury say?" Tony asked before she could open her mouth.

The redhead stared at him for a minute or so then shook her head. "Like we all expected, we're going to be called in for this mission. We'll be debriefed tomorrow morning and we're going altogether so no one can have any excuses for being late."

She made it a point to stare at Tony as she said it and he just grinned at her shamelessly.

"Is Phil gonna pick us up?" Clint asked.

"Of course, he is," said Tony. "He _always_ picks us up."

Lunch progressed well enough for Steve. The only weird thing that kept on happening was Bruce's pointed throat clearing when Tony picked some of the dishes Steve assumed was not good for him followed by Clint snickering.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Tony never liked Fury's office. It was dark, sparse of furniture and painted in black and grey. It just didn't have any personality as far as he could tell. No mood music either.

They were all gathered at SHIELD Headquarters, seated around the conference table that Tony was sure hadn't been there before. It could be that it was brought in for this one occasion. Agent Maria Hill and Phil were standing on one side of the room while Nick Fury sat on the chair at what felt like the head of the table despite said table actually being round.

"People, I don't think I have to tell you what this is about," Fury started, looking at each of the Avengers in the eye. "But if in case someone missed the memo, I'll give you a quick recap.

"Terrorists are hiding in a village near the foot of the Hindu Kush and they have taken all civilians hostage. We've had several agents infiltrate the enemy camp and gather intel. The place is well guarded and the enemy is armed in addition to a network of explosives underground.

"Our objective is to disarm the bomb and capture this group – if not, then we'll have to settle with getting as many civilians out of there as soon as possible because this group is perfectly willing to blow themselves up and take as many of the civilians as they can."

"Despicable," Thor hissed in disgust, "involving innocents this way."

No one replied or added to that but it was obvious in the set of everyone's jaws that they shared the same sentiment.

"Where did they get those weapons and the bomb?" Tony asked.

Fury frowned. "Good question, Stark. Our contact says that someone in Latveria is their main supplier but there isn't enough evidence to prove it. But you don't have to worry about that for now.

"Here is the satellite capture of the area."

A hologram popped out on the round table, a miniature version of the village in question.

"We've had reports that the boss of this group is in this hut and he has the only access to the bomb's main switch. His name is Aarif Sahar, leader of the group Aarmann and wanted for terrorism, weapons smuggling, drug dealing, murder and a whole lot of other cases," said Fury, pointing to a small hut at the very end of the village nearest to the mountains just as a picture of a middle-aged man popped in the screen. "The place is heavily guarded and we'll need someone with the smarts to disarm that bomb." He turned expectantly to Tony. "Stark, I'm gonna put you in this operation for this purpose. We cannot make any mistakes and we cannot take any risks on this mission."

"Got it," said Tony with a resolute nod.

"Barton and Romanov," he barked, turning to the SHIELD agents. "You two will make sure Stark gets there in one piece. While Stark is putting that bomb out, you two will apprehend Sahar and deliver him to SHIELD custody _alive_ for interrogation. I don't want any of you catching anyone's attention or we'll be in deep shit."

"We know what to do," Clint shrugged.

"SHIELD will be on standby until Sahar has been apprehended. Our agents will infiltrate and get as many people out as they can." He turned to Steve and Thor. "You two will be on standby until SHIELD agents are in. You will be their cover. Make sure we have as little casualties as possible and _disarm_ all suspected terrorists."

"Yes, sir," Steve answered immediately.

"Understood," said Thor with a nod though he was looking at Tony worriedly.

Lastly, Fury turned to Bruce. "Dr. Banner, you will be on standby in the medical tents, make sure everything is ready for any injuries."

"Right," Bruce agreed.

"I think I don't have to tell you boys and girls that this mission is confidential so keep the dirty bits to yourselves," Fury barked. "Stark, I'm going to give you the disk containing the details of this operation and I want all of you to study as much of it as you can.

"We'll be going to our rendezvous point in two days."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

The sky always appeared differently in Midgard than it did in Asgard. The clear blue was muted by the towering "sky crapers" and the thick coils of mist and smoke turned it gray. It was quite a relief and a pleasure that Tony had chosen a place where the sky was visible in all its glorious beauty, a place far away from the bustle and sounds of the city.

Thor looked at the sky overhead, his hands braced over the steel railing of his room's balcony. He was confused, wishing he could speak to Jane and ask for her counsel but she was busy in her research and he would only be making a nuisance of himself.

So many things were happening and so soon and many of it, Thor could not understand how it came to be. There were many questions he'd wanted to ask but there was no time and even then, Tony would not tell him anything he wanted to know. He had to ask Loki himself, the Man of Iron had told him.

The most surprising for him was learning that Tony and Loki had been seeing each other without him and anyone else knowing and that they had shared a bed together. Loki had never said a thing about the Man of Iron whenever they'd talk nor had he implied that he knew Tony beyond that time he threw him out of a window. He had to admit though that after the initial surprise, he felt irrational hurt and anger at being deprived that knowledge, first at Tony for he had been under the mistaken belief that his brother had been seduced and corrupted (Tony's reputation among the women of Midgard was extensive and infamous) then at Loki for allowing it to happen (he'd forgotten yet again that his brother was hardly a blushing maiden and was quite capable of making decisions for himself).

It was fortunate that he'd been with Clint then and the archer had the foresight to escape him when his anger was at its peak and he'd had the time to think clearly.

Despite the two of them growing up together, Thor had always thought of Loki as the younger brother he should protect from the harshness of the world. The loss of him when he'd been flung into the abyss, the look of resignation and loneliness in his eyes when he had _chosen to let go_ was forever inscribed in Thor's mind and heart and had only magnified that deeply ingrained instinct to protect. He had always known (though he'd forget sometimes) that Loki had the most fragile heart under all that darkness he was trying to overcome.

Even at his worst, Loki could never invoke hatred in Thor's heart. He had been disappointed with some of his decisions, yes, and he had grieved at the lives that were lost due to those decisions but he'd never once thought that Loki was irredeemable and beyond his reach.

Thor later thought that it was neither Tony's nor Loki's fault. No matter how much the idea that they had slept with each other irked him, they had no idea of the consequences (he was a little uncertain with Loki's involvement) and that it would actually bear fruit in the most astonishing of ways.

Tony was now carrying Loki's child, his future niece or nephew, a prince or princess of Asgard.

He couldn't believe that he was going to be an uncle so soon. After the shock (and, By the Nine, was he surprised), he'd begun to accept the child that Tony was carrying, loving it instantly simply because it was Loki and Tony's child, the former being his dearest brother while the latter was an honorable comrade-in-arms.

He wanted nothing else than to give his family, at least, the great news but he was forced to keep it to himself. There was no doubt in his mind that their parents would welcome a grandchild but he had promised Tony that he wouldn't say a word to Loki about the child they were going to have (and everyone else, for that matter). The man had wanted to tell his brother in person, had even said that it could wait a few more days until Loki could come himself.

When their parents find out, they would surely press for marriage and they could be very persuasive and stubborn when they want something done – especially his mother but no one outside their family knew it.

Of course, he was not ignorant of Midgard's view on marriage. Jane had once told him that some humans have children without the gift of matrimony, especially the males. He had been surprised (well, scandalized to be more accurate) but he accepted that it was the Midgardian way and Tony might share a similar sentiment and need persuading.

Anyway, it was an obstacle only Loki would have to think about, thankfully enough.

But to more important matters, the situation now had changed drastically.

Loki had every right to know about the dangers his family was about to face. Tony and the babe's lives were at risk with this mission and he'd have said something to Fury, would have prevented it from happening but he knew the price. And Tony, for all his arrogance and supposed indifference, would never stand down from this task if there was any way he could help (it was both his most admirable and most irritating trait, many would attest to that).

Still, _Loki_ _had to know_ and that alone made Thor decide to tell his brother (and no one else) of his impending fatherhood, despite knowingly breaking his promise. His mind made up, he called Mjolnir to him and as quick as lightning (without any noise – Thor _was_ capable of silence no matter what Loki often said), he made his journey back to Asgard.

As he soared through the sky, he wondered if anyone would notice his absence. It wouldn't matter. He could always say he'd been visiting Jane. Maybe he'd even go there after Asgard to make it somewhat true.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Loki had his eyes closed, sensing the steady stream of energy that flowed through the runes he'd rewritten along the golden walls and gathering on Heimdall's pedestal. There was not enough energy yet and as he had predicted, it would take a few months (rather than centuries if he had followed the old ways – the old spells were… _outdated_ , he believed it was called) for the Bifrost to provide transport to any living creature. Still, everything was going smoothly (though in all honesty, it made him slightly wary) and before long, they could attempt an experiment. Perhaps they could try transporting a piece of parchment to Midgard now. It would be simple enough for the bridge to accomplish and it was an easy way to check for the bridge's stability. It was certainly not because he'd like to send a message to Tony and have him return it with a message of his own.

To use the Bifrost would be more advantageous but Heimdall was its guardian and he doubted he'd be allowed to use it indiscriminately if he'd be allowed at all. He would not need to cast spells and risk getting caught by the Court Mages who rightly felt that he'd dishonored their faction, being a student of the magicks himself. The risk was low for Loki. He was, after all, the best sorcerer of Asgard, a prodigy and a true master. He could travel between the worlds and create inescapable illusions and perfect copies of himself (although maintaining them for a time was another question entirely) with a snap of his fingers. Still, he'd been told to be careful and he'd heeded his father's words and continued to do so.

The Allfather (and his mother, too) knew of his deeds, of course, and he suspected that Heimdall knew as well but they kept their silence. The rest of Asgard was not privy to his little freedom and getting caught would not only forfeit it and his life but it would also put his family's honor into question. His forays to Midgard in the past few months were known to them and Heimdall continued to turn a blind eye and his parents did not pry for more than he could give.

He opened his eyes, adjusting to the brightness in the chamber before turning to Heimdall, a silent sentinel who watched his every move with a face devoid of expression.

"Once this is complete," he began, staring into the guardian's unblinking stare. "We can attempt sending and retrieving an object."

"What would you suggest?" Heimdall asked curiously, his gaze unwavering.

"Something small and thin, like cloth or parchment," he answered promptly. "Anything larger or denser would be ripped apart at this stage."

The guardian seemed to think about it but before he could say anything (if he were at all), his gaze turned to the open doors and the increasing volume of approaching stomping. Loki followed his gaze, unsurprised as Thor burst in, looking frantically around until he spotted Loki.

"Loki, I have news for you," he boomed, making the other two in the room flinch at the sudden noise. "Come, we must speak in private!"

He approached and grabbed Loki by his arm, turning to Heimdall with a wide grin. "Heimdall, if you would excuse us, there is something we need to speak about."

Heimdall merely nodded and watched as the elder prince dragged the younger outside the chamber, noting with concealed amusement the look of resignation on the younger prince's face.

"Thor, kindly let go of me. What do you want to tell me anyway?" Loki said as soon as they got outside.

Once they were a good distance away from the golden dome, Thor looked around to make sure they were alone. "Brother, cast a spell on us."

"What?"

"Conceal us, Brother," the blonde explained. "There is something I need to tell you."

"You do know we need not do this on the path, correct?" Loki sighed. "Come, this is not the place to talk."

In a blink of an eye, the pair disappeared and reappeared in Loki's chambers.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about?" asked Loki as he sat and made himself comfortable on his bed while Thor took one of the chairs.

"Conceal us first, brother," said Thor. "I would rather not break my promise more than I have to. This news is for you alone because you have the right to know."

Loki sighed. "Thor, you are not making much sense. Very well, I will contain us in a barrier if you wish." There was a shift in the air and Loki nodded his head once, turning to Thor expectantly. "Well?"

Thor took a deep breath. "I know about your affair with Friend Tony."

Loki schooled his face into one of nonchalance, though his eyes were sharp and cautious. "I know not of what you speak."

"Do not lie to me, Loki. Not about this," Thor implored. "Friend Tony… he is… he is expecting a child…"

Loki turned sharply to him, eyes narrowed, those green eyes filling with rising anger and hurt. "What?" he hissed.

"He is carrying a child, brother… _your_ child."

All emotions were drained from Loki's face as Thor's words hit home, his mind obviously at work. He blinked, opening his mouth before closing it again.

"What do you mean he is carrying my child? Thor, Tony is a male. That would be impossible," he said slowly. "If it were me, it could be possible since I can change my form at will but Tony is not capable of that."

Then, he frowned, suddenly remembering that talk he and Tony had about his supposed children. He still hadn't gotten revenge on Thor for that. Although it did make sense now how people easily believed that he'd given birth. But to a horse?

Never mind. This was not the time.

"Tony and Friend Bruce agreed that you – or your magic – might have something to do with it because he _is_ pregnant and no one else could have fathered that child," Thor replied. _No one except you_ went unsaid but Loki heard it all the same.

Loki leaned back on the pillows, feeling this sudden burst in his chest that bordered on pain. He felt his lips curve up at the corners until he was beaming like an idiot and Thor was beaming right back at him.

"I am going to be a father," he whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. He stood from his perch on the bed and wrapped his arms around his brother who slapped him on the back. "Thor, I am going to be a father!"

"Oh, Loki, what wonderful news!"

Both brothers went still and slowly turned around to find their mother smiling beautifully by Loki's _open_ doors.

And right behind her were Sif and the Warriors Three, all with wide eyes and slack jaws.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANY THANKS TO ALL THE READERS!
> 
> CHAPTER PREVIEW:
> 
> Tony rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming because Loki couldn't be standing in front of him, dressed in his armor and looking very, very angry – and very, very, very hot.
> 
> Big, Blue and not very Bright over there wouldn't stand a chance.
> 
> meru meru
> 
> His gaze softened when it landed on Tony and dropped to his stomach.
> 
> "Thor told you."
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> "Does anyone else know?"
> 
> "Maybe."
> 
> meru meru
> 
> "Oh, Tony, for the love of God!"
> 
> "Uh, hi, Steve…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry it's late. I'm not trying to be bad or be an asshole about this. It's just that I really don't have a schedule set up for updating (which is why it is so erratic) and I just post it when I'm satisfied that it's good enough.
> 
> This week had also been busy with a seminar I attended and my birthday is coming up real soon so I don't have much time to spare except when sleeping (which I also don't get much of).
> 
> There's a flashback in this chapter that would probably confuse you. Since I don't know anything about how Asgardians or Jotun age, there's a part where you have to assume the ages for both Loki and Thor are equivalent to around twelve or thirteen years old in human years.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

"I thought you had concealed us," Thor whispered, blue eyes wide with shock as he kept his voice low.

"I thought I did, too," Loki answered hotly.

The brothers stood frozen, staring at their mother's elated smile, her eyes bright and her hands clasped in front of her as if her prayers had been answered (and they  _were_ ; she'd been waiting for this for too long and Odin told her not to press her sons in this matter and she had agreed reluctantly). She approached them, the fast clicking of her heels against the marble floors audible and her arms outstretched as she came to stand in front of her boys (and they would always be her boys regardless of how much they've grown) to wind an arm around each of their necks in welcome. So stunned were the pair that they bowed with little resistance (no complaining that they were grown men now, Mother,  _please_ , not in front of our friends) and accepted her embrace, eyes wide and mouths completely shut and she wouldn't have that after Loki's own announcement of his impending fatherhood.

She stifled a giggle at his gobsmacked expression, those unbelievably green eyes wide and round. She had only caught the tail end of their conversation. In fact, all she heard was Loki telling Thor the wonderful news and she had become too excited to think of anything else.

"I am finally going to be a grandmother!" she proclaimed with a happy little sigh. "Oh, such wonderful news! I cannot wait to tell your father! He'll be so delighted!" She smiled as she tried to picture the girl her son had chosen for his spouse, tried to imagine what kind of girl she was and found herself excited at the chance to meet her. Loki had never truly been interested in relationships before. Oh, he'd had little trysts here and there with both sexes as was common in Asgard but never had he given attention to anything more than a night's pleasure. She was so happy for him!

"Mother," Loki squeaked at the thought of Odin finding out (he'd deny it later, of course) then cleared his throat. He had to distract her. "How? How did you get in here?"

"Silly boy," she said, shaking her head and tapping his nose with her finger like she had always done when he and Thor were younger. "Had you forgotten that I was the one who taught you that spell? Of course, I would know how to remove it." She sighed, recalling a fond memory. "I remember how frustrated your tutors were when they attempted to break the spell – even now, they are still unaware how and I never taught them. I was always called to get you out of whatever nook you hid yourself into."

Thor's eyes widened. Loki had told him that he'd learned that particular spell with the Court Mages. Loki's pale skin flushed bright with color as Thor glared at him accusingly. "So that is how you disappear every time you leave me with our tutors! Do you have any idea how much trouble  _I_  get when  _you_  vanish?"

Still blushing and refusing to feel guilty, Loki huffed at his brother. "That was fitting payment for you feeding my books to the dragons."

"We will have words later, brother," Thor whispered to which Loki rolled his eyes in response.

"Who is she? What does she look like? Do we know her family?" Frigga asked excitedly, looking at Loki with a happy twinkle in her eyes. "Tell me all about her!"

She found it strange that Loki flinched and Thor's eyes widened before he looked away, hand covering his mouth and broad shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Thor, dear, you seem to know the young lady," she began, turning to her other son. "Why don't  _you_  tell me what she is like?"

Her eldest son bit his bottom lip to stop his widening grin. "I do, Mother, but I think Loki should be the one to tell you all about her," he managed to choke out.

How curious. She paid Thor no more attention though as she looked at Loki. "She must be very special to have caught your attention," she added, cupping Loki's face in her hands and smiling tenderly.

" _She_  is certainly very unique," Thor quipped with a broad grin before turning away with a snort and barely hidden chortle.

Loki swiveled his gaze abruptly and leveled a glare at her eldest son who merely burst out laughing. Now, she was confused and getting slightly irritated. She had no idea why they were acting this way and there was a secret they were hiding from her – which she would find out one way or another.

"What are you two not telling me?" Frigga asked her sons, alternating her gaze between the two with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised imperiously. "You'd better say it now before I call your father here to join us."

Thor's grin disappeared and Loki pursed his lips, eyes widened in seeming innocence. The pair gaped at her and when they didn't respond, she tapped her finger on the thick, gold bangle around her wrist, making sure her nail hit the metal with an audible chink. It was a method she used to get her children to confess when they were younger and it was still effective even after all these years.

"Well?" she prodded before the silence brought attention to their audience – and their unflattering remarks.

" _He_  has a  _wench?_ " Fandral hissed disbelievingly.

"Got her pregnant, too," Hogun added in a quiet murmur.

"What kind of woman would agree to bed him?" was Volstagg's question, honestly confused.

Sif snorted derisively. "One honestly not in her right mind." She paused a little, thinking. "I might have to have a talk with her and see if she has not fallen prey to his lies. That or she could be desperate. It wouldn't surprise me what someone can do for coin."

"You are all missing the point.  _He_  has a  _wench_ ," Fandral repeated. "And they  _spawned_."

Their words were spoken in hushed tones but it was still clearly heard. The temperature in the room lowered dangerously as Loki's body grew stiff and tense, felt the anger steadily rise in him. How dare they speak of Tony and their child that way? They knew nothing about him or what he'd done for him, knew nothing about their child.  _How dare they?_

Frigga could not see their faces but she did not need to when she could see Loki's eyes narrow coldly, the fury banked within those venomous green depths focused on the oblivious group behind her chilling her in its intensity. Deep red began to creep at the corners of his eyes, a tinge of blue spreading across his nose and even Thor looked as if he'd been struck, looking apologetically at her younger son and disapprovingly at his friends. There was no doubt in her mind that this could quickly become a fight and, while she felt slighted and angry herself (and for her future daughter-in-law and grandchild), she'd rather not have Loki destroy this wing of the palace if she could help it, not when the blame would fall onto him regardless of how the argument started. She would also prefer no one else find out what Loki truly was, not when there was fear and anger still in Asgard against the Jotun.

She wrapped her smaller hands around his clenched fists, drawing his gaze to her. He visibly calmed, breathing deeply and giving her a tiny smile though his eyes never lost their frozen edge whenever they flitted to the warriors behind her. Well, she would not allow such insults to pass either. Turning to their audience, she frowned looking every bit the regal queen and never letting go of the frigid hands she held in her warm grasp.

"Fandral, you and your companions have said enough. You should be ashamed of yourselves for speaking in such a crude manner unbecoming of Asgard's finest warriors. I am  _very_  disappointed," she said stoically, startling them to attention as she stretched her arm out and pointed to the open doors. "Leave us."

Looking as if they were struck, the group gazed at her in surprise, shame and regret. Sif took a step forward. "Your Majesty –"

"I said,  _leave us_."

Flinching and suitably chastised, the group turned away and left, closing the door behind them. The mood lightened considerably and the temperature in the room began to rise to normal levels just as Loki began to relax, the tension in his broad shoulders and stiff back subsiding.

There was silence for a moment before Frigga took a deep breath and released it in a sigh. "The Fates know I treasure them like I do my own children but they went too far," said Frigga sternly, her eyes narrowed as she lowered her arm. "They should know better but they act more like children."

"I apologize for their thoughtless words," said Thor gravely turning his gaze from Loki to Frigga, his voice gruff and low. "I will speak with them later."

"You are not at fault, Thor," said Loki dismissively with a toothy grin though his eyes remained as hard as flint. "I do not care for their opinions. However, they should still expect retribution."

Thor opened his mouth to dissuade him but shut it again. There was a gleam in his brother's eyes that reminded him of the time he cut all of Sif's hair or that time he had Thor wear a wedding dress when Mjolnir was stolen (how someone as dimwitted as Thrym stole his hammer, he would never know). It was a look that he had not seen for a long time, one he did not think he'd miss after all sorts of trouble they had gotten into in their youth. He also knew his words would fall on deaf ears. That, and Tony was a good friend of his, too. Despite his playful arrogance and his lightheartedness (often riling Steve on many occasions), he was his shield brother and a trusted ally in any battle. Regardless of their ignorance, Thor felt that they had no right to bring insult to one they had never met.

"I claim ignorance," Thor sighed. "Just make sure not to hurt them too badly," he said wearily.

Loki huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away and that indicated that he had no such compunction. "They deserve whatever I give them."

Frigga cleared her throat before her younger son could think of a scheme worthy of the God of Mischief's name. "Why don't we make ourselves comfortable, hmm?" she suggested, taking both their hands and leading them to Loki's bed. Thor settled back on the chair he sat on earlier while Loki and Frigga took the bed, sitting amongst the sleek sheets and the cushions. Their mother fixed her skirts around her and when she was satisfied, she rounded her attention to her younger son.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, we shall have to tell your father at once," she began, listing the things needed to be done in her head. "We will have to meet the lady and her parents to make preparations. Arrangements will have to be made, of course, for the wedding and the ceremony should be done as soon as possible. Maybe in a fortnight? I believe that would be enough time."

Loki choked on air, coughing and spluttering. "Wedding?" he exclaimed in surprise, his voice climbing one octave higher before he turned an imploring gaze to his mother. "Mother, don't you think a wedding in the next two weeks would be… too much, too soon?"

"Sooner is better than later in this kind of situation, dear," Frigga said wisely. "Having children before matrimony is becoming more common as of late but I would hope it is not the case with our family. Waiting too long results in a child born out of wedlock and I will not have my grandchild suffer that fate." Her nose wrinkled at the thought before another thought occurred to her. She narrowed her brilliant eyes at Loki shrewdly. "Is there any reason why she would not want to be married?"

"Not exactly –"

"Then, the wedding will proceed in two weeks," she finished firmly.

The brothers shared a glance between them. Loki gave Thor a questioning glance and Thor answered with a small shrug. Whatever it was they were thinking and conversing about (in complete silence, no less), they seemed to have come to a decision.

Loki cleared his throat. " _She_  is not a woman, Mother," he said quietly. "The one carrying my child is a man of Midgard."

"My shield brother," Thor added, as if it would put more value to an unknown man. "Tony Stark, the Man of Iron I often tell you about."

There was silence between them and the brothers watched their mother who was lost in thought. Thor was looking down at his lap and sneaking glances between his brother and mother while Loki tried not to wring his hands together as he waited for her reproach. He didn't want his mother to be angry or disappointed with him.

Frigga had to admit that she was not as surprised as they apparently supposed she was going to be. Midgard had become a place of respite for her son and he seemed to enjoy it now than he did months ago. It did not surprise her that he would find someone there, just as Thor had. As for it being a man… well, it was not uncommon in Asgard for men to prefer the company of other men. Loki had often told her of a mortal he would talk to when he was there. He never mentioned a name, only told her bits and pieces about him. She had already known that his exasperated affection for the mortal went deeper than he realized. Especially when he would start complaining about his deplorable eating and sleeping habits with a fond smile on his face. Now, he seemed completely aware of his feelings. Who would've thought the same man he complained about was the same man Thor felt immense pride in as an honorable warrior worthy of Valhalla?

As for him carrying a child… well,  _that_  was a bit of a surprise. It was unheard of in Asgard (and from Thor's stories, the same could be said in Midgard) though Odin had told her there was a possibility that this could happen should Loki be inclined to  _Asgardian_  men. He made no mention of it being possible for a Midgardian. Besides, Loki had never shown anything more than a passing interest for the same sex, usually preferring women more, so they had assumed that he would wed a woman when the time came. He had persuaded her not to speak of it to Loki because of that and despite her protests. As expected, like most decisions Odin made regarding their younger son, it was apparently the wrong choice to make and she had warned him time and again.

She needed to have a long (overdue) talk with her husband (and give him a piece of her mind) but not right now when her son needed her reassurance.

Still, there was a growing dread in her heart that this Tony might not feel the same way, regardless of how highly Thor spoke of him. Men were men, no matter their race, and what could be special for one could be a simple passing fancy for another.

With a soft smile, she took Loki's hands, smoothing his clenched fists with her fingers and rubbing in slow, soothing circles until his fists relaxed and opened to her.

"Do you know if he feels the same way for you?" she asked, her voice light despite the weight of her question.

"He does," Loki answered just as softly with a small chuckle, his eyes softening. "He just hasn't realized it yet."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Thor's eyes widen in realization as he caught on to the underlying meaning in their words.

"I'd like to meet him, then, my dear," she said softly. "Soon, if possible."

"You are not… angry?"

"Of course, not," she said softly, chuckling a bit. She recalled Thor mention about relations between two men being not as widely accepted in Midgard. "Though now I understand why you seem uncomfortable with marriage. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "I wanted to wait but I know it is not an option now."

Frigga nodded. Marriage was important and in accordance to Asgardian law. While some forgo matrimony, it was not an option for the royal family. "How far along is he?"

To her surprise, Loki turned to Thor with an inquiring gaze. She had expected Loki to know, being the father, not Thor.

"According to Bruce, he is about ten weeks along," Thor answered with certainty.

Loki's brow furrowed in thought before a blush painted his cheeks. So their child was conceived on  _that_  night. Shaking his head, Loki turned his attention back to Frigga and seemed to sense her confusion, realizing her unspoken question. "Thor knew before I did, Mother. I believe the reason why he came back here on such short notice was to tell me."

"There is more to it than that," said Thor cryptically.

Curious and a little uneasy, Loki wanted to ask him more but a thought occurred to him. Turning to his mother, he asked, "Mother, why aren't  _you_  surprised?"

Frigga sighed. "I think it is time we call your father." She gave Loki a pleading gaze. "Do not be angry with him, my son. He truly had nothing but your best interests at heart." She stood from the bed, waited for them to rise to their feet before she turned and approached the closed doors.

They followed her as she wrapped her hands around the polished brass knobs, exchanging meaningful glances between them and before she opened the doors, she looked at them both from over her shoulder. "By the way, one of you had better explain that dragon incident you mentioned a moment ago," she said in a tone that brooked no argument, turning away to lead them to their father's study where he would be for a brief respite.

Like Frigga, Odin was not very surprised at the turn of events as their mother recounted what they had talked about, although he did close his remaining eye as if in pain. Loki supposed he  _should_  be angry because this was yet another important thing that they had neglected to tell him but things had already happened (it was unexpected, yes, but it made him oddly happy) and he was tired of being angry. Odin did look genuinely remorseful and he was not about to go to Odinsleep so they could actually talk about it at a later time instead of skirting around it.

Odin had blamed himself and had offered Loki the freedom to not be wed should he decide not to, mistakenly thinking that the pregnancy was not wanted. Loki appreciated his father's effort despite going against the law and was quick to assure him that he wanted the child and had every intention of asking Tony to marry him (how he would go about that, he had no idea yet but he'd rather not have his mother meddle because she would).

There were no words of anger between them, no tension (like before) – just understanding and warmth. His mother was happily alternating between listing details of the wedding she was picturing and her future grandchild and whether the babe would be a boy or a girl when Odin decided it was time to return to his duties.

He went to one of the shelves in the study and picked a leather bound book, quite old and not of Asgardian design. He gave it to Loki and said, "This may help with any of your questions. I had this written by healers."

He clapped a hand over Loki's shoulder in a warm grasp as he passed, stopping to lean closer to him. "I have heard numerous tales of this famed Man of Iron," he said softly, their gazes meeting. "Know that he is always welcome in the Halls of Asgard as your chosen. I am happy as long as you are happy, my son, and I await the arrival of our grandchild." His voice lowered even more, eye darting to Frigga who was still happily talking with Thor. "Although, I would suggest you bring him here before your mother decides to go to Midgard on her own."

Loki released the breath he didn't know he was holding, the weight in his chest lifting, and with a levity he had not had in such a long time, he smiled, holding the book close to his chest. He opened the book and skimmed a few pages realizing that it contained medical information about Jotun – anything from illnesses to cures and salves and apparently including mating and reproduction. Loki blushed, thanking the Fates that his father had not decided to give him another… talk.

This time it wasn't awkward like when their father called them for a private chat, Loki recalled, barely suppressing a shudder.

Once was enough.

**meru meru meru Flash Back meru meru meru**

Thor and Loki sat on the chairs in their father's study, waiting impatiently for him to return.

"Father is taking too long," Thor complained. "The warriors may well have left already for the hunt."

"I'm sure they are still there," Loki replied with false cheer, though his voice wavered slightly. "They could not have left since Father will be leading the hunting party."

It was Frigga's birthday and as was tradition in Asgard, a hunting party would be sent out of the city's gates to hunt for game. Odin would be leading the hunt, being her husband, and would be presenting his catch to her for the feast later tonight. The larger the size and the rarer the value of the catch, the better the gift (and the feast). The brothers had tried hard to persuade their parents to allow them to join the hunt (especially their mother) and they did not want to miss the chance to watch their father and the older warriors fight.

Odin had summoned them both before they could prepare though he didn't say why. The brothers were a little anxious and was hoping that they weren't called for any trouble they may or may not have caused (especially not about them sneaking into the wine cellars and having the horses drink them – it was going to be funny seeing the steeds wobble along the paths in different directions and the warriors trying to control them).

When Odin arrived, the brothers straightened on their seats, expressions becoming serious as anxiety, curiosity and impatience filled them. They watched as their father made himself comfortable on his chair facing them both.

"My sons," he began solemnly, "it has come to my attention that this would be the first time that you will be joining the hunt. As you know, the hunt is a symbol of becoming a man, a true warrior of Asgard." He paused, looking at each son in turn with an intense gaze. "You are already at that age when you want to prove your strength and your prowess and I commend you for giving your all into your studies however unwillingly."

The brothers shared a guilty glance with each other, before turning to their father with innocent smiles that didn't sway the older god one bit.

"Now, the hunt we are going to is also a symbol of love and someday you will find someone whom you would treasure enough to brave perils for, for the chance to prove the depths of your affection." Odin paused then cleared his throat looking slightly uncomfortable. "You are at the age of curiosity, at the cusp of growth and manhood. I understand that this can be a difficult time for you both and it is only right that I should explain these things to you. You might have experienced changes or feelings in your body that you have not felt before, particularly in the company of the fairer sex or a fellow warrior you admire."

Thor and Loki blanched, varying degrees of shock, disgust and terror drawn on their young faces, sending each other worried glances. They have heard of this kind of talk from other children their age and none of their stories were good.

"There will come a time that you will fall in love with someone and you will find that you will want to express that love more in a physical way…"

Needless to say, it was the most awkward and traumatizing conversation of their young lives.

**meru meru meru End of Flash Back meru meru meru**

Long after Odin left, Thor excused Loki and himself from their mother's presence. He had told her that he needed to go back to Midgard before anyone realized that he was not there and he'd prefer it if he could talk to Loki privately. He had already taken too much time away as it was, he explained, and Frigga seemed slightly disappointed but she understood and allowed them to go.

On the way to Thor's own chambers, the brothers strode side by side in silence. Thor was being unusually quiet and Loki knew it had troubled and hurt him to know that Odin and Frigga knew of his freedom and had purposefully kept it secret from him.

"Do not take it against Father and Mother that we had kept it from you," he said softly after making sure they were alone in the halls. "I was the one who asked them to keep it a secret."

"But, why?" Thor asked, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. "Why didn't you tell me about you going to Midgard?"

He didn't meet Thor's gaze and kept walking through the halls, his feet moving through the familiar path he knew instinctively since childhood. How best to explain? "Thor, you would do anything to get me back, wouldn't you?"

"Of course, I would!" Thor responded vehemently, his voice a deep rumble as he kept it low. "What kind of question is that, brother?"

" _That_  is precisely the reason why I have decided not to tell you."

"I do not understand," said Thor helplessly.

"You'd have done  _anything_  and, in my mind, it would mean you'd also be capable of lying to me and I would not have believed you. I would have wanted to and I may sense you are speaking the truth but in my frame of mind back then, I would have convinced myself that it was too good to be true and therefore, it was all a lie." Loki raised his hand to stop Thor from interrupting. "When I had been alone with Father for my sentence, he told me the merits of going to Midgard and how it had changed you. I was unconvinced, of course. You and I were much too different to be affected the same way by, in my mind, a backwater planet.

"He sent me to travel, to watch and observe, limiting my magic so I could move as I please and with a spell placed so he will know what spells I've used. I did as I was told because compared to the dungeons, traveling was a much better punishment and maybe I agreed also for Father's sake. When I returned, I asked him if I could do it again and he said yes. The second night was when I had the urge to visit Tony, to talk to him more since he intrigued me. You should have seen him in those awful robes he wore." Loki chuckled at the memory, at the sight of Tony in the hideous robe and fresh from a bath with suds smeared on his forehead, but his mind swerved dangerously as he recalled a revealed shoulder, the glow of the device in his chest and his exposed thighs, glistening and still wet. He cleared his throat. "I traveled more and I realized for myself that you were right. At some point.

"When I spoke with Tony, when I told him of things I had never dared to tell anyone else, his words calmed me. He was blunt and he did not sweeten his words, he called me an idiot to my face countless times and made me see things in a different light even though he thought himself a hypocrite for doing so, for making light of things even  _he_  could not forget and let go. It was hard to accept for both of us but we grew to believe it in time."

"So you would rather believe one you perceive as an enemy rather than your own brother?" asked Thor, his voice small and laced with pain.

"If you can remember, I  _did_  perceive you as an enemy. You more so than Tony," he said, seeing Thor flinch from his words. It pained him, too, but this had to be said. "He, however, had no reason to coddle me. He could have lied and I'd have known it but he never did. He seemed to like breaking my actions down to its simplest motivations, making me see that some of the decisions I've made were stupid and not worth the cost." He turned to Thor finally. "I knew you would have done the same thing for me but the fact remains that I would not have believed you and I'd have felt smothered by you. I needed to learn these things on my own."

Thor considered what Loki said in silence. He could understand it better but it still hurt that Loki would have cause to doubt him. Still, Thor was positive that what they had now was better than before and that he would strive harder to earn Loki's trust yet again.

"I can only hope that you have found what you are looking for, Loki," said Thor as he smiled a little sadly but he straightened up soon after, clearing his throat and his eyes solemn. "In any case, before I leave, I have to tell you something very important. This is the true reason why I came here and why I told you of Friend Tony's condition despite his wishes to tell you himself."

Loki blinked. "Wait, you mean that Tony didn't send you?"

"No," the blonde answered, shaking his head. "He does not know that I am here."

"Thor, how could you do such a thing?"

"I have no choice," answered Thor helplessly. "We have a mission in two days that requires his skills. Unfortunately, it will leave him and the babe vulnerable." Thor ran a hand through his hair, releasing a deep sigh. "I only thought that you had a right to know of his condition but now that I know you can freely travel to Midgard, I suppose I want you to be there to watch over him. We will all protect him with our lives but," he broke off with a frustrated grunt, shaking his head, "there is something  _wrong_. I do not know what it is but I feel that something will happen."

Loki considered this. Thor had never been one for intuition being as reckless as he was at times but for him to be so concerned… it was not something Loki could ignore – especially if it concerned his new family. Best also not to tell their parents for now without any proof, he thought wisely.

"I will be there," said Loki without hesitation. "But I will not show myself to him until our appointed time when he can tell me the news himself. You and I will never hear the end of it. I only hope that you are mistaken, brother, and that nothing happens to him and our child."

"As do I, brother," said Thor.

"I am also hoping he will not notice when I feign shock – though I highly doubt it. That man is infuriatingly perceptive when he wants to be."

It was already early evening when he returned from Asgard. The dusk was deepening and he realized that he'd been away far longer than he anticipated but he was happy. He got to visit his family and he was able to speak with Jane for a few minutes. His mood somewhat dissipated though when Thor realized how right his brother was the moment he came back into the mansion, going to the kitchen where Tony was happily sipping chocolate milk (a delightful beverage Thor preferred more than mead nowadays) through a green straw, seated on the stool by the counter.

"Hey, Thor, where've you been?" he asked coolly, twirling the funny looking straw around the glass.

"I went to visit Jane," Thor readily replied, trying not to squirm as Tony lifted an eyebrow, face filled with skepticism. Well, it wasn't completely untrue, he reasoned with himself, because he  _did_  go there even if it was such a short time.

Tony hummed, sucking through the straw with a loud slurp. "Well, that took you a while. I hoped you enjoyed your visit, buddy. I'm going back to the workshop and probably see you at dinner." He went to the ice box and pulled the carton of chocolate milk out, filling his glass before heading to the door. He nearly passed right by Thor but paused when they were side by side, looking at him with a sidelong glance and a wide grin. "By the way, Jane called about two hours ago. She was looking for you but didn't tell me why so I'm guessing you probably know why she called now. See you later."

Thor's eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder, watching Tony disappear past the door.

_Tony knows_.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

**~ Two Days Later ~**

The mission was simple enough. Arrest the bad guy and make sure the big, bad bomb didn't explode. The operation began at midnight, starting with infiltrating enemy territory, disarming the bomb, rounding the bad guys up while making sure no one got killed and then finish up with a celebratory party for a job well done (it wasn't in the agenda but Tony'd argued that it boosted morale, so Fury had no choice but to agree  _and_  spend SHIELD funds for it).

It was really easy and it had been going so well with Natasha nearly crushing the guy's windpipe between her thighs to knock him out (apparently, he told Natasha that she should go back to the kitchen where women belong –  _big_  mistake) while Tony disarmed the bomb with little difficulty ("Well, this was easier than I thought it would be.") and Clint announced over the comm system that everything was set ("Ninjas – one, blondies – zero. Your turn." "We'll make sure not to disappoint you, guys.").

From outside the small, filthy hut, they could hear the crack of gunshots and shouting then cheering. Grinning at each other, Tony and Clint bumped fists while Natasha smirked, crossing her arms over her chest. They had this in the bag and he didn't even have to take his latest project out to play, which was admittedly, a little disappointing.

"We're almost done cleaning up," said Phil calmly.

"Party at SHIELD HQ and Fury's buying!" Tony said jokingly over the comm.

"Can't believe he actually agreed to that," Phil said with a hint of a laugh.

The archer scoffed. "No alcohol for you, Tony."

"I already know that, Clint."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the village erupted in screams and gunfire.

"Gotta go," said Phil. "We have a situation over here."

"What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"They're heading your way!"

"Everyone, get out of the hut," they heard Steve shout into the comm units. "Get out of the hut ASAP! We have to regroup!"

"Frost giants!" They heard Thor roar. "How did they come here?"

The fuck? Tony clenched his fists, one hand curled against the case in his hand, then turned to Clint and Natasha. "You heard the boss! Let's get out of here!"

He helped Clint drag the body out towards the door where Natasha was waiting but before they could even open the door, the entire wall exploded, sending dust, debris and them flying across the hut.

"Tony? Clint? Natasha? Are you guys alright? Come on, guys, please be okay! We'll be right there!" said Steve over the line, though the ringing in Tony's ears muffled most of the words.

He instinctively had an arm around his belly, curling up and hoping JB wasn't shaken up too much. Boy, he was glad Sahar was a beefy-looking man, breaking his fall as they crashed near the walls, literally rendering him breathless as he coughed through the thick cloud of dust that still hadn't settled. He looked around, found Clint shaking his head as he held Natasha and propped her up against the wall. She was knocked out by the impact and would be unable to help but it looked like she was still alright from the relieved look on the archer's face. His relief though was short-lived when a shadow moved and he looked up to see a totally blue dude looking down at him with an ugly sneer, reaching more than ten feet tall.

So that's how big they actually were.

The frost giant stomped forward, a hand reaching out to grab him as he tried to shuffle back, turning this way and that to look for his case and finding it lying under cracked wood.

Damn.

Without warning, an arrow shot through the air, hitting the frost giant directly at the center of his forehead. He took a step back, wobbling on his feet before falling with a heavy thud on the floor before disappearing in muted light and leaving Clint's arrow on the floor and two more new guys.

What the hell just happened? Tony didn't have time to think until more appeared, stomping in with growls and ugly sneers. Before they could get near him, he stood up and slid down the floor grabbing his case while Clint shot away with his arrows. It almost seemed endless, the giants multiplying for every one that fell.

"There's too many of them! I'm almost out!" Clint shouted at him. "Whatever you have up your sleeve, Tony, you'd better use it now!"

"I'm trying, Clint, don't rush me," Tony growled as he inputted the security code on the case, pulling the contents out. He pulled a headset over his ears, the mike close to his mouth while his hands were wrapped around a controller it was attached to. "I guess I'll be using this guy after all."

"Is that a Playstation controller?" Clint asked, confused, all the while grabbing the fallen arrows left behind and shooting them back at those still piling in.

"Improved but I'll be making my own design," said Tony with a cheeky grin. He pressed a button on the controller, powering it up and the headset. He spoke into the mike. "JARVIS, you ready?"

_'Systems are online and awaiting command, Sir.'_

"Then get your ass over here."

_'Locking onto coordinates and preparing repulsors. I will be there in approximately twenty seconds.'_

"If you could make it faster, that'd be awesome."

From the rendezvous point, Bruce was already thinking of hulking out and helping with the whole giant problem if it weren't for the fact that Steve had ordered him to stand down.

"We're going to need all the medical help we can get, Bruce. Just standby, we'll handle it from here. Trust us," were Steve's last words to him before they had to continue the fight.

Certainly enough, the medical teams were put to work as soon as the people started flooding in. SHIELD agents, civilians and terrorists alike were injured and placed in the medical tents for urgent care.

While he prayed for everyone's safety, his concern was wholly on Tony who was the most vulnerable out of all of them but then he saw something light up from the trolley the billionaire brought, saw the red and gold capsule emit smoke before it blasted out into the sky.

He shook his head with a wry smile, feeling more hope. He should've known.

The capsule flew through the air, changing shape until it was more recognizable as the Iron Man suit. It landed through the roof between Tony and a frost giant, raising its hands and fired several successive blasts that sent it barreling to the others behind it.

"Clint, we have to get out of here or this place is gonna collapse on Natasha. We'll have more chances getting help if we're out in the open," he shouted.

"I'm all for it but we can't exactly do anything with them blocking the way," Clint replied, sliding and ducking to get an arrow, narrowly avoiding getting swept off by a huge fist across the face.

"Well, we'll make a way. Just keep shooting them down and I'll take care of the rest," said Tony. "JARVIS, charge repulsors' force up by two hundred percent and fire at dead center whenever you're ready."

_'Done, Sir. Beginning charging.'_

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Loki honed in on Thor's location, felt the angry burst of emotion and power from his brother as he dropped gracefully from the sky into what could only be described as chaos, his eyes widening as he saw frost giants running around the wreckage, humans with their weapons pointed at them and shooting while others ran for their lives.

Where was Tony?

"Loki!" He looked up and saw Thor coming down from the sky. "Friend Tony is in danger! The frost giants are heading his way! You have to go to him while we take care of things here. Make haste!"

Eyes wide, Loki needed no more urging as he turned and disappeared, vaguely hearing Rogers' voice in the distance. There was an explosion when he appeared near the hut just as he saw the archer run out in the open, firing arrows in quick succession. His heart skipped a painful beat as he saw Tony run after him, covered in soot and dust while holding another strange contraption in his hands with his suit following right behind him. With a few presses of the buttons, he was able to control his suit and sent the giants sprawling onto the hard ground before they disappeared and were replaced by twice that number.

His body moved of his own accord when a frost giant came too close from behind Tony and with a snarl, he launched himself into the air before going down with a leg outstretched. His hard boot connected with a solid jaw, sending the giant crashing to the mountain's solid walls. In his hand, Gungnir materialized , the mighty spear a comforting weight as he stood in front of Tony and glared at more of the giants who'd stopped in the distance.

Tony, meanwhile, was frozen.

He rubbed his eyes and even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming because Loki couldn't be standing in front of him, dressed in his armor and looking very,  _very_  angry – and very, very,  _ver_ y hot.

The group of Big-Blue-and-not-very-Bright's over here wouldn't stand a chance.

"Holy Shit! What's he doing here?" Clint exclaimed but it was ignored by the other two.

"Something is not right," Loki murmured before his eyes fell on Tony again, felt the shimmer of magic about him – magic that wasn't his. He grabbed Tony by the waist, pulling him close and scanning his body and there it was again!

"Loki, what are you doing?" asked Tony carefully and though Loki wanted nothing more than to listen to his voice, he couldn't, not when he might have found what was causing this anomaly. "I missed you, too, but we kinda have a situation here."

He waved his hand over Tony, curling it into a fist before opening it again where a tiny butterfly shimmered with its tiny wings fluttering. With a vicious curse, he crushed the butterfly in his palm, sending a burst of magic that destroyed it and surprisingly, the frost giants began to disappear until there was none left.

"What the hell?" asked Tony as he looked around in awe.

"They were using magic to act as a catalyst between Midgard and Jotunheim," was Loki's concise explanation. "They had cast a spell on you. But how?"

His gaze softened when it landed on Tony and dropped to his stomach.

"Thor told you."

It wasn't a question and Loki felt no need to lie. "Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Maybe."

Tony was thinking, too, but he started to worry when he heard Steve that he and Thor were coming. He turned to Loki, catching the god offguard as he turned him around and grabbed the lapels of his leather coat, pulling him down to his level with little resistance to give him a kiss.

"Oh, God, Tony, keep it in the bedroom," Clint groaned but he was mostly ignored.

"If you're gonna stay long, wait for me back in New York, okay?" he whispered, pressing more kisses to the other's lips. "The others are coming."

Loki kissed him again, nearly bending him backwards as he leaned in before he had to let go. "You and I will have a talk later."

He idly heard Rogers' voice in the distance but didn't care one bit as he disappeared yet again.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

The mission was over and they were finally back to New York for a well-deserved rest. They would be having a briefing with Fury about what happened tomorrow (then the party) although it would probably be hard to explain how Loki had gotten over there and why.

When Tony got into the workshop after Bruce poked and prodded around to make sure he and JB were fine, he found Loki sitting on his chair at his table, ankle propped on one knee as he examined the controller for his suit, slender fingers working the buttons slowly.

He was dressed simply now. No armor or weapons at the ready though Tony knew he could summon it on command. He knew Loki was aware of his presence but he didn't look up when he approached, didn't even glance his way when he stood in front of him, his hand coming out to rub the back of Loki's neck, soft hair tangling in his fingers.

That's when Loki released a sigh, a soft breath of air that conveyed relief, his eyes closing as he leaned into the touch and his shoulders sagging a little as he relaxed. He smiled softly as Loki lifted his arms and wrapped them around his waist, pulling Tony closer until he could press his forehead to his slightly distended belly.

"I cannot bear thinking what could have happened had I arrived a moment too late," he shook his head, his voice a strained whisper. "They were after you."

Oh, Tony knew that and didn't bother denying it. It was pretty obvious those guys (he could only assume they were guys) were going for him. Why, though, he had no idea or maybe he did but he was sure it wasn't the complete picture. He shook his head, running his callused fingers through Loki's hair, willing him to relax. Loki now, brainstorming later. "Hey, it's okay. We're fine, aren't we? It's done and there isn't anything else to think about."

"I was careless," Loki insisted vehemently. "I should've known something like this would happen."

"You can't know everything," said Tony with a shrug. "I mean,  _I'm_  a genius but I don't know everything. Just relax."

Loki growled and a shudder danced up and down Tony's spine and he had to bite his bottom lip. He was so damned sexy when he did that – no prissy attitude or fancy words; just that pure animalistic sound. "I will find whoever sent them here and I will make sure he will make no more attempts on what is mine."

"Oh, so I'm yours now?" Tony grinned down at him, eyebrow raised in challenge.

The arms around him loosened until only those large, cool hands were on his waist, sliding down his sides before they cupped his ass and squeezed, making him gasp. Long legs slipped between his and those hands pulled him forward and pushed him down until he sat straddling Loki's lap. A hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled until their lips met together in a frenzy of tiny nips and sucks, of swiping tongues and intense nibbles until they could no longer stand not breathing.

"Are you complaining?" Loki asked against his mouth, voice low and husky while his breath was cool and tickled his lips, beard and chin.

Tony was breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. "Of course not," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm just saying."

"Don't you have something else to say to me?"

"Let me think… Yeah, I guess I do," Tony answered with an impish smile. "I'm going to make an even better version of my suit dedicated to remote control, possibly have it cover a larger distance. You have to admit, it totally kicked ass." He burst out laughing when Loki glared at him, arms tightening around his middle. "Okay, okay. I don't know why you want to hear it again when you already know."

"Hearing it from you would infinitely be more pleasing than hearing it from other people," he replied.

Tony huffed. "In my defense, that was what I had planned before your brother spilled the beans. Gotta thank the big guy later – but I'm gonna scare him a bit first. Anyway," he gave him a kiss on the lips then pressed his forehead to Loki's, looking into his eyes. "You're gonna be a dad."

Tony watched mesmerized as Loki's green eyes warmed and softened, the smile curving his lips so breathtaking that he wanted no one else to see it. He leaned down and kissed Loki again, slow and thorough this time, hands threading through his hair.

"It's been too long," Loki murmured softly, eyes heavily lidded as one hand wandered within his shirt while the other tugged at the button on his jeans.

"Yeah, missed you, too," Tony answered, sighing and leaning into the cool touch. "Should we take this upstairs?"

"I am quite comfortable where I am but if you are not, moving will be easy enough," he replied as he pressed his face against the side of Tony's neck, breathing in his scent before nipping at the tender flesh of his earlobe.

"Nah, I think I'm good where I am, too," Tony said with a tiny gasp. "It's been too long since we had some workshop sex."

"Utterly incorrigible," said Loki.

"Only when it comes to you," Tony teased. "And hey, you love me for it."

_'Yes. Yes, I do,'_  were Loki's thoughts as he smiled, shaking his head.

Tony reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and Loki merely looked, his eyes growing heated and glazed over as he took in Tony's body, the ripple of solid muscle in his arms and shoulders, the tantalizing, almost glowing skin, the comforting glow of the arc reactor and most especially the outward curve of his belly. It was still small but it was undeniably  _there_.

When their lips met, their chests pressed against each other's as they kissed, it felt like nothing else existed but them and that moment.

Of course, they couldn't be more wrong when the door to the workshop slid open and Steve Rogers' voice floated in to their hazy minds.

"Tony, it's almost dinner time and Bruce told me you  _have_  to eat, no excuses, and – oh, for the love of God,  _Tony_!"

The two broke apart from the kiss but remained where they were, Tony smiling without a care in the world though Loki could feel his apprehension roll off him in waves. "Uh, hi, Steve."

The soldier alternated between them and released a deep sigh, closing his eyes as he pressed his thumb and forefinger over the bridge of his nose. The image of those two canoodling would be forever imprinted in his mind. He couldn't get headaches anymore but Tony really liked giving him something that was similar to it.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Tony, so get your butt up there. Dinner's getting cold," he said and ever the polite man he was, Steve turned to Loki. "You, too."

Loki looked a little taken aback and might have said something but Steve beat him to it with a stern glare that oddly reminded him of his mother.

Ugh.

"If you don't go up there, I'm getting Thor."

Yes, just like his mother when she threatened them with their father.

Bad mental image.

 

TBC

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER Preview:
> 
> "By the way, we can't have sex."
> 
> "What?"
> 
> "I have reason to believe that your magic dick gave me extra parts. I don't want to wake up one day with a vagina."


	10. Chapter 10

Dinner was going to be very awkward, to say the least. Imagine Bruce's surprise when Steve all but marched to the kitchen with his arms crossed followed by an unrepentantly grinning Tony who was looking over his shoulder at _Loki_ who followed closely behind with a carefully blank look and a guiding hand pressed on Tony's lower back. He had felt a spike of anger somewhere in him, boiling just under the surface of his own consciousness that he had to fight to control or risk destroying Tony's mansion. Surprisingly, it had slowly ebbed away into speculation and caution when he'd noticed Loki's simple gesture and he wondered if the "other guy" was aware of what he knew and what he could see (the extent of the consciousness they shared was both intriguing and disturbing).

The "other guy" was just simply too protective of Tony and had no qualms with coming out (and destroying other people's property in the process) if it meant defending the billionaire. Bruce supposed it was because Tony wasn't scared or cautious of him (that might be attributed to Tony's happy and somewhat careless fascination of the Hulk's capabilities and testing his self-control without thinking of the consequences) and the fact that he treated him and the "other guy" like normal people (which also translated to testing their limits).

He took a quick glance around the table, saw Clint nearly choke on his soda, saw Natasha discreetly hold her fork and hide it under the table, her sharp eyes trained on Loki, and saw Thor, _unsurprisingly_ , grinning from ear to ear.

"Come and join us for supper, Brother," Thor greeted jovially. "You will love Friend Steve's cooking. I can say with confidence that he cooks just as well as Mother does when she is inclined to."

And, really, who could deny Thor _anything_ especially when he was so excited and eager like a puppy? That was how they ended up with Bruce sitting beside Natasha, then Clint, Thor, Loki, Tony and finally Steve, rounding up the table.

The food was great (lasagne, roast chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, almond-avocado tossed salad and, in the fridge for dessert, apple pie to be served with a huge dollop of vanilla ice cream – Steve really outdid himself tonight) but they could have just eaten charred paper and no one would notice the taste with how severely tense and quiet it was. Usually, it was Steve who started the conversation, asking everyone what they did during the day or what they all saw on TV. Bruce couldn't blame Steve's stony silence though, the way he systematically picked through his dinner without a single word and the way he kept his eyes from looking anywhere else outside his plate. He'd bet that he'd be even more pissed off when he found out more than half the team knew about Loki and Tony and he didn't know how he'd react when they tell him about the baby.

The only ones who seemed unaffected by the tension were Thor, who was happily stuffing his face with roast chicken and lasagne (he didn't want to try the potatoes or the salad), and Tony, who was sneaking food off of Loki's plate. Bruce thought them both fortunate that they could easily brush off the awkwardness. Thor most likely decided to ignore it – there was no way he couldn't _feel_ the tension and Bruce refused to believe that he was as oblivious as he was projecting and Tony was being… _Tony_. Loki was unreadable but he was more focused on Tony, was aware of Tony's fork randomly picking out bits of pasta and cheese (pasteurized – he made sure to check) and was encouraging it as he pushed his dinner closer to Tony's fork, their eyes meeting for a quick, meaningful second before darting away again and looking like nothing happened.

Bruce eyes widened. He would have to be blind and all kinds of stupid if he couldn't see what his eyes were showing him. He didn't like Loki, didn't trust him a bit, but if Tony, who was actually the most cynical and acerbic out of all of them, could learn to, then maybe he wasn't that bad. It's gonna take a while though for everyone to get used to it, especially with a new member coming along. At least, it was promising to be very interesting in the future.

Steve was mechanically eating his dinner, his thoughts focused elsewhere. He was trying to make sense of things in his head before they had a discussion on this because right now, he was feeling disappointed and angry with Tony. This – _them_ , together – breached regulations. It was potentially putting the team at risk and Tony himself could be compromised and would become a liability. Not to mention the possible repercussions of consorting with known criminals in two different worlds.

If it wasn't for Steve's mouth running off and the manners his mother had drilled into him when he was younger, he might have attacked and asked questions later – preferably in an interrogation room. But, he was still Thor's brother and despite everything, he still loved him (he was still family, after all, Steve could understand) and Steve really didn't want to hurt anyone at all if he could help it.

_So yeah, invite a criminal to dinner, Rogers, it's not the worst thing you've done in your life._

The fact that they were both men was not even something he'd dwelled on so much in light of the possible consequences.

He was born in a time when homosexuality had been considered a mental condition or the sign of the devil, something to be condemned and hidden. His mother had never said anything outwardly hostile about it and his father was all about cursing it, especially when he had too much to drink (going as far as accusing Steve of being one). Personally, Steve didn't know what to think about it back then. It did sound strange to his ears when he was younger but it never bothered him and he was a little concerned about it. He had always thought that hiding who or what you were could become extremely tiring and the way they were treated was against the American ideal of freedom that his country promoted.

When he'd joined the military, it had opened his eyes to secret trysts or rendezvous between soldiers that he had almost walked in on accidentally (Bucky had always said he had bad luck). Sometimes, he'd be propositioned or, worse, nearly assaulted but Bucky had helped him the first time it happened and had never left his side for even a moment or he'd be "prey to the wolves". But true to his optimistic personality, even with that kind of experience, Steve had never once thought that homosexuals were all that bad – although he had become slightly wary of them (groping in the showers had been quite an… experience).

So, in truth, two men being together didn't bother him, in the least, so long as no one was getting hurt and they were not doing anything against the law. What bothered him with this situation was it was _Tony_ and _Loki_ – two men he'd never thought would be together. One was a self-proclaimed "genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist", who had, according to Miss Pepper, an unending trail of women ready to fall on his lap while the other was the God of Mischief, the one who'd nearly had Earth invaded by an alien race and caused millions worth of damage and many lives. No matter how Steve looked at it, he just couldn't see it happening.

All he could see here was the potential for chaos – from the bad to the destruction of the world kind.

He knew Tony was a grown man and he could make decisions for himself. Still, he couldn't help but worry and he knew Howard would probably be rolling in his grave if he knew.

He sighed, looking up from his plate and straight at Tony. "We're going to have a discussion about this."

Tony shrugged with a wan smile. "I figured we will."

When dinner was over and the table was cleared, Steve led everyone to the living room. Loki and Tony took the couch with Thor sitting on its arm beside Loki and Steve taking the chair adjacent to it. Everyone else kept themselves away from the line of fire.

"Okay," Steve started, turning to Tony. "Now that we're here, I don't really know what to ask."

Tony resisted laughing. "What's there to say? Long story short, he went here six months ago, things happened and three months later, we started dating. Right now, we're still dating each other."

"Exclusively," Loki added softly.

"Yeah, exclusively," Tony agreed with a fond roll of his eyes. Unable to resist, he turned to look at the god with a brow raised. "You know, that really goes without saying."

"Of course," Loki agreed readily.

"So you two have been together since three months ago?" asked Steve, eyes wide and disbelieving.

Clint could totally understand where he was coming from. He had been as shocked – probably worse, really – as Steve when he'd just learned that little tidbit. Well, this was only a start though. He still didn't know anything about the baby.

Boy, that would be a sight to see.

"Pretty much," Tony quipped with a casual lift of a shoulder. He grinned at Steve but there was no humor in his eyes, only unease and apprehension. "While we're at it, I guess I should tell you one other thing."

"You're gonna tell him _now_?" Clint blurted out before he could stop himself, shutting his mouth with an audible click as eyes turned to him, especially a pair of suspicious green eyes that were glaring daggers at his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw Bruce clap a hand over his forehead, shaking his head while Thor, who was sitting across from him, clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder with a proud, beaming smile.

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell everyone now. Might as well since we're all here," said Tony with a resigned sigh.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked.

"Tell me what?" Steve asked warily, switching his gaze from Tony to Clint.

"Loki and I are gonna be parents," Tony announced cheerfully only to be met by silence. He looked around before settling his gaze on Steve. "What? No congratulations?"

Steve blinked, the words echoing in his head over and over until he'd somehow made sense of things. "You adopted a kid? Tony, a kid is a huge responsibility! It's not like your gadgets that you can just fix when they're broken! You can't just back out of being a parent!" His voice continued to rise until he hadn't even noticed he was shouting. "You can't be serious about this! You can hardly take care of yourself as it is!"

Tony knew all that Steve said was true but it didn't stop it from feeling like a punch in the gut. All the fears he had brushed off, all his insecurities that he set aside with bravado, the forced nonchalance when he'd first found out the possibility that he could be pregnant were pushed to the front of his mind when all he'd wanted was to just forget about it and focus on the now. Seriously, what was it about Steve that made him so fucking defensive? Was it because he was so fucking _perfect_?

He couldn't deny his faults but, goddamn it, it made him so fucking angry that Steve would judge him like this when before, he couldn't have cared less when he found out he and Loki were together.

"Do you really think I don't know that?" he snapped. "If only it _was_ an adoption. All you need to do is actually want to have a kid, sign some papers, get your kid and go home. Well, sorry, pal, it didn't work that way for me." He laughed dryly, the harsh sound making the soldier flinch. "Mine just happened and I don't care what you or anybody else says. I'm going to keep my kid."

He took deep, calming breaths, only beginning to register the hand that was wrapped around his wrist. He tugged his arm away from Loki's grasp and stalked away without meeting his worried gaze. Before he went past the door, he looked over his shoulder with a cold smirk on his face. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'll spell it out for you. I'm pregnant."

With that, he stomped off, leaving the others in tense silence. Loki pinned Steve with a sharp glare that was as cold and furious as a blizzard before he turned and stalked after Tony.

Bruce let out a long sigh. "I'll have to check on him later. Stress is bad for the baby."

"You knew about this?" Steve asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Bruce replied simply, shrugging at him before leaving them.

"Well, that just went great," Clint muttered unhelpfully.

"Shut up, Clint," Natasha hissed, her arms crossed over her chest.

Clint raised a brow at her. "You don't look surprised."

The redhead rolled her eyes at him. "I had my suspicions – just call it woman's intuition. The mechanics are a little sketchy to me but what bothers me is that you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell," said Clint, throwing his hands up.

"So is half the stuff we find out on a daily basis," she countered. "But that doesn't stop us from talking about it."

"That's different and you know it," Clint retorted, meeting her icy gaze. "We don't screw with friends."

Meanwhile, confused and full of shame, Steve buried his face in his hands and rubbed his face furiously. "Oh, God, what have I done?" he said regretfully.

"It is alright, Steve," said a deep, comforting voice, a hand falling on his shoulder in a gentle grasp. Steve looked up and didn't expect Thor to be the one calming him down when, by all rights, he should be beating him up by now. "You are a good friend. I am sure once Tony calms down, he would come to understand your concerns. I wouldn't be surprised if this was brought on by the pregnancy." He chuckled lightly, though it didn't quite show in his eyes. "I've heard quite a lot of stories from our warriors about it. Just give him and yourself some time and I am sure everything will be fine."

Steve took a deep breath and tried a small smile. "Thanks, Thor."

"And as for us knowing before you did, do not take offense to it," Thor implored. "In truth we were not supposed to know either."

"It's okay, Thor, I get it. I'll just try to talk to Tony later," he said reassuringly. "I just hope he'd want to."

Loki walked through the halls in search of Tony, unwilling to ask JARVIS for information as he still felt stupid consulting a disembodied voice that he only referred to by looking at the ceiling for his lover's whereabouts. He'd been walking for a while but it seemed that Tony had practically vanished with no sign of where he might have headed. It made him wonder idly if it was natural for him to run that fast in his delicate condition before it crossed his mind that such strenuous activity might be bad for him and the babe. He rounded the corner of the hall, looking about and spotted that contraption Tony often used to go up or down to the other levels in the house. He froze in the middle of the hall upon a sudden realization, nearly hitting his head on the wall repeatedly. There really was only one place that Tony would barricade himself in.

"That fucking son of a bitch!" Crash! The sound of glass shattering against a concrete wall made Loki wince as soon as he transported himself into the workshop. "Don't you fucking _move_ , Dummy, or I swear to God, you're next!"

He was just in time to see the peculiar looking machine hang its head or arm in shame just as something flew past it and crashed on the wall. He had to stop this before Tony could hurt himself.

Tony threw another random thing he'd found in the workshop at the wall, waiting for the inevitable crash but the thing, whatever it was, stopped in midair and landed on the floor with barely a sound. He scowled, immediately turning to Loki who was approaching him slowly.

Loki merely raised an eyebrow at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "I do not see how destroying your things and threatening that machine can solve our problems."

"It won't," Tony assured, his voice almost a growl. "But it sure as hell is making me feel better."

Loki sighed, striding over to him. He held tightly clenched fists in his hands and smoothed them open in his, feeling the calluses against his fingers as he laced their fingers together. "Come now, enough of this. You are upsetting yourself and that is not good for you and the baby," he said softly, soothingly.

"Sorry." Tony let out a frustrated sigh. "I know Steve's right. What he said about me hit the nail right on the head. I'm irresponsible, I don't take anything seriously, I'm a bad role model – I know all that already! But I am going to do my best, you know?"

"I know," he answered soothingly. "He is only concerned for you."

Loki hated Rogers more than ever right then. Never had he seen Tony so distraught and vulnerable, so unlike his usual self. He understood what the soldier was trying to tell him, had agreed that those were valid concerns. Still, to raise his voice at Tony... it was not something he could easily forgive.

But they need to talk about this on their own. From what Thor had mentioned back in Asgard, Tony and Rogers had become as close as if they were brothers. Their opinions matter to each other just as it would for him and Thor. _However_ , if Rogers posed any threat to Tony, Loki would freeze him up and throw him back into the ocean from whence he came.

_'Sir, Mister Rogers is asking to speak with you privately. Should I allow him in?'_

Tony looked more distressed than angry, biting his lip subconsciously.

"Talk to him," Loki urged, squeezing his hands. "I am sure he'd like to make peace with you."

Steve didn't expect that Tony would want to speak with him yet and was grateful that they could talk this out now instead of letting the matter fester. When the door opened for him, he found himself eye to eye with Loki, his body tensing almost instinctively for any sign of danger. All he received was a warning glare before the god went past him and disappeared up a flight of stairs that led to the kitchen.

"JARVIS?"

_'Yes, Mister Odinson?'_

"You will call me if Rogers upsets Tony."

_'Of course, Sir.'_

Steve took a deep breath, steadying himself, before he went in. He found Tony sitting at his work table, fingers fiddling through a multi-sided cube with different colored blocks.

He approached slowly, noticing that the speed of Tony's fingers lessened the closer he came and he berated himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice sincere. "I shouldn't have said those things."

Tony barked a laugh, the sound harsh and making Steve flinch. "What are you sorry for? It's not like you said anything that wasn't true, Cap."

Steve shook his head frantically. "No, that's not – I mean, sure, you can get carried away sometimes and you don't take most things seriously but... Look, I'm probably messing this up more, Tony, but I... I worry about you and I'm sorry I shouted at you... I really didn't mean to do that...

"It's just that this all came as a shock and then you said you're going to have a kid. I mean, Loki's one thing but a kid is... I got worried for you and how you're going to handle everything."

Steve let out a frustrated sigh. He really couldn't say anything else, couldn't express himself the way he wanted to. When he looked at Tony, the billionaire's eyes were unreadable but they gradually softened.

"I'm sorry, too, I guess. I'm sure you're going to lecture me about it later but I know you do it 'cause you love me," he said teasingly. "Fraternizing with the enemy and all that crap."

"It's a serious offense but we'll get to that later," said Steve, half serious. Then he smiled again, this time full of pride. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you decided to keep the baby, Tony. That's a really brave thing to do. Most women get scared and I can only imagine what it was like for you.

"I'm sorry for all the ignorant things I said."

Tony shook his head. "It's done, forgotten. I don't keep grudges, Stevie-pie, you know that." He paused, thinking. "Actually, I _do_ ," he corrected, "but never against you. No matter how much you irritate the hell out of me sometimes."

"I should be the one saying that," said Steve, shaking his head but with a hopeless smile on his face.

The atmosphere became more relaxed and Steve was just so easy to talk to that Tony found himself answering his questions to the best he could. Most were like Clint and Bruce's questions – more about Loki and how they came to be what they were now. He asked how he'd gotten pregnant in the first place and Tony simply said magic. Steve didn't understand but he was sure he could get someone to fill him in so he let it go for now. He was quite surprised that he was taking this so well, happy and a little sad, too, because Howard was going to have a grandkid that he would never get to meet.

He had told Tony that they had to tell someone, preferably Fury, even if he'd blow a gasket, because Steve knew he'd be able to protect him and the baby. Tony was not so convinced because while Fury led the operation, there was no telling what would happen if the Council got involved. He'd reminded Steve that they had almost nuked New York during the invasion. Making someone "disappear", even someone as high profile as Tony could be done.

Tony pointed out the use of illusions but Steve didn't want him to put himself and the baby at risk when they got called in for an operation like the one in the Hindu Kush and he doubted that Loki would allow it anyway. He got lectured for that, too, when Steve realized he'd gotten himself in the middle of the fight while pregnant.

They hadn't come to a decision but Tony promised he'd think about it and talk about it with Loki. The conversation lasted a couple of hours and when Tony began yawning (it was odd because Tony was a night owl to begin with and his sleeping habits going back to _normal_ meant, to a regular human, ten hours of sleep with afternoon siestas in between), they decided that it was time for him to get some rest. Steve's last question though threw Tony off the loop, making him visibly stricken.

"Do you love him, Tony?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

Tony blinked, eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "I, uh, you know what? I really don't know how to answer that. Can I get back to you?"

Long after their talk and everyone had gotten to bed (Bruce came by to check on his blood pressure and gave him his own lecture), Tony laid on fluffed up pillows, staring at the ceiling in silence. Did he love Loki?

Loki was a great guy if you could get through the cold façade. He was smart and witty and they share the same humor. He wasn't the easiest person to talk with, his sarcasm and blunt comments could easily break the fainthearted but there were a lot of things to learn from them. He was arrogant, dramatic and obsessively attentive to the smallest detail and his work was guaranteed to be perfect. He was also very attractive (the black hair, his unbelievably green eyes, his mischievous smirk – God, he was gushing worse than a teenager) and great in bed (he liked to be in control and he liked seeing Tony come apart which was perfectly okay with Tony).

Huh. They had a lot more things in common than he thought, he mused. Beyond that, Loki was considerate, gentle (underneath all those thorns), helpful (after he mocked you for your stupidity) and surprisingly easy to please (a kiss here, a touch there worked wonders to improve his mood). He was a handful, with a lot of emotional baggage that could probably rival Tony's but they made it work somehow and they understand each other.

He'd never had anyone he felt comfortable with enough to share his fears, someone who truly understood what it felt like to be alone and to rise on their own abilities, someone who challenged him every step of the way. Loki was a very complex puzzle that he wanted to spend the rest of his short, mortal life solving.

A thought resounded in his head with a force that made him lightheaded and nearly took his breath away. Fuck, he really was in love with the bastard.

His thoughts were cut short when Loki's face drifted into view and he couldn't help the silly grin on his face.

"I am guessing your talk with Rogers went smoothly," he whispered, bending down to peck his lips. "You are in a better mood."

"Yeah, you could say that. I learned some things," he said back, lifting a hand to run his fingers through soft, black hair. "We had a few bumps but we're doing alright now, I guess." He tugged lightly at the hair on Loki's nape, his free hand sliding under Loki's shirt and gliding up his back. "You know, we never got to continue where we left off," he said wistfully, his voice dropping into a low purr as he waggled his eyebrows.

Loki snorted before he took Tony's lips in a lingering kiss that made the billionaire's toes curl appreciatively. When he pulled back, his eyes were smoldering with heat, his smirk anything but innocent.

"Much as I would like to, you are tired and you need to rest," he said almost reluctantly with a wry smirk. Tony opened his mouth to protest but Loki beat it back with another kiss, his words drowned in a pleased moan. "Go to sleep, Tony."

Tony scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You try to sleep after being kissed like that after not having any action for almost three months." Then, his eyes widened and Loki grew immediately concerned for him. "On second thought, nevermind."

He turned on his side, facing away from Loki and burying himself further under the covers. Loki merely rolled his eyes before using his superior strength. He easily reached for Tony and turned him so they could face each other.

"Tony, what are you thinking about?" he asked partly curious, partly exasperated and partly troubled.

"We can't have sex anymore."

"What?" When he had refused sex, it was only for _one night_ , not for all eternity.

"I have reason to believe that your magic gave me extra parts. I don't want to wake up one day with a vagina," Tony clarified. "Or breasts."

The thought made Loki wrinkle his nose in distaste. While he liked both men and women, he didn't really like the idea of mixing their body parts together. Except in this instance, of course. "That will not happen."

Tony laughed heartily. "You know, I was under the same impression until I found out I got an oven and – surprise! – there's a bun in there, too."

"What does your human technology and bread have to with my magic?"

The billionaire rolled his eyes and promptly smacked him with a pillow. "Nice try. You and I both know you understood _exactly_ what I just said."

The god allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips. "Still, that will not happen. I will not allow my magic to go out of control like it did the last time," said Loki resolutely.

Tony looked away, smirking to himself. "You'll have to get used to wearing condoms," he mused innocently.

"I am not going to wear those disgusting things," Loki instantly replied. "How you humans tolerate such indignity, I do not understand."

Tony snorted inelegantly. He remembered the look on Loki's face the first time he'd used one and he'd laughed and laughed when Loki'd sworn never to use them ever again. He couldn't resist teasing him about that. "Well, you're not getting your dick anywhere near my ass then."

"We'll see," said Loki with a suggestive leer.

Tony opened his mouth to reply but it came out as a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Tony."

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you," he replied with another yawn. A beat of silence and then, "hey, did you notice that you just called Steve by his name? I mean, sure, you called him _Rogers_ but that's a start –"

" _Sleep_ , Tony."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

The briefing was scheduled three days after the night Steve caught them or what Tony affectionately called, "The Night Steven Rogers Lost His Innocence". Clint and Thor had burst out laughing as Tony wrote it down on the calendar they had hanging off the fridge and even Bruce and Natasha couldn't resist giggling whenever they saw Steve. Steve was not amused, at first, blushing to the roots of his hair, but, in time, he began to lighten up and chuckle about it, too.

The briefing was going to be held in one of SHIELD HQ's conference rooms, guaranteed to have no bugs, no cameras and just across the hall from Fury's office. Tony didn't really believe that there weren't any kind of surveillance equipment. Anyone who did probably was a few screws short of sane.

The room resembled Fury's office, all dark walls and darker furniture. He liked the leather but then the room appeared too cold for him. A splash of green would be nice but he doubted Fury would appreciate him giving it some semblance of color. The man just couldn't lighten up.

They sat around the circular table in the room with Fury standing at the front, his own chair tucked under the table, and Phil and Maria were seated on one side. He looked at each of them, his hawkish eye sharp and unreadable.

Tony just rolled his eyes and stifled a yawn. He was sleepy and he didn't know if it was because of JB sapping his energy. Either way, he really wanted to go home and take a nap. He felt an invisible, gentle touch on his nape and he relaxed slightly, letting a breath out.

"I'd like to congratulate all of you for a job well done. Despite the _unwanted visitors_ , you managed to keep the place from blowing up and kept the casualties to a minimum. I'd like to especially commend Barton and Stark for keeping Romanov and Sahar alive. We wouldn't have any clear view of what's going on if he died back there." He paused, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now that _that's_ out of the way, you'll be glad to know that Sahar gave us more than a little information."

Phil scoffed from the background. "Guy cracked even before we got started."

Fury rolled his eye and continued, "it appears that his group is only one in a solid network of terrorists operating from the Middle East to Southern Africa. Fortunately, our guy remembers who he's been dealing with and gave us more than a few names. Interpol is already investigating as we speak and information will be given only on a need-to-know basis."

Tony hummed pensively, his chin resting on his palm as he eyed Fury. "So, are you saying we're out of the picture?"

Fury nodded slightly. "For now."

"I'm guessing until they need someone to clean their mess up," said Tony dryly, smirking humorlessly.

"More or less," Fury replied with a wry smirk. He cleared his throat, glancing at Maria. "Anyway, on more important matters." With a slight nod of his head, a video began to play in front of them, running in fast forward.

The video stopped on a group of frost giants running in one direction.

"I don't think I have to tell you that this matter is confidential. No one outside of SHIELD is aware that Earth was attacked by oversized smurfs and we want to keep it that way or we're gonna have pandemonium in our hands. Do we have any ideas how they got on Earth?" Fury asked, gesturing to the video with his hand.

No one but Loki knew how they got to Earth. Tony had a vague idea it had something to do with the weird butterfly thing that had looked nothing like the ones Loki had sent him. Of course, Tony wouldn't say anything about it. Let Fury make his own assumptions, at least until Tony would man up and tell the man what was going on.

"From the video, most of these giants were heading in one direction and that's with Romanov's group. I can think of only one reason why most of them would target you three," he pointedly glanced from Clint to Tony to Natasha, "and thinking that Sahar could have anything to do with them is absolutely stupid."

The video picked up then froze with a close up of Loki's face in a snarl (a hot, _sexy_ snarl, Tony's brain added helpfully). It was from when he'd jump-kicked the frost giant to the head, Tony remembered, thinking it a great shot and debating whether or not to ask Fury for a copy. Or better yet, maybe he'd tease him long enough until JARVIS could snap a picture.

"Then, there's Loki," said Fury as he sat with the team, back hunched forward and elbows perched on the table with his fingers laced in front of his face, his one eye looking about the room. "I want to know how he got here, on Earth, when he's supposed to be in Asgard, doing who-knows-what."

His sharp gaze flitted over to Thor. "He's supposed to be your responsibility and I refuse to believe he suddenly had a change of heart. What do you know about this?"

"He is free to move around as he pleases," said Thor, his voice deep and unwavering as he met Fury's eyes straight, "but his magic is bound by the Allfather and he will be aware of Loki's actions and stop him should he wish to harm anyone on this planet."

"Well, that's not what I saw here. He obviously can harm _anyone_ on this planet or does that mean he's free to kick other aliens' asses? Is that about right?" Fury asked with a brow raised. "Frankly speaking, that doesn't reassure me at all. In fact, I have a suspicion that this could all be planned somehow. I wouldn't put it past him."

"To suggest that he would have so much freedom to scheme with the _frost giants_ while under the Allfather's watch is an insult, Director Fury," said Thor with thinly veiled anger, his fists curled taut under the table. "One that I also find offense in. Loki does not like the frost giants – I know that for a fact. Why would he work with them?"

"Hell, if I know how your brother's brain works." Fury let out a breath, rubbing his temple. "We have to be open to the possibilities, Thor. Your brother might just be smart or crazy enough to pull this off.

"And if that's the case, I would think he's trying to get on our good side by rescuing people he offended: Barton with that mind control shit, insulting Romanov and throwing Stark out a fucking window. This is probably just a start and what I'm afraid of is what comes after."

Ah, the window thing. It wasn't a bad subject between the two of them now but Loki still felt guilty when it was brought up.

 _"You have to give the man credit. He can be quite…_ imaginative _. I do not know whether I should be flattered or insulted that he thinks me capable of going against Father,"_ a voice whispered in Tony's ear. Tony nearly jumped, wincing and cursing as his knee hit the thick table. _"You and our child are the only reasons why I did what I did."_

When everyone's eyes turned to him, he glanced around with a shameless grin. "Sorry about that." He turned to Clint's questioning gaze and leered. "I think Clint wants to play footsie with Natasha but got me instead." He jabbed a thumb at Natasha who was sitting beside him. "She's a little more to the left, Clint."

" _What_? I was not – "

Fury cleared his throat loudly, his penetrating gaze switching from Tony to Clint. " _Children_ , I don't want to hear any of your shit on this briefing. Do it on your own time."

Tony continued to grin at Clint who glared at him. When Fury's attention was taken from him, Tony caught a reflection on his glass, his eyes narrowed. There Loki was, arms crossed and looking smug with a smirk on his face.

_Oh, he so did that on purpose, that asshole. Let's see who gets the last laugh when you get the couch, Mister. I've always wanted to try that anyway._

The conversation went over Tony's head, droning on and on (it was mostly about what happened during the fight, the disappearing acts, yadda, yadda, yadda) that he hadn't noticed that he'd dozed off until Steve shook him gently.

"Nice of you to join us again, Sleeping Beauty," Fury said dryly, to which he only replied with a smile, batting his eyes. "Well, whatever he's planning, SHIELD is on high alert for any suspicious activity. If any of you find something out, you are expected to provide that information. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Dismissed."

Tony blinked. "What? It's over already?"

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

His plan had been foiled but that was only the first. He had to admit that the incompetence of his soldiers – fully trained warriors that were several times stronger than a mere human – surprised and angered him, seeing a great number of them fall in battle against an archer, a pregnant mage or craftsman (maybe both) and an empty mannequin before his brother had arrived.

It was certainly a shame that his spell was broken. No longer would he be able to watch the fascinating human, not with the distance between their realms and the greater magic he would need to cast the spell. Still, there were more opportunities in the future. He'd get what he wanted. It would only take time and patience, both of which he had.

It was quite surprising that Loptr had sensed the subtle pulse of magic that should not have been easily noticed. Still, it only proved that Loptr was an adept sorcerer, a challenge worth taking and once he was defeated, it would only bring honor and glory to his name.

No one would dare cross him, no one would speak against his right to the throne despite being the youngest. No more dreadful whispers about the exiled prince who should be king, the savior who had ended the reign of Laufey. It didn't matter that Loptr had lied to and murdered their king, his own father, and the second prince, his own brother, in cold blood, in a blind effort to gain the Asgardian king's favor. It didn't matter that he had designed a scheme that would have destroyed their home. It didn't matter that their race was saved by the enemy.

His subjects only wanted him to be returned to Jotunheim to take his rightful place at the throne. Those who had returned alive from Midgard only praised him for finding out how they had crossed the realm of humans within seconds.

_"Jotunheim had fallen so low, it would have been merciful to die with what honor and dignity we have left."_

_"His determination only shows that he would become a great ruler should he find favor with his own kind. He must be given what is rightfully his."_

_"We should at least be thankful the Son of Odin saw us worthy of saving regardless of how ruined we are."_

It had angered him. Couldn't they understand that those Asgardians were the ones at fault? Couldn't they see that Laufey's death, his _murder_ , pushed them to ruin?

All those who had spoken against him and their father's rule and those who had chosen to stand against him were persecuted with utmost vigilance. But it was far from over. Many more were rebelling against him, he knew, and only Loptr's death would bring silence and confidence in his abilities.

No one would ever doubt that Byleistr was the rightful king and he would continue his father's legacy.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

When, he'd woken up, he was alone. During the last couple of days, he'd woken up with Loki lying beside him and he was dangerously getting used to it. So much so that he was actually surprised finding him gone and leaving only a dent on his side of the bed.

"JARVIS?"

_'Sir?'_

"Where's Loki?"

_'I believe he is out on an errand this morning.'_

He raised an eyebrow at that and just shook his head as he got up, stretching a bit before doing his business in the bathroom. He was feeling hungry and just a little bit tired at the moment and wondered if there were still some leftovers in the fridge for him to rummage through. He was wearing a sleeping robe over his shirt and boxers, though this time, it wasn't tightly wound around him. The odd feeling of being watched had been gone ever since Loki took the magic butterfly thing off him.

Last night, Loki had explained the butterfly he had conjured and destroyed. He had explained that it acted as a medium for the frost giants to get to Earth and, as for how the spell got to Tony in the first place, Loki admitted contritely that it was his fault.

"I had been careless," he had said. "I have made many enemies and I should have known someone would discover the notes I send you."

Tony had reassured him that it was nothing, that he was just glad it was over. Although, telling him that he'd felt someone was peeping on him while he was jerking off, however jokingly and it was really just that one time, might have been a bad idea.

It wasn't hard to tell that his stalker had come from Jotunheim and Loki was not surprised.

"It is simple enough to say that they want revenge," Loki had said. "I would, too, had I been in their position. However, to threaten what is mine… it is the worst possible decision."

"Let's wait and see where this goes. He's gonna reveal himself sooner or later anyway," Tony had suggested.

Tony had gone to sleep to Loki watching him.

He felt his stomach growl, drawing him from his thoughts, and he chuckled, saying, "Yeah, we're gonna get some food, JB, don't worry."

He went out of his room and was headed straight to the kitchen, wondering if Steve left him breakfast that he could just heat over the microwave. He passed by his living room, halted midstep and went back.

Tony blinked, feeling as if he just stepped into another dimension. In his living room, drinking tea and eating cookies, were Pepper, Stephanie and _Natasha_. Now, with Stephanie, he could understand the whole tea thing and he knew Pepper liked some before going to bed but with Natasha, he'd only ever seen her drinking coffee just as much as he did – black with no sugar, too.

He wondered then where the other guys were since he'd begun to notice that it was too quiet except for the occasional girly squealing and giggling. Pepper was the first to see him and she waved him over.

"Good morning, sleepy head," she greeted. "Come sit down and have some tea with us."

The first thing that came out of his mouth so early in the morning was, "I have tea?"

"It's Thor's. Well actually, it's his mother's tea," Pepper answered slowly, shrugging. "He said he brought it back from Asgard but just forgot about it. It's really good though."

Stephanie took a dainty little sip before smiling at him. "Yes, and he said it is quite healthy. It would only do you good to drink at least a cup, Anthony."

"Where are the guys?" he asked warily, looking around for any sign that he really wasn't left alone with a handful of scheming women. "And when did you guys arrive?"

This was beginning to irritate him. Just because he was goddamned pregnant didn't make him a woman, thank you very much. He had a dick, too, and Loki could prove it.

"They went out to buy groceries," Pepper answered, grabbing one of the cookies. "We just got here really, but we won't be staying long."

"Pepper, people deliver my groceries here," he reminded her. "And how long are you in for?"

"About a week or so. I have to go back to California for a few meetings that _you_ should be in and Stephanie will be coming back with me," she answered. "And may I remind you, Mr. Stark, that _I_ deliver your groceries here or if I'm not here, I have someone bring it over."

"So why are we not doing that instead of letting Thor and Steve out on the city?"

"Because we have to plan for something really important," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And shouldn't you be more worried about Loki instead of those two?"

"Loki knows his way around," he said cryptically. "Anyway, enough about the groceries. What are all of you planning on?"

He looked at each of the women's faces in turn; the overly bright eyes, the beaming grins (sadistic smirk on Natasha) made his stomach drop and he felt a sudden spike of fear.

He gritted his teeth together, steeling himself and going against his better judgment and asked. "Well?"

"A baby shower, of course!"

"Don't you think it's a little too early for a baby shower?" Tony asked incredulously as Pepper and Stephanie launched immediately into ideas, ignoring him completely. He turned to Natasha. "And why are you going along with this?"

The assassin rolled her eyes at him dismissively. "I'm a girl, too, you know."

"That doesn't make any sense. On second thought, women in general are not supposed to make any sense."

Natasha snorted at him but didn't reply and Tony thought the guys were lucky they weren't here to suffer through this.

"It's never too early to plan for a baby shower," Pepper said haughtily.

"How would you know? You never had a baby shower before either," Tony pointed out blankly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And aren't these things supposed to be surprises and stuff?"

Pepper rolled her eyes at him as if she couldn't believe what he said. "Tony, you complain about every little thing."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're a genius. Figure it out," she replied airily.

It took a while but he was able to dissuade the girls from the idea before the guys came back (he wasn't entirely convinced that they'd dropped it but whatever), each one carrying their own paper bag filled with some stuff. Loki was in the disguise he'd used before, same face but with curling, blonde hair that framed his angular face and bright, blue eyes. It looked nice, not much different except for the coloring but Tony thought he looked better with black hair and green eyes.

"I like you better with black hair," he said as soon as Loki came to him.

Loki merely raised a brow and said, "I will change."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

The night was still young, dinner had been a riot and Stephanie had left with Pepper since she'd be staying at a hotel near the redhead's place for the rest of the week. Everyone had already settled for bed and Tony had just finished taking a quick, warm bath and had gotten out of his bathroom wearing the softest bathrobe he owned to stop it from chafing his nipples (it was one of those things he never really told anyone about 'cause let's face it, he didn't care if it was fucking natural, it was embarrassing as hell). A fluffy, cotton towel hung over his neck, one end held in his hand as he rubbed excess water from his soaking hair, looking around for Loki who had decided to take a bath later. Tony found him on the balcony and went to him, standing closely by his side and grinning as Loki turned to him.

"You will catch a cold, standing out here in the open," he scolded softly, taking the outer robe he wore and placing it carefully over Tony's shoulders.

It was thick and slightly cool at first but it warmed up soon enough and Tony found he liked wearing the robe, wrapping it around himself tighter. It smelled like Loki – mint, sandalwood and something distinctly _him_. Besides that, it was pretty stylish, too, (a nice cut and dark green in color, he could have it modified around the shoulders for a better fit and maybe he could even get it in red) so he was definitely going to keep it.

It was quiet but not uncomfortable, at least not in the beginning. Tony had always been surrounded by sound: blaring music, clanking metal or a hissing laser torch. It wasn't really a surprise when he started to get restless, fidgeting a little before speaking.

"So, what's eating you?" Tony asked. "You okay?"

Loki took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second before turning to Tony. "I am fine. However, I cannot help feeling slightly... anxious for tomorrow."

Tomorrow was Tony's antenatal checkup, the first that Loki would be joining in. Tomorrow, Loki would finally be introduced to their baby and maybe, they could even find out JB's gender.

"Yeah, I think I get what you're saying," Tony answered slowly. He'd never admit it even on pain of death but every time Bruce checked up on him (routine urine tests and checking his hormone levels), it worried him until it was over. Contrary to what people believe, Tony _was_ taking this pregnancy seriously. He did his own research on the subject and the sheer number of things that could go wrong in a pregnancy astounded him (he never really had any cause to learn about the subject outside of health class and sex-ed so it was all pretty surprising). Oh, he'd whine about what he couldn't eat, what he couldn't do and all those crappy tests he had to suffer through but he'd never do anything that'd put JB in danger. He couldn't resist teasing Loki about it though. "It's not so bad. I got a check-up a couple of days ago after that mess in the Kush and so far, everything is normal. JB's healthy as far as the tests go. Although, we can't really tell if JB's gonna look like a horse, a puppy or a snake yet."

The god eyes widened at that, obviously stricken, making Tony burst out laughing. He raised his hands in surrender, still chuckling, despite the glare Loki was giving him. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. But, JB really is okay and tomorrow, we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"Either one will be fine with me. All I want is a healthy child. While the health of our child is one of the most important things in my mind," Loki began, "I am thinking more about my personal involvement in raising him or her."

"Personal involvement?" Tony repeated in his head, testing the words before he brightened in realization. He turned to Loki with a solemn gaze. "Are you... _scared_ of becoming a parent?"

Loki flushed, turning away. "As shameful as it is for me to admit, yes, I am afraid. I have just recently learned of our child's existence and had almost lost both of you had I not arrived sooner in that godforsaken place. It is all happening too fast." _And my mother wants to see us wed_ now _, if she had her way,_ he thought to himself. "I am happy, never doubt that, but I do not know if I am going to be a good parent at all."

"You'd be strange if you didn't feel even slightly afraid. Look, believe it or not, I feel the same way. JB came in an... unexpected time and a definitely unexpected way but I'm happy, too. I try not to dwell on it too much." Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair. He knew he was rambling but he wanted to try to explain himself. "I mean, I'm scared shitless here 'cause _I'm_ the one pregnant and all, you know? It isn't fun with all these changes – I have a list of things to complain about – but I'm just thankful JB's looking good so far and I'm not eating anything weird or having some really intense mood swings.

"We'll just have to wing it. I mean, we both have some idea on what _not_ to do, right? That's a start. And we can always do some research on it. I'm pretty sure we have some pretty good brain power between the two of us to work it out." He paused, grinning at Loki teasingly. "I think out of all this, the easiest we can do is save up for JB's college education."

It seemed to have worked as he had hoped when, after a moment of thought, Loki began to smile softly at him, the worried furrow in his brow all gone. He didn't really know what went on in his head but he had some idea on how Loki thought. He just had to process things slower, think about possibilities and figure things out on his own. He smiled back as he was pulled into strong arms, his lips caught in a slow and gentle kiss that left him breathless and wanting.

"You are a strong man, Tony Stark," Loki whispered between kisses.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I just had a lot more time to absorb this than you did." Tony chuckled, the sound causing a soft rumble in his chest. "With all this stuff happening around me, I didn't even think to ask how you feel."

"It is of no consequence. Shall we retire?" asked Loki, his cool breath grazing Tony's ear gently.

"Aren't you going to take a bath?" Tony asked, gasping the words as the god brushed his lips on the soft skin under his ear.

"I cannot believe you would suggest that I take a bath at a time like this," said Loki dryly.

"Hey, that wasn't my idea," Tony protested weakly.

"Later," Loki promised. With that, he bent down and crushed their lips together in a painfully slow kiss, tongues engaged in slow, languid caresses just as Loki began to manoeuvre them to the bed.

The back of Tony's knees hit the edge of the bed, sending him sprawling on his back into the soft mattress with Loki leaning over him, their kiss unbroken. They parted, breathing heavily, their breaths mingling with each other's.

Loki looked at Tony's face, committing it to memory. It had been so long since they've been together like this. Three months with only his hand and his memories for company that he could barely control himself from just flipping him over and sheathing himself into his body. Tony's face was flushed, his lips swollen, his pupils dilated with lust and desire, and then there was this glow about him that made him even more breathtaking. He was tempted but he wanted to savor this moment.

He braced himself on his forearm by Tony's head, pressing light kisses on his face, his free hand sliding underneath Tony's loose robe to stroke his chest, grazing over cold, glowing steel and taut nipples before going down to press a loving hand against his firm, rounded stomach, untying the cord that kept the robe wrapped around him.

Tony, for his part, laid still, enraptured by Loki's expressive face as he relearned Tony's body inch bu painfully slow inch. His breathing hitched and he bit back a moan but he didn't dare make a sound as pleasure and wonder filled Loki's face. Loki's coat vanished from around him and he was left wearing the light bathrobe, already untied at the waist. With a simple flick of the god's hand, the robe parted, exposing Tony's form to hungry, green eyes.

Caramel skin stretched tightly over firm muscle, smooth and flawless and warm to the touch. The arc reactor, was always a wonder and a joy, seeing it glowing brightly blue. The tapered waist and narrow hips that he loved to trace with his fingers were still the same except for that little mound that carried his child. And right below that was his prize, standing in attention in a downy nest of dark curls and begging, leaking for his touch.

Meanwhile, Tony was becoming impatient when Loki didn't seem to want to do anything so he grabbed Loki's head with both hands, pulling him down for a kiss. He pulled back, their lips still touching faintly as he whispered harshly, glaring into Loki's stunned eyes.

"Get on with it before I flip us over."

It surprised a delighted laugh from Loki and he happily obliged, nuzzling against Tony's neck and breathing his scent before he bit into delicate flesh that caused a small yelp. He sucked at the flesh in his mouth, nipping at the skin and licking his mark soothingly, all too aware of nails biting against his covered shoulders, of the hot puffs of air and breathy groans on his ear and the insistent push of Tony's hips against his stomach.

"Get these off," Tony growled, tugging the robe. "Want to feel you, damn it. It's been too long."

Loki's breath caught before he could reply as Tony bit his clothed shoulder in his impatience. "Such a demanding lover," he whispered as he obliged, shedding his clothes quickly. He was just as eager to touch and be joined with him.

He made a trail of biting kisses along Tony's jaw and shoulder, his hands gripping Tony's restless hips as he went down to his chest and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking the nub with enough force that drew a long, keening whine from Tony's lips. A hand threaded through his hair while the other slipped between their bodies to circle around his cock and stroked and squeezed in a rhythm Loki remembered.

He stopped Tony from pleasuring himself, wrapping his hand around the smaller wrist and pushed it up over Tony's head, their fingers laced together, all the while taking his fill of the pebbled flesh in his mouth. He pulled back then switched to its opposite.

"Shit! Fuck, Loki!" Tony gasped as his remaining hand curled tightly in Loki's hair, eyes wide as he pushed his chest up, get more of that cool, wet mouth on him. "Yeah, like that," he moaned. " _Harder_."

Loki let go of the other nipple as well as Tony's hand as he went further south, kissing his stomach chastely before he focused his attention on Tony's cock. It looked painfully hard, leaking precious liquid.

"It's been too long," he whispered before he wrapped his cool fingers around the shaft and slipped the head past his lips, the coolness of his mouth making Tony literally jump, arching his back in shock.

He grasped Loki's hair tightly in both hands, pushing his head down just as his hips thrust upward into that talented mouth with increasing speed that Loki allowed. He felt the heat coil in his belly, the pleasure building up like a wave, his toes curling until he came, screaming Loki's name and his body racked by spasms.

He felt Loki swallow around his cock but couldn't care less as he panted for breath. That, ladies and gentlemen, was his first blow job in three freaking months.

Loki lifted himself up and dragged himself over Tony's body, their skin rubbing deliciously against each other. Then he pressed his lips against Tony's, pushing his tongue past their lips to caress and taste. When he pulled back, he dragged his lips to Tony's ear, whispering softly.

Loki's breath tickled and Tony almost didn't understand what he wanted. With a nod, he shifted until he was on his knees and elbows, pillows placed under his arms and stomach for his comfort.

"I don't want to use the Asgard stuff," he informed Loki, looking over his shoulder. "Use my tube. It's under my pillow."

Loki couldn't resist a chuckle as he dug under the pillows. "You keep lubricant under your pillow?"

"Not until recently," Tony answered with a wry smirk. "I figured that since you're here, I might as well keep it somewhere close, just in case."

With his head perched on top of his folded arms, Tony waited but was still unprepared for the thick, cool liquid that dripped over his ass, the slick finger that traced and circled before slipping inside the tight sheath of muscle.

Taking a shuddering breath, Tony tried to get himself to relax as the finger worked its way slowly inside him, pulling back slowly before pushing back in. It took a while to get used to the sensation again as he instinctively clamped around that finger as it curled and prodded inside him.

Slowly, he began to relax, the familiar, pleasing burn of penetration shooting jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. He bit his lip, stifling his moans as his eyes closed in bliss.

"Tony, are you alright?" asked Loki worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he gasped as two fingers finally breached him, stretching him open. "Just need to get used to it again."

"I think we should use the lubricant I brought. You will not feel pain or discomfort," Loki suggested, his fingers already withdrawing.

"No," Tony protested, his voice coming out in a low moan. "I want to feel _all_ of you and besides, I'll probably be a lot worse in the morning if we use that one."

Loki acquiesced to what Tony wanted and continued his ministrations, eyes drawn to the sight of his fingers in Tony's body, his thighs trembling as he tried to keep himself still and his cries muffled by the pillows beneath his arms. He curled his fingers, prodding for that spot in him that he knew drove Tony wild and knew he had it when Tony's back arched, pushing into his hand with force.

"Oh, God, _there_ ," he panted. "Come on, fuck me, already, damn it!"

Loki hissed as he nearly poured the contents of the tube on his cock, stroking once then twice before he positioned himself behind Tony, kneeling between his spread thighs and his hands on narrow hips. He bent forward, kissing Tony's nape.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

Tony nearly growled in frustration. "I've been waiting for this for the past three months, goddamn it! Just do it already!"

Needing no more urging, Loki pushed forward slowly, feeling the tightness around his length. He barely stifled a groan as inch by inch of him was encased in wet heat, his hips moving in shallow thrusts until he was completely sheathed inside him. He straightened up then bent down, reaching for Tony's face and turning him so they could share a kiss over Tony's shoulder.

He muffled Tony's groans with his mouth as began to set a slow, measured pace, savouring the slight spasms of the tight channel on his cock before Tony decided to speed things up and pushed back with jarring force.

"Want you," Tony panted against his mouth. "Come on, please, harder. Faster. Come on, want you so bad. Please. It's been too long."

Tony groaned as he began a demanding pace, each thrust punctuated by grunts that soon became long, drawn out moans as Loki angled his thrusts and rubbed his prostate with every plunge. He held on to the pillows and the sheets in his fists, his body lunging forward and back as he matched the pace, nearly jumping as Loki's hand went around his cock and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. He felt Loki's cool breath at the side of his neck and the sting of teeth on his shoulder and all the dizzying sensations took him over the edge, waves of pleasure crashing down on him and he came with a scream, jets of white staining Loki's hand and the sheets beneath him.

Loki plunged once more before tight muscle clamped spastically on his cock, the excruciatingly sweet pleasure drawing his release. He withdrew but kept his arms around Tony and pulled him to his chest so they could lie in bed together.

The air was heavy with musk and sex and the pair, exhausted, tried to calm their breaths.

"Wow, best sex I've had in a while," said Tony, turning to look over his shoulder with a tired smirk, his voice hoarse. "And now, we're spooning."

"Yes, and now we take a bath and change these sheets," said Loki, pressing his lips on a bare shoulder.

"But I'm tired," Tony whined.

"You will not be doing any manual labor, Tony," said Loki dryly. "And I highly doubt you would want to sleep in these sheets."

"Yeah, true. You going to clean me up?"

"Of course."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Bruce and Stephanie were already in the medical bay when Tony led Loki in. They were being all doctor-y, wearing their white coats and inspecting some of the equipment. Both were wearing glasses and Stephanie's long grey-streaked hair was tied in a tight bun on her head to keep it out of the way. The med bay looked just as it was before, sterile and all-white, though some of the equipment were moved closer to one of the beds where Tony was sure he was supposed to lie on.

Stephanie was the first to notice him and she waved them over, smiling in greeting at him before her scrutinizing eyes turned to Loki, assessing him silently as he met her gaze evenly. Tony noticed something pass between them but didn't know what and was just about to ask when Stephanie nodded in some kind of approval. He looked at Loki questioningly, an eyebrow raised but the god merely shook his head and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he could say anything.

"Yeah, that's just being unfair," he muttered at him lowly.

"We use what we must," was Loki's reply, a smirk on his face.

Tony scowled at him before it turned into a devious smirk. "Then, I'm sure you wouldn't mind _using_ the couch again."

"I will not sleep in that infernal couch."

"Wanna bet? And I'll have you know, that Coussin is my favourite. It's custom made from high quality Egyptian cotton and cashmere."

"I do not care even if it was made from Elven silk. I will not sleep on that couch."

Before he could reply, Bruce called him, patting the bed expectantly. Sending a glare at Loki that only made the god chuckle, he stomped his way and laid in bed, leaning against the pillows and the slightly raised upper half that kept him elevated. Loki followed slowly, taking a chair on the way and sat beside him.

"Well, I've heard much about you but I believe this is the first time that we've met," said Stephanie, nodding at Loki as she held her hand out. "I'm Dr. Stephanie Jenner and I've been Tony's physician for the last couple of years."

"Loki Odinson," he said, taking the proffered hand and giving it a firm shake. "I am pleased to meet you."

"Same here," she answered. "Shall we begin? Bruce is still working on the equipment so I'll tell you what we know so far and the results of some tests we ran before." She took a folder from the lone desk, taking it with her and fiddling with the papers in search of something. She took some of the papers then settled the folder back on the bed. "Here we are.

"Now then, from our last check up, the baby was in its ninth week, about an inch big but we'll get to find out its measurements later. We also got the results for the DNA and blood tests. I've already shared the information with Bruce as he is your acting physician here and he will be when I return to California and we've made some startling discoveries.

"We are not certain of an Asgardian's DNA make up but from what we could see in the results, the baby appears completely human."

"Asgardian?" Loki repeated from his seat. "I am only Asgardian in name. I am a full-blooded Jotun."

"I'm sorry?" asked a startled Stephanie, blinking at him behind her glasses.

"I am a frost giant," the god repeated stiffly, shrewd green eyes narrowed as if waiting for judgment.

Whatever he expected Stephanie's reaction would be, it certainly was not fascination as the woman nodded with mumbled "even more surprising" and "truly incredible" as she took a pen from her pocket and jotted it down on her notes. He traded an inquiring glance at Tony who just shrugged at him.

"As I was saying, the baby appears biologically human from the tests but seeing as it is still half frost giant, we decided that it would be best to let it develop naturally. The best way to go about this, Anthony, is to let your body tell you what it needs. We won't prescribe any prenatal vitamins but you will keep to a healthy diet," she turned to Loki, "and it'll be your responsibility to make sure he doesn't eat anything that could harm himself and the baby."

"I understand," said Loki with a nod.

Stephanie went back to Tony. "We also had your and the baby's blood group and Rhesus status checked and both are matching so we don't have to worry about that."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good. I've been wondering about that."

"I'm happy you've been doing research on this, Anthony," she said before she noticed the confused look on Loki's face and continued to explain. "Simply put, we need Anthony's and the baby's Rhesus status to be compatible or we may risk Anthony's body rejecting the fetus. Both of them are RH positive. If they do not match, particularly if the baby is an RH negative, it can cause a miscarriage and Anthony's case would be a lot more dangerous since the fetus cannot be expelled from his body without surgery."

Loki paled at the possibilities but Tony held his hand, successfully distracting him and gave him a cheeky smile. "Hey, it's not going to happen."

"That's what these tests are for so we can determine the possibilities. Had Anthony and the baby not match, he will be given shots to counteract his body's responses to the baby," Stephanie assured. "Now, from the routine urine tests that you've been having with Bruce, your hormone levels are still lower than an average female and higher than an average male but like before, it doesn't seem to affect the baby much in terms of growth. I have to admit, I had been concerned for this since hormones are needed to stimulate development but the fetus appears resilient and the fact that you're already in your second trimester is quite remarkable."

Loki watched with wary fascination as Banner pulled the odd looking machine that was connected by wiring to some sort of handheld device in Banner's hand. He didn't quite understand the technicalities in the pregnancy aside from the fact that Tony and the babe were doing fine and that there were no complications found in these early stages. It was the most important thing he cared about anyway and the others could be learned.

"Hey, equipment's on and ready to go," Bruce announced.

"That's good. Now we can see the baby," said Stephanie. She turned to Loki with a beaming smile. "I'm sure you're excited to meet him or her."

He observed as Tony lifted his shirt, revealing his still small yet roundly taut belly, and hissed as some gel was coated liberally on his skin.

"That's freaking cold," he muttered.

"You'll forget about it soon enough," said Bruce as he moved the device over Tony's stomach and the machine gave a loud beep before an image was projected. "There we go."

Loki watched in fascination as the image cleared and focused on a small being lying curled up in a tiny ball, its eyes still closed and a hand pressed closely to its mouth. His heart pounded a little harder in his chest as he saw the small mouth open in a yawn before closing again, the nearly indistinguishable fingers curling into little fists. He could feel the smile that threatened to break his face in half as he viewed, with no small amusement, the tiny feet that began kicking almost impatiently before calming down. This little one, _his child_ he began to truly realize, was just as restless as Tony.

"Well, JB doesn't look like a jellybean anymore, that's for sure," said Tony wryly as he looked at the image with a pleased smile on his face. "Looks more like an alien now… which is more accurate, the more I think about it. But at least it doesn't look like a horse, a puppy or a snake. Right, Loki?"

Loki rolled his eyes before going back to stare at JB.

"Well, the baby's grown so much since the last time I saw him," Stephanie commented happily. "Roughly three inches and that's the perfect size for a thirteen week old fetus. It's gonna be pretty busy – all teeth have developed and intestines are moving inside the stomach. Bones are starting to form as well as external genitalia. Maybe we can find out if the baby's a boy or a girl." She giggled as she caught JB's jerky movements. "It's normal also at this stage for the baby to move, as you can see."

"Yeah, I think JB's gonna do a real number on my innards when it grows bigger," Tony agreed, chuckling. He took a glance at Loki who was still mesmerized by the image of their baby and couldn't resist grinning wider. He turned his gaze to Bruce and Stephanie, an eyebrow raised. "I think you two know the gender already. I mean, you've had JB's DNA results for a while."

"That's a given," said Stephanie pleasantly. "But I thought it best that you two decide whether you'd like to know or not. Some parents like to be surprised.

"Anyway, the placenta is now forming and your uterus would be expanding. The coming weeks will be focused on growth so you'll gain weight as much as the baby grows. Now, the baby, as I've mentioned, is completely human in tests so gestation should be nine months. But, he or she is still a frost giant and the gestation period might be different so we cannot schedule you for a C-section in advance. We'll have to wait until the baby is ready to be born.

"On a lighter note, you should feel less fatigued now or less nauseated but I can't guarantee that since every pregnancy is different."

"What is this C-section?" Loki asked curiously.

"Basically, they're gonna cut me open, play around with my innards, take JB out and put my guts back where they belong," Tony stated, not noticing or choosing to ignore the way the god paled, the temperature in the room dropping almost instantly.

"Well, it's crudely put but that's about right. Anthony does not have a birth canal for the baby to pass through so we will have to get it out," Stephanie explained uncomfortably at a clearly shocked Loki. "Don't worry, it's a very safe, very quick procedure. Anthony would be the first male patient but most women are even conscious when the surgery is being performed and it's pretty painless."

There was silence and Stephanie could not help but send Tony a reproving glare as Loki seemed too consumed by the idea of Tony having surgery. Loki had never heard of such a thing being done before which is why it seemed unreal to him. In Asgard, the women gave birth the natural way. He was sure there were difficult births but still, Asgardian women persevere. The procedure was quite unimaginable even if he did understand that Tony's situation was different.

"Hey, you wanna know the gender now?" Bruce asked, breaking the sudden tension in the room.

"Do you?" said Tony, directing the question to Loki who was caught unawares, looking at Tony with startled eyes. "I'm fine either way."

"Yes, I'd like that very much," he answered nearly breathlessly as his gaze drew back to the baby, successfully diverted from thinking about bad things.

Bruce and Stephanie looked at each other with wide smiles. Bruce moved the device a bit, showing a different angle of the baby.

"Congratulations, you two, it's a boy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Chapter Ten down! Wow... this took a lot out of me. :D I hope you like it and I hope it was worth the wait for everyone.
> 
> Send me a comment if you have any questions and stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Well, this story is now officially AU (though I think it had been AU from the time I've decided I wanted Tony and Loki to have a baby, but, meh). While the concepts resemble the movie verse, there are references both to the comics and mythology that I've mixed up for my convenience. 
> 
> Stuff I made up somewhat would be Jotun culture and history. Little is known about them outside of being Asgard's enemy but I wanted to give them something more.
> 
> You guys be the judge if I did a good job or not. This is the start of where I'm going to need your input most of all since we'll be exploring more of my made up Jotun world in the coming chapters.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Seriously, if they were all mine, I'll be rich and I can have them be gay all over each other. Except Clint and Natasha 'cause I like them together.
> 
> Warning/s: Hmm... language, slash (duh!), no smut this chapter, sorry, it's just implied for now

Steve, Thor, Clint and Natasha sat on the living room floor, playing their fourth round of Go Fish, playing cards fanned out in their hands and littering the floor. Natasha had won the first three rounds and this fourth one was already in the bag though usually, she’d have more competition, particularly from Thor who was strangely lucky with the game.

            “Clint, it’s your turn,” Steve said, nudging the archer with his elbow and she could see her boyfriend start before his eyes darted to his cards.

            “Uh, sorry about that,” he said. He hummed a little to himself before turning to Thor, then to his cards then back to Thor again. “Do you have any… three’s?”

            Thor looked down at his cards and started to shake his head. “I am afraid not. Go Fish.”

            Natasha shook her head as Clint drew a card from the pile halfheartedly, his gaze straying to the doorway, followed by two others. With effort, he turned his attention back to his cards and frowned before putting it on the far right side on his hand where Natasha knew he kept all the “useless” cards.

            “Your turn, Thor,” he said.

            Thor nodded absently and turned to Steve, looking at the back of his cards as if he could see through them. “Do you have any… eight’s?”

            “No, sorry, Go Fish,” Steve answered. Thor cursed under his breath, taking a card from the bottom of the pile. He smirked as he paired it with another card from his hand and placed it on the floor in front of him before looking at Steve’s cards again.

            “How about four’s?” he asked, grinning wider when Steve sighed and handed him a pair of four’s to go along with his only one.

            Natasha waited patiently for her turn though she was getting pretty tired with this game and would prefer something more challenging. She’d have preferred poker but Thor didn’t know the game and it wouldn’t be half as fun with Clint and Steve being all distracted. It would most likely drag the game on more than it was now. It wasn’t like she couldn’t understand where they were coming from because she did, but she wasn't particularly worried. Pregnancy was a normal occurrence and Bruce was there, after all, and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Tony and the baby if he could help it.

            The baby was the biggest surprise of all to her – and she'd seen a lot of strange things in her life. Well, following the fact that Tony was actually pregnant. At first, when she'd heard it, she had pictured the scene in that Aliens movie with the creepy bug things bursting out of someone's chest. After a moment of horrified hilarity, the symptoms then began to add up in her head (she had done her research on the subject – not because she wanted a kid someday, of course not, but for that covert mission she and Clint had, _really_ ). The more she thought about it, the more it had made sense and Clint did try to explain the biological side of things to her. While she was happy for Tony who looked genuinely happy and excited about his soon-to-be, little bundle of joy, she couldn't help but be suspicious and cautious with Loki being involved in some way to this.

            After all, this was the guy who called her a 'cunt', albeit in a polite way, and did a lot of other things that weren't easy to forgive or forget. Still, he wasn't lying about his concern for Tony and the baby and she could see that – she knew liars and could smell a lie a mile away (just as she knew something was up the moment she saw Clint and Tony again after their week off in Malibu). He's mellowed out, she would give him that, but Natasha knew that it was enough reason to be more cautious. She didn't believe, for a second, that he was any less dangerous than before.

            In fact, Loki would definitely become deadlier, especially now, when he had something to protect.

            “This is getting a little dull, guys,” Natasha began, pushing thoughts of Loki, Tony and the baby (Fury, SHIELD, the Council) from her mind. “Why don't we raise the stakes a little bit?”

            Back in the medical bay, Tony watched the underlying current of emotion in Loki's expressive eyes with an unconscious smile. Most people wouldn't be able to read anything on his face (he could pass as a wall if he wanted to – literally) and those who tried would get nothing more than a sneer or a patented smirk that made anyone (even Tony) want to wipe it off his face with more than a little violence. He'd been subjected to those looks before but he'd learned to look him in the eyes (cheesy, he knew) which was a certain way to tell what his mood was. He prided himself in being able to read past all the bullshit.

            “He's awesome, huh?” he said softly, pride in his voice. He smiled wider as long fingers slipped between his, cool, comforting and hidden from the others' sight as he felt them squeeze his hand. He turned to Bruce and Stephanie who were engaged in their own conversation and turned away in courtesy. “Do we have any other tests that we have to take?”

            “None at the moment,” Stephanie answered. “But as a reminder, just make sure you listen to Dr. Banner. He is aware of what you'll need to make sure the baby develops in perfect health.”

            “Don't worry, I'll have everyone's help to make sure Tony does what he’s told,” Bruce assured.

            Stephanie nodded in approval. “Our next checkup would be at the end of this month. Dr. Banner is highly qualified to conduct the checkup with you but he will forward the results to me and contact me if he requires a second opinion. We've decided that I will be here in your last trimester or sooner, if needed, for the birth.”

            “The process still remains unclear to me,” said Loki after being quiet for so long. Now that he'd seen his son, he'd be damned if anything were to happen to him and Tony due to some mishap in a dubious procedure he had never heard of before.

            Damn, Tony thought he'd forgotten all about the whole C-section thing. So maybe it was his fault he thought it'd be fun to freak Loki out a bit but he didn't want the god to suddenly decide that a natural birth was gonna be better after all. No way was he going to agree to that.

            “It's all pretty straightforward, actually,” Bruce began, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tony mentally thanked him for cutting in. “To make it simple, Tony would be prepped for surgery and that includes giving him a regional anesthetic to numb his body and allow him to be conscious so he can interact with the baby. A longitudinal incision would be made, starting at the edge of his bladder. His organs will need to be shifted around a bit until we can make an incision in the uterus to get the baby, after which all we need to do is close the wound.

            “During the procedure, the most he'll feel is the pressure while we're getting the baby. Most of the painful part is _after_ the procedure when the anesthetic’s gone and the healing process begins.”

            Bruce didn't mention anything more than the general stuff. Loki didn't have to know about the possible complications that _could_ happen in a C-section right now. They'd do their best to prevent them, of course, but he was starting to think that maybe it would be best to keep him out of the Operating Room. He didn't want a panicking god in his hands when the time came.

            “I am sure you have books on the subject,” said Loki, momentarily appeased yet still unsatisfied. He knew, more than most, that there would always be something that could go wrong. Even the best healers in Asgard could not always predict a body's responses to treatment. “I will read on this procedure.”

            Well, that’d work fine for Bruce, saved him from the trouble of explaining and reassuring a god and let Tony worry about it.

            “Hey, delivery's still about six months away. No need to get excited,” Tony reminded as he took the towel Stephanie handed over to him to wipe over his stomach. “We have enough time to worry about that later.”

            Loki looked at Tony with fond exasperation. “I would rather not be caught by surprise,” said the god as he returned his gaze mournfully at his son's dissipating image. He felt oddly empty now that it was gone.

            “I'll give you some reference material later,” said Tony as he sat up and fixed his shirt. “JARVIS, make sure you forward JB’s shots to my personal server.”

            ‘ _Of course, Sir_ ,’ intoned the AI.

            “Good and stop giving me a vocal eyeroll. It’s irritating,” Tony said, scowling.

            ‘ _Wouldn’t dream of it_ ,’ replied the AI dryly. ‘ _Sir_.’

            Tony narrowed his eyes at one of the cameras before turning his attention back to the other people with him. “I’m going to print a picture of JB and show it off at work like my employees do.”

            “Tony, I should remind you that no one should know about the baby if you don’t want the paparazzi swarming the mansion trying to get a shot and finding out you somehow got pregnant,” Bruce reminded.

            That was just asking for trouble.

            “Well, yeah, I knew _that_ ,” Tony replied. “I was just kidding anyway. I don’t want the press to hound my baby.” He brightened up a bit and turned to Loki. “We have to think of names. Jellybean is cute and all but I want a cool name –it doesn’t have to be Norse, just something that has ‘oomph’ in it but not so hard to pronounce or spell. Don’t wanna torture the poor thing in Kindergarten trying to spell or say something like Folkvarthr or going through his life with the name Tormod. That’s just asking for a wedgie or toilet-dunking.”

            “Not to mention that if you named him Tormod, he’ll be named after Thor,” Loki pointed out. “One Thor is enough across the Nine Realms.”

            “That, too,” Tony agreed. He slipped off the bed and fixed everyone with a smile. “Come on, let's tell the guys the news.”

            “You go ahead,” said Bruce, shooing them away. “Have to clean up a bit before I go upstairs.”

            “I'd like to help,” said Stephanie, chuckling, “but he wouldn't let me touch the equipment. I understand it, of course.”

            “See you in a bit then,” said Tony while Loki squeezed his hand, nodded at them and walked ahead. He turned around but stopped halfway to look at Stephanie over his shoulder. “So, what are you doing the rest of the week?”

            “I'll take Pepper's offer of a tour around New York, see the sights and probably eat unhealthy junk food,” she answered with a bright, guilty smile. “I haven't done something like this since I've finished medschool. It's a little scary.”

            Tony beamed at her. “Well, good for you,” he said with a thumbs-up. “You have to do it every once in a while. I recommend some shawarma somewhere around the corner, I keep forgetting the name. You can never go wrong with beef, onions, tomatoes, cheese and all the good stuff wrapped up in pita bread and drenched in spicy sauce.” He paused dreamily, thinking about it with a goofy smile. “Do you think I can eat some?”

            “Well, not right now,” said Stephanie, giggling behind her hand. She rolled her eyes as Tony subjected her to the puppy eyes. “You can have a little as long as you make sure it's prepared correctly.”

            “Homemade shawarma will be just as good,” Bruce interjected. “I'll note the ingredients and Steve will prepare it. He'll like the challenge.”

            “But it won't be the same,” Tony whined. What use was eating fast food or junk food if you didn't get it from a fast food or junk food joint?

            Bruce rolled his eyes. “Just go, Tony.”

            Tony stuck his tongue out playfully at Bruce and together with Stephanie, they left the medical bay. He escorted her out of the mansion, telling her to have some fun and giving her his recommendations on some of the restaurants and bars he frequented.

            “Just give them my name and you'll be the first in,” he had assured her before she climbed into her rental car and drove away. “They'll treat you like a queen – and if they don't, well, you know how to reach me.”

            Going back inside, he found Loki quietly looking into the living room, arms crossed with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. There was a certain softness in his gaze that he'd only ever seen directed at him and sometimes at Thor when he thought no one was looking and genuine amusement that piqued Tony's curiosity. He moved to his side, looking over his shoulder curiously.

            “Wha –”

            “Sh,” Loki shushed him with a sideways glance, tilting his head to the side.

            He followed the gesture with his gaze and pursed his lips to keep from chuckling. There in the middle of his living room, looking for all the world like a group of teenagers and nothing like the world's team of elite superhumans were two assassins, a god and a super soldier, sitting and gathered around a pile of cards with their faces covered in doodles, well, except for Natasha's.

            There was no question as to who was winning.

            Clint had a black spider inside a heart on his forehead, a red, squiggly bow and arrow on his left cheek and a blue target on the right. Steve's nose was blotted with black ink and there were black whiskers on each cheekbone. There was a thick, red ring on his left eye and a purple star on his left cheek. Thor had a black lightning bolt on his forehead, curved, purple lashes on his eyes and a well-drawn doodle of a blue puppy on his right cheek.

            This. This was _priceless_ and absolutely _perfect_. The only other thing that could possibly make this better was if the markers were permanent.

            “JARVIS, snap a picture and print it out,” Tony announced with a wide smirk, drawing everyone's attention to him. “This goes to our Wall of Shame. Look at you, an assassin, a soldier and a god, beaten by a girl.”

            “A girl who’s a former Russian spy and currently an assassin and covert operative,” Clint supplied as Natasha preened.

            Tony paused thoughtfully. “When you put it that way, it _is_ hardly surprising.”

            _'Already done printing, sir,'_ interjected the AI before any of the guys could protest. Natasha was all for physical evidence and it'd be nice to keep in one of her wallets. _'The copies are ready in the workshop.'_

            “Wall of shame?” Loki repeated questioningly.

            ‘ _Sir_ ,’ JARVIS called but was mostly ignored.

            “Quiet, JARVIS. Okay, it's actually the fridge but let's not sweat the details,” Tony amended flippantly. “Wait till Phil sees it.  This is gonna crack him up.” He turned to Steve with a teasing grin. “Of course, Phil would probably get more than a few copies and have you sign one then he's gonna put it in his shrine, light up a few candles and worship the hell out of it with creepy chanting. Then, he'd use the other copies for some questionable activities.”

            Steve choked on a laugh, half horrified, half amused. “Tony!”

            ‘ _Sir, you might want to know –_ ’

            “Not now, JARVIS,” Tony chided. “What have I told you about interrupting grownups when they’re talking?”

            ‘ _But_ –’

            Tony made a shushing noise. “I don’t want to hear it now, JARVIS.”

            ‘ _I do not think it can wait, Sir,_ ’ the AI replied patiently.

            “I shall have a copy as well,” said Loki, smirking at Thor. “Mother did say that she found the painting of the Valkyries in the Main Hall boring and out of date. She will appreciate something a little more… entertaining.”

            Thor yelped, his face going red then paling at the thought. _Everyone_ in Asgard passed the Main Hall, either for an audience with Odin or the warriors' feast in the Dining Hall. “Brother, you cannot do that!”

            “Oh, yes, I can,” he replied in a singsong voice, swiftly dodging and striding out of sight around the corner of the hall with Thor in pursuit. “I'm sure Sif and the Warriors Three would find it hilarious.”

            They heard him say something more but it was mostly muffled and they laughed as Thor roared, “again with your books and the dragons! I told you it was either them or us and that was _years_ ago!”

            It got them quiet the longer they thought about Thor's words.

            “They weren't kidding, were they?” Clint asked, breaking the silence.

            “Dragons, huh?” Steve started, chuckling uneasily as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I'd like to see one of those.”

            “Speak for yourself,” Natasha drawled, running a hand through her hair. She shuddered as she thought of cold scales, creepy stares and forked tongues. “I don't like lizards, much less big, _fire-breathing_ lizards. With or without wings.”

            Tony blinked at the possibilities before smirking. “If there's a story behind that, I'll find out.”

            “Hey, what's going on?” Bruce asked as he finally got out from the med facility, only getting the tail end of the conversation.

            Tony clicked his tongue at him. “Ah, Bruce, you're always missing when there's something interesting going on.” He patted him on the shoulder. “You're lucky JARVIS records everything that goes on in this house. You'll get to watch it later.”

            “Can somebody please tell me why Thor is up on the roof, chasing Loki – who should be in Asgard right now – shouting about books and dragons?”

            ‘ _Agent Coulson has arrived, Sir,_ ’ said JARVIS. ‘ _I told you it was not something that could wait_.’

            Everyone froze while Tony cursed to himself. Why did he choose _now_ not to listen to JARVIS? And why was the universe so hell-bent on revealing his fucking secret to everyone? This had better not include the press or the paparazzi would have a field day.

            “Well, speak of the devil,” he muttered to himself before turning to the speaker. “Hey, Phil, nice to see ya.”

            The SHIELD agent merely gave him a “look” and crossed his arms. “I can’t say the same thing, really. Am I in some parallel universe? I knew there was something wrong when the cafeteria lady put sugar in my coffee and she _knows_ I hate sugar in my coffee in the morning.”

            “I think that’s because Beth isn’t manning the cafeteria in the mornings now,” Clint helpfully supplied.

            Natasha nodded. “Yeah, I think she swapped schedules with Lisa and she’s kinda new.”

            Phil stared at the two incredulously and Clint threw his hands up while Natasha shrugged. He shook his head exasperatedly. “Okay, forget the cafeteria ladies and explain why Loki’s here.”

            “You’re the one who brought it up,” Clint muttered under his breath, turning away.

            Phil sighed, ignoring the archer and the coming headache he was doomed to have for the rest of the day every time he visited to check on them. “Is this directly related to the incident in our mission last time? Please tell me and make it good before I announce a code red and have SHIELD agents here in ten minutes.”

            They all traded glances with each other and Tony pushed Steve forward.

            “Stevie, you explain,” he said, nudging the protesting soldier forward. “Phil likes you best.”

            “I'm not gonna like this, aren't I?” Phil groaned as he stared at the ceiling pleadingly for support. “You're taking advantage of the fact that I'm a fan, Tony Stark, and I don't appreciate that. When Director Fury finds out about whatever it is you’re hiding, we’ll all be in big trouble.”

            “Spoken like a real nanny,” Tony mumbled only loud enough for Clint to hear, making the archer snort despite the situation they were in. He yelped when he felt Natasha's elbow dig into his side.

            Steve took a deep breath as if bracing himself. “Well, it's really a long story and I think Bruce can explain the biological parts better than I can.”

            It was at that moment that the brothers got back inside the mansion, Loki beaming as he'd never done unless when in Tony's company and Thor slightly breathless from laughing too much. Phil instinctively reached for his gun, prompting everyone else to grab a hold of anything they could use as a weapon or taking a defensive stance.

            Tony was immediately surrounded, much to his annoyance and he had half a mind to throw everyone out if they started destroying his property. He'd sue their asses, too.

            Thor, immediately sensing the danger, shielded his brother, using his bulk to partially hide him from sight.

            “Thor, this is hardly necessary,” the dark-haired god drawled at the all too familiar, instinctive reaction of his brother. It was endearing yet irritating when the God of Thunder did this. “I can protect myself.”

            Thor started and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, grinning apologetically at his brother as he stepped aside. “Ah, my apologies, Brother. Old habits.”

            “I just stepped into the Twilight Zone,” said Phil as he tried to keep his head together, barely noticing the confused looks he was getting from the two gods at the reference. He turned to Steve. “Just start from the beginning.”

            “I don’t know how it began, either and I don’t really think it’s any of our business how it started,” he said carefully, sharp eyes gauging Phil’s reaction. “Well… it’s…” he trailed off, uncertain how to break the news. The soldier knew he wasn't making sense and he really wasn’t very good at this sort of thing outside an epic crisis.

            He was saved from saying anything further when Loki stepped forward, apparently becoming impatient as he spoke, face blank and chin up proudly but his gaze dark and forbidding. “Tony and I are together and we are expecting a son.”

            Phil blinked. Then he blinked some more, running it through his head before he burst out laughing.

            Thor laughed happily, clapping his hand on his brother’s back with great force in his enthusiasm. “That is wonderful news! I have no doubts that my nephew will grow to be an excellent warrior! I shall teach him the art of combat myself!”

            “Hey! Get your own kid,” Tony protested.

            Natasha glared at Loki as Clint tried to calm Phil down. “If you broke him, I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to you.”

            “Hey, hands off the merchandise,” Tony chided lightly, somewhat worried, while Loki answered the assassin’s announcement with a skeptical eyebrow raised. “I have vested interest in his goods.”

            “Ugh, _Tony_ ,” Clint groaned, turning away. “God!”

            “Can’t we just settle down for one second and talk about this calmly?” asked Bruce, above the laughter and the petty arguments but he was mostly ignored save for Steve who was looking at Phil worriedly. “Maybe sit down or have some drinks to go around?”

             “I’ll work on that,” Steve volunteered, raising his hand before running off to the kitchen.

            “Another one of you mortals’ little fights,” Thor said cheerfully, an innocent smile on his face. Bruce turned to him with an unimpressed frown that made the god clear his throat awkwardly and look at the direction Steve disappeared to. “I believe Steve would need some assistance in serving refreshment. I will help him.” And with that, he sauntered over to follow.

            Bruce gazed down the hall where the two disappeared, eyes wide in disbelief. He looked around the group that acted nothing like adults and caught Loki’s gaze, startled. The god raised a brow at him and looked around, his head tipped down since most everyone was shorter than him then he stared back at the scientist and rolled his eyes.

            Bruce blinked. Well, now, that was interesting and kinda friendly, almost. He would have thought on that a bit more if it weren’t for the noise that was escalating around him the longer it continued and it was getting on his (and the big guy’s) nerves. With mounting irritation, his eyes flashed and his skin tinged green as he balled one fist and slammed it into the wall with enough force to leave a three-inch dent on the wall with pieces of concrete and paint scattered all over the floor, and sound to shock them into silence.

            “Can everyone get their butts in the living room so we can talk about this, like adults?” he gritted out, reining some calm in to keep himself from turning into the Hulk outright.

            Everyone blinked at him. Natasha and Clint took Phil into the living room just as Thor came back from the kitchen.

            “Steve said he doesn't need assistance,” he explained, a little disappointed. He stopped short to look at the dent in the wall. He looked at each of them, in turn, and beamed. “Such a great show of strength. Is it yours, brother? Or can it be Bruce's?”

            Tony didn’t bother protesting since everyone, including him, knew he didn’t have that much physical strength and resigned to making himself feel better by thinking that he was a genius and that was loads better than being a mindless brute.

            Bruce blushed with embarrassment. “Right. Sorry about the wall,” he grumbled sheepishly.

            Tony waved him off. “Nah, don't worry about it so much. I'll take the repairs out of your paycheck.”

            “I don't work for you,” Bruce deadpanned.

            “Well, you're in my payroll as my doctor,” said Tony smugly.

            “I'm not going to accept it,” Bruce replied, shaking his head. “Just get in there.”

            Tony snorted. “It's either you're getting a harder spine or everyone's enjoying pushing me around.”

            “There is a certain enjoyment to be had in telling you what to do,” Loki confirmed, earning a glare that made him grin toothily.

            “Ah, are we to have another discussion now?” asked Thor. “Has the Son of Coul's madness passed?”

            “Who knows?” Bruce answered, shrugging.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

            “We are in deep shit.” Phil looked at everybody then settled his heavy gaze on Tony. He sighed. “I can’t say I’m surprised when you’re always getting into all sorts of problems. Somehow.”

            Tony shrugged. “Guess I’m just lucky that way.”

            Clint rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “Tell us something we don’t know.”

            Phil sighed deeply, eyes closing in deep thought, opening them to give Tony a long-suffering look. “You make my job infinitely harder that it needs to be.”

            “Yeah, I'm the black sheep of the family,” Tony said with a grin.

            Natasha bumped shoulders with him and hissed, “not helping.”

            From his other side, Loki merely rolled his eyes.

            The SHIELD agent rubbed his face, pointedly ignoring the side comments as he tried to focus. “How the hell are we going to explain this to Director Fury?”

            Steve cleared his throat. “Actually, we were hoping you'd know how we can do that.”

            “Or better yet, you can be a hero again and take the blow for us,” Tony suggested with a shrug. “Nick has a soft spot for you anyway.”

            They had just explained the situation to Phil. He'd remained quiet the whole time, asking a few questions that Bruce had to answer. He didn't ask about Tony's relationship with Loki, only the important facts about the pregnancy and the terms of Loki's punishment. It wouldn't matter to SHIELD what their circumstances were at the time this began, he had reasoned. The facts were Loki was a known criminal and Tony had been compromised enough to fraternize with him even if the god was still under Odin's punishment and watch.

            In a covert, government agency handling sensitive information and operations, what mattered was _what_ you did, not _why_ you did it.

            “Look, we have to tell the director about this,” said Phil after a moment of silence. “Preferably somewhere open with no objects that can be used as weapons.”

            “We can meet with him here,” Tony suggested with a shrug. “I'll feel a lot better if we're in my turf.”

            “I'm telling you right now that he's not going to be happy about this,” Phil warned, “but I doubt that he's going to let anyone hurt an innocent, much less a baby. Besides, it's one of those things he can get away with from the Council and he likes pissing them off since that whole almost-nuking thing we had here.”

            “If he presents a threat to Tony and our son, I will take them to Asgard for protection,” Loki announced, his resolute tone making Tony bristle.

            “And when did you decide this?” Tony asked coolly, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he crossed his arms.

            Loki looked down at him and seemed to weigh his words. There was no doubt that he was wading in dangerous territory. “I thought it was a logical choice of action.”

            “As a last resort,” Tony added. “If we can fix things here, then I'd prefer to stay here.”

            Loki didn't say a word. He would have argued with him but decided that they could talk about it at length later when Tony was rested, comfortable and in a rational frame of mind to see that his option had merit. To argue with him now and with company was not going to make him understand and would only cause undue stress on him and their son.

             “Okay,” Phil breathed out, standing up. “I'll set a meeting with Director Fury and forward the details to you later.” He straightened his suit jacket and fixed his tie, mumbling about the bugs, schedules and alibis. “Anyway,” he started, turning to Tony, “congratulations.”

            “Thanks, Phil,” said Tony with a grateful smile.

            Phil nodded and turned to Loki. “I'd like to talk to you for a second. In private.”

            There were varying degrees of shock and protests in the living room but the god only looked at him curiously, noting the lack of fear in the human's eyes similar to that time when he'd stabbed him. Intrigued, he nodded and followed, making sure to pin a look at Tony to _try_ discouraging him from eavesdropping, getting only a smirk in response.

            They were outside, in front of Phil's car and Loki was eerily quiet.

            “Look, let's make this quick, okay?” said Phil, sliding his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose before turning to face him. “Thanks.”

            Loki blinked, honestly surprised then suspicious. “For what?”

            “For not killing me, even if you could have,” the SHIELD agent answered easily.

            “What makes you think that I had intended _not_ to kill you?”

            Phil kicked a pebble near his shoe and slipped his hands in his pockets. “Did you know that Thor's really attached to you? Tasha always said it's bordering on unhealthy.”

            He did. “It stems from love but is stained with his grief and guilt.”

            “Yeah, well, he always boasted about you. He said you're really smart, that you're doing better now.”

            “Is there a point to this?” he asked dryly.

            Phil ignored him and continued. “He said that you had an Asgardian's physical strength but you rarely used it. You're a thinker, a strategist. He went as far as to imply that you're a perfectionist. You know how to deal maximum damage for little effort – and I appreciate that. We need agents like that in the field – not that I'm trying to recruit you.

            “You also have extensive knowledge on anatomy for that purpose.” He paused and there was silence. Loki waited for him to say more. “When I woke up, about a week after surgery, the doctor said I was lucky. The wound missed my heart by an inch even if it still hurt like a bitch and I have a new scar to show off. I don't think you're the type to miss something like that.

            “You can brush it off as an accident or whatever but I'm still thankful.” Phil moved forward and with a series of beeps, he opened the door to his car, getting ready to leave. “This doesn't mean that I wanna be bestfriends or anything. I just wanna give credit to where it's due and I still don't trust you.

            “I don't know what Tony sees in you but I'd like to make it clear that if you're using him or planning to hurt him in any way, well, you're going to have a hard time.” Phil grinned at him toothily before he started the engine and, not waiting for a reply, closed the door, speeding off through the gates and out of sight.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

            The strong gales continued to bring heavy snow and ice, whipping through the old, empty roads that had once been bustling with life amidst the endless winter. It was already mid-afternoon and yet there was no sun to bring light to the ruined houses, the people hidden in their poverty and suffering.

            Long ago, Angrboda could still remember how the sun shone up in the sky, covered slightly in wispy clouds to lessen its glare and the children skipping through the banks of snow, laughter ringing and echoing in the once proud and plentiful lands of the Jotun.

            The mages of Jotunheim once stood proudly with the mages of Asgard and the Elven realm. Now there were only remnants of the old ways, the mages and healers few and far in between, the knowledge lost inevitably in the passage of time. Their soldiers had not only trained in weapons but in changing their shape, a perfect edge in battle. But now, there was nothing to them but strength, gone were the expertise and honor they had once shown. Trading between the north and south had been mostly peaceful and the marketplace had always been filled with goods from neighboring realms. Now, they were empty, their alliances broken even with the villages in the south, the old trade routes riddled with beasts and monsters.

            Of course, no kingdom was perfect but those times, their Golden Age, had been close enough to it.

            Now, they were not even a shadow of the old kingdom.

            She felt the rise of her anger but she tried to keep it at bay. The time would soon come when her people would rise against this mockery of a kingdom which only sought to ruin the lives of its subjects. For so long she had waited for the answer to her prayers, long after her true king's death and that thief, that _usurper_ , Laufey, took the throne. It was closer now than she'd imagined and already the hope in her people had started to blaze anew. It made her wonder if King Odin of Asgard knew all along or had somehow predicted that this would happen.

            She knew the story passed around. It had variations but she had the fortune to know someone who was there, hidden in the shadows, as the mighty Odin gently lifted a small, crying infant left to die in the unforgiving cold, saw the smile that brightened his tired face as the infant giggled tearfully and changed form on his own.

            Taking the eldest child of Laufey and giving him the name of their once mighty king, he was promised to greatness. Rumors had spread throughout their kingdom even to the villages of the south where the lands were untouched by winter winds but covered in unending darkness. What little information they could get had been told over and over but in the shadows to spare them from _his_ wrath. Even the firstborn prince's actions, their nature and the other realms' perception of them were no secret amongst his people but as Jotun, they understood his motivations.

            By nature, they were ruthless and unforgiving, calculating and forever scheming though mostly against enemies and not amongst each other. Like him, they had also believed, once, that they were beyond hope and had also sought their own destruction.

            Angrboda knew her people wanted him to take the throne and she would like nothing more than to meet him herself so she could pass her judgment but regardless whether he would decide to lead them or not, she would ensure that Jotunheim would once more stand proudly and free from this oppression.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

            Later that night, Loki sat in bed, his father's book in his lap. It was open in a section about male pregnancies, specifically for other races. While he'd had his doubts about the truth of other races agreeing to mate or wed a Jotun of their own will (barring Tony since he'd always been a strange one, he thought fondly), he had to admit that the book was highly detailed and very informative. How they managed to gather the information was hard to imagine and he didn't want to think about it. When he tried, Tony's face kept popping up and it would alarm him unnecessarily until he’d remember that Tony was fine and was only in the adjoining bathing chamber.

            It was almost unthinkable and frightening how he’d grown to love such an incorrigible human the way he did.

            His heart, once he’d long thought to be dead, would beat hard at every teasing grin, would grow light at a single, reassuring gaze from his eyes. His lips burned and his body craved with want and desire with every sweet, demanding kiss and playful touch.

            He felt so _alive_ and it was all due to an equally broken man who, for some reason, loved him as well. To think, he had used to mock the poets for their laughable, whimsical works on love and all its joys and tragedies.

            Tony had been _very_ far from his ideal. He thought he’d wed a female, for one. Back then, he’d assumed that he was going to have to select one out of the many women his Mother would introduce to him every night at the banquet. Have children, be forever in Thor’s shadow and be miserable for the rest of his immortal life.

            Oh, he’d grown out of it, of course, replaced it with something else more destructive. The evidence of it would be right outside the mansion’s grounds where humans tried to rebuild the devastation he’d caused. It wasn’t the most glorified moments of his life but it was enlightening even until the end.

            And Tony, for all his flaws, his coarseness and his insolence, had helped putting things in perspective again. He was so _human_ , so real to Loki in a way that no one ever was. He would rarely speak seriously but when he did, it was certainly a crushing blow, meant to cripple and, for Loki, to mend. For the god, his words meant to wound so they could release the festering pain and finally heal. He would speak with a depth in his eyes that made Loki feel that he wasn’t alone.

            Now they were to have a son and he had fallen ridiculously in love with his child that he couldn’t wait for him to be born, to hold his little one in his arms and teach him everything he knew.

            His world had become brighter, the old anger, hatred and hurt were now no more than memories. He would never forget them, of course, but it didn’t hurt him as much now. He would make his own decisions and let his actions define who he was and not his heritage. He would make sure that his son would be proud of him.

            The sound of something falling on the floor jolted him out of his reverie. In a blink of an eye, he was already up from the bed, walking towards the bathroom.

            “Tony?” he called anxiously.

            “I’m okay,” Tony answered back. “The shampoo bottle fell.”

            “Be careful,” he reminded. He wanted to go inside but he knew Tony would only be irritated at him for worrying too much.

            “The bottle wanted to fall on its own,” he replied, his voice muffled.

            It didn’t make sense but Loki only sighed and went back to bed, returning to his perusal of the book.

            The first thing he had read on was how the womb developed in Tony. According to the book, only a Jotun Healer (it was noted that altering the body was an inherent talent among the Frost Giants, being natural shapeshifters) should be doing the modification in the carrying male's body to ensure his safety, though there were rare times when the magic of the sire would “escape” him and influence the change on its own. It was generally still unknown what pushes the magic to alter the carrying male's body and Loki supposed that the subconscious mind might have a hand in it or it could be a natural, biological response.

            As for their child's form (it had been worrying him should their son be at the same size of a Jotun infant), apparently, the child would take the form of the carrying male in the womb, to make sure there would be no stress to its birth father. That would explain why their son was shown completely human in those tests. After birth, the child would immediately and only begin to exhibit his Frost Giant heritage when in contact with his sire and due to uncontrolled magic, the sire would be responsible in keeping the child's form to the preferred appearance until the child could control it on its own.

            As for the birth, it was noted that most of the carrying males delivered through an artificial birth canal that was made in a way similar to the womb. While it was guaranteed to be safe if done by a Jotun Healer (and again, in rare cases, the sire), he knew Tony would be vehemently against it and that he should take careful watch on his magic lest he be banished to that infernal couch.

            In deep thought, he hadn’t noticed that Tony was already out of the bathroom.

            “Hey, what are you reading?” Tony asked as he pushed the thick sheets aside and climbed on the bed, wiggling to make himself comfortable on the pillows. He pulled the sheets up to his waist and turned to grab his pad lying beside the lamp, opening the program on the new design for a crib he was making for his baby.

            “A book Father gave me with information regarding your pregnancy,” Loki answered as he turned the page to recommended foods and herbal teas, taking note of which ones to get for Tony to try.

            “That's pretty convenient,” Tony remarked, leaning closer to him to take a look. He grimaced as he found it was written in a language he couldn't understand. “What else does it say?”

            “Common ailments and medicine for treatment,” Loki answered as he let Tony turn the pages back until he could see the well-drawn images of males of other races (elves, dwarves, humans and even Asgardians) in varying stages of their pregnancy.

            “Whoa, how does this even work?” the billionaire asked, shocked, as he tapped at the image of the dwarf with a finger. “I mean, the height difference is just one of their problems.”

            “I do not know nor do I care to,” Loki replied, wrinkling his nose and making Tony laugh.

            “Oh, come on. You have to admit that it makes you curious,” said Tony teasingly, poking him on his side. “You know what this means?”

            “Hm?”

            “This means that Frost Giants weren't half bad if there were other guys willing to sleep with them and have their babies once upon a time,” Tony pointed out. “See, there are notes here for gods, too, which means that Asgard and Jotunheim weren't on each other’s throats back then.”

            “I've realized this,” said Loki with a nod. “This book may have been written a long time ago, presumably before the war.”

            “Guess so,” Tony quipped before he went back to his pad. “Still makes you think though, right?”

            “Perhaps there are still records of it hidden in the library,” said Loki. “Just to prove that there was peace between the two realms.”

            “That’s always a good place to start. A little time-consuming, though,” said Tony as he brushed his fingers over an image, sweeping it across the surface. “When’ll you start?”

            “Preferably in the morning,” Loki answered. “I meant to go back to Asgard.”

            Tony, who was fiddling with his pad resting against his thighs, turned to him with an eyebrow raised. “Sure, that’s fine. Are you going to check on your bi-whatsit project?”

            “You mean the Bifrost?”

            “Yeah, that.”

            “Among other things,” Loki answered. “You can always call it the rainbow bridge. That is its other name and it's somewhat easier to remember.”

            Tony's nose wrinkled as he frowned. “Whatever. I'm not calling it _that_. Sounds too... gay.”

            There was silence.

            “You mean... too _happy_?” The god started carefully, looking confused. “I assure you, at its current state, it is anything but happy.”

            Tony shook his head, chuckling. “No, I meant it sounds too _flaming gay_.”

            “I don't understand.”

            They stared at each other for almost a minute until Tony nearly slapped himself as he remembered that this was a Norse god he was talking to and therefore, knew nothing about the gay rights thing (which he was supporting – free love and all that). He thought best how to explain but then he really didn't have too much experience in the gay scene, either. He had always been more inclined to women anyway with just a few men on the side when it got... tedious and even then, it was only for one night stand's and hardly noteworthy. The few men he'd been with were high profile and discreet, too, so no chance of them being seen in gay bars and squealing to the press if they didn't want their reputations dragged through the mud.

            Hm. Better not think about that right now, Stark. Focus.

            He thought maybe a demo would be better but he didn't want Loki to be traumatized. Gay pride parades were cool and all but he'd see a lot of crazy shit Tony was sure he wasn't ready for.

            “Don't worry about it,” said Tony dismissively as he looked back to his pad. “It's an earth thing.”

            “If you are sure,” Loki answered slowly, still looking a bit curious. “In any case, it would be best for me to leave in the morning and be back here in the evening or at the latest, the next morning after I finish my tasks.”

            “Which would be…?” Tony prodded expectantly.

            “Besides checking the Bifrost, I intend to show Mother and Father our son,” he said. “They, particularly Mother, had been adamant in wanting to know more about our child so I'd like to give them one of the pictures.”

            Tony’s eyes widened in alarm but he managed to calm himself. “So Thor spilled to your parents, huh?”

            “Not exactly,” Loki replied uncomfortably, a blush staining his cheeks. He explained how Frigga found out about the pregnancy, not mentioning anything about Sif and the Warriors Three and their reaction to the news.

            It reminded him that he still had a score to settle with the four of them and teach them a _physically_ harmless lesson they would not soon forget.

            “You're scheming something, aren't you?” Tony asked, snorting and grinning at the sudden look of embarrassment on Loki’s face. It still baffled Loki how Tony could read him so easily. “I can’t believe that happened to you, of all people. It’s not like you to be caught off-guard. Well, there’s a first time for everything.” He turned away from him, quiet and thoughtful as he focused on his pad. He tried to go back to work on his new project: a sleek, one of a kind, JARVIS-controlled crib with a defense mechanism, hover function, soundproof cover, internal sound system and loads of other fun stuff but kept on getting distracted. He cleared his throat and forced himself to sound casual. “So, were they happy with the news? What did they say exactly?”

            He felt Loki tense beside him, mistakenly thinking that his parents might not like the idea of their son getting another man pregnant despite welcoming a future grandchild and took a sideways glance at Loki, saw his mouth pressed in a grim line that made his stomach drop and made him want to throw up. He had no way of knowing that Loki was thinking of something else altogether, namely, his mother’s insistence for a wedding that he just knew Tony was not ready for.

            “They cannot wait to meet you,” he said, honestly. And it was true, too. They had wanted to meet Tony long before he’d gotten pregnant, had been intrigued by him since Thor’s stories.

            Tony released a deep breath, relieved. “Well, that’s a load off my chest,” he joked. “They didn’t freak out or anything, right? That I’m a guy, I mean.”

            “Asgard does not discriminate against genders,” Loki pointed out, shifting a little so he could see Tony fully. “Eternity is too long to bother with such trivialities.”      From the heavy look in those green eyes, Tony just knew there was something he was missing, he just didn’t know what. He turned away, his eyes going to his book. “The pregnancy is certainly a surprise but it is a welcome one.”

            “That’s good to know,” said Tony. He shifted a little. “By the way, I thought about the whole, whisking-us-away-to-Asgard thing. I thought about it and I get it.”

            “But you don’t want to do it,” Loki finished for him, sighing. “Personally, I’d feel safer with you there during the pregnancy. Especially if someone is out to harm or take you. If I had my way, I’d take you there tomorrow when I leave for Asgard. Father has already given his approval that you can come anytime and I had thought you’d want to see my home.”

            Tony pursed his lips, a frown marring his face. “I do. It’s just that… well, won’t it be weird if they find a pregnant man walking around? I mean, won’t that give it away? Not to mention that you’re still technically under probation or something. What if they lynch me?”

            “Some of them may be mindless brutes but they know well enough not to harm anyone from the Royal Family,” Loki stated. “As for my being a Jotun and them finding out… it pales in comparison to keeping you and our son safe.”

            The fact that he didn't care whether he'd be found out made Tony's heart flutter in his chest. Considering how much he hated being a Frost Giant and was not willing to expose himself just yet, it only meant that he and JB were that important to him.

            “Well, we’ll only use it as a last resort, okay? I’ll be fine. I’ll have everyone here with me and I doubt they’ll let me out of their sight,” Tony frowned but was resigned to his fate. “I already survived the first three months. I’ll just have to find a way to amuse myself for the next six more.”

            “I’m sure we can both find ways,” said Loki innocently, avoiding his gaze.

            The air became heavy and as if a switch had been flipped, gone were the worries that Tony seemed to have. He stared at him through half-lidded eyes, a small, suggestive smile on his lips. “What do you have in mind?”

            “Let me show you…”

            And show him, Loki did.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

            The team was gathered for a late breakfast and Tony sulked fiercely as he saw and compared his food with the rest of the team’s. Loki had already left and he wasn’t awake enough to see him off. He only remembered mumbling something at him before going back to sleep, felt a cool hand press gently over his stomach and lips press on the hickey he left on his shoulder, nipping at it a little before Tony swatted at him with a grunt. He could almost hear the echo of Loki’s laughter long after he’d disappeared.

            He wanted the bacon, ham and sausages to go with his broccoli and cheese omelet instead of the muffin and he wanted coffee instead of the fruit shake but everyone glared at him every time his hands started to stray a little too close to the other plates of food. He tried to do it every few minutes or so, not because he was hungry for it anymore but because it was entertaining to watch them glare or shake their heads at him simultaneously.

            “Tony, quit it,” Clint snapped at him when he tried to sneak off with a strip of bacon, taking it from him. “You’re not getting anything else but what’s on your plate.”

            The billionaire frowned at him, narrowing his eyes. “You always spoil my fun.”

            Natasha shook her head at him before her phone rang. “Romanov,” she said into the phone.

            The team looked at her expectantly as she listened to whoever was on the line and when that was done, she snapped her phone shut.

            “It was Phil,” she said. “Director Fury will meet us tomorrow at our shawarma joint at twelve PM sharp.”

            “Did he say anything else?” Steve asked.

            “No.”

            Tony wasn’t the superstitious type but even he had to admit that it sounded kinda ominous.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

            “The Bifrost is progressing faster than I anticipated,” Loki said to his silent and watchful companion as he lifted his hands from the flow of magic that was steadily pouring into the mechanism from the runes written along its walls.

            It was still early, his time had not been spent in his examination as long as he had expected. He might be home (and wasn't that a lovely word?) later tonight, probably earlier once he finished speaking with his parents and getting the special teas listed in the book.

            “It won't take long before we'll be able to send people on it. Perhaps another week or so and we can send someone through but it cannot handle anything more than one person.” He paused, considering a thought for a moment. “And Volstagg.”        

            “I will keep it in mind,” said the Guardian, eyes blank and face empty of expression. “No one shall pass until then.”

            “I will return next week for the trial. It would be best that I attempt it first as I can return should the Bifrost be unable to send me back,” Loki advised as he straightened up, noting that Heimdall had yet to remove his eyes from him. “Do you have any questions?”

            “No,” answered Heimdall. For the first time in Loki's life, he saw the Guardian hesitate before he seemed to make up his mind. “I meant to offer my congratulations and my hope that your son be born in the best of health.”

            Loki blinked but then he remembered that this was Heimdall. Of _course_ , he knew. Aside from Odin, he was the only other who watched over him to make sure he did not break the terms of his punishment. Loki was also under the suspicion that he was the only one other than Odin who knew exactly what those terms were and kept quiet about them. Hardly surprising, really.

            “Thank you,” he said, thinking about what else to say. “That is our hope as well.”

            Heimdall nodded and he turned away, a clear sign that their conversation was at a close, and Loki strode out of the golden dome in the palace's direction.

            He walked through the streets, followed discreetly by guards and not so discreetly by judging eyes. He held his head high, ignoring their heavy gazes on him as he made his way to the palace.

            Once there, he saw Sif and the Warriors Three just as they were passing through the gates. His eyes narrowed coldly as he and Sif's gazes met in undisguised hostility. The Warriors, hardly stronger than Sif and acting like her little lapdogs, avoided being in their line of sight. He walked, his pace almost mockingly leisurely not moving away as Sif stopped by him, their arms nearly brushing and her low, venomous whisper echoing loudly in his ears.

            “You have some nerve showing your face again,” she hissed at him. “You should have stayed with your little whore. You may have fooled everyone else with that false innocence and meekness but not me. A traitor will always be a traitor. If anyone should be banished, it should have been _you_.”

            He said nothing, not even to point out that he _had_ been banished (well, thrown into the abyss, really) as she continued her brisk stride, the warriors following closely at her heels. He knew that he had to try to understand. He knew her words should mean nothing, that it was irrelevant compared to those he considered important to him but it made him so angry.  The fury in him was growing too great for him that he had to close his eyes and think of something to bring calm, breathing deeply as he reminded himself of the reason he returned to Asgard aside from the Bifrost and that was to introduce his son to his grandparents.

            He wouldn't forget this too soon. He'd have to gather more information and he'd have to stay the night to see the fruits of his labors but he knew Tony would understand and would probably encourage it if it meant that he could get even. Tony was all for getting even and he looked forward to the time he could tell him all about it and make him laugh. He didn't care that he was acting quite immature. He already had something special in mind for her and when he's done, she'd wish he had just shaved her hair.

            In Tony's words: “Oh, it's on now.”

            With measured steps, a toothy grin on his face and his mind working on his little pranks, he went in search of his parents who would still be in their quarters this early in the morning.

            Surely enough, he found that his parents were still in their chambers, both in Odin's study. The guards had left him at the door as he let himself in and he watched fondly as his mother brushed her long, golden hair over her shoulder while his father sat at his desk, reading documents and affixing his signature on them before he’d receive his subjects’ requests and petitions.

            Odin was the first to notice him, looking up from the roll of parchment he had just spread over his table. He smiled, small and unerringly genuine as he nodded and greeted his younger son.

            Frigga rose from her seat to meet him and he leaned down slightly as she wrapped her seemingly frail arms around his shoulders. “Good morning, dear,” she greeted, squeezing him for good measure. “How is your Man of Iron? Is he and our grandchild well?”

            “Yes, he is doing wonderfully according to his healers,” Loki answered as he pulled back.

            “Come and sit,” she said, taking hold of his wrist and pulling him to the settee. She sounded calm but her eyes showed how excited she was. “Tell me all about it.”

            “We have just learned that we are to have a son,” he said, his pride obvious in his voice and stance. “I have come to introduce him to you.”

            He took the small picture he kept hidden in his robe and handed it to his mother.

            Frigga gasped and took the picture gently in her hands, holding it as if it would disappear from her grasp. She looked at her grandson intently, tracing every curve and line in the detailed image that showed the tiny creature still developing, his little hands curled near his head and his eyes shut in sleep.

            “Oh, Odin, he is magnificent,” she breathed out in awe and love, walking to her husband to present the piece of smooth parchment. “Look at him.”

            Odin took the picture carefully, a proud smile on his face as he straightened on his chair. With a finger, he traced the curve of his grandson’s brow, his love growing every second. This little image would go among the framed pictures his wife placed on her dressing table and he would ask for another copy for his study.

            He chuckled, the sound deep and comforting. “He has your brow. He might grow to be a mischievous one.”

            “I would be surprised if he didn't,” Loki admitted. Between him and Tony... well, their son would be a prankster at the very least.

            “You _must_ get married,” Frigga insisted, drawing Odin’s attention from his baby grandson. He watched over them, his face unreadable and wisely keeping silent. His wife could be stubborn when she wanted to be. “Our grandchild will not be born out of wedlock.”

            “I have already told you that I will discuss this with Tony, Mother,” Loki started patiently. “I just need time.”

            Frigga let out an inelegant snort, turning away from him childishly. “At this rate, I will probably have my _second_ grandchild first before we can have a wedding.”

            Loki choked and coughed. “ _Mother_!”

            He looked imploringly at his father for help and noted with slight irritation as he saw amusement in the wizened face. Honestly, why did they pick _now_ to tease him? He was always reduced to a child whenever he was in their presence. It was both startling and nostalgic how they talked in this way when before they could barely utter a word to each other when he had returned.

            They've certainly come a long way.

            The older god took pity on him and cleared his throat to get his wife’s attention.

            “Let our son proceed as he thinks it best, my wife,” he began soothingly, ignoring the way she glowered at him. “This is his courtship and his future spouse. He is in a better position to decide what needs to be done to gain his favor.”

            “Well, he does not appear to be doing a good job of it,” Frigga replied, making Loki groan quietly as he hid his face in his hands.

            Odin resisted grinning, successfully keeping the façade of a wise, old man even though he wanted to laugh so badly like he'd never done in a long time. He hid a chuckle in a well-placed cough. “Regardless, it is not our place.”

            “Why don’t you teach him how to go about courting, Odin?” the goddess suggested brightly. “Give him a few suggestions that could push this along.” She turned to Loki with a fond, little smile. “Your father was a wily man when he was younger. Hardly anyone could resist his attention.” Loki groaned again, shaking his head in embarrassment but his mother ignored him and continued. “I could give you advice but I doubt it would work as well for a man as it would a woman,” Frigga added, her smile still in place.

            How he wished he brought Thor to share his agony – nevermind, his brother would only find amusement in this _torture_.

            “That is a wonderful idea, wife,” Odin agreed and Loki turned to him in wide-eyed horror, his jaw dropping. “Now, what do you say we put this lovely image on your dressing table? If the mages can copy the picture, I’d like to have one in my study as well. Perhaps, you can have it framed while Loki and I discuss how he could woo his future spouse.”

            Frigga looked slightly suspicious but the thought of designing a delicate, intricately designed frame for the picture was winning in her mind.

            “Oh, very well,” she announced, vaguely miffed. “I shall leave you both to your discussion but I shall be expecting progress.” She turned and walked to the door but stopped and turned with an earnest look in her face. “Oh, before I forget, I've made some herbal teas. Do you think he'd like some?”

            “Ah, I have a list of ones that would be healthy for him,” said Loki, procuring a list out of thin air.

            She took the list and read through it, nodding to herself. “I have most of these so I shall gather them for you. When I return, we shall break our fast.”

            With that, she turned on her heel and left.

            Loki released a breath, turning to his father. He raised a brow at him as the older god merely returned to his documents. “That was smoothly done.”

            “Not as smoothly as I had planned,” Odin corrected with a private smile.

            “I suppose you'd like to speak to me about something else other than courtship techniques,” Loki wondered aloud, tilting his head to the side.

            “Correct,” Odin agreed with a hard nod, his expression becoming solemn. “I don't want your mother to hear for now. I know she has heard of it but I will wait for her to ask. I'd rather tell you first.”

            Loki didn't bother telling him this could end badly. “It concerns me then?”

            Odin nodded. “I felt Gungnir's disappearance from the treasury.”

            Loki flinched a little. “It was not intentional. I suppose I've called on Gungnir by instinct.”

            “I am not reprimanding you,” the Allfather stated, shaking his head. “In truth, I felt that it was best that it was Gungnir you called and not the Casket of Ancient Winters. Had you done that, you would have exposed yourself and I don't want you and your family to get hurt.”

            Odin took a deep breath. “Heimdall told me that Frost Giants appeared in Midgard. It is still unclear how. Your sudden appearance there had caused quite an uproar and I have informed the other realms that you were there to assist Thor and not your Man of Iron to alleviate the rumors that I set you loose to cause havoc. The Frost Giants took your appearance differently.

            “I am only here to warn you that things are not what they seem, my son,” he said, looking suddenly old and tired. “There are whispers from the other realms about the unrest in Jotunheim since Laufey’s death. I fear that you may find yourself at the center of this situation. Your family will always be here to lend you aid should you need our support.”

Loki cleared his throat. Odin was not making sense. At all. “Father, if I may speak freely?”

“You need not ask in these chambers, Loki. Here,” Odin gestured to the entirety of the Royal Chambers, “we are family, first and foremost.”

Loki took him at his word, smiling. “You are being deliberately cryptic again.”

“Consider it a well-intentioned message,” said Odin with a small grin. “I do not want to influence your decisions.”

“Does it have anything to do with why people are avoiding me and looking spitefully at me more than usual?”

“Yes,” he answered simply though Odin wished it could be different. There was no helping it though with the rumors going around and Loki's past actions. “They are uncertain about the rumors though most are inclined to believe it.”

Believe what, Loki didn’t know and he _should_ know to understand what it was they were actually talking about.

“Why not tell me of these rumors, Father?” he implored. “If I know, then I'd be in a better position to protect my family and myself as needed.”

Odin looked away, taking a deep breath and his face worried and old. “It concerns you as Laufey's firstborn and that the Frost Giants are rumored to want you to rule as their king as is your birthright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are delving deeper into a lot of serious things... I guess some parts are a little unclear. Hopefully I can explain it better in the next chapter. Some Byleistr, Fury and the SHIELD Council in the next chapter (wanted to write them here but it's getting too long).  
> Leave me a comment or two! Your input would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> PREVIEW:  
> "Loki caused a lot of deaths, even he admits it,” he said coldly, his eyes blazing in anger at all this bullshit. “But I stopped you from killing millions more when you decided to nuke New York. You. Owe. Me. For stopping your shit before it hit the fan."
> 
> OoOoOoOoO
> 
> “Betrothed? Seriously?”  
> “You do not want to?”  
> “Um, I-uh, can I get back to you on that? This is all really sudden.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, I know it’s late and I’m sorry but I had absolutely no control over the workload that spiked up immediately after a 12-hour hell week and integration between two, very different departments. I hope this makes up for the all the time you had to wait.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
> Warning/s: Implied violence, Badass!Fury (I think), and most of the usual stuff… 
> 
> Special Shoutout to Dawn: Here you are, dear! Sorry, it's so late!

There was a charged, shocked silence as Loki gaped at his father wordlessly, eyebrows raised incredulously as the words stuttered to a halt in his head every time he tried to make sense of them. He tried to find any sign that the words were spoken in jest but his father remained silent, assessing and expectant, for what he didn't know. Silvertongue and Liesmith he might have been called (and with good reason) but this rendered him speechless, unexpected as it was.

His mouth opened and closed a few times but nothing came out as he struggled through the questions that were suddenly plaguing his mind. He didn't know where to start.

"Do they know... what I am?" he managed to ask after a long moment of silence, somewhat fearful of the answer. He didn't know what to feel exactly should the people be aware of what he truly was. He supposed that it would be fine, a _relief_ even, regardless of the consequences it might give him so long as it did not harm his family in any way. He would not spare anyone who would dare.

Odin shook his head, closing his one eye. "No. However, they are inclined to believe the possibility." He sighed, looking so old, weary and deeply desolate even as he tried to smile. "I suppose I am partly to blame, like most things that have gone wrong in our family."

Loki kept his silence as they both knew there were some decisions that had been made with Asgard in mind to the detriment of their family and there was no use in saying otherwise. There was no doubt that Odin was a great king, but his being a father and a husband had taken blows in his effort to maintain the peace in Asgard. Such was the price and responsibility of royalty and, to Odin's credit, he did try to make decisions with their interests in mind, Loki had realized long ago.

He clasped his father's shoulder and squeezed in an effort to comfort. "You have always done what you thought was best for our family, Father. I didn't understand it then but I am starting to. Think no more of it – it is in the past, as it should be."

Odin looked at his son, to the warm sincerity in his green eyes and the small, gentle smile he'd always worn in his childhood. There was that underlying knowledge in his son's eyes, of lessons learned and a strength and confidence he had achieved on his own by overcoming his greatest adversary: himself. It truly made Odin's heart grow with love to see how much his younger son had grown, to see him become the man he'd always known he could be. It took a lot of hardships and trials to get him where he was but Odin could see that he was on the right path (he had always told Frigga in the privacy of their chambers that out of the two of them, Loki was the difficult one – he just _appeared_ to be more agreeable than Thor). What more could a father ask for?

And he knew this was only the beginning of what the Fates had in store for him.

The older god chuckled deeply, patting the hand that rested on his shoulder. "Wise words, my son," he remarked proudly, voice deep and gruff in his affection. "I shall heed them as you have," he said softly before he cleared his throat to get back to the matter at hand. "But this time, I believe that the rumors were fueled by me, albeit unintentionally."

"How so?" Loki asked, curiously.

"Your name," was the simple answer.

"My name?" Loki asked, pausing thoughtfully before his eyes cleared with realization. "You mean that they think the worst of me since I was named after Utgard Loki?" Incredulous, he ran a hand through his hair at Odin's grave nod, thinking. From his studies in history, Utgard Loki had been as legendary as Odin himself, a Jotun of legend who was believed to be Odin's equal and had died a mysterious death just as the war between Asgard and Jotunheim escalated and Laufey took the throne as his closest kin. While it had bothered Loki to no end that he'd been named after a creature so frightening when he was a child, he had later reflected, after finding out the truth of his heritage, that he was grudgingly proud of it, if only because Utgard Loki had brought prosperity to the Frost Giants – enough to be on par with Asgard. "They are certainly on the mark but I'd assumed that it would take more than a simple name to cast doubt on my identity."

"There had always been questions on why I had chosen the name for you," said Odin with a sad wistfulness as he turned away, his eyes glazing as he relived an unknown memory in his mind. Loki wondered at that and was about to ask but his father shook his head to clear his thoughts. "The significance of that name brought hope to the Jotun, that perhaps, the fearsome King of Asgard had not killed their eldest prince, but merely sought to raise him as his own in place of his merciless sire," he said dryly. "It seemed that many had witnessed your 'abduction' and had spread the tales of your doom at my hand. Now, there is growing hope that you are indeed their missing prince and that you will take your rightful place on the throne.

"Our people are divided in this matter. Your mother and I somehow made everyone believe that you are our son by blood, even Heimdall had been unaware, but these rumors make them think that there might be some truth in it. Our people know about the story of my taking you from Jotunheim and they never truly had any concern or reason to ask about the fate of that Jotun infant. But now, they and the Frost Giants want to know the truth about your lineage."

Loki had always been a person who valued privacy and this presumptuous invasion made him bristle though he fought to remain calm.

"I have nothing to prove and I have no intention of setting foot in that realm, Father, for I feel no love for it," Loki answered blankly, shaking his head. "I will not involve myself in this. My place is here in Asgard and in Midgard, with my family," he stated firmly, though it sounded rather forced even to himself. But more importantly and most unbelievably... "Have they _forgotten_ that I had almost destroyed them?"

"I don't believe so," said Odin thoughtfully. "But from what I understand, they admire you all the more for your conviction. You have been to Jotunheim, haven't you? What did you see?"

"Ruins," was the first word that came out of his mouth at the sudden change in conversation. The city he remembered was little more than a frozen wasteland with spires of ice and layers of snow.

"Would you believe me if I told you that once upon a time, the beauty of Jotunheim's crystal cities and forest villages rivaled that of Asgard's?" Odin asked, his face unreadable. "I suppose, in the face of this, they prefer the end be swift rather than continuing their suffering."

Loki flinched, the words stinging despite his resolve to put his past behind him. Looking at it from that point of view made him fully aware that he'd been in that state before. He'd had the same thought when he'd let go of Thor's hand. He'd felt that despair and that helplessness when his father did not see what he aimed to do, when he only wanted his acknowledgment, to prove he was a worthy son. He had been so blind and weak that he'd given up on his life so easily.

Yes, he knew exactly how that felt – when the world felt like it was closing in, strangling, suffocating.

"That sounds a lot like me, doesn't it?" Loki attempted to joke, chuckling uneasily.

"That is in the past." Odin pinned him with a solemn and serious gaze before smiling softly. "I cannot stress that enough."

Loki smiled in gratitude but was distracted as a thought occurred to him and nearly slapped his forehead at not seeing this sooner.

"Father, you said that the Frost Giants want me to rule as their king. What of the current ruler? He cannot be happy with his people clamoring for another," said Loki thoughtfully, gaze sharp.

"The current ruler is not known but there is a high probability that it was one of Laufey's younger sons. I am not aware of which one. Since there have been riots in Jotunheim, even the merchants felt it prudent not to travel there for their safety so information had become scarce." Odin's eye widened in realization. "Do you think that he was responsible for the attack in Midgard?"

"It is highly possible that it is the current monarch or one of his supporters who planned the attack. What I worry about most is that they came specifically for Tony. They were targeting _him_ , Father," he said in a sharp whisper filled with anger. "If I had not been there, they'd have taken him and they came very close to doing so. They know who he is and how important he is to me."

He told Odin about the messages he had sent across the realms and how one of them might have been intercepted. He told him about the spell he had found on his lover, one that acted as the catalyst that opened the path between Jotunheim and Midgard.

"It does make sense but we cannot do anything as of yet without any concrete proof," said Odin with a sigh. "Why not bring him here? Asgard will be a lot safer for Anthony."

The younger god rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I am under the same opinion but he does not want to go. He's being quite stubborn about it." Loki shook his head. "I am not looking forward to yet another war," he said wearily. "But I will protect him and our son through any means necessary."

"I expect nothing less," said Odin gravely. "Our family will be right behind you should you need our support."

Loki's eyes smiled in gratitude before he frowned in thought. "Still, I do not understand." This was the first time he'd encountered a race that would happily see the one who'd plotted their destruction be put on a place of power. "Why would they want me? Are they insane?"

The older god shrugged. "No, just proud, I suppose. Too destructively proud. And cunning, most definitely," he sighed, looking a little pained. "Frost Giants are very complex. They prefer destruction over continued strife and dishonor but they grasp tightly on any sliver of hope they can find."

The situation was implied rather heavily in those words and made Loki uncomfortable despite his adamant decision not to get involved. Odin had taught his sons, reminded them every day, in fact, that their duty, first and foremost, was to their people – even if one thought that they weren't. Everything else was secondary ( _that_ he didn't agree with completely, of course).

He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was not something he could and should think about now. In fact, it was nothing he should be concerned about, he thought to himself. "I am curious about how this rumor came about and spread here and wherever else."

Odin did not miss the abrupt change in topic but allowed it, if only to permit his son time to consider the matter. He did not lie when he said that he would be behind him whatever Loki chose and he would keep his word this time. The matter would have to rest if only for a moment.

"Elven merchants," he declared with no little exasperation and barely restrained himself from rolling his eye. The younger god sighed in defeat at the mere mention of the Nine Realms' most notorious gossips. "They are a peaceful race to the point of pacifism but they hear nearly everything in every realm since, aside from you, they are the only ones with the ability to do so freely."

Loki released a breath and looked imploringly at the ceiling before turning to Odin again. "That they do and most probably, they even turned it into song. I am only surprised that they have not turned their ears to Midgard."

"You know their opinions on humans," Odin reminded, clearly disappointed. "But it is to our advantage lest they find out about your Anthony and spread information about him."

Loki blanched. Now _that_ was dangerous, the consequences almost _unthinkable_ , and he swore to prevent that from happening. Even if he had to cut a few, wagging tongues in the process.

Then, a question he'd been meaning to ask early on in their discussion effectively distracted him.

"Father, why _did_ you name me after Utgard Loki?" he asked, though he immediately saw his mistake when his father seemed overcome with sadness. He was suspicious, of course, and was more than a little curious but knew better than to pry. He'd have to find information on his own. There was something more to Utgard Loki than he'd first thought.

"That, I think, is a story for another time," said Odin, glad that Loki did not press. "You have many things to do and pranks to pull before you have to leave for Midgard."

The younger god started and promptly blushed as he'd been found out. How did he know these things?

"I am your father," said Odin, answering his unvoiced question. "If you cannot be dissuaded, make sure you do not get caught."

"And do not do anything that might be permanently scarring," Frigga added as she glided into the room in a flurry of silken skirts, an ornate, blue box lined with gold and precious jewels held in her hands. "Much as they need a lesson in respect and tact," she added darkly with a disapproving frown.

"Yes to the first and I will not promise anything on the second," Loki huffed, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Alright, just make sure they are in one piece then," his mother negotiated with a light shrug of her shoulders, ignoring the glance Odin shot at her. She had always spoiled Loki. "Let us break our fast now and not talk of this. The less your father and I know, the better."

Later that afternoon, Loki walked along the shadowed halls of the warriors' wing, having left his guard watching a copy of himself engrossed in a book before sneaking out. He supposed he should be thankful that he was being watched by a warrior and not by a fellow sorcerer as a sign of trust that he would not commit any crimes while here.

Pranks were not considered a crime so he was allowed to do them, provided that the victim was not physically harmed. In fact, it was something the gods enjoy, albeit at the expense of others and often to be taken lightly as it was meant to be. If there was going to be punishment, it would be light and often inconsequential but the majority of the warriors would find it every bit as entertaining as it was intended and the victim would be expected to accept it in good grace. He supposed that the only true embarrassment was that the tales of such tricks would be told in the generations to come and were often exaggerated.

He strode along the walls, cloaked in shadows and spells, the other gods passing him unknowingly. At this time, most of the warriors were in the training halls with their teachers and thus their quarters would be nearly empty. He grinned toothily as he continued his leisurely pace, hands itching eagerly to get started on his work, thinking of how he was going to go about his little tricks.

He hoped that this would teach them a lesson, especially Sif who would have no other choice but to finally confront him with whatever it was that was bothering her. He'd noticed that her treatment of him was getting worse and while he might know where she was coming from, he was not one who would tolerate such abuse and for long periods of time. He had recalled apologizing to her in earnest only for it to be thrown back in his face and he'd never told Thor about it. His brother had become his most avid defender during those difficult times when he was yet to be accepted again in Asgard. If he'd known, he wouldn't spare Sif from his wrath and he knew she would hate him all the more for it.

Fandral was someone who would be easily swayed by Sif and would need to have a lesson in humility and tact and to take better care of his words. There was no closeness between them other than knowing each other through Thor and he had no mercy to spare one who had deliberately insulted his lover and his child in front of him. He had gotten his way too long that he was mostly blind to anyone but himself.

Loki was somewhat looking forward to being confronted by him because by then, he'd have an excuse to actually hurt the man a little, knock his ego down a few pegs more.

Volstagg and Hogun were not as bad as they often just trailed after the other two. Lesser pranks would suffice for them and frankly, their behaviors would simply be corrected once the bad influence was removed.

Really, they should be thanking him for caring as much to correct their behavior. It felt as if he were taking care of a group of misbehaving children and quickly noted to himself that he would not allow his child to grow up like them.

He only wished he had that tiny, convenient contraption of Tony's that could take pictures.

Oh, well. He could always use magic.

The warrior's wing was divided between the males and females. Having followed Thor wherever he went when they had been younger, he knew which chambers belonged to his targets and as expected, they were empty.

Time to start his work. He could not wait for tomorrow to come.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Byleistr paced in his chamber, mind racing in thought as to his next steps. Behind him, the royal advisers shuffled their feet uneasily, awaiting his command.

"So the rebels have been... pacified?" he murmured softly, his voice low and cold as the biting winds outside.

The advisers looked among themselves and shuffled more, pushing at each other to answer his query.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty," stuttered one of them, shuddering at the reports of what could only be described as a massacre in a small village of Forest Giants, creatures who had no defense and were extremely weak to the low temperatures of the north. No one was spared, not even the females and the children.

"Good. Was there any news on Angrboda's whereabouts?" he asked softly as he swept his gaze like a cutting blade on his insipid counsel.

There was a collective chattering of teeth not caused by the cold. One of them stepped forward, swallowing past a lump in his throat as he bravely answered, if only to spare his younger brother who was another member of this farce of a counsel.

"We have questioned all those who were captured but none provided any relevant information on Angrboda," he said with a stammer he tried to hide as he wrung his hands together. He quickly took a glance at his brother who was staring at him with fear in his eyes, pleading for him to stop, to let someone else bear the king's anger. "All that we were able to... extract from the captured survivors was that she is in hiding and was last seen heading west, beyond the mountains."

"I expected more information than that," Byleistr bit out as he turned fully to face them, his hands clasped behind his back. "That will do for now. Assemble a party of our best soldiers and deploy them to the west. Search all the villages, do whatever you can to find that wench and bring her to me. You all know the penalty for failure. I do not care for mistakes," he purred the ill-disguised threat. "I expect results next week.

"Now get out of my sight," he snarled.

The counsel nodded and stammered their agreement before they rushed past the doors, leaving him alone as he pensively looked out the window.

"Cut the head of the serpent and the body will follow," he whispered softly to himself.

The riots caused by these rebels were becoming increasingly troublesome, the more time passed. Angrboda led them and he knew not to underestimate a warrior of her caliber. It bothered him that she had decided now, of all times, to make an appearance when she had all but disappeared upon the death of Utgard Loki.

It was yet another thing that he had decided to blame on Loptr as this wouldn't have happened had the news of his existence not been spread around. That one soldier who was responsible for it had been dealt with permanently but it brought him very little satisfaction.

As he expected, only by removing the threat of Loptr's presence on his reign would he finally be able rule at peace. Not only that, he'd also avenge the deaths of his father and older brother as was his right. Oh, but he was not about to bring his end so quickly. It would be much more satisfying to watch his life crumble before his eyes before the despair would drive him to the brink of insanity and finally, Byleistr would be more than happy to finish him off.

His plans were already set in motion. He would have to get ready for a trip to Asgard very soon.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Tony examined the design samples of cribs on his open browser window absently, tapping his chin with one finger as he weighed his options. He wrinkled his nose at every smooth glide of his finger on air to switch to the next image, finding the designs too _plain_. It was just too painful to look at the lack of innovation and the minimal use of technology that he even went as far as to set a meeting with Pepper about going in the market for baby products (a crib with built-in baby monitors would sell more than having to buy both at separate prices – and that's just the tip of the iceberg). Huffing an annoyed breath, he took a spoonful of fresh fruit (small pieces of peaches, mangoes and apples) and put it in his mouth, immediately calming down when he tasted the sweetness, appreciating Steve's unrivaled skill in the kitchen. He looked down at his late-night snack – a promised, homemade shawarma (leftovers from dinner), complete with a Bruce-approved sauce that Steve had to make from scratch, a light, fruit salad with a sugary syrup he stole from the fridge (the syrup was addicting) and a tall glass of cool water – grimacing guiltily at the weight he was going to gain.

Now, what brought him there at the workshop when he should be resting in his room? Anxiety, missing a certain God of Mischief who he knew was supposed to be back tonight and meeting Fury tomorrow.

He had been pretty restless, worrying about lunch tomorrow and not knowing if his decision to ask Loki to come with them when he got back was a good idea or not (he's still debating on that). Then thinking about Loki made him wonder what he was doing, missing him already, before he'd snapped out of his little-girl-in-love mode and ran for the workshop to get things straight in his head. It was so embarrassing for a grown man like him to act like this that he almost knocked his head on the wall but later decided against the unnecessary murder of his genius brain cells.

So he stuck to making changes on his latest suit (a few weapons added here and there on its holographic blueprint), considered using a satellite to transmit frequency for remote control of the suit (and how he'd have to do that without anyone noticing) and when he got bored with that (he remembered that he wasn't supposed to use possibly dangerous tools he'd been handling all his life and JARVIS was a big tattle-tale), he decided to check on names (he thought about Zachary was a good name but he kinda liked Jacob, too,) then browse through cribs for JB (renovations for a nursery would have to come later and he was thinking of a good theme).

"What do you think of this design, JARVIS?" he asked, pointing at the rectangular, wooden crib with the high railings.

_'It is the most common and most used design, Sir. It consumes minimal space, very easy to maintain and clean, and keeps a baby from escaping,'_ intoned the AI. _'Consumers find this design the most durable and easy to put in storage, if bought in IKEA.'_

The billionaire snorted. "Yeah, I bet," he said dryly. "Not exactly what I'm getting at, JARVIS. I was thinking about the optimal design to use as the skeleton for my little project. The basic design is functional, yeah, but, I don't know... It's just missing something. I feel like it's offending me, you know?"

_'No, I do not know, Sir.'_

Tony ignored him. "It's too simple. Not something I'm used to."

' _Then, might I suggest this one for your unconventional taste_ ,' said the AI, switching the view to another design that made Tony chuckle lightly.

"JARVIS, you and your sense of humor," Tony huffed, rolling his eyes. But the longer he looked at this new crib, the more it made sense to him. "On second thought, you're a genius. Just like me."

_'Oh, joy,'_ JARVIS replied blankly.

There was a beep and Steve's voice sounded out of the speakers. "Tony, don't overwork yourself. You know you're not supposed to be down there for more than two hours."

"I'm not doing anything." _Yet_ , he silently added. "I'm just looking through stuff."

"Alright, then," said Steve slowly. He didn't sound like he was convinced. "Just make sure you get yourself up here in fifteen minutes. Just leave your tray there and I'll clean it up later."

_God, could Steve be even more of a mother hen than he already was?_ Tony wondered. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, but someone could easily take advantage of him like this.

Although, someone taking advantage of him in _another_ sense would probably be a good experience for the guy, he thought. Tony was sure getting laid would loosen him up, already convinced Steve needed it. After seventy years in a block of ice under the ocean, Steve was lucky his dick hadn't frozen right through and fell off. But then, he remembered that there was no way anyone could do that to Steve. No one would match up to the former soldier (in both strength and principles) that he'd probably disarm anyone who would try first before giving them a lecture.

Except maybe... Hm... Interesting... They had their moments but could it work?

"Tony? Tony, can you hear me? Are you alright in there?" Steve asked, growing more concerned.

"Yeah, sure," Tony answered quickly as he "caught" the image of the crib between his thumb and forefinger. He stood and went to his worktable, dragging the image to the lit up table where it exploded into a detailed, three-dimensional hologram.

"Fifteen minutes, Tony. I mean it. It's already getting late anyway and you need to rest."

_I barely did anything the whole day_ , he wanted to say but then that's just asking for another lecture-slash-guilt-trip from Steve. With his luck, he'd probably get one from Bruce, too. Like he didn't know what chemicals and substances not to inhale or ingest during a pregnancy. Jesus, those two always forgot who they're talking to.

"I hear you, Steve. Fifteen minutes, I get it," he replied with an exasperated roll of his eyes. There was another beep and Tony knew the conversation was over. _Finally_.

Approximately fourteen minutes and forty-five seconds later, JARVIS, to Tony's annoyance, began saving his latest, _little_ progress and shooing him out of his own workshop.

"JARVIS, you traitor," he muttered as the doors slid closed and went on a lockdown until tomorrow morning. Or until Steve got there to clean up.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru merus**

Sif woke up as soon as the sun began to rise, ready to start the new day with great enthusiasm and a bright smile that froze men in their tracks and rendered other women jealous. She sat up in bed, running her hand through silken, straight locks as dark as a raven's wing as she yawned daintily behind her free hand. There was no doubt that she was indeed one of the most beautiful goddesses of their realm despite the loss of her blonde hair. She had long ago been used to it and had counted her blessings that she had not remained bald, thanks to Loki's mischief.

To start her morning routine, she paused to look at her mirror before slipping into the marble bath in the adjoining bathing chambers in her room, the temperature cool enough to wake her completely as she submerged herself in purifying water, thinking of the day's events and refusing her conscience's reprimands about how unfair she was being to Loki. She had often justified to herself that he had no one to blame but himself for the treatment he was being subjected to. She knew how horrible she was being but she couldn't help it, couldn't stop herself from feeling the fury and anger at his betrayal.

But if she was honest to herself, she'd have accepted that her anger was not because of the danger he placed everyone in but the fact that he'd been readily forgiven by Thor whom he betrayed. When Loki had disappeared into the abyss past the Bifrost, Thor had acted like a madman, looking for any way to find him, threatening the Court Mages and even the Elven merchants until the Allfather himself had to stop him. He'd been so consumed by the seemingly impossible task that it became unbearable to watch.

She couldn't understand how Thor could easily do such a thing, her resentment for Loki growing steadily as Thor took Loki's side, had begged that his punishment not be death and had fought anyone foolish enough to insult him within earshot.

She was angry, envious and hurt when she had done all she could to have him restored to Asgard and didn't get more than the thanks he'd give to Hogun or Fandral.

The more time passed, the more it became apparent that the tag-along he had always been reluctant to take on their adventures had become more important. Midgard had become his new home and rarely did he return to Asgard and only for days at a time. It became apparent that he'd never acknowledge her as more than a comrade-in-arms. By the Nine, he'd been more interested in a small waif of a human girl who knew nothing of combat and was utterly useless when they were fighting to get back to Asgard.

It was a truth that she just wouldn't, _couldn't_ , accept and it hurt the more she tried to tell herself that she still had a chance. What made it worse was that she couldn't believe that someone like her, a goddess who should be an example to everyone, a warrior admired by all, was capable of having this much contempt, unable to accept what was right in front of her and move on.

Though she was aware that she was being unreasonably unfair to Loki, in her mind, it was all his fault that Thor seemed so far away from her now, unreachable. If Loki hadn't done what he did, everything would have been the same as it was before.

So as she had done before, she washed the incriminating thoughts away in her bath, putting it at the back of her mind and occupying her time with various tasks. She would leave her thoughts in her chambers, leave her guilt within these walls till it tortured her again in solitude.

She dipped her head back into the water and got up, grabbing the thick cloth set aside for her as she patted herself dry. She grabbed the robe hanging near her and put it on, cinching it at the waist securely as she wrapped her hair, thinking of what she was going to do today.

She'd have to wake Hogun first, since he was easiest to wake, then Volstagg who wouldn't be able to hear them amidst his snoring and then the two men will have to get Fandral. She would never again make the mistake of waking him up herself, shuddering as she was reminded of more than one nubile, naked body under his sheets. She had nearly killed him for that.

She sat in front of her mirror, pulling at the drawers for her comb before looking up at her reflection.

She screamed, unaware of the other that followed her.

On the other side of the castle, Loki allowed himself a smirk as he heard the screams, hiding himself further under his blankets as rushing footsteps stomped outside his doors to follow the sounds. He was aware that they would know who was responsible but they would never have any proof. Loki was very careful by nature.

Sif stood in front of her mirror, the low chair she had been sitting on lying on its side behind her. It had fallen when she had abruptly stood and stepped back. She looked at the horrible creature in the mirror, her eyes wide in fear as she covered her mouth with her hand, her face paling. She lowered her hand, the creature remaining still and watching her through hateful dead eyes, and she denied that this could possibly her, that this was only an illusion and she knew Loki was involved in this.

In front of her was a creature with hair as white as death, skin sallow and wrinkled with age. It (she) was incredibly thin, the brows furrowed in obvious contempt, eyes sunken inside their sockets, blue irises dull and lifeless yet piercing and hateful. Its (her) cheekbones were prominent. In fact, it almost appeared as if it was only skin wrapped around its (her) skull, as thin as it (she) was. Its (her) lips were thin and pale, set in a firm line.

Upon closer inspection Sif found it (her) wearing the same robe she wore over its (her) gaunt shoulders and somewhat resembled someone very familiar to her. When she moved, the creature (woman) in the mirror followed her.

It was her.

She felt numb as she stared at her reflection, the sting of tears welling up in her eyes and she wanted nothing more than to bawl and sob while she wrung Loki's neck because no one else could do this but him. No one else had a reason for this (but then she had _given_ him a reason to retaliate, her mind told her, so the fault lied with her as much as it did him).

It couldn't be her.

"Lady Sif, please answer us! Are you alright?"

"We are opening the door now, Lady! Please remain calm!"

She felt a hysterical laugh bubble through her as she thought how panicked _they_ were and the more she giggled, the more she realized that there was wetness streaming down her cheeks and she slowly sank down on her knees, slumped over as she surrendered herself to her cries and allowed the others to comfort her futilely.

"Lady, what is wrong?"

"Please stop crying, Lady Sif. You will make yourself ill."

Hands gently circled her wrists and arms went around her shoulders and waist, pulling her up on her feet before pushing her to sit on her chair. Gentle fingers ran through her hair and all she could do was keep her eyes on the old woman who sat in her place in the mirror, being comforted by the same people with her.

Why weren't they afraid? Why couldn't they see what she was seeing?

Her tears stopped slowly as she began to realize something. She didn't know if that was what Loki meant for her to understand but she knew she needed to talk to him.

By the time she had calmed herself enough and sent the others on their way with reassurances and apologies for her behavior, she went in search of Loki only to find out that he had locked himself away in the library and should not be disturbed during his research. She had heard that he'd been challenged by Fandral to a duel and the training halls were alive with excited chatter at how Loki had bested one of the finest warriors in Asgard in such a short moment and without the use of his magic.

How a duel came about was explained to her as soon as Hogun and Volstagg returned from the healing ward where they had taken Fandral to possibly remove the enchantment on him.

Hogun had told her that he and Volstagg were the first ones to arrive in Fandral's chambers since he was the closest to them and they were all shocked speechless when they found him completely naked with some, uh, important parts _missing_. Fandral was overcome with anger and wounded pride and somehow, came to the conclusion that it was Loki's fault and was about to run off before Volstagg grabbed him and reminded him to put some clothes on.

The fight lasted only a few short minutes before Loki disarmed him and suggested that he cool his head before he turned away and went back to the palace.

If he was in the library then Sif would have to wait till he came out on his own. Loki would rarely be seen outside the palace, choosing to stay indoors and away from the public eye. The only reason he would be out was if he was on his way to Heimdall. He took his sentence very seriously.

His sentence, while unusual, was absolute. He had very limited freedom while in Asgard and would mostly be left undisturbed while studying about the Bifrost. She had remembered that many people were not particularly happy with his sentence, especially the Court Mages, but they had grudgingly admitted that among everyone, Loki had the best chance of restoring the Rainbow Bridge to its former glory.

She hated having to wait but supposed that she didn't have much of a choice. Unbeknownst to her (and the rest of Asgard), Loki was not in Asgard anymore.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

The shawarma shop was predictably getting filled with people considering that it was nearing lunch hour (that and the free advertising it got from them guaranteed a rise in market value). The streets were packed both with vehicles and people, the parking spaces nearly filled out. Across the street from the shop, a van was parked along other cars, standing out painfully with its somewhat brightly-colored body, already faded with age but no less distracting with its literal rainbows and flowers. People actually paused to point and laugh at it before going away to do their business.

Tony was not happy as he glared at the passers-by behind heavily tinted windows. He wouldn't be caught dead in something as ugly as this if he had any choice. Heck, he doubted that even a homeless guy would want this thing.

The team arrived well before noon and as a precaution, Natasha and Clint rented an old, hippie's van earlier that morning. In Tony's opinion, it seriously should've been trashed long ago in some guy's junkyard and it smelled like rotten pizza and old gym socks. It was possibly infested with all sorts of little nasties that Tony didn't want to think about and made him wish that he brought his bio-hazard suit so he wouldn't contract some sort of disease.

"You know," Tony began, crossing his arms over his chest as he wrinkled his nose in disgust, "if you told me you planned to get this piece of crap earlier, I'd have done something to make it, oh, I don't know, _bearable_." And with that, he dug around a small duffel bag and produced a can of disinfectant. He proceeded to spray some good, old Lysol (clean scent because he learned that his nose absolutely hated anything lemon-scented and his stomach heaved) into the dusty, possibly germ-infested air, narrowing his eyes at something that just _crawled_ out of sight under the seat. "And _clean_ ," he added for good measure, hearing Steve and Thor sneeze from behind as he gave them a good spray.

"I have to agree with Tony on this one, guys," Bruce said, nose wrinkled as he stomped on something Tony couldn't see. "Where did you find this anyway?"

"Somewhere," Clint answered.

Natasha sighed. "Just try to bear with it for a little while," she said patiently. "We're supposed to be inconspicuous."

"Inconspicuous, she said," Tony muttered to Bruce who sat beside him. "What could be more obvious than a beat up van from the 'flower power' era? It looks like a Mystery Machine reject and smells like a dog lived, pissed and shit in it. I wouldn't be caught dead in this piece of junk."

"That's the point," Clint readily answered from the front, looking at Tony through the rear-view mirror. "No one would expect us to ride something like this."

"Will Phil even know how to find us?" Steve asked while Thor let out another sneeze.

"Yeah, he knows. He'll send us a message to let us know they're here," Clint answered readily as he grabbed a bottle of water and drank a few mouthfuls.

"Had I known I'd be trapped in this strange carriage, I'd have agreed to stay and wait for Loki to return," the god sulked miserably with a sniff.

Tony chuckled. "You and me both, buddy."

Thor sneezed in reply.

Natasha just shook her head as she watched them from the rear-view mirror, jolting when she felt her phone vibrate by her hip. Taking it out, she saw the message was from Phil, telling them that some agents were following them and they would have to meet up at another location.

She raised a brow at the new location. It was somewhere in New Jersey and she had been around the place well enough to know that this was in one of those empty lots there with the barely standing warehouses. She was instantly concerned and more than a little suspicious but this was _Phil_ and no one could pull anything on Phil that easily. So she braced herself, thinking fast, just in case this was a trap and SHIELD or someone else found out what they were hiding.

Despite being in civilian clothing, everyone thought it best to bring their weapons with them. Natasha didn't need much besides a loaded pistol wrapped around her thigh and her stilettos, Clint's bow and arrows were beside him and Steve brought his shield. Thor could easily call on his hammer whenever he wanted, Tony had his suit at the back (not the remote-controlled one, he said, because the other one needed maintenance) and Bruce was ready for anything.

"Yeah, this is a trap," said Tony as soon as Natasha finished telling them about the message. "What I want to know is what _they_ know about the situation, if they even know anything to begin with."

"It's hard to tell," Clint huffed. "What I want to know is _who_ they are. We can't just assume that they're SHIELD just because the call came from Phil's phone. We've all been careful about surveillance. Tasha and I sweep for bugs every day. "

He was seriously getting pissed off. How the heck did they manage to get anywhere near them?

"I have firewalls on top of my firewalls and all kinds of unpleasant things if someone was stupid enough to try and access any of the computers at the mansion," Tony added.

"Steve and I patrol the grounds for any intruders before going to sleep," said Thor as Steve nodded in agreement.

"I did all those things and even moved in the middle of nowhere and I was still found," Bruce replied with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest. "So I'm not too surprised but I want to know what they know, too. I mean, what could they know that they had to follow Phil around?"

"Well, we won't find out if we stay here twiddling our thumbs," said Clint. "We can't stay here too long either or they're going to get suspicious."

"I think we have the advantage on our side. We can take them on," Tony added smugly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Whatever happened right after was a blur of motion and explosive gunfire and eventually, everything for Tony became black.

The insistent throbbing in his head and the eerie silence woke him from unconsciousness, groggy and disoriented as he tried to blink it all away. Tired and confused, he looked around, noting that he was alone and seated in a dark, empty room, surrounded by walls of tinted one-way glass with light coming out of a single bulb above his head.

He had a strange case of deja vu at this point, swallowing the lump in his throat.

_Interrogation room_ , his mind supplied sluggishly. Where the fuck was he? Who took him here?

He moved his hands, the clinking sound of metal reaching his ears as he tugged more and realized that he was cuffed to his chair.

_Shit_.

He tried to get his mind into focus as panic started to build. He tried to remember what the fuck went wrong when they went into that warehouse, what had happened before he lost his consciousness.

Where were the others? Why was he all alone?

Tony could vaguely recall arguing with Steve and Bruce who wanted him to stay in the van. He was against it but he was ridiculously outnumbered by all of them so he grudgingly agreed to stay.

The chaos started as soon as they went inside. Armed SHIELD agents (there was no question from the telling black suits and sunglasses as well as the SHIELD logo on their breast pockets) were there in outrageous numbers and they had to fight and make sure nobody got killed at the same time. Bruce, who never really liked violence, had no choice but to let the big guy out and do some damage or they'd be killed. From all those weapons (some of them were old but fairly advanced Stark Industries models, he noted angrily), Tony knew they were there to kill.

Of course, Tony being Tony, he couldn't just let them do everything so he got out, preparing his suit when SHIELD agents surrounded the van and forced him out. He could recall hands keeping him still as he struggled and the faint and distinct smell of chloroform filling his nose and then there was no more.

Flickering light exploded in front of him, the sudden burst hurting his eyes as he shut them and moved his head to the side. God, were they trying to blind him or something? He opened his eyes carefully, blinking until everything stopped being fuzzy and he realized that three of the glass walls were not _just_ glass but monitors. Three figures were seated in front of him, their faces covered in shadows but it was obvious that two out of three were men.

"Are you awake now, Mr. Stark?" asked a woman's voice from the speakers set in the upper corners of the room. "How do you feel?"

He snorted, giving himself a mental shake as he tried to brush his headache aside. "Let's not pretend you actually care about me and just tell me what the fuck I'm doing in a place like this so we can get on with our lives."

"Smart mouthed as usual," said the man on his left with a condescending huff, "but I wonder how long your bravado will last, Stark."

"Why don't we find out?" Tony asked daringly, baring his teeth in a sharp grin. "Why not start with why I'm here and what I did to deserve this? That's usually a good place to start. Then we can proceed to some kind of master plan I'm sure you guys thought up."

"Very well," said the man on the left. "Mr. Stark, you have been accused of harboring a fugitive in direct violation to the US Constitution. It is in your and your child's best interest that you cooperate with us to minimize the consequences of your actions."

"What the fuck are you talking about? What fugitive and what violation?" Tony asked incredulously as his brows climbed up his forehead, completely outraged. Then, he played the words in his head, freezing and paling visibly as he realized that they _knew_.

They knew about his son. But _how_?

Never mind. He'd think about that later. What he should think about was how to stall them until help arrived.

"You shouldn't underestimate our methods, Mr. Stark," the woman reprimanded lightly, her patronizing tone making Tony's hackles rise. "It proves quite costly."

"We know you've been having Loki into your home – and God knows what else," said the man on the left, whispering the last part though Tony could hear him perfectly well and so did the other two, if the throat-clearing was any indication.

"Why don't you go straight to the point, huh? Save us all a lot of time, maybe grab a bite or two after this," he said sarcastically.

"I'd be careful with the way I talk if I were you, Mr. Stark," warned the man on the left, one of his visible fists clenching. "A man with your… _condition_ isn't supposed to be put under stress and considering the charges on you, I'd say you're in for a lot of it."

"Jesus Christ, enough with the euphemisms already and just give it to me straight," said Tony. Yeah, that was _definitely_ a threat and Tony Stark never liked threats. Especially, not to his kid. He was getting really annoyed and tired with this conversation.

"As you are aware, Loki is supposedly under the jurisdiction of Asgardian Law," the woman started before the man on the left could reply, "and has not been held accountable for the crime he has committed against Earth. By the definition of our law, you have been willingly aiding his escape from his home world, knowing full well of the charges made against him and with every intention of keeping it from authorities. As such, we have every right to detain you as we see fit for putting New York in danger."

"We can drop these charges against you if you would surrender the child after its birth to SHIELD custody," said the man on the right calmly as if they were talking about the weather and not about Tony giving up his family. "We assure you that it will be treated in accordance with human rights."

There was a reason why Tony hated politicians. They were all fucking liars and patronizing assholes, treating him like a mindless sheep. And really, calling his son 'it' was making him so angry, he'd have hulked out by now if he could.

"That's bullshit and you know it," Tony snarled, straining against his cuffs so badly it chafed his skin raw. There was no point in denying that he'd been seeing Loki but he wasn't going to let them spread that shit around and he sure as hell wasn't about to give his son up to these freaks. It was a good thing that the angrier he got, the clearer and sharper his brain became so he could easily work with this. "You dropped the charges on Loki when Thor brought him back to Asgard. By Asgardian law, he's still considered a prisoner and he's serving his sentence, so saying that he's a fugitive is _wrong_.

"And what makes you think that I'll surrender our son to you anyway? Are you crazy?"

A fist banged on an unseen desk. "Listen, Stark. You don't seem to understand your situation here. Let me make it clear how it's going to be: just one word from us will make those charges real and I don't think I need to tell you how these things work," the man on the right snapped at him. "Even if we don't do that, it's easy to make you disappear without anyone knowing and one way or another, we _will_ get your cooperation. We can do this the easy way: you get out of this and we can forget all about it. Or we can do this the _hard_ way. So what's it going to be?"

"Do you guys even have to ask?" Tony asked with a haughty, little huff of his own that made the old man bristle.

Yeah, take that, asshole!

"What about… _neither_?" snarled a voice suddenly from behind and Tony turned his head over his shoulder, his gaze in disbelief as Loki stood behind him, his green eyes blazing and his mouth in a firm line.

There was a very noticeable dip in the temperature and Loki, who was fully armored, took his cape off and covered Tony's shoulders with it, the thick, warm cloth ridiculously dwarfing him, he was sure he looked like a shapeless blob.

_But_ it was warm so Tony couldn't complain.

He never thought he'd be so happy to see him and he supposed it wasn't the time to think how hot he was, standing like that with his arms crossed over his chest, covered in green and black leather and the required gold armor on his forearms and shoulders.

God, and that _snarl_ … he always thought Loki was hot when he was angry.

His presence got those three geezers almost jolting out of their seats but something stopped them halfway and got their asses back on their chairs. Tony tried to look closer, his eyes squinting but all he caught was a slight movement and a dangerous glint in the dark behind each of them.

"You won't get away with this," said the ornery bastard on the left. God, would he ever shut up?

Loki smirked, his brows drawn to the center of his forehead, his gaze sharp and unforgiving. "I think I can manage just fine, in this instance."

And with those words, he tilted his head to the side, just in time for alarms to break and start blaring around the room. With a wave of his hand, the sound was lessened, pushed to the background as he stepped in front of Tony, shielding him. He placed a hand on Tony's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze and smiling softly. He looked him over, glad that he was mostly unhurt until he saw the handcuffs that were gripping his wrists and the skin that had gotten red beneath it.

With a deep, calming breath, he snapped his fingers and they came off, watching as Tony rubbed his wrists gently, shooting him a grateful glance, and thinking he should make a healing balm for those later.

The noise was still subdued but it was clear there was more than a little trouble going on. Tony was a little curious about what was happening until an emergency announcement blasted into the room.

"All personnel, please use emergency exit on the third floor! I repeat, all personnel, please use emergency exit on the third floor! If you find one of the enemy, do not engage! I repeat, do not engage!"

"Well, it's going better than I expected," Loki purred, satisfied as he turned his sly gaze to the three in front of him. "You didn't really believe that we are that incompetent?"

" _We_?" Tony asked suddenly, looking up at him with a raised brow.

"Ah, everyone is safe and accounted for," Loki answered loftily with a dismissive wave of his hand. "They were not particularly happy about being tricked so they decided to come with me to take you home," he passed a cool gaze over the three, "and deal with garbage."

"You have to tell me what happened."

"Later, I promise."

The door flew open with a bang on the wall and Tony's eyes widened as Nick Fury himself strode with a scowl hot enough to melt stone. Tony gave a low whistle, very impressed. In his arms was a very sleek LWMMG that was still steaming from use. It could fire up to five hundred rounds a minute, covering a maximum range of at least five thousand- seven hundred kilometers and using a .388 Norma Magnum cartridge for higher accuracy.

Okay, just because he was through with the weapons department didn't mean he couldn't appreciate (fan-girl over) a good gun. His babies were way, way, _way_ better, of course.

"Director Fury, what is the meaning of this?" the woman shrilled in outrage.

Fury gave her an unimpressed frown and shot Tony a quick glance before addressing the three. "I thought it was rather obvious what's going on. You went behind my back, stomped on the chain of command, endangered _all_ of my men and you kidnapped a high-profile target. I don't know if you're suicidal, stupid or both."

"Director Fury, be reminded that we are still your superiors," the geezer on the right snapped at him.

"I don't think so," said Fury with a smirk. "According from someone higher up, you are through. It looks like you didn't cover your tracks very well when you issued the order for a nuke and, let's just say that someone was not very impressed with your decision-making skills. Effective today, you will be taken out of office and faced with multiple charges including kidnapping and bribery. Just be glad this will all be handled discreetly." Then, he frowned and the anger bounced off him in waves. "You deserve a lot worse. You even went so far as to willingly endanger the people who saved your useless hides."

"The Avengers is nothing but a joke, consorting with the enemy! A group of dangerous freaks that shouldn't be roaming around in the first place! All of you are traitors!" Three guesses which ray of sunshine said that.

"Loki caused a lot of deaths, even he admits it and he's taking responsibility for it," he said coldly, jumping to his feet and his eyes blazing in anger at all this bullshit. "We stopped those aliens from taking over Earth while you twiddled your thumbs and I stopped you from killing millions more when you decided to nuke New York. _You_. _Owe_. _US_. For stopping your shit before it hit the fan."

Loki steadied him, arms pulling him to his side as his venomous glance pierced through them once more. He didn't seem to notice Thor as he came in followed by Steve then Clint, Natasha and Bruce who was wearing a white shirt and black slacks (probably stolen from someone he knocked out).

"Be grateful that you will only have to face Midgard's law. Let me make it known what you have done exactly and what the consequences are for your crimes had this been committed in Asgard," Loki began, his voice deadly soft. "You abducted my future spouse," Tony tensed in his arms but Loki chose to ignore it for now, "and my child, you detained him against his will and threatened his and our child's life. Regardless of my crimes, I have not been disowned by my father and I am still a prince of Asgard. To endanger my betrothed's life and the child he carries is a grave crime against the royal family and is punishable by death."

"Considering that you are not of Asgard," Thor put in smoothly, his voice deep and commanding as he stood in his full height, emanating absolute authority. "This could be taken as a declaration of war and I am afraid that had it been the case, I would not fight by your side."

The warning was like a slap in the face and there was nothing but silence in the room. Tony noticed that even Steve and the others looked stricken and tense.

Then Loki smirked. "It looks like you have guests. I'll let them deal with you now."

The monitors immediately blacked out, as if by Loki's will (it probably was but Tony was too preoccupied thinking about something else to ponder it), and Fury looked around him and took a deep breath.

"Damn, I am too fucking old for this shit," he muttered. "Why didn't I take that fucking desk job? Being a paper pusher is so much more peaceful than this."

He grabbed a small radio from his pocket and barked some orders to whoever was on the other side, turning away from all of them and swearing until everyone's ears could have fallen off.

Tony laughed uneasily, scratching the back of his head in an absent manner. "Betrothed, huh? Seriously?"

"You do not want to?" Loki asked, frowning as his eyes darkened.

"Um, I-uh, can I get back to you on that? This is all really sudden," he stuttered, honestly not knowing what to say. "Can we go back home first? This has got to be one of the shittiest days I've ever had in a while."

The god nodded at him, eyes growing concerned. "I believe that would be best. You need your rest and you and I will talk once you've had it."

"Speaking of talks, you have a lot of explaining to do, Stark," Fury shouted at him. "Just go and lie down a bit, you look like you're about to pass out. Not good for the baby, as far as I know."

Oh, God, Fury knew about the baby! Fuck, everyone heard Loki announce that he's his "future spouse"! He could just drop dead from sheer embarrassment and mortification.

On another note, Tony couldn't help but be slightly impressed. Wasn't that a sneaky way to propose to someone?

**TBC  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Your input will be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!
> 
> References:
> 
> For the LWMMD, info is found here: news/ landwarfareintl/ general-dynamics-unveils-new-machine-gun/
> 
> For the law against harboring a criminal, easy version is found here: h/ harboring-a-fugitive/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, I think I updated much sooner than before. XD There is a special treat in this chapter: it’s the one thing I haven’t written for more than three times (I think) in thirteen chapters. Think of it as a deformed muffin and tell me what you think: is it good? It is half-baked? Is it bad?

               Tony knew something was wrong as he pointedly ignored Fury in the background, barking at some poor minion on that radio of his. He shifted a little, rolling his tense shoulders back with minimal movement as he felt the arm around his waist curl even tighter in reflex, a comfy limb that was as strong as an iron vice. He took a sidelong glance at Loki's face that was, to a stranger, aloof and indifferent but he knew better. One had to know the subtle signs to be able to read him and Tony had become somewhat used to looking for them in the last six months since they'd been together. It hadn't been easy, of course, because back then, when they had their “discussions”, they'd end up exploding at each other, not knowing when they had crossed the line. He knew that Loki was not taking the kidnapping as well as he was projecting from the subtle way his shoulders tensed and that distinct ticking on his jaw.

                He didn't really see the big deal anymore, to be honest. After all, they just won, didn't they? Sure, it was probably a small victory but it counted. He and JB were safe, the whole team's in one piece, the Council was now reduced to nothing which was a little overdue, in Tony's opinion, but better late than never.

                He looked at him again, noting the way his eyes seemed to glaze over for a few seconds – like he was coming in and out of consciousness. He'd have to ask him about that when they get home. It was then that he noticed the light sprinkle of dust on his clothes and some tears and rips on his sleeves. Tony blinked in surprise, looking over him in concern but found no signs of any extensive injuries. The clothes could easily be fixed, he'd seen him do it before, and Loki had always looked all fancy and dressed up while, in comparison, Tony was a slob (in designer label and vintage shirts, but still) most days when there wasn't a charity ball involved. It was surprising that he hadn't bitched about it yet. Looking around, everybody in the room was wrapped in the same tension and it was then that he noticed how they all looked like crap.

                They weren't in costume, just jeans and shirts all around with rips, tears and holes peppered all over them. He guessed that they never had enough time to change. Thor was holding his hammer at his side, seemingly relaxed but his grip on it was tight, his knuckles white. Out of all of them, his clothes were the most damaged but he didn't appear too bothered by it. He lost the jacket Steve lent him, the shirt underneath covered in dirt. He looked a little scratched up but nothing too bad. Beside him, Steve was just as banged up as he was, holding his signature shield in one hand, the paint dull and smudged. He stood, slightly slouched and alert, ready for action, his white shirt covered in soot and dust, his pants ripped around the knees. He had one particularly large smudge of dirt on his cheek and his blond hair was a mess.

                Tony cocked his head to the side. Was it his imagination or was Thor just a little too close?

                Dismissing it for now, he turned to Clint who looked a little better but not by much. He was a little pale while his fingers twitched as if wanting to pull one of his arrows. Tony had no doubt that arrows would be flying if someone was stupid enough to go through the door without warning. Close at his side, Natasha was unreadable, her mouth set in a firm line, her arms slack at her sides and her hands around a pair of guns. Her hair was a little mussed and she didn't look like she was hurt too badly but Tony noticed that her stilettos were gone and replaced with a pair of leather shoes that was just too big for her. He tried not to think about where those killer heels had ended up and who the poor guy she had stolen those shoes from.

                Bruce stood beside them and looked uncomfortable as he pulled and fussed over clothes that were much too big for him. The sleeves of the shirt were bunched roughly to his elbows and the hem was tucked inside black slacks. He kept fiddling with the belt around his waist, pulling it tight around his waist to stop his pants from falling around his ankles, frowning as he tugged impatiently at it. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore and he was glancing back at the open door every few seconds as if he was expecting someone to pop in there.

                And to think they were all fine a while ago. “Hey, how long have I been here exactly?” asked Tony suddenly. “I mean, I've been conscious for what? Twenty, maybe thirty minutes?”

                “Longer than I would have liked,” Loki snarled angrily, visibly calming as soon as Tony gave the hand on his belly a reassuring squeeze.

                “Three hours tops,” Clint answered after sneaking a peak at his watch. “Took some time for us to regroup, gather resources and locate you.”

                “So it's what? Four o'clock? _Really_?” he asked, brows furrowing before he grinned. “Oh, _nice_ , then I'll be expecting something good for dinner tonight?”

                “Chinese stir fry, I know,” Steve quipped with a tired smile.

                “We'll have to do some tests,” Bruce interrupted seriously, rubbing his eyes. “I want to make sure the sedative they used on you won't have any side effects considering that it had to be a strong one to knock you out that long.”

                Tony didn't reply since he was worried about that, too. Either the drug was too strong or he was more tired than he thought and his body decided to take a long, convenient nap. It was kind of considerate of those jerks to let him sleep, he supposed, but then they gave him a bit of a shock immediately after he woke up, too, so they were even.

                Loki kept an arm around his waist, pulling him very closely to his side and his hand resting lightly on his stomach. While it was definitely something he wasn't used to, Tony admitted that it was comforting and he shifted a little so they could fit better together. It would have been a lot better if they were doing this at the mansion where they could all get clean and comfortable but Loki insisted that he check for any intruders that could be waiting there. How he was doing that exactly was still a mystery but Tony would know later for sure.

                Loki's eyes cleared, his gaze sweeping over everyone before settling on Fury who had just turned his radio off. “The mansion is safe,” he said, his voice clear and unusually loud in the silence between them.

                Fury gave him a nod before turning to the others. “You go and get out of here,” he said, waving a hand out at the door. “We'll be cleaning up this goddamn mess and I'll be seeing you in the morning to discuss this,” he paused, raking his gaze over Loki with undisguised suspicion, “development.”

                “Tony and I will go ahead,” said Loki, his voice leaving no room for argument. “He needs his rest.”

                Despite the whole overprotective stint, Tony couldn't find any reason to argue even though he bristled as he found Loki's tone a little annoying and he got more annoyed that some part of him actually _liked_ it (just a little). He wasn't a damsel in distress, for Christ's sake, but the promise of taking a warm bath and going to bed with a comforting bowl of ice cream before dinner in the very near future was so tempting that he kept his mouth shut.

                “I'd feel better if you went together with the others,” Fury started, his eye darkening with distrust. He cleared his throat, eye narrowing warily at Loki. “I'm... _grateful_ that you saved the team,” he said, looking almost pained just having to say it, “but I don't trust you, regardless of the situation. You're not going anywhere without SHIELD supervision.”

                Thor was about to protest, always ready to defend his brother but Steve, more observant than they usually gave him credit for, placed a hand on his arm and pulled him back. Tony thanked him inwardly because he knew that, as much as Loki loved his brother, he was sure to get pissed for him butting in.

                Loki spoke, his mouth twisting into a humorless smirk. “Whether you trust me or not is insignificant to me,” he informed Fury haughtily, eyebrow raised. He would have crossed his arms but he was not about to let Tony go so he tightened his arm around him instead. “While _I_ am grateful for your assistance to my betrothed, I do not trust that you and yours will not attempt the same another time and catch us unaware.”

                And there was that word again, Tony noted with a slight panic as he swept his gaze to Clint who, he knew, just hissed “They're _engaged_?” at Natasha, who just shrugged, and caught Steve's and Bruce's jaws dropping to the floor in passing. It seemed that they weren't in the right frame of mind to hear it when Loki announced it just a few minutes ago. Tony attributed that to stress.

                They all turned to him questioningly and not knowing what to say, he just looked away and avoided meeting their eyes. He really had no idea how he should feel about it. On the one hand, it kinda made him happy but on the other hand, it's pissing him off that Loki had announced it the way he did because now he felt trapped and his first reaction to feeling trapped was always to break free from it.

                Fury's eye flashed dangerously and he growled, taking Tony's attention from very dangerous thoughts. “ _No one_ is going to come after you if I have any fucking say in it. This,” he gestured with flick of his hand, “was some fucking _retards_ making asses of themselves and blowing shit up for everybody. This kind of fuck up is not and never will be condoned by SHIELD.”

                Tony knew Loki was riling Fury up on purpose as silence filled the room and Tony could see the way Fury's finger poised over the trigger of his gun while Loki's eyes narrowed dangerously, the temperature dropping almost instantly. He looked between the two and he was all for their little battle of wills but he was really not in the mood for any staring contests. They could do it in their own time.

                “Guys, as much as this all amuses me, I'm not kidding when I say I want to go home right now,” he mused out loud, brows rising as he looked between them, projecting boredom and voice just short of whining. This was one of the perks of being pregnant. If he wanted something (as long as it wasn't dangerous), he could have it. No one said no to a pregnant woman, or man, in his case. “I want to have a nice, long soak in the tub, I'm hungry and I'm craving for some ice cream and Chinese stir fry, my wrists hurt and I think those cuffs broke some skin and I’m sure I’m not the only one feeling like crap. Can we _please_ do a rain check?”

                The two blinked as he got through them, breaking away from each other. Honestly, Tony thought if they shot proverbial daggers from their eyes, there would be two bloody puddles on the floor. Kudos to Fury who managed to match Loki stare for stare with only one eye.

                The god looked at him apologetically, eyes roaming his form with concern while Fury cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly – or as sheepish as Nick Fury could get anyway.

                “ _So_... should I expect a public apology?” Tony quipped with a teasing grin at Fury, hoping to further dispel the tension between him and Loki. “Or maybe just a commemorative bottle of wine – _Christ_ , relax and don't glare at me, Steve. I'm not going to drink it! It's just to mark the occasion.”

                Fury snorted, rolling his eyes at him. “This is as good as it's going to get, Stark.”

                “Stingy as always,” Tony huffed but he was grinning. A joking Fury was a happy (or as close to happy as someone like Fury was ever going to get) Fury, right? “You still owe us a party for the Kush mission, by the way,” he reminded. “Don't think I forgot about it.”

                Fury chuckled despite himself. “Heaven forbid,” he said with an eye roll. “Maybe after your maternity leave,” he added casually. “Wouldn't want you to miss all the fun.”

                “Ha ha ha... You're a comedian,” Tony replied with a condescending smirk.

                “Just get out of here, Stark,” Fury dismissed him with a smirk.

                “Well, before I go, there is one other thing,” the billionaire began, the teasing smile in his voice gone completely as he stood to his full height, raising his chin defiantly. “Nick, considering what happened today, I don't think I want SHIELD anywhere near me _at all_ ,” Tony added, dead serious. “I'm still part of this team but there's no way in hell I'll forget about this.” He lifted his chin, eyes flinty. “If I have to deal with SHIELD, I won't deal with anyone else other than those two, you, Phil and Maria. Your minions try to get anywhere near me then I can't promise that I'll give them back to you in one piece.”

                “Should they be returned at all,” Loki added coldly, exchanging a glance with Tony who didn't dispute his claim.

                “I'll even help him hide the body,” Tony finished with a nonchalant shrug. “So let's hope it doesn't come to that.”

                Fury glared at Loki before he turned to the billionaire and nodded gravely. Stark, he knew, was normally very easy to deal with after one cut through all his ridiculous bullshit but Fury knew even he had a line one shouldn't be stupid enough to cross. “Noted, Stark. You can go home with him but you're taking someone with you. We'll talk further about this tomorrow.”

                “Fair enough,” Tony replied with a shrug, turning his gaze to the rest of the team.

                Thor straightened, looking almost regal despite the mess he was. “I will be more than happy to accompany them,” he volunteered, receiving a nod from Fury before he turned to the others.

                “We'll follow in a bit,” assured Steve with nods from both Clint and Natasha.

                “I'd like to go with them, if anyone doesn't mind,” Bruce interjected. “We need to do some tests as soon as possible. That and honestly, I'm not very comfortable with SHIELD agents either.” He turned to Fury. “No offense.”

                “None taken,” Fury assured.

                With that, Bruce walked toward them in his oversized shirt and pants, the heels of his borrowed shoes clicking noisily on the floor.

                “Be careful,” said Thor as he joined his brother and Tony in their side of the room, the two gods flanking Tony between them with Bruce at Thor's other side.

                Tony snorted. “If there's anyone who should be careful, it should be anyone who's stupid enough to try to attack them.”

                They each cracked a smile and chuckled lightly.

                “We should go,” said Loki, green eyes looking around the room with barely concealed distaste. “The more time we spend here, the more I want to level it to the ground.”

                “Well, you heard him. See you later,” said Tony, waving cheerfully at them before they vanished in a flash of.

                Teleportation had to be one of the coolest things in the world, Tony decided. It felt as if he was being sucked into some kind of vacuum with everything around him blurring into swirling colors till it went black, making him slightly nauseous. Barely a second later and color and light started flooding back in a flurry until their feet touched the marble floors of the mansion's living room.

                He held onto Loki's arm tightly, his knees almost buckling as he swayed and almost fell on his face. He'd have to study about this more closely and find out how it worked. Maybe he'd even make his own teleporter and put it in his suit for future use.

                ' _Welcome back, Sir, Master Loki, Master Thor, Mister Banner_ ,' greeted JARVIS.

                Loki and Thor looked at the ceiling and gave it preoccupied and grateful nods while Tony pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. Why everyone turned to the ceiling for JARVIS, he’d never understand when the security cameras were over by the corners. Granted, all the cameras were hidden but still, they were hilarious so he’d be keeping that bit a secret.

                He heard Thor release a deep breath from his side. “I can never get used to doing this,” he muttered to himself, taking another. “I will bathe and wait for Steve and the others to arrive,” he added, looking from Bruce to Loki to him. “You should get cleaned up and take some rest as well.”

                ‘ _I am already preparing your baths as we speak._ ’

                “My thanks, JARVIS,” said Thor gratefully and Tony watched as Thor clasped his brother's shoulder and squeezed before he walked out of the living room.

                “Got to do some research on that,” Bruce whispered in awe as he looked around.

                Tony couldn't agree more. He and Bruce should definitely work together on this. Between the two of them and the resources at their disposal, he was sure they'd crack this teleportation thing like an egg.

                Bruce shook himself out of his daze and looked at Tony. “I'll do the same and change out of these clothes. When you're done, just head to the medbay and we'll begin the tests.”

                With that, he went out of the living room.

                “You should go and rest,” said Loki, turning his gaze to one of the windows. “I will keep watch until Thor is finished with his bath.”

                He didn’t really need to stand guard when it was one of JARVIS’ functions to watch for strangers and trespassers (Tony ignoring him notwithstanding) but Tony didn’t point it out. He knew he wouldn’t be able to change Loki’s mind about it anyway so why bother trying? Instead, he focused on the warm bath that was already waiting for him upstairs and his big, soft bed.

                He’d have to get rid of all the germs he'd been in contact with inside that nasty van (made him shudder just thinking about that piece of junk) and take the time to actually think about everything that's happened to him in the last couple of hours. The most predominant thing, of course, was Loki's announcement that they were going to be married. Like it was already set in stone, like there was no other choice.

                He shouldn’t think about it right now, though, he reminded himself, taking a deep breath and willing himself to think about the present. Loki was very perceptive when he wanted to be and often, if he noticed just a slight shift in Tony’s body language, then he’d be bugging Tony for it.

                “I’d take you up on that offer but you’ll have to let go of me first,” he said, chuckling helplessly as he looked up at him with a slight smirk. Loki still had his arm around him and unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on the situation), he had an arm of steel and as much as Tony tried to pull away, he couldn’t get out of it.

                “Ah, my apologies,” Loki whispered softly, a genuine smile on his lips as he buried his nose into Tony’s hair and breathed in before letting him go reluctantly but not letting him step away more than a foot from him. “I am just worried.”

                Tony walked back to him and tipped his head back, pressing his lips against Loki’s. “I can tell,” he replied huskily, their lips barely touching and their breaths mingling. He pulled back, looking up at him with understanding. “I’ll be fine. I’ll just do something in the workshop for a couple of minutes then I’ll go back to our room.”

                _Our_ room, Loki repeated to himself, pleased as he let go and watched Tony walk out of the living room. Then he frowned as soon as he completely comprehended Tony’s words, moving to follow him. “ _No_ , you will have to stay away from the workshop for now, Tony. Bath and rest first,” he said.

                Tony stopped and looked over his shoulder. “It’s not like I’m gonna do any manual labor,” he said, rolling his eyes. “I just have to make sure my babies are okay down there.”

                “I am sure JARVIS would be happy to inform you of their condition but there will be time to look at them yourself _later_ ,” he replied as he reached Tony, holding him by his shoulders and steering him the other way towards the elevators. “Please go upstairs and rest, for my peace of mind.”

                “Well, since you asked so nicely,” Tony mused out loud as he let himself be led to the elevators.

                The doors opened before them, waiting. Tony pursed his lips, glancing at Loki from the corner of his eye and Loki looked at him expectantly, raising his brows and crossing his arms until Tony relented with a groan.

                “Alright, alright,” he groaned. “I'm going up. Geez.”

                “Don’t even think about going down there. I'll be watching your every move,” Loki reminded as he blocked the way and made sure that he got inside the elevator.

                Tony mock-gasped, his hand poised over his heart and eyes wide. “You stalker!”

                “I apologize for offending your delicate sensibilities,” Loki deadpanned at him before he smirked, eyes dancing with amusement. Tony swooned, just for show, and leaned back, boneless, and Loki caught him with a shake of his head. “You are being overly dramatic.”

                Tony stuck his tongue out playfully and straightened up then he reached for him with one hand, cupping the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, surprising the god who could do nothing else but accept what was offered. It was slow and gentle and Tony took charge of it, taking advantage of catching Loki offguard since it was so rare. He slanted his lips against Loki's, nipping at cool, soft lips, and slipping his tongue inside. He kept the pace as it was, caressing the silken mouth with his tongue, missing feeling this small intimacy as he savored Loki's distinct taste – almost bittersweet like rich, dark chocolate and just as decadent.

                It made his toes curl in anticipation and he could feel Loki shudder and gasp against his mouth. But before Loki could take control, before he could even put his arms around him, suddenly, it was over.

                Tony observed with no small wonder the look on Loki's face, his cheeks flushed with color, his breathing harsh and his pupils dilated with lust, rings of vibrant green around black pools. His fists were curled raised halfway to his waist where those long fingers should be digging in and pulling him flush against the god's body.

                Tony couldn't resist and gave him another kiss, quicker this time, just a peck, mouthing a soft “later” against his mouth before he pulled away and pushed one of the buttons for the doors to close. He looked at the gleam in those green eyes, biting his lip and keeping himself from stopping the elevator and dragging Loki to bed _right now_.

                The doors closed completely and he took a deep, calming breath, leaning back till his head hit with an audible thump on the wall.

                ‘ _Sir, I am to inform you that I will be informing Master Loki regarding your activities_ ,’ JARVIS muttered from the speakers.

                Tony looked up at the cameras at the corner and raised an eyebrow. “And when did you decide to do that?”

                ‘ _Immediately after the doors closed, Sir_ ,’ said the AI promptly. ‘ _He was highly adamant that you be watched in case you decided to go to the workshop_.’

               Tony resisted pointing out that he could easily override Loki’s commands, but that was just asking for trouble and rolled his eyes instead. “Well, just to be on the safe side, run an extensive check on our system. You find something suspicious, you destroy it, no exceptions.”

                _'Understood, Sir.'_

                 “Hey, JARVIS, did we miss anything while we were away?” he asked. “And what happened to Odinson the Younger and Odinson the Elder?”

                ' _Miss Potts and Doctor Jenner were here approximately one hour and fourteen minutes ago,_ ' the AI answered. ' _T_ _hey brought some cake and pasta with them but decided to leave them here instead. Should I heat the pasta? And as for their names,’_ Tony thought he imagined hearing a sniff right there, ‘ _I found it too inconvenient to say such long titles_.'

                Tony grinned as he realized that he'd missed his sarcastic AI's voice. It somehow felt like an eternity since he’d heard his snooty accent. “Yeah, well, I did tell you that from the start,” Tony reminded smugly. The doors opened and he stepped out, raising his arms above his head and giving himself a good, long stretch that popped some joints. He began walking towards his bedroom, absently rubbing his stomach. “You can heat the pasta later when the others get back.”

                ‘ _Understood_ ,’ JARVIS responded. ‘ _Your bath is ready for you, Sir_.’

                “Thank God,” Tony sighed in relief. “You’re awesome, JARVIS, which makes me twice as awesome for making you.”

                ‘ _Whatever you say, Sir_ ,’ drawled the AI.

                Once he was there, he went straight to the bathroom, stripping his clothes and dumping them messily on the floor and watching his steaming tub with something close to adoration as he poured some soap in. He was already completely naked, his foot already up and his toe touching the water when JARVIS decided to be a nuisance.

                ‘ _Sir_ ,’ the AI intoned.

                Tony shut his eyes and put his foot back down on the floor, wanting to knock his head on the wall. “Not a good time, JARVIS.”

                ‘ _Sir, Master Loki is in the balcony_ ,’ JARVIS continued as if he hadn’t heard him.

                “So? Does he look like he’s gonna jump or something?” he asked, more than a little exasperated. “Not that it’ll kill him if he actually did that.”

                ‘ _I just thought to let you know, Sir_ ,’ said the AI.

                Tony sighed, looking at the ceiling before he put his foot down and walked to one of the drawers to grab a robe and put it on. He paused at the sudden onslaught of déjà vu and shook his head, making sure he hadn’t grabbed that piece of work from Happy like he had the last time before he went out, his bare feet slapping on the tile.

                “I better see some bubbles when I get back,” he huffed. So much for his private (thinking) time in the bath.

                ‘ _Noted, Sir_ ,’ said JARVIS.

                Loki stood, leaning with his arms placed on the railing. He had a faraway look in his eyes, his shoulders stiff and tense and he was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Tony’s approach.

                “Hey,” Tony called softly, touching his arm. He saw him blink before shifting his gaze to Tony.

                “You should be taking a bath,” said Loki idly, glancing at him before he turned back to whatever it was he was looking at. Tony followed his gaze and frowned as he saw only glistening water. Well, it could have been a speck of dust – Loki’s eyesight was just that sharp.

                “Yeah, I should be up to my neck with some bubbles right now,” Tony answered cheekily, already gotten bored. “But a little snooty birdie told me that you were out here so I thought, hey, why don’t we have a bath together? We’ll both be relaxed and we save Mother Nature, one tub of water at a time. Win-win situation if I ever saw one.”

                He reached for his hand and tugged until Loki followed him, albeit sluggishly, to the bathroom.

                “JARVIS, don't disturb us for anything short of someone dying, intruders or a fire,” he said aloud as he took of the bathrobe and looked expectantly at Loki who was taking his sweet time taking his clothes off. “Or Clint sneaking to the workshop, instruct Dummy to throw him out if he tries anything.”

                Whether JARVIS answered him or not, Tony would not have known. All the while, he kept his eyes on Loki who was removing his clothing piece by piece and not zapping it all away to some pocket dimension or whatever like he was usually prone to do. He watched with bated breath, arousal stirring, as Loki's very pale skin nearly glowed, stretched taut over sleek muscle, watching the ripple of muscles on his back as he pulled his tunic over his head, his black hair mussed lightly. His neck was strained and he could see the outline of his collarbone and the tender flesh between neck and shoulder, sparking the urge to bite and mark.

                When he pushed his pants down his hips was when Tony felt like he'd been electrocuted, a zap of electricity and heat that went directly to his groin. Loki had a great ass but that went on without saying, Tony thought as he swallowed the lump in his throat, getting an even better view as the god bent at the waist, his smooth thighs and legs just as white as the rest of him, his muscles sleek and well-defined. Even his feet were perfect, Tony thought incredulously, almost grudgingly, as Loki lifted a foot one at a time and picked his pants from the floor, folding them alongside his tunic.

                This was quite possibly the most erotic, free strip show he'd had all his life, looking down at how hard he'd gotten so quickly just by simply watching when it'd usually take him more than a visual to get to this state. It was almost painful. It wasn't much of a surprise that his libido was going off the charts since he'd read somewhere that it was normal for someone pregnant but still, it was kinda ridiculous.

                When Loki looked at him, eyebrow raised and smirk on his lips as he raked his eyes hungrily over Tony's own body before stopping significantly at either his stomach or his cock, Tony wasn't sure which but he bet on the latter, did he realize that the bastard knew exactly what he was doing and how it affected him.

                He crossed his arms and wordlessly glanced from Loki's crotch to his face, raising his brow in return since they were pretty much in the same state. He cocked his head at the tub and the god went in, settling himself in a layer of sweet-smelling foam. He raised his hand out to Tony, coaxing him forward.

                Tony took the offered hand as he dipped himself into his tub, filled to the brim with hot, soothing water and fragrant bubbles that didn't make him nauseous, sighing in relief. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt himself being manhandled till he was sitting between Loki's thighs, his back pressed against his chest, his arms over Loki's slightly bent knees. He leaned his head back right into the crook between Loki's neck and shoulder, sighing a little when he felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and cool lips press gently on his temple.

                Now this was just awesome, he thought happily, feeling fingers ghosting over his belly with the lightest of touches. Smiling, he closed his eyes as he reached over to the side of the tub and groped for his sponge. A hand closed over his just as his fingers made contact, taking it from him and he turned his head over his shoulder to look at Loki who was looking more than a little distraught.

                Well that killed the mood and the atmosphere.

                Tony turned to stare at a Mickey-shaped trio of bubbles at the rim of the tub, hoping he sounded casual. “Come on, Loki, we've been through this before,” he said softly. “Talk to me. I can't read your mind – though you'll have to admit that it'll make our lives a hell of a lot easier.”

                Loki didn't speak for a long while, squeezing the sponge in his hand as Tony wondered if he'd answer at all. He wouldn't pry, of course. Loki was the type of person who'd clam up the more you bug them and Tony knew he'd volunteer the information on his own when he was ready. He just had to wait and he would, however long it took.

                Funny how, before, he wouldn't be so patient with the people he'd had relationships with and now, he was as patient as a saint – the equivalent for one Tony Stark, of course. Luckily, it didn't take Loki too long to speak up.

                “I cannot help but think how it would be, had I not met you, had none of this happened to us,” Loki whispered, rubbing the sponge on Tony's back gently. “If it weren't for me, your life and our little one's would not be in so much danger.”

                Tony snorted before he could stop himself. “My life's in danger every time some nut gets it in his head to do something stupid and considering how said nuts pop up like weeds, that won't change anytime soon. May I also remind you that if I hadn't met you, then there'd be no JB, period. Your point is moot.” Loki was silent at that and Tony ploughed on to get his point across. “What happened today wasn't your fault. We were careless but we'll know better so there _won't_ be a next time.”

                “Were you afraid?”

                “Of course, I was, but I wasn't gonna let them see it. If I did, then I'll be giving them what they want.” Tony smirked. “Besides, I knew I'll be rescued. It was just a matter of time.” His voice dropped lowly, his hands rubbing soothing circles on Loki's knees under the water. “I was hoping it'd be you, you know.”

                “I would've killed them had they laid their hands on you,” Loki murmured against his hair, the light bursts of air making Tony shudder. “It would have been so easy. It would have been justified.”

                Tony was normally not one for killing but he was open to exceptions and he'd made sure that Fury understood that. “Yeah, well, here's to hoping that Nick would deal with them as he should. If not, well, we'll just have to see, right?”

                The silence was a lot more comfortable between them this time and Tony could feel Loki relax behind him. The sponge was still rubbed on his skin, down his back, up his arms, anywhere that Loki could reach. It went to his nape then slowly went past his collarbone to his chest and he gasped a little as it passed over his sensitive nipples. He glared at Loki over his shoulder and the god only raised his eyebrows mischievously, a small twitch at the corner of his lips.

                “Well, glad you’re feeling better,” Tony muttered petulantly. “Unfortunately, we have to cut this short because I don’t want Bruce to gripe at me for taking too long. Are you coming with me?”

                Loki sent him a look that absolutely screamed, “No, duh!”

                “No need to be snippy,” he said, grinning at him.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

                The check up with Bruce didn’t take as much time as Tony thought. He still hated needles and he was starting to really hate blood tests since Bruce thought to draw blood along with a urine test for an analysis to make sure he wasn't injected with anything dangerous. Tony did try to recall the chemical used on him, thought that it could be anything from chloroform to laughing gas but he didn't really know for certain and said so. Bruce was still troubled by it because laughing gas and chloroform did not render a subject unconscious for three hours unless it was administered multiple times. In any case, the results came back normal and a quick peek at JB (he really had to start looking at names soon) with the ultrasound reassured both him and Loki that their baby (he liked that, _their baby_ ) was doing just fine.

                Bruce also made sure to check on his wrists, applying ointment to the abraded flesh and wrapping it tightly in bandages. After reminding Tony to get the bandages replaced tomorrow, he shooed them away and announced that he was just fine.

                Loki looked relieved at the news, hovering closely by his shoulder and Tony just knew he was going to be worse in the coming weeks and would drive him crazy.

                Sometime near the end of the session, JARVIS announced that the others had arrived. Tony wasn't in a hurry to meet up with them and they most likely needed time to themselves anyway. But, as soon as they were out of the medbay, he made sure to tell JARVIS that no one was to disturb him and Loki for anything outside of a disaster and dinner, just in case. He also grabbed some of the pasta and the cake after sending Loki ahead and getting Bruce's okay and he disappeared into his room with them.

                Leaning on a small mountain of pillows, Tony shared his food with Loki who was sitting beside him, grabbing a few bites here and there. It was quiet. Loki didn't seem to mind but Tony felt a little awkward. He wanted to talk about what happened today but just didn't know how to get it out. He snuck a glance, still a little new to Loki wearing a plain shirt and pants. He looked really good in them and Tony thought that they should probably have a trip to Fifth Avenue soon instead of having him poof all his clothes on.

                “Hey, did you see the look on Clint's face when you somehow implied that we're getting married? Great joke,” he said lightly, chuckling a little to shrug the sudden weight off his shoulders. “It was hilarious.”

                Loki glanced at him from the corner of his eye, his normally expressive eyes unusually becoming cold and shuttered. “I will take your word for it.”

                Tony's chuckling died down almost instantly and he felt the temperature dip inside the room. So, he _was_ serious about it (though Tony somehow already knew that). Okay, so he might have said the wrong thing or could've said it in another way. No surprises there, really.

                “Did _you_ find it funny?” Loki asked, his eyes unreadable as he turned to fully look at Tony who had a fork halfway up his mouth. “Did _you_ think that I was joking?”

                Tony swallowed, putting his fork back on the plate between them. He knew he couldn't brush this off and thought it'd be best to be honest. “I know you weren't,” he whispered, “but I was kinda hoping you were.”

                Loki turned away and Tony felt a pang in the general vicinity of his chest as he glimpsed the flash of hurt in his eyes. “Do you find it so distasteful?”

                “It's not a matter of taste, you know that,” Tony insisted vehemently, rubbing a hand over his face. “Don't you think it's just too, I don't know, _sudden_? Marriage is not something you can just spring up on someone. People have to think about it carefully before committing to something like that.”

                “What is there left to think about?” Loki asked, genuinely confused and troubled. “We are lovers and we are having a family. Marriage, at this point, is only a formality.”

                “Those are very good reasons – _if_ we were in the Middle Ages and that's not enough,” Tony argued. “We can raise JB easily by staying the way we are now anyway. Let's not ruin what we have.”

                “Ruin? You think getting married to me will _ruin_ us?” Loki hissed, anger and deep-seated pain marring his face.

                “What? _No_! That's not what I meant,” Tony snapped at him, voice rising. Wasn't _he_ supposed to have the mood swings? He immediately regretted it and stopped to look at the ceiling, breathing deeply. “Marriage is something else, okay? I'm not too sure about Asgard but here on earth, marriage is a pretty big thing.”

               “Not only have you told me that marrying me will destroy us, you are now implying that I am not taking this matter seriously,” Loki interrupted, his eyes cold. He made to stand and leave, but Tony grabbed him before he could even get his ass off the bed.

                In the back of Tony's mind, he thought that the god could have just vanished in a puff of green smoke but he didn't, curiously enough. And that gave him a little more courage that Loki was not going to shut him out.

                “Look, would you just shut the hell up and let me talk? You're twisting my words and you're jumping to all the wrong conclusions,” he nearly shouted at him, wanting to grab the stubborn asshole by the shoulders and give him a good shake.

                “Let go, Tony,” Loki muttered scornfully and Tony resisted screaming his head off in frustration. “You and I had better stop before we say anything more we will regret.”

                “No, we talk about this _now_ ,” Tony growled at him. “You go and, I swear, I'm going to sic Thor on you. If he has to sit on you to get you to listen to me, that's what we're gonna do.”

                “Then, _tell me_ , Tony, and make me understand,” Loki said pleadingly. “You will either marry me or you will not. Which is it?”

                “It's not that simple,” Tony grumbled. “You're being totally unfair, you sneaky bastard. You didn't even bother to fucking ask me first. You haven't even told me you lo– you know what, never mind.”

                Loki pulled him easily in his arms, his hold tight as he buried his face in Tony's dark hair, breathing in his scent. “What are you so afraid of?”

               Tony took a deep, shuddering breath. “It's not you,” he said softly. “Marriage feels like a trap, the proverbial ball and chain, the end of freedom. What if it isn't for us? What if it breaks us apart instead? What if we get tired of each other?”

                “And why should we let it come to that?” Loki asked, running his hand soothingly over his back. “If you get tired of me,” he said with a slight chuckle, “then I am not being a very good husband. Right?”

                “Well, what if _I'm_ the problem? You know me, I lose interest easily. What then?”

                “Then, as they say, I will have to keep you on your toes.”

                “And what if you get tired of me?”

                “I will never get tired of you,” he insisted vehemently. “An eternity with you will never be enough.”

                Tony had to smile at that. God, he felt all gooey and mushy that he knew he should feel a little disgusted with himself but it made him unbelievably happy. “You know just what to say.”

                “I am not called Silver Tongue for nothing,” he joked back. He sobered immediately after that, pushing Tony away from him just so he could look down at his face. “Trust me, Tony. We have a whole eternity ahead of us and I will never let you go, even if you would come to hate me.”

                He leaned down further and kissed him gently, almost innocently, pulling away from Tony to look at his flushed face before he dipped down again to kiss him more fervently this time while he absently waved his hand at the plate of pasta still in the bed with them and vanished it somewhere.

                He moved until Tony fell on his back on the bed, their kiss unbroken, feeling callused fingers running through his hair, alternating between tugging him back and pulling him forward as he nipped and sucked at his bottom lip before plunging his tongue in Tony's mouth, drowning out his moan. He shifted his stance, bracing himself on his knees on either side of Tony's hips, one arm folded over Tony's head, his hand buried in his hair, while the other slipped beneath his thin cotton shirt, touching and wandering every bit of bunched muscle and soft flesh he could get his hand on.

                Tony slipped one hand under his shirt, running it across the cool skin of his back, raking his nails lightly over him and making him hiss in pleasure against Tony's mouth. He moved his hand to the front of his pants, stroking the hard, straining bulge there. With deft fingers, he managed to pop the button off and pulled the zipper down, a little surprised.

                He broke the kiss and looked down then looked back up at Loki. “You're wearing boxers?” he asked incredulously, a little breathless.

                Loki flushed. “I thought this was the usual underwear for males here on earth. Was I wrong?”

                Tony looked down again and noted the green and white stripes that he could see, smiling a little. “No, you weren't wrong. I was just a little surprised, I guess.” He chuckled a little. “I kinda knew you'd be a boxers kind of guy instead of briefs.”

                “Enough talk about my underwear, Tony,” said Loki, rolling his eyes. “Wouldn't you rather take it off me instead?”

                “Best invitation I'd heard in a long time,” Tony muttered with a cheeky grin, pulling the soft fabric down to free Loki's straining cock and wrapping his warm fingers around it, tentatively stroking it. He watched as Loki hissed between his teeth, tightening his hands unconsciously on his hair and on his hip. He loved the way Loki's eyes raked over him intensely, his pupils dilated. “I want to taste you,” Tony whispered, knowing just what to say to drive the god wild. “I want to feel you.”

                “And you shall,” he replied, pulling away to sit at the head of the bed, waiting. Tony crawled to him, raining kisses from his forehead down to his neck, chest and stomach until he was lying on his own, arms thrown over Loki's thighs, his head directly in front of his cock. He kept his eyes on Loki as he pressed his lips at the head of his cock, kissing down its length before he gave it a lick from root to tip. He felt the jump of muscle in Loki's thighs, could see his nostrils flare as he breathed in and held himself back from groaning, satisfied with himself.

                He lapped at the head languorously before he finally slipped it in his mouth, sucking lightly before pulling away with a small 'pop'. He swore he heard Loki's breath hitch and went back to laving it with lips and tongue, carefully nipping before he slipped it back in his mouth, running his tongue across the slit and almost choked at the sudden thrust of Loki's hips.

                He pulled back and glared. “Seriously, quit it. You almost choked me to death,” he scolded.

                “My apologies,” he gritted out as if in pain, thrusting his hips up. “Please carry on.”

                Tony grunted before he put his lips around his cock again, loving the slight coolness of it in his mouth before giving it light suction, before he let it go even deeper in his mouth, as far as it could go without him choking. He closed his fingers around the base, stroking and squeezing while his head began to bob in earnest, sucking and humming as he felt fingers roughly push his head down and hips thrust up erratically.

                He gasped as he was pulled up by his arms into Loki's lap, their cocks brushing against each other – wait, what? He looked down at himself and at Loki, both already naked.

                “It is a very convenient skill,” was the only thing Loki said as a small jar levitated beside him, open and tilted to the side where it poured a thick, clear gel on Loki's fingers.

                “Taking clothes off is good foreplay,” Tony replied, breath hitching as he felt the cool gel touch his ass, a finger circling around and probing his entrance.

                “I don't deny that,” Loki groaned as he pushed his finger in slowly, feeling the muscles inside clamp around him instinctively. “But taking them all off takes too much time.”

                Tony arched against him, chests brushing as the finger in him pushed in and out in a slow, torturous rhythm that got him wriggling his hips and pushing himself down. “Can't argue with that,” he said brokenly as he put his arms over Loki's shoulders to grab hold of the headboard. “Are you using the lube from Asgard?”

                Loki only nodded as he added a second finger in, his other hand closing over both of their cocks, stroking in time with his prodding fingers.

                “I knew it. Whatever I say, _don't_ listen to me.  I need to be able to walk tomorrow,” he said as he adjusted his hips, feeling every sharp thrust of two fingers in him, the usual discomfort almost inexistent.

                “No promises,” Loki replied breathlessly as he added the third, revelling at the loud groan from Tony before he bit at Loki's shoulder to keep from screaming, his hips thrusting against both his preoccupied hands. He took his fingers out and the jar appeared, pouring yet more of the gel on his hand. He rubbed it over both of their cocks, liberally applying the cool liquid until Tony writhed against him, hissing at the sudden cold.

                With great ease, he lifted Tony off his lap then brought him back down on his cock, the thick length of him sliding easily inside till he was buried to the hilt. He groaned at the heat that smothered him, throwing his head back and hitting the headboard with an audible crack as Tony bit him harder on the shoulder to keep from screaming. Hearts pounded heavily in their chests as they stopped to calm themselves down, breaths, hot and cold, mingling slightly as they faced each other and shared a deep kiss.

                Tony sucked on Loki’s bottom lip, licking lightly at the seam before his lips parted and granted him entrance. He tasted and caressed, pulling his tongue almost all the way just as he steadied himself on his knees and lifted his hips. He plunged his tongue back in Loki’s mouth, just as he sank back down, the angle perfectly hitting his prostate, doing it over and over and trying to keep his rhythm as he swallowed Loki’s pleased sighs and growls as he matched the movement of Tony’s hips with his own. He got thrown off his pace the moment those long fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking once or twice, squeezing lightly and thumbing the head until he broke the kiss and just stopped moving altogether, mouth open in a silent scream and back hunching as he came in jets of white and stained both their stomachs.

                Still not done, Loki pushed him on his back, his hips thrusting as he worked for his own orgasm, the pace hard and fast, every stroke stoking the fire again until Tony was erect _again_. He tried to touch himself but Loki swatted his hand away and took over.

                “Oh, god,” Tony groaned heatedly, pushing his hips back to meet his and wrapping his legs around Loki’s waist, his hands fisted in the covers helplessly as Loki moved hard enough that the bed actually creaked in protest.

                Loki felt the wave of pleasure building up in him, could feel Tony come again from the telling way he clamped down on him, the evidence marking both their skins as he wrapped his arms around his back and dug his nails in. The feel of those fingers raking down his back pushed Loki over the brink and he plunged in, emptying himself, his thrusts growing slower as he rode out his orgasm.

                Spent and satisfied, he took Tony’s lips in a slow, tender kiss, pulling away to press their foreheads against each other’s, their breaths mingling until he slowly pulled out and flopped over at Tony’s side and gathered him in his arms.

                “Tell me you love me,” Loki whispered, holding him tighter as soon as he felt him stiffen, pressing gentle kisses over his temple.

                He felt Tony draw a deep breath, the tension gone from his rigid shoulders as he replied, “Not if you don’t tell me first.”

                Loki laughed softly. “For someone so smart, you didn't realize that I love you?”

                “What? Well, don't blame me! How the hell should I know something like that?”

                “Oh, I should think it was obvious,” Loki answered. “I wouldn’t have even _thought_ about marriage if I didn’t love you. I’d thought of it before, of course, long before I found out about our son but I didn’t think it would happen this soon.” He paused to look down at him. “But if it would appease you, I’ll gladly say it over and over again.”   

                “Okay, you love me, I get it,” Tony muttered with a scowl though he was feeling somewhat lightheaded. “Shit, you make me sound like a fucking girl.”

                Loki chuckled. “Hardly,” he murmured, nipping Tony’s ear. “Say it.”

                Tony muttered something utterly incomprehensible for human ears but perfectly audible for gods, making Loki grin stupidly for a full minute before he decided to tease.

                “Can you say it again? I didn’t hear you.”

                “Fuck off, Loki.”

                Loki grinned and there was a long silence that he’d thought Tony was asleep before he decided to ask one more thing.

                “So, do I get an engagement ring or something?”

                “You are supposed to but it has to be made first.” He shrugged at the questioning look Tony threw at him. “My proposal was originally planned at a later time, to be honest, but the circumstances pushed me to do it sooner than I intended.”

                “I’ll look forward to it then,” Tony yawned. “Wake me up at dinner time, will you?”

                “I will.”

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

                Tony woke up way before the sun rose with the urge to piss, not even a little fazed to see a book writing itself in English while it and the book Loki got from Odin floated overhead. Loki was still awake, reading something else altogether and had asked him what was wrong but he waved him off and went to the bathroom, yawning and just a little bit shaky on his feet. When he finished in the bathroom, he informed Loki that he’d be going to the workshop since he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep anymore and promised that he’d be careful, no heavy lifting, no using the laser torch, blah, blah, blah.

                He was in the middle of a full system check and was in the process of deploying an improved version of his old signal jammer that he enhanced with a total radius of over ten kilometers compared to the five he had before and made to block any incoming signals outside of cellular phones. With it came an upgrade on all his firewalls and encryption schemes after JARVIS pointed out more than a few attempts to hack into his private servers. He even threw a worm and a tracking virus somewhere in there just for kicks, teach whoever it was hacking into his computer a lesson they won’t soon forget.

                He already had a good idea how SHIELD was able to put tabs on his house but damn him if he was going to let it happen again. He didn’t know they had that kind of tech and while Tony normally didn’t bother with other people’s toys, he had to make an exception and make sure he’s ahead of the game. He had been careless but he wasn’t stupid. Just because he’s retired from weapons manufacturing didn’t make him incompetent and he’d make sure anyone who underestimated him learns that lesson very hard.

                He checked whether all the motion sensors and cameras were still online. There were no reported activities in the logs but he made sure JARVIS knew that he had to alert anyone if there was any suspicious activity. He didn’t care if it _looked_ like a raccoon, someone had to check and see if it _is_ one.

                Sometime later, a plate magically appeared by his elbow and he grabbed and bit into a piece of toast, nibbling on it distractedly while he worked on a new plan to setup roaming, little droids with sound and visual recording capabilities and put it on his to-do list.

                Fury arrived just in time for lunch with Phil who looked a little roughed up but was otherwise fine. Natasha and Loki were engaged in a game of chess in the living room, Steve and Thor were downstairs playing with some drones, Clint was in the kitchen looking for food and Tony had just gotten out of the workshop to get some orange juice when JARVIS announced it over the intercom.

                “Phil, what the hell happened to you?” Tony asked as soon as the door opened and the two went inside.

                “Nothing you should worry about,” the SHIELD agent answered, smiling crookedly with a wince as his bruised jaw refused to cooperate. “It looks worse than it actually is.”

                “If you say so.”

                He’d heard the stories about what happened yesterday after he got kidnapped. Natasha had mentioned over dessert that Phil was found in the same building where they found him, all tied up and unconscious. Thankfully, he wasn’t badly injured like the rest of the team.

                He already knew that they got outnumbered but he didn’t know exactly how much. After he blacked out, well, he didn’t see them until he was rescued so he was pretty much out of the loop. He was told that they did try to follow him but was surrounded before they could do anything. They had no choice but to fight before getting to him.

                So far, they’ve only given him the most exciting highlights. Thor recalled a flamethrower almost burning Steve’s face off if he hadn’t tackled the former soldier to the ground, the fire catching on Steve’s old jacket that he’d had to take off. Steve remembered skidding on his knees on rough ground, his jeans ripped as he tried to get to his shield.

                Clint complained to him how hard it was to pull arrows out of someone’s body – much to everyone’s disgust. Natasha added that her shoes were ruined when she had to use them, for what, Tony didn’t want to ask. Bruce didn’t say anything but Clint talked for him anyway, saying how he picked up ten of the agents and knocked them out with one throw.

                He was also kinda impressed with Maria Hill who, according to Natasha, was the one who tracked him down.

                It wasn’t the full story but it could wait. Knowing what everyone did made him more excited about it even if he didn’t do anything but play damsel-in-distress.

                “So, how’s it going?” he asked casually as he led them to his living room where Loki and Natasha had just finished their game with Loki as the winner.

                “How’s _what_ going? You’ll have to be a bit more specific,” Fury answered, nodding at Natasha then glaring at Loki for good measure.

                He sat himself down on one of the couches and Phil followed him, putting a brief case Tony hadn’t noticed he was holding by the coffee table.

                Tony shrugged. “JARVIS, get everyone out here on the double.” He paused, thinking. “Oh, and tell Clint to bring me some orange juice.”

                _‘Right away, Sir.’_ A few moments later and JARVIS said, _‘Sir, Mister Barton states, and I quote, “I am not your fucking nanny, Stark.”’_

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

                “First things first,” Fury started as soon as everyone was gathered and comfortable. “About the mess yesterday, let’s make it clear that what happened in both locations were caused by misbehaving delinquents, faulty wiring and a set of firecrackers. Everyone in this room was not and had never been there. Your alibis have been verified by several witnesses who spotted you in Broadway Avenue catching the afternoon showing of the Lion King. The details are with Agent Coulson and will be discussed with you later.

                “Whatever we talk about here will not leave this room,” he emphasized, looking at each of them. He gave a satisfied nod and went on. “Now, investigation is well underway for former members of the Council. I am not in any position to tell you what charges were filed against them but rest assured that we have an airtight case. What bothers me this morning, however, is the fact that they have _no memory_ whatsoever that Stark was kidnapped or the reason for it. Agents on the scene were questioned but they didn’t know anything either.” His eyes were already on Loki, staring him down while Loki only smirked smugly. He sighed. Well, that answered that. “In any case, I’ll count that as a good thing. We don’t want anyone else knowing about that baby if we don’t want anything bad happening to it.”

                “You know,” Tony began after some silence, leaning back to look at Fury in a different light. “I didn’t think you’d be okay with this.”

                “I’m not,” Fury deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. “This could make things complicated and has the potential to blow up in our faces. That kid will be a kidnap risk considering the parents and might cause interplanetary tension between Earth and Asgard if anything bad happens. I won’t even begin to explain what the consequences will be if anybody finds out how that kid got to be here between two _male_ parents.

                “But,” he said forcefully. “It’s still a kid and what use is my position if I can’t even protect one innocent life? I’ll do what I can, even if it saves the hides of its parents who can’t keep it in their pants and use fucking protection.”

                “It’s not like I knew I can get knocked up,” said Tony as he flinched guiltily, grinning a little. “You know, if I didn’t know you better, I’d say you’re pissed off but you’re actually enjoying this, aren’t you?”

                “Just something to make me feel better after the headache you caused me, Stark,” Fury answered. “Now then, another thing I’d like to discuss is something also strictly confidential.”

                He nodded to Phil who took out a pair of manila folders from the brief case, letting him set it on the table, one facing Thor while the other faced Loki. “Gentlemen, you may open those folders and look through them.”

                Now, it might come as a surprise but the two gods were pretty good with both written and spoken English. Tony didn’t know how Thor learned but he’d seen Loki at it. One day he’d just decided he was reading his dictionary then moved on to Charles Dickens and was discussing politics over Animal Farm after that.

                “These are…” Thor trailed off as he read through the pages, turning them swiftly. He looked up at Fury with wide eyes, completely surprised. “They are…”

                “Your civilian identities,” Fury supplied. “Here on Earth, as of today when none of you are out saving the world,” he turned to Thor, “or causing trouble,” he turned to Loki, “you will be known as Sigurd and Serrure Jarlson. I’ll leave it to you to learn more about yourselves.” He turned to Tony. “Now, you and Thor are gonna be responsible for him. I don’t care what he does as long as he keeps to his probation or whatever.”

                “Couldn’t you get some common names?” Clint asked.

                Fury glared at him. “I didn’t pick them.”

                Tony and Loki shared a glance before the billionaire grinned toothily at him, making the god shudder instinctively. “Well, this calls for a birthday present and I know just what to get you.”

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: All done for this chapter. So tired. XD Anyways, thank you again for reading and don’t hesitate to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is the best help you can give a writer for her to improve. 
> 
> Sigurd Jarlson is actually Thor’s civilian identity in the Marvel Comics universe. Serrure is kid!Loki’s identity when he was found in Paris with no memories whatsoever. I’m using them here as their civilian identities. 
> 
> Leave me a note if you have any questions!
> 
> Preview:  
> “This is the most disgustingly cute thing I’ve ever seen in my life – I’ll take it!”
> 
> meru meru
> 
> “Do you remember the time Loki locked us both in one of the closets?”
> 
> “Of course, I do. My father was absolutely livid and demanded that you marry me for ruining my reputation.” A tinkling laugh. “We were married the very next day.”
> 
> “I have never been more thankful to and irritated with him in my life.” A light chuckle.
> 
> “So am I.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Firstly, my apologies and belated Happy Holidays for everyone! It's been a long time, I know, so thank you for being patient with me.
> 
> Secondly, it's kind of lame but the reason I wasn't able to update quickly is because I got my 3DS last year and my Harvest Moon game and has been addicted to it for almost 2 months. Anyone who plays and wants to trade stuff with me, please leave me a PRIVATE MESSAGE on your Friend Codes so I can add you and not a review so I can be organized. I don't have the Great products yet but I'm working on it now (I'm in Fall Year 2 – so anyone who wants the yam seeds, Silkie eggs in advance or anything really, yeah, leave me a message).
> 
> Thirdly, please be advised that this story is based primarily on the events in the movie verse and may have references in the comic verse but ultimately, it is AU. Apparently, I have not been following the movie canon timeline, though, so… assume that I have been all along.
> 
> Lastly, I have never been to New York or anywhere else outside my country. So whatever geographical mishaps I have, please feel free to correct me. I only based descriptions (however little they may be) on maps and on what I see on my research.
> 
> Warnings: Slash, MPreg, a little swearing, a jealous Loki, some cuteness and some implied danger
> 
> Summary: Tony had always been careful with who he sleeps with. Man or woman, he always makes sure that there will be no accidents. Still, who really knew how potent a frost giant sorcerer was in bed? Well, now he had some idea. FROSTIRON MPREG. No like, no read.
> 
> Disclaimer: Avengers characters and movie and comic book references are owned by Marvel. Details regarding William Fioravanti, Inc. are based solely on my imagination. Star Trek does not belong to me (thank you, Wikipedia, for the helpful info). IKEA is also not mine. Shakespearean plays and pop culture references are also not mine. Minions aren't mine, though I wish I had one. It'd be really cool.

The rest of Fury and Phil's visit went pretty good and as normal as it could get except for Thor flailing around like a spastic fish and Loki looking like a deer caught in the headlights as soon as Phil snapped a photo of them to go with their future, legal-because-Fury-said-so passports and driver's licenses in the tradition of horrible passport and driver's license pictures. Never let it be said that the man didn't have any sense of humor because Tony knew Phil definitely did it on purpose just for the laughs and really, who could ever say they caught, not one but _two_ gods offguard with a camera? Phil definitely has some bragging rights now if he didn't before (though Phil versus Loki that one time did score him big points to Tony). Natasha was definitely giggling behind her hand, Clint was laughing outright and Bruce and Steve were much too polite to laugh but they were beaming at them in amusement. Fury's face didn't say much but his eye did the whole Dumbledore-twinkle that just screamed that he was enjoying this as much as everyone did. It was really amusing until Thor flailed his way into breaking his coffee table in half, the god looking contrite while blinking heavily.

Huh. Well.

"My apologies, Tony," he said shyly, scratching the back of his head and grinning slightly in apology.

"Hey, no worries, buddy," Tony replied with a dismissive wave. "We can always drop by IKEA for a new one."

"You buy your furniture in IKEA?" Clint asked incredulously, earning a dirty look from Natasha, Fury and Phil.

Well, now Tony knew who buys their furniture there – not that there was anything bad about the place. IKEA's awesome except for the whole putting-together-stuff that Tony ironically had no patience for.

"What's wrong with IKEA?" Phil asked, raising a brow at Clint as if he was personally offended.

The archer raised his hands in a placating manner. "Nothing's wrong with IKEA, man. I just didn't think Tony would buy his furniture there, of all places."

Tony snorted. "Would it make more sense that that coffee table is an import from Italy and I don't want anybody else breaking my furniture and Pepper scolding me about it so I'm getting something that doesn't cost me a thousand bucks a piece?"

"Yeah, that does make sense," Clint agreed with a nod, grinning toothily. "Although, I don't see you as the type to save money and stuff."

"I don't know whether that's an insult or a compliment," Tony deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at the archer, "but since this is _you_ we're talking about, I'm going with the compliment."

Fury cleared his throat before Clint could reply, looking pointedly between the two of them. "This is amusing and all but unlike you, we actually have things to do so we'll be heading out."

Fury and Phil didn't stay for lunch, which was a shame (not!), but Tony was able to speak with Fury about some really confidential things and by confidential, he meant the government-intelligence-and-infiltration-technology kind that might or might not exist except in the bowels of all things secret and might or might not have been used to spy on him and the rest of the team. He also might or might not have gotten the okay to snoop around and it was really hard to tell with Fury but Tony guessed he was working on plausible deniability while he worked his magic. It honestly didn't matter whether he agreed to it or not – Tony would get his way and nobody would be the wiser.

Really, the world should be thankful Tony didn't decide to become a super villain with everything in his disposal. After the stunts SHIELD pulled, no one should be surprised if he snapped one day, especially if they threaten his son.

Long after lunch was over and everyone went about doing whatever they do during the day, Tony decided to make a few calls and arrange something to commemorate the occasion for new birthdays and generally get something nice for Loki. The only thing he actually possessed in the mansion was a toothbrush which he liked using with spearmint-flavored toothpaste instead of the bubble gum one (and Tony thought he must really be in deep if he knew what the guy's preferred toothpaste was). Loki had never really asked for anything from him since they'd gotten together and the god could probably just poof something up for himself as he had done before but then it was kind of sad that he had to do that in the first place.

Heck, even Thor had his own wardrobe in the mansion though they mostly consist of tight-fitting shirts, jeans and a notorious pair of leather pants that had Steve choking on his beer that one time.

"JARVIS, connect a call to Fioravanti's. We're going to make Loki's not-birthday special," Tony announced as he settled in his favorite chair in the workshop, tinkering with the last of his planned projects before having the components assembled (heh) on his worktable.

Let it be known that Tony was a grown man, he'd done his research and there was no way his laser torch would hurt him and JB as long as he didn't stab himself with it. Heavy lifting was also a no but it wasn't like Tony _wanted_ to do any and he had Dummy for that, kind of. Most of the chemical stuff was handled by Bruce anyway since he handled most of the electronic stuff, so no dangerous fumes. Hence, it was perfectly safe for him to handle his tools while he worked on his minions and there was no way anyone could tell him he couldn't. Of course, JARVIS had been overridden not to tattle on him.

He was happily putting the tracks together for heightened mobility for his minions around his property, checking the specs and making modifications on the spot while he spoke with the receptionist, Anne. William Fioravanti, Inc. offered one of the best tailored suits that money could buy (costing at least three thousand bucks a set guaranteed the quality) and Tony and his father had been their patrons for a long time. He'd been wearing them for as long as he could remember and being who he was, walking around and getting his photos taken were like free advertising that drew a wide range of customers to their shop. It was ridiculously easy to set the appointment and he had the showroom booked indefinitely for the whole day the day after tomorrow to get the measurements, material selection and the first fittings done.

He was already starting on putting his first minion's guts together with JARVIS carefully documenting it so the AI could replicate the process later when he realized that he'd be going out with Loki – the first in how many months. It was definitely a date and they needed time to discuss things privately anyway without pesky former Russian spies, gossipy ninja archers, overprotective brothers and mother hens hanging over their shoulders.

They did have the rest of the day free to do whatever they wanted after but Tony wasn't big on plans unless they contained anything interesting or blueprints of any kind so they'd just have to find something to do for the rest of the day. Most of their dates around New York (unknown to anyone but themselves, of course) were mostly in museums and libraries – generally, places that were new and educational to Loki (but no less fun if only Tony could watch Loki's face take on different expressions while watching humanity's general stupidity). Tony always knew he was a nerd behind all the green leather and gold armor.

The time they had gone to the Museum of National History was particularly entertaining. He liked the butterflies (hence, the butterfly messengers) and the cultural exhibits fascinated him. The animals and the fossils interested him, too, so much so that Tony was forced to watch Animal Planet and the consequent, fascinating show about eat or be eaten whenever he was at the mansion. The planetary ones, particularly the exhibit in the Rose Center, got a raised eyebrow and Tony had to remind him that Asgard had a head start on the interplanetary travel thing and Earth should be given leeway.

"Just wait until Year 2161. We're gonna have warp speed and we're gonna be in contact with _Vulcans_ ," he remembered saying as they both sat by the pool when they got home, a box of pizza and a couple of bottles of beer between them. "Then we're gonna have a little club called the United Federation of Planets and you'll want to join our club, too, because we're gonna be that awesome."

Loki had looked at him, unimpressed, over a cheese and pepperoni slice as he shook his head. "Star Trek is hardly a viable resource on what could happen in the future."

"I knew you watched it," Tony had said victoriously, grin wide and toothy as he grabbed his beer (it was Guinness – damn it, Pepper) and drank from it, the conversation making the taste and lack of actual alcohol content almost negligible.

Loki had blushed, scowling at him with barely hidden embarrassment. "If only because it was utterly ridiculous," he had snapped at him, face growing brighter.

"Uh huh," Tony had deadpanned with a knowing, little smirk. "Admit it, you like it."

"I do not," the god had protested vehemently.

"The god doth protest too much, methinks," Tony had mocked in a singsong voice, feeling a little daring because Loki couldn't do anything to hurt him without getting into trouble. It also didn't hurt to mention that they were becoming increasingly relaxed with each other that they could get away with teasing.

"I hardly had any choice with you wanting me to watch it to _educate_ me on _'pop culture references'_ ," Loki had replied grudgingly, managing not to completely hiss the last three words. Most of the time Loki had spent on Earth was for learning (with fun on the side, Tony made sure) and that included, in Tony's book, popular cultural references from music, media and literature. He loved reading the books more than watching the movies. He was picky with music and Tony wasn't surprised that he preferred classic and opera pieces (he'd take them over that Bieber girl and Nicki Minaj). He hated Twilight, which Tony only put in the selection just because Natasha had subjected him to that crap and he liked spreading the misery around.

Ah, good times, he remembered thinking fondly with a lopsided grin that had Loki looking at him suspiciously before he had sniffed and said, "And do not butcher Shakespeare like that."

"He wouldn't mind. He's dead," Tony had replied with a roll of his eyes. "I wouldn't have thought of it before but I'm actually not surprised you like Shakespeare."

Loki liked Hamlet, the Henry's and The Tempest but he didn't like Romeo and Juliet though not as much as he hated Twilight. It just needed to be said.

"I still say it's highly possible," Tony had announced before they could have another discussion on Shakespeare. "I might be dead by then, but we'll definitely have warp speed – I might even be one of the great minds to contribute to it. Oh, maybe not _might_. I _will_ because I'm just that awesome."

"Oh, don't be so modest," Loki had said sarcastically but hadn't said anything else.

His shoulders had tensed and his back had straightened. Tony had to look at him, find out why there was a sudden change in the atmosphere but his face had been unreadable and his eyes had been intense as he stared at Tony, pizza forgotten in his hand. The air had gotten uncomfortable quickly and Tony knew he had to save what was left of what could be the most enjoyable evening he had in a while.

"Maybe I'd get reborn as James Kirk, future captain of the Enterprise," he added jokingly, waving his hand in the air in an arc and had the desired effect.

Loki had snorted and had shaken his head at him before concentrating on his slice and the silence became more relaxed between them for a while as they looked up at the night sky.

"Just so you know, Vulcans, Tellarites, and Andorians contributed to founding the United Federation of Planets – not just humans and Zephram Cochrane invented warp speed," Loki pointed out a second later, to which Tony had to stop himself from spitting his beer all over himself, a surprised laugh bursting from his mouth.

"You are such a nerd," he had said with another helpless, breathless laugh. "I'm dating a _nerd_."

"Pot. Kettle. Black."

He found himself smiling as he remembered the look on Loki's face then and set to work on hacking non-existent government databases for their new gadgets and make the Stark version of their toys. He had the surveillance equipment picked out already from the list, picking out the features and the details. He was actually quite proud that his guesses were spot on and he had his babies configured beyond what the specifications were on the equipment to block them out.

"JARVIS, keep tabs on this and inform me if they get new stuff," he said as he moved his fingers along and spread the designs in front of him for further study. "Oh, and before I forget, find anything that has to do with me, Loki and JB. Make sure you find the files, download them including the logs where they're stored and track everybody who accessed the files before you delete it. And don't get caught."

' _Understood, Sir_ ,' the AI responded.

"I should have known. I leave you for a moment and here you are," said Loki casually as he appeared beside Tony, arms crossed and frowning.

Tony wasn't even surprised anymore as he swiveled his chair slightly to face him fully, beaming innocently at him. "You know, I was kinda wondering when you'll come down here. What took you so long?"

The corner of Loki's mouth twitched. "Thor was complaining of seeing spots before his eyes and has been cursing the camera. I was merely there to do my brotherly duty of hearing him complain about it and assure him that it meant no harm and will not take his soul."

"You just wanted some blackmail material," Tony supplied dryly.

Loki tutted but there was a mischievous smile on his lips. "Blackmail is such an ugly word. This is simply for negotiation in the future."

"Yeah, _right_ ," Tony drawled but there was an answering smile to his lips. Thor wasn't as technologically inclined as Loki was (no matter how much he denied it) and he didn't like touching things (like the toaster, the microwave and the vacuum… and there was more on that list) without someone there with him. Loki apparently found this really amusing when he found out and liked using it against him – not that he could blame him, it really was fun to watch even with the collateral damage.

Loki stepped closer, leaning down so he could press their lips together in a chaste kiss before he turned his gaze on the unfinished minion on his worktable, its mechanized guts spilling on the work table. "What is that supposed to be?"

"He's my minion," Tony answered proudly. "He's the first in my army."

"Ah," he responded, face currently blank and Tony knew he was running that through his mind but not really understanding it. As smart as he was, there were still some things that he didn't know. "He's a little small."

"Made to be small so you won't spot him easily," Tony supplied. "Of course, he'd be painted yellow and be wearing blue overalls just for the heck of it so that would probably be moot."

"Oh, I'm sure," Loki replied as he tried to imagine the little machine as best he could with his limited knowledge. "But that is not what brings me here. You should be resting not down here, working."

Tony scoffed, crossing his arms. "It's not like I'm doing any heavy lifting or anything – like I always keep on telling everybody. This is more like, uh, playing with puzzles or reading horrible, cheesy romance novels – with more complicated pieces and no romance whatsoever."

Loki looked at his wide, blinking and seemingly innocent eyes, and resisted another groan. "It's not like I would stop you even if I wanted to. I could but neither of us will be happy about that," he muttered as he released a sigh. "Just promise to be careful?"

"Right you are and I will," Tony chuckled. "It's just a little something to make sure we don't have any intruders in the front lawn or in the backyard, loitering around."

Loki nodded in understanding. "I have also placed a little something of my own as a precaution," he said softly. While he had erased the memories of the humans who had found out about them, there was no guarantee that others would not find out in some other way. Tony's technology provided very good protection but his spells would only provide another layer. Admittedly, protection and barrier spells were not something he had used much before since he focused more on illusions and offensive spells but he was still thankful he'd learned them. "One can never have too many wards in place, I've learned," he added.

"Yeah, just make sure they don't interfere with the circuits around, okay?" said Tony as he tangled his fingers in Loki's hair and pulled him forward so he could kiss him again. "Don't want my babies having seizures and throwing sparks up while they're doing their jobs." _Like last time_ went unsaid and Tony was obviously pointing to that _incident_ (that no one but them knew about – thank heavens for small mercies) from the way his eyebrows waggled suggestively.

"You will never forget about that, will you?" Loki replied, narrowing his eyes at his insufferable lover.

"Nope. You busted a lot of my toys so it's not very easy to forget," Tony shrugged at him with a bright grin. "Got the video, too."

Loki groaned, pressing his forehead against Tony's. "You are utterly incorrigible."

"Oh, you love me and you'll be spending the next fifty years or so with me. Isn't that great?" he cooed at him, pouting a little.

He almost burst out laughing at the look of absolute horror on Loki's face.

"Please don't say it in that fashion again."

Tony couldn't help it – he cackled.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Frigga sat on the grass-covered ground with her flowers, her silken skirts spread around her as she patiently clipped and trimmed the drying leaves from the bushes and replanted tiny buds in their own spaces among the grown ones. She was humming a tune softly, a lullaby that she used to sing to her children just as her mother had done for her. The day was sunny and warm with the warm breeze rustling the leaves about her and she was utterly at peace in this little sanctuary, deep in thought and no one to interrupt her. Her time in the gardens was the only time she had for herself and her family without the added company of unobtrusive and quiet guards.

She felt more than heard his approach, felt the tug of a smile on her lips as he sat on the grass with her, in his robes and armor that she was sure the members of his council would find unbecoming but would have no courage to confront him about it.

He cleared his throat and placed something by her leg: a small pot with a tiny white blossom, partially bloomed with its petals soft and ruffled like bunched satin. "I found this one at the market today and thought that you might want it in your garden," he murmured softly.

Frigga smiled, touching the petals with the tip of her finger before taking it in her hands gently. "You thought right. It is very beautiful, thank you," she said, gifting him with a smile. "Is it from Álfheimr?"

"Yes. The elves have brought a lot more wares for the market this year and a lot more plants that you might like to add in the garden," Odin answered. "I would like it if you can join me there later."

Frigga's smile brightened considerably. It had been too long since they'd had time for themselves. "I'd be happy to, my love."

They were quiet for a moment, enjoying the breeze and the sun before Frigga started to remember the memories of their youth, the one that would always get her to giggle girlishly. It was a testament to how much they knew each other when Odin gazed at her with a knowing smile.

Together, they laughingly retold the times Odin was put to task for Loki's mischief.

"Do you remember the time Loki locked us both in one of the closets?"

That got her giggling again. Honestly, how could she forget that? "Of course, I do," she answered between chortles. "My father was absolutely livid and demanded that you marry me for ruining my reputation." Another tinkling laugh. "We were married the very next day."

"I have never been more thankful to and irritated with him in my life," Odin confessed with a light chuckle.

Looking back, it hadn't been something they could laugh about back then because it had been a complete _disaster_. Loki – Utgard Loki, not Loki, Son of Odin – had always been a mischief maker (the scourge of Asgard, he had been called in the past) but had taken it too far when he had locked them in an empty closet, enforced with magic so they would not be able to get out even with their combined strength. The only way they could be set free was if the door was opened from the outside or if Loki got bored and set them free on his own.

Unfortunately, the former had happened and, even more unfortunate, was that Frigga's father had been the one to witness them stumbling out, scandalously disheveled, while Loki had vanished behind the columns away from everyone's wrath (but Odin and Frigga's).

It had been one of the most terrifying moments in their lives, never mind that Odin and Frigga truly did love each other but was waiting for the opportune moment to tell each other (apparently, Loki had gotten bored with them).

"I may have been a king even then, but your father was the most frightening god I have ever met," Odin had stated seriously one day, catching Frigga offguard as she brushed her hair and drawing a surprised giggle from her.

They spent the next hour sitting on the grass, remembering the days when Loki got himself and anyone close enough into trouble. Telling each other about the days long past of mischief and fights. Those had been the days when their lives weren't so frighteningly complicated, long before the rumors of war had torn asunder years upon years of friendship.

"Loki – _our_ Loki – reminds me of him," Odin said in the silence as both of them reminisced. "It is not only because of Loki's heritage. Sometimes, when I look at him, I can almost see our old friend hiding underneath the surface. I am not surprised, seeing as they are kin but, I feel there is something more to it than that."

And it was true, too, Frigga had to admit. Their Loki was frighteningly similar to him at times. They were very capable with words, cunning and incredibly intelligent. They both loved to play tricks on others and used them for both humor and justice. They could sometimes be cruel and only to those they believed deserved it and kind in the same respect. They also looked somewhat similar in their youth, but it would not be so easily seen in Utgard Loki's old age unless one knew what to look for.

He paused, giving her a significant look, his wife returning his stare with incomprehension. "You," she started before pausing again, considering something in her mind. Her eyes widened. "Surely you are not suggesting…"

"There is no evidence, one way or the other," Odin interrupted her. "But he is so unlike Laufey that I can see the possibility. I've had my suspicions and I do not want to hope but I cannot help myself." He stopped, looking at her brokenly. "If what I suspect is true, then I have erred not only against our Loki but against him, too."

Frigga was suddenly breathless, her heart pounding. "Our Loki certainly has similarities with Loki, for sure," she murmured with a quiet pride in an attempt to calm herself. "But that is not enough to prove what you are hinting at and it wouldn't do for you to think further on it when there is hardly any evidence to suggest one or the other. What's more, our Loki was only a babe when you have taken him from Jotunheimr and Loki had been gone for centuries.

"You are right, of course," Odin replied softly. "Maybe this old man is just being too hopeful."

They became quiet again and Frigga was suddenly reminded of what had happened between Loki and Fandral.

"Did you hear what happened in the training grounds?"

Odin flinched. Ah, so he had heard. Good, better to take his mind off of these things for now. "I feel myself sympathizing with Fandral even if I believe he deserved it," he said with a sigh.

"I would bet that no one was happy that he was not punished," his wife ventured with a raised brow.

Odin scoffed. "You know as well as I that no one in their right mind would punish Loki for a prank well executed and certainly not for winning a challenge. They were far too entertained to consider it."

"I should think so," Frigga snapped imperiously. "Loki has been on very good behavior since his sentence has started – even if he is out of Asgard most of the time."

Odin patted her arm consolingly. "The matter had been concluded reasonably as far as witnesses were concerned. The only one who was not satisfied was Fandral himself but only his pride received the worst injury."

"Good," said Frigga with a hard nod. "That boy needs to get his feet back on the ground."

"More than Loki, I think our son inherited his vindictive nature from _you_ , my wife," Odin stated wryly, shaking his head as she preened with dignity. "I know he did more pranks but I have not heard anything from the others about it."

Frigga took hold of her scissors and began playing with it, thinking. "I have not heard anything either but I have seen Sif and she seemed shaken. For what reason, I am not certain." She sighed. "She's a darling girl – the daughter I never had – but she needs to grow up. I have been patient but her treatment of Loki is not something I am willing to allow in the future."

Odin nodded in agreement but was halted from replying when a guard came running at them, stopping before them and breathing heavily.

"Sir, Captain Adalbrandr is in the throne room to make a report," he announced after giving a hasty bow. "Frost Giants were spotted in the Western Woods at our borders. The Council awaits your presence."

Odin and Frigga shared an alarmed glance.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Tony rummaged around his closet, examining shirt after shirt he owned before throwing it back in a jumbled mess on the floor. He swore he'd clean up later (or just have Loki poof them back where they belong) just as he finally spotted one of his larger, black shirts and picked it along with one of his favorite suit jackets and a pair of washed out jeans that thankfully still fit him well enough even with JB gradually adding inches to his waist. At nearly fourteen weeks along, he was growing slowly and it wasn't that obvious yet but he could already feel his clothes getting tighter.

He felt a little insecure – and who wouldn't be? He had abs, damn it, and they were disappearing a little every, fucking day! – as he picked his most comfortable sneakers and dropped them with two resounding thuds on the floor. He knew it was normal but it was still upsetting.

He remembered JARVIS reminding him that the weather was supposed to be cooler now with November coming to an end in a couple of days. He never really noticed since JARVIS adjusted the temperature in the house to acceptable levels so he decided to wear an extra thick shirt and a scarf just in case.

He didn't particularly like having to dress up as it felt somewhat suffocating but he needed to get some fresh air anyway. It had been too long since he'd been out of the mansion. That one time he was kidnapped didn't count as far as he was concerned because that was just horrible. He wanted a relatively normal day out, have lunch somewhere (Steve and Bruce would never know about it) and go walk around Central Park with Loki like they were a normal couple (as normal as they got anyway).

Even the media had been speculating on what (or who) he'd been doing since it was too long since he'd had a public appearance. He hadn't been spotted at any of his usual bars or clubs and he was nowhere near any of the galas and charity gigs he usually went to that there were rumors starting to pop up about him being dead or dying. There was even a rumor of him suffering PTSD after the whole alien invasion thing and that he was in rehab for drug and alcohol addiction – very ironic considering he'd never been healthier in his life.

It really wasn't anyone's business but he understood how to work it in his favor. He had a general idea how they were going to take his sudden appearance and Loki would be at the center of it all. He wouldn't get it as bad, of course, compared to some people getting shit for being gay, bi or whatever. He had the reputation of a player and he'd been seen with other men in the past (but nobody could prove anything and Tony didn't feel inclined to tell anyone about it) so that would soften the blow.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked as he strode into his bathroom-slash-walk-in-closet, arms crossed and eyebrows raised high as he eyed the mini-mountain of clothes by Tony's bare feet.

"What do you think?" Tony uttered absently as he nodded his head and hung his wardrobe choices on one of the hooks nearest to him before he started pulling his shirt up over his head.

"I think you're making a very big mess," Loki stated as he waved a hand and had Tony's clothes hanging themselves back where they belong.

Tony rolled his eyes as he began to undress. "I told you. I'm gonna get you something special for your birthday."

Loki shook his head. "It is not necessary. I, for one, have forgotten the date centuries ago."

"That's just sad. Birthdays are something to be celebrated by getting drunk, getting laid, getting all kinds of crap you normally don't get on a normal day – whether you like them or not." Tony paused and looked pointedly at Loki. "I don't believe for a second that you forgot your own birthday."

"I have. The only ones who'd probably know now are the archivists in Asgard," Loki replied, slightly taken aback when Tony looked as if he had somehow offended him and felt that he needed to explain. It was really disconcerting how he was starting to feel this way but it was something he was quickly growing to accept. "Celebrating it year after year for hundreds of years tend to get tiring that I haven't bothered with it at all anymore."

"Well, it's a good thing we got you a new one to remember, then," Tony replied with a goofy smile and a shrug. "Even if said birthday is supposed to be a year from now, according to Fury's files."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

It was not the first time that Loki rode a car and he'd done his share of riding recklessly whether it be on the ground or up in the sky so it didn't bode well when his betrothed – happily pregnant with a keen mind and a distinct and concerning lack of self-preservation – actually made him hold on to his seat as they sped through the road, narrowly escaping getting hit as Tony wove around the other vehicles with not so surprising dexterity. Loki probably wouldn't be _too_ nervous if it weren't for his condition and he refused to be subjected to Tony's haughty smirk and condescending eye-rolls after reassuring him that he and their son (they still have not discussed on names and he refused to call his son after an artificial sweet) were fine.

He was happy to spend time alone with Tony outside the bedroom for the first time in months and while he was not looking forward to being followed around by strange individuals with their cameras (Tony had warned him), the annoyance was a small price to pay as long as they kept their distance. The day promised new experiences as Tony was in charge of this trip and between the two of them, he was the more adventurous and spontaneous one.

Loki was in disguise now, a simple illusion to change his appearance: blond hair and blue eyes, a little tweak here and there so no one would notice him despite the dismissible similarities with his true appearance. It was based on the edited picture of him in the passport that was delivered yesterday morning for himself and Thor. It was interesting to note that it was eerily similar to the disguise he used the first time he'd officially met them as Lucas Wright so he would have to follow the disguise.

Tony didn't particularly like him doing this but even with his cheerful disregard for the public's perception of him, there could be no denying that it was going to be worse for his reputation and consequently, his business and his standing should it be discovered that they were together compared to being with just another man. It didn't bother him at all as much as it did Tony that they had to hide it and he had reassured him of it from the very first time they had gone out in public.

The drive became a lot slower when the traffic became heavier and Loki was grateful for it despite Tony swearing under his breath, foul enough to make the most hardened of warriors in the taverns blush. He muttered the words every few seconds and he knew they would have to talk about that before their son could attempt to mimic him.

It wasn't long before they finally stopped in front of an establishment with mannequins in high quality clothing displayed behind ceiling to floor glass. The name of the establishment gave what kind of business they had away and he found himself thinking whether this was a good idea or not. He didn't know what the difference would be between men and women but Tony had shown him enough films and television shows that implied that this could take a while.

"Well, here we are," said Tony after expertly maneuvering the car to park parallel to the sidewalk. He turned the engine off and leaned back against his seat, looking over at Loki. "You're gonna love this place."

Loki looked at him doubtfully, gazing at the admittedly fashionable place then back again. "I hardly need clothes when I can simply cast a spell."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know that already but casting magic has to be exhausting so I thought we could just buy you some stuff. Should have bought them earlier for you but it never really crossed my mind."

"It's hardly exhausting," Loki countered airily with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I don't want you wasting money on me. If anything, it should be the other way around."

"Well tough, buddy," Tony replied. "I'll buy you some clothes – it's my money, I can do whatever the hell I want with it."

Loki sighed, rubbing his temples. "Tony, why is this so important to you?"

"I told you before, didn't I? Consider this your birthday present from me." Tony answered, brows furrowing with annoyance. "Maybe I want to see you in actual human clothing without you taking inspiration from Macy's catalog. Maybe I want to see you all dressed up in something I bought. Or maybe I want to see your clothes in my closet where they should be because we are getting _married_ , goddamn it, and I want to see something that belongs to you in one space." He released a calming breath, slumping over his seat. "I don't know. Take your pick."

Tony had turned away from him, crossing his arms over his chest while Loki felt a little guilty. He sighed a little, pressed the button that held the strip of sturdy cloth against his chest that kept him in place and reached over to grasp his arm.

"I apologize," he started, voice low and soothing. "I did not know you felt that way and I will endeavor not to complain during this trip."

"It's not like we're gonna spend the whole day in there, you know," Tony answered pointedly. "I'll get cabin fever if we did. I have this whole itinerary planned for us today."

Loki raised an eyebrow at him. "Somehow, I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, you doubted right," Tony replied unrepentantly.

Loki would not admit it but he did find the establishment to be within his tastes and he refused to meet Tony's smug smirk. Everything about it was tasteful and elegant and the service was excellent. They were also, to his understanding, very discreet with their customers' confidences. He even looked around and didn't see any cameras that resembled much of what Tony had around the house, as well. Good.

They were the only ones there when they arrived and Tony informed him that they had the whole shop to themselves until they were finished. Luxurious cloth was laid out in organized swathes on a table, different sets and colors for different types of clothing. Various designs were put on different mannequins showing the various cuts and stitches.

The tailor, who Tony seemed to know personally, was with them, explaining things to them and presenting the best of his wares pleasantly as he and Tony chatted on the side about his first suit. He was old but obviously knowledgeable with his craft and Loki could appreciate his informed suggestions. Tony urged him to choose the materials he felt would best suit him, squeezing his hand before he strode off. He settled himself on one of the sleek, leather settees with a thumb up for support and a wide grin. They were both happily attended by the tailor's assistants, writing down the measurement sizes, preferences and whatever else they put on those clipboards they held to their chests.

An hour or so into their session, everything was going well so far, though he did find one particular woman to be trying on what little patience he had. The wench had been hanging on to Tony's every word since they arrived and if it weren't for him sitting down, she might very well be hanging like a limpet all over him. She had been agreeing to his every request which included anything from one of the throw pillows on the other chairs to a milkshake from the diner on the other side of the street since the wine they were serving was off limits.

"Thanks, sweetheart," said Tony absently as he wriggled a bit to get comfortable, taking a quick sip of his milkshake before setting it on the low table in front of him, his eyes going to the dozen or so magazines that were stacked on the tabletop.

"Oh, anything for you, Mr. Stark," the wench purred at him, batting her eyelashes at his distracted betrothed. "And I mean _anything_."

His eyebrows shot up his forehead at the audacity, shooting the woman a dark glare while Tony remained oblivious. It made his eyebrows climb higher than he thought possible because it was, in itself, quite a bit of surprise. There was no doubt that the woman was beautiful. In the past, Tony would notice the woman's beauty and apparent flirting and would entertain it if only to amuse himself but he was not doing that now, preoccupied as he was with his drink and getting comfortable. She had bright blonde hair, large curls and waves draping over her shoulders and blue eyes. She looked like the kind of woman that the warriors would attempt to woo though her face was covered in too much rouge and her clothing was inappropriately short and tight, and fit for a hussy in the seediest taverns of Asgard.

He scoffed a little before returning his attention to the tailor who had presented him with a soft and smooth cloth that was surprisingly close to Elven silk and agreed to have it as the inner layer of the coat. He turned again to Tony and was surprised and gradually became furious to see the girl pouting her lips at him, hunching her shoulders and pulling her arms in to bunch her breasts up at his face, bending a little to show off her generous curves.

The whores of Asgard had more honor and self-respect than this girl and Loki was fast losing his patience for this attempted seduction. Couldn't she see that he was not interested at all in her? And was she _touching_ him?

"Mr. Jarlson?" came the gentle, firm voice of the tailor as he interrupted his thoughts which had begun to take a very _painful_ route. The tailor's eyes were fixed with disapproval at his errant assistant and so were the others with him. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who found her behavior deplorable. "We have other materials I'm sure you would prefer for the outer layer of the suit. We will have to retrieve it for you but I assure you it is well worth the wait. It is what Mr. Stark usually chooses when he comes for fittings."

He glanced heatedly at the woman before releasing a long, drawn out breath to calm himself. "Yes," he managed to grit out, seeing the old man and the others nearest to him flinch. "I would appreciate that very much."

He thanked the old man silently for his keen observations as he had Tony's sycophant, Anne, go with all of them further into the store to retrieve the material he was talking about (and quite possibly berate that trollop), leaving him and Tony some privacy. He marched to where Tony was and sat beside him stiffly.

"Whoa," Tony yelped as he literally bounced a little on the settee while reading this lame article about golf, turning to him in confusion. "Who the hell pissed on your cereal?"

Loki huffed but said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest. He was shaking with rage.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

The god looked at him disbelievingly. "I don't believe for a second that _you_ are that oblivious to that… that… disgraceful _strumpet's_ attentions."

Tony raised a brow at him. "Of course, I'm not," he answered as if it should be obvious. "I wasn't interested so I ignored her. I thought you'd be happy about that."

"She _touched_ you," Loki growled, fists clenching from where they were hidden within his arms. "She had the gall to touch you, in front of _me_."

Tony blinked at him, uncomprehending. It took him a second to realize what Loki was angry about "Oh, God, don't tell me you are actually _jealous_ of her!"

Loki didn't even bother to deny it. "You are mine."

"I think we established that a long time ago."

"No one touches you but me."

"Yeah, I know that, too, and I like it that way, if it makes you feel any better."

Without warning, Loki grabbed Tony by his waist, pulling him just shy of having him sit on his lap, his free hand burying into his hair and tipping his head back to cover his lips with his own. Tony was shocked for a second before feeling a probing tongue at the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth to allow it entrance and respond in earnest. He felt the arm around his waist shift, a large hand running up and down the length of his back in fast, urgent strokes before moving to his side and settling on his almost imperceptible bump, the pace of his rubbing immediately slow and gentle. They broke apart (and only because Tony – and by association, JB – needed some air and he really didn't want to be caught with his pants down – literally), breathing heavily and their foreheads touching.

"Okay, what is wrong with you? Not that I don't appreciate making out or anything but you are not this bad a few months ago," said Tony breathlessly, his eyes a little dazed, pupils blown as his warm breath caressed Loki's cheek. He shook his head to clear his muddled thoughts. "Never mind. I think I like it but you and I are going to talk about this later."

When the tailor and his staff returned with a binder of samples, Tony and Loki were sitting with as much distance between them as the settee allowed – which was not much. If anyone saw and noticed how disheveled and flustered they were, they certainly didn't comment on it.

Loki looked a lot calmer as soon as he realized that the wench who had been eyeing Tony like a particularly delicious and expensive piece of meat was not with them and everything went more smoothly after that.

They were out of the store after setting up the dates for the next fittings and Tony was all too happy to tell Loki that they were going to Fifth Avenue for more stuff. Loki agreed to go but only because he didn't want to upset Tony like he had earlier in the day.

Fifth Avenue was heavy with crowds of people, most of them carrying more than one bag of items as they walked down the street or waited on the sidewalks for passing yellow vehicles. The day promised to be cool but it did not affect Loki as much. In fact, it still felt a little warm but not uncomfortably so for him. The same could not be said of Tony who had hidden half his face within his scarf. Concerned, he unfurled the magically-produced one around his neck and wrapped it around Tony just as he heard a barely audible click within the noisy bustle of New York.

He turned and tracked the sound, seeing a heavily dressed man holding a camera.

Ah, so it begins.

"Fuck, this is reminding me why I like Malibu," Tony complained. "Maybe I should've just stayed there."

"But then, you will be away from… friends," Loki appeased, producing a pair of gloves from his pocket and putting them on Tony's hands while he complained.

"Don't care," he said petulantly. "At least, I'll be warm."

He glanced at the man with the camera, seeing him take more pictures, frowning just as Tony followed his gaze.

"Don't worry about him," said Tony, taking his hand and giving it a tug. "Come on, we have the whole street to explore."

Loki hoped that Tony was jesting as he took a long, considering look at the sheer amount of stores and shops in the length of the street and honestly hoped and prayed that Tony would not attempt to have them visit _everything_ within human eyesight. While Loki was more than capable of doing so, Tony would not and he would rather not have him exhaust himself.

They began to walk and while people were beginning to notice Tony's presence among them, thankfully, they have not decided to approach them. Tony ignored everything except Loki. They visited several shops, some more expensive than others but no less of quality. Tony had him try an unending line of shirts and breeches – some plain, some sophisticated and the others just strange but he endured as Tony purchased those he found suitable and had arranged for everything to be delivered back at the mansion.

It wasn't long before they were walking around aimlessly in a comfortable silence, Tony walking just a little bit ahead until he stopped abruptly, causing Loki to almost send them tumbling to the ground.

"This is the most disgustingly cute thing I've ever seen in my life – I'll take it!" he said, eyes glued to an advertisement featuring miniature clothing and costumes, particularly at a yellow one with a hood that had ears similar to a rabbit's on top and two prominent red circles on either side. Behind it was a lightning bolt shaped tail.

Loki only shook his head and he smiled as he also stared at the clothing, getting a little more excited. He looked up at the sign on top of window and read, Saks Fifth Avenue.

"Loki, don't just stand there. Come _on_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Guys, thank you very much for reading and giving me your support. You are the best! I haven't put up any of my usual lists but know that you guys are awesome and I appreciate all of you (that, and I want to put this up as soon as possible).
> 
> Thanks very much to my readers, my reviewers, those who have placed me on their faves and alerts. Your feedback is always appreciated.
> 
> Kindly read and review!
> 
>  
> 
> PREVIEW:
> 
> "Your brother should have his own baby. He keeps trying to name ours. You didn't promise him your firstborn, did you?"
> 
> meru meru
> 
> "Frost Giants! Frost Giants raided the village near the Western woods!"
> 
> meru meru
> 
> "What proof have we that Loki is not a Frost Giant?"
> 
> "What proof have you that he is?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 04/01/2013: So I have decided to rewrite this chapter. Tell me what you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 04/01/2013: So I have decided to rewrite parts of this chapter. Tell me what you think?

**meru meru meru Several Weeks Ago Deep in the Mountains of Jotunheimr meru meru meru**

The Norns were ethereal beings, three maiden giants who had remained hidden for so many long years that they were now thought to be only myths and legends. They sat on layers of snow and ice, in the cavern Angrboda found deep in the mountains of Jotunheimr where no one but the hardiest of warriors would dare venture. No torches were lit up but they radiated a preternatural glow that brightened and warmed the otherwise sad and decrepit hole she inhabited. They had the height and build of giantesses but their skins were a little like the giants of the south, pink and easily kissed by the sun only paler. Fine silk webbed with golden thread clothed them and jewels sparkled on their thick, curling hair that wound wildly to the ground at their feet. Their faces were unreadable but not unkind, eyes sparkling as if the very stars lived within them.

No one had ever seen them since the war between Asgard and Jotunheimr began and many had speculated that it was due to the often forsaken impartiality that went hand in hand with their duties as seers of every being in the universe's fate. Many had begrudged them the loss of Jotunheimr, for if they had said what they had seen, they had reasoned, the war could have been averted. They had been seen as traitors to their race and kinsmen, blamed for the loss of their king. Others who remained faithful to the Norns maintained that fate was not  _ruled_  by the giants and their duty was to see and not to influence. If fate had designed that Utgard Loki be taken to Niflheimr, in his daughter's, Hel's, domain, then there should he be.

However, the numbers among their supporters dwindled to almost nothing over the centuries, once poverty and suffering struck the land. Many had prayed for counsel, had begged that they show any sign that could lift their hopes but there was only silence and before long, only scorn was left to the Norns.

Angrboda didn't know how to feel as she laid eyes on them. She was a mess of emotions that she could barely name. Part of her wanted to be angry at seeing the luxury that no one among her people who weren't in the service of Laufey, and this time, Byleistr could ever have if their reign continued. Part of her could not forget the grief and the sorrow when they had left with nary a word upon Loki's death. Part of her was overwhelmed with fear that what they were about to reveal was not what she had hoped and a very small part of her was fighting against that fear and perhaps this was the time when the Norns would finally break their silence, but then, why reveal themselves to  _her_?

Angrboda was not the warrior and healer she had been centuries ago. She was but a mere shadow, a ghost of her former self. She had never been the same since Loki's death. She had grieved, her heart and spirit broken beyond repair. The guilt of not being able to save him was a heavy weight in her heart that she refused to let go. Loki had been more than a king to her. He had been her lover, her confidant and her best friend. He was everything to her and she gave him everything she could, her trust, her loyalty and her heart.

Seeing the Norns before her only made her remember the things she wanted to forget, made her anger all the more palpable at how a word from them could have saved him. She wanted to shout at them until all her sorrow, grief and anger were spent even if they were ineffectual.

"Peace, sister. It is I, Verdandi," said one, slightly easing the anger and pain that had roiled in Angrboda's mind. Her voice was melodic and calming as she sat among the towering crystals of ice, looking at her through kind, sympathetic eyes. She had honey-colored hair, her eyes as blue as the sapphires around her neck. "My elder sister, Urd," she introduced, gesturing to the giantess on her right, the one with hair the color of snow and her eyes a pair of ice shards, sharp and dangerous, before turning to the one on her left, the one with the black hair and the grey eyes shining as brightly as the moon. "And my younger sister, Skuld."

“I remember you quite clearly,” she bit out, gritting her teeth. “I have not gone senile.”

“My apologies, sister. I did not mean to imply,” Verdandi uttered gently, almost soothingly as if Angrboda was a dumb beast.

“What are you doing here?” she asked impatiently.

"Fate deigns to gift you with our words," intoned Urd, snapping her attention and focus to the eldest of the Norns.

"And we will tell you what we can," Skuld continued, tossing her head back and pushing midnight, black locks over her shoulder. "Do what you will to the knowledge we will impart," she added as an afterthought almost reluctantly, Angrboda noticed.

Angrboda's brows furrowed. "I… I do not understand."

"You are not meant to," the youngest Norn answered offhandedly. "You only need to listen for now."

"Jotunheimr in on the verge of change," Verdandi began, her voice trance-like and distant and her eyes unseeing, "change that can bring joy or ruin to our realm."

"Long has it been since Jotunheimr became stagnant," added Urd. "The time for upheaval is very close at hand."

Angrboda's brows furrowed. "Stagnant?" She paused, brows rising up her forehead as realization dawned on her. " _Upheaval_?"

The disbelief in her voice made the Norns even more solemn. "Fate has caused our realm to remain as it was since the war: unchanged, dangerous and weak," explained Verdandi. The damage that was caused by the rule of Laufey had warped the minds of every giant in the realm. Long has it been since their people stood up for what was right and true.

"But the wills of the siblings has opened so many paths," Skuld said softly, "ones that remain blurred and barely glimpsed but undeniably there. So many futures that can make things better for our people."

"But what does this have to do with me?" Angrboda asked, looking cautiously between the three of them. Fear clutched at her heart as she was beginning to realize what they were truly asking of her.

"War is inevitable now, sister, that much is clear," said Verdandi,taking a handful of silken locks and brushing through them with her slender fingers. She almost sounded sad. "The path is stained of deceit and blood. It cannot be avoided now."

"You are needed, Angrboda," Urd announced, her quiet voice drowning out even the sounds of the harsh wind. "Our people need its finest warrior and healer to stand among them."

Angrboda shook her head vehemently, her blood pounding in her ears. “No! No more wars!”

They couldn't do this to her! For so long she had suffered with the grief and the consuming loneliness since her king's passing, her sworn vows to protect and serve their people all but forgotten in light of her grief. "There is nothing left for me since the death of my king. I will serve no other."

"Then you will condemn his legacy to ruin," Skuld snapped at her, making her flinch. "You have stayed too long in this hovel! Do you think he would have wanted this?"

"Skuld!" Verdandi reprimanded sharply.

"I cannot do this," Angrboda cried out in anguish because she knew he wouldn't. Loki would have fought tooth and nail to take the throne and save his people. But he was not here anymore and Angrboda was not Loki. She didn't have his strength, his cunning or his heart. "I cannot. It is impossible. You cannot ask it of me, I beg of you!"

It was at that moment that she realized that tears were streaming down her cold cheeks.

"It is your decision, sister," Urd sighed sadly. "The choices made will shape and determine the future it was meant for. We can only give you these words to take heed.

"Remember that power and force is not the answer to all."

"Bridges have to be mended," thought Skuld. "Alliances will be made."

"And the true heir's heart must be protected or all else will be lost," Verdandi stated.

There was silence and Angrboda realized that the Norns had nothing more to say. Such was the problem with Fate, she knew. Their answers led to more questions than before they started.

"Why now?" she blurted out. "The Fates have been quiet for so long. Why do you offer counsel now?"

"Things happen for a reason, sister," Urd answered with a note of reproach. "All in due time as it is meant to be."

"We are held by laws that come with our duties," Verdandi explained, a little contrite, her voice a soothing balm to her pain. "We do not know everything there is to know and even if we do, we cannot reveal them needlessly."

Skuld nodded. "Time and fate are fickle things. That, and life will become less entertaining if we knew everything there is to know."

"Skuld!"

"Well, it is true!"

“Do not  _ever_  make light of fate!” Angrboda shouted angrily, breathing heavily. “It is not there for your entertainment! Do you know how much we have suffered since his death? Did it make you happy seeing Loki killed by his own brother?”

Verdandi glared at Skuld before she turned to Angrboda. "What we feel matters not in the order of things, sister,” she said, taking her callused hands and holding on to them reassuringly. “Despite what Skuld leads you to believe, fate is a heavy burden. Utgard Loki's loss was felt throughout the Nine Realms and sad it is to say, he had known his fate.”

Angrboda's eyes widened. “What?”

“Loki knew that death was upon him,” Urd sighed. “He knew of his brother's treachery but he had so much faith and love for him that he did not see it until it was too late.”

“But then, why –”

“That is all we can tell you, sister." She stood up and approached her, taking her callused hands in her smooth ones and giving them a light squeeze. "May your journey be safe and may the future be how you wish."

"But I do not know what to do," Angrboda whispered, looking into kind, fathomless eyes. She blinked and was not so surprised to see them gone, the cavern empty and cold as before.

She could have sworn she heard Verdandi's voice murmur, "You will, sister."

**meru meru meru PRESENT DAY: ASGARD meru meru meru**

Odin received Adalbrandr in the privacy of his study, quite unusual considering the alarming circumstances of a possible breach in his realm but it was necessary. They could not afford to have information like this spread about for all to hear, most certainly if there was no truth to it. One could only imagine how quickly the news would travel. He could just imagine it. "Frost Giants! Frost Giants raided the village near the Western woods!" would be screamed from one corner of his kingdom to the other and there would be chaos and hysterics. As educated as his people claimed to be, they were unfortunately prone to dramatics and whatever they impart would spread across the nine realms in no time at all.

Seated with his wife standing at his side and her hand on his shoulder, he stifled a sigh and forced his attention to the young soldier before him.

Adalbrandr was a young one, too young to be a captain of his own troops according to some but he had shown himself worthy and with great potential. His father had perished in the war and his mother raised him as best as she could alone. He had built himself a reputation, noble and honorable to a fault, much like Thor in some ways and very brave to the point of recklessness. He was tall and broad-shouldered, an Asgardian to the marrow of his bones, with blond hair and brown eyes that the maids often sang about in the halls if he cared to listen.

"Captain, you may stand," he began, waiting for the man to rise on his feet. "Whatever is spoken in this room will not leave it until I deem it necessary and have expressed my permission. No one will know about this. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," the warrior intoned with a grave nod. "I swear upon my honor."

"I expect the same from you as well," said Odin to his guards who immediately stood at attention. "Anything you heard and will hear is not to be repeated outside. You may leave us.

"Start from the beginning, Captain," he commanded as soon as the heavy doors closed, leaving only the three of them inside.

Another nod and the man cleared his throat to begin his tale. "It happened yesterday, Sire. The sun was rising when a few of my men, some hounds and I went to patrol the roads outside the villages. The woods always had a reputation for hiding bandits and thieves and so we were vigilant in keeping the villages safe. It was not too long before the hounds caught scent of a trail. We followed it and once we were there, we found them." He paused almost ominously at that, eyes going hard. "We gave chase but they were fast on their feet and the trees and shadows allowed them to pass through almost out of sight. When we caught up with them, it was already too late and they were gone.

"But there was no mistaking it," he said adamantly, pausing as if to recall the sight of the creatures. "They were much too tall and they had blue skin. The air was too cold and snow and ice covered their path through the forest."

"Do you think that it could have been illusions?" asked Odin thoughtfully. "Thieves and bandits commonly have mages among their groups specifically to confuse and derail their pursuers."

The warrior paused, eyes cloudy and uncertain, before he squared his shoulders, meeting both his and Frigga's gazes. "I cannot tell you how I know but I am most certain of it, Sire."

It was obvious to Odin that there was something left out but he did not press the matter. He trusted the man's judgment much more than he did his other soldiers due to his logic and objectivity. "Continue what you've been doing in the past, Captain," he commanded. "More men will be assigned to your troops so we can secure the borders. Whatever you find, take it directly to me and no one else. We do not want to cause unnecessary panic."

"Understood, Sire," the man responded and Odin nodded at him before he gestured that he was dismissed but the man remained and almost started fidgeting, looking troubled as he opened his mouth but no sound came.

"Sire, if I may speak freely?" he finally asked, brows furrowed in concern and trepidation.

The Allfather raised a brow, turning to meet his wife's equally intrigued gaze. "You may."

"What proof do you have that Loki is not a Frost Giant?" asked the warrior before he could stop himself, flinching at his own words. "Ah, my apologies, I mean no offense to you or the prince. Only that, many have heard of the rumors and some of my men are... they have found reason to believe that..." He sighed, obviously thinking how best to put his concern to words and Odin applauded him for the wise action because he did not like hearing anything said against his youngest and so did his wife. "They believe that the sudden appearance of the Frost Giants may have been caused by the prince in some way and that it is all connected somehow. I want to allay their fears and put it to rest but I do not want to have to resort to lies."

Odin raised his hand for silence just as he felt his wife stiffen in outrage. "We understand and take no offense. In truth, your question speaks highly of you," he said, feeling his wife's frigid glower at the side of his head. "However, the right question would be: what proof have you or anyone else that he is?

"Thank you for your concern and your time, Captain."

It wasn't lost to Adalbrandr that the Allfather neglected to answer the question completely and that somehow made it all the more significant.

Adalbrandr took a deep breath as soon as he was out in the halls. He wasn't lying when he'd mentioned that his men were having their doubts and he'd warned them that such a line of thinking could easily be mistaken for treason, especially with all its implications. There had always been some dissatisfaction regarding the younger prince's trial and conviction and the persisting rumors of the prince's parentage only added fuel to the fire but no one could argue as Odin had always proven himself wise and merciful to his people and the prince's merits were also taken into consideration.

Personally, Adalbrandr could care less about the prince's heritage as long as he would prove himself worthy of the people's trust. Most did not share his opinion though, dismissing it as the folly and ignorance of his youth, much to his annoyance. He'd often been told that he had not faced the wrath and might of a Frost Giant and that if he did, he would not dismiss them so lightly.

But then, what of the Frost Giant he'd seen? It did not look as if it were about to cause harm. In truth, it appeared frightened of  _him_.

What he told the Allfather was not the complete tale of the chase and it would remain a secret. He did not mention how he'd gotten ahead of his men, how he raced on until he had a hand clamped firmly on a thin wrist. He did not mention how beautiful he found the creature and how entranced he was that he was almost frozen on the spot. He did not mention seeing red eyes wide with fear staring at him over a slim shoulder as he let go and it ran ahead of him, long dark hair falling in a tangle of curls and waves about its slender form. He did not mention that she (he was certain it was a female) would have been caught, had he not stopped to watch her go, as graceful as a deer before vanishing in a blast of freezing air.

She did not look anything like a monster or a terror at all. In fact, she was quite beautiful.

Long after he left, Odin leaned back into his chair, closing his eye, hearing the sweep of his wife's skirts as she stood behind him, both of her small hands settling soothingly on his shoulders.

“What are we to do now?” she whispered softly. “I highly doubt that this is a coincidence.”

Odin grunted in a agreement. “What is most alarming is that I think this is nothing more than a ploy for something else entirely.” Another swish of skirts and he felt her step around to perch on his desk. He opened a weary eye at her and saw the expectant rise of her brows and the hard line of her lips as she crossed her arms. He sighed. “Yesterday, in light of the Frost Giants' appearance, Heimdall received a message from Angrboda.”

“And you did not mention a word of this to me  _yesterday_?”

“You were busy and enjoying yourself,” Odin retorted defensively. “I had thought the news could wait.”

“Is she well?” Frigga asked, concerned. “It has been so long since we have heard anything from her!”

“I cannot tell from her note, but she sounds as well as we can only hope.”

“Well, what did she say?” Frigga asked impatiently.

“She mentioned that the Norns had revealed themselves to her.” His wife gasped, knowing full well the implications. “From what I can gather, the group of Frost Giants yesterday were commanded to cause disturbance but for what, she has yet to determine.

There were spies from Angrboda's group who managed to infiltrate them and pass on her message. She says that Jotunheimr is in the verge of a civil war and she asks that we lend her whatever aid we can give.”

“Well, of course, we are going to help her, aren't we, Odin?”

He sighed again. “That is the difficult part. As you know, the truce between our realms is unstable, at best, since Laufey's reign and now, I can safely warrant a guess that it is inexistent. Assisting a rebellion would destroy whatever we have with Jotunheimr's current ruler should our involvement be discovered and could very well start another war. Before, our realm's safety is guaranteed because Frost Giants have no method of crossing between realms but now,  _they do_.”

“We are hardly defenseless, Odin,” Frigga countered. “Our forces are probably stronger now than ever before!”

“That is true, but our involvement can also cause dissension among our ranks. There is still some fear and hatred for Frost Giants among our kind and should it be known we are helping them, rebels or not, it would be seen as treasonous.”

Frigga took a deep breath and leveled him with an unimpressed stare. “So we are not helping her?”

“I did not say that we would not be helping her. I only mention the possible consequences of our actions,” he said. “Heimdall is already aware and he has sworn himself to secrecy. Once the Bifrost is completed and it would be soon, we should begin sending supplies and provisions. If not, then we shall find other ways.” He paused pensively. “I believe Loki would be up to the task.”

“I do not want to have to resort to that,” Frigga replied quietly. “Speaking of, what should we tell them? Thor and Loki would hear about this soon enough and before long, they will be snooping around.”

“Let them,” Odin announced. “We will keep things as quiet as we can. I do not think we will be needing them for now.”

**meru meru meru A Day Ago: JOTUNHEIMR meru meru meru**

Æsa fell on her knees on the cold, snow-covered ground, breathing heavily after running through Asgard's forests. Her shoulders sagged with relief now that it was over, her heart still pounding a fast, steady rhythm. She was finally home, she thought almost happily, blurring out the pain and discomfort on her back. The sky was clear and the rays of Asgard's sun were unforgiving on her blue skin, her back blistered and peeling from her trek but it was worth it and she was proud of what she'd accomplished. Around her, other frost giants were nearly in the same state as they all barely went through the portal that would take them home but some helped her sit down with them, waiting for her to catch her breath so they could finally get away from the others and speak in private.

Rising on unsteady and shaky legs, she allowed herself to be pulled along in the relative privacy of distance and a crumbling wall of ice and stone that separated her and her companions from the rest, hoping that they had not noticed her absence during the treacherous run.

"Were you successful?" one asked fretfully, wringing his hands on the tattered cloth of his robes.

She nodded. "I have passed on the message."

"Do you think he will heed them?"

She bit her lip, uncertain. "I do not know but he did accept the message."

There was some shuffling and a quiet voice shyly asked, "Was he frightening?"

Æsa giggled helplessly, maybe a bit hysterically, at that. "He was, at first, but he was very kind if a little uncomfortable." She giggled again at the awed looks in her companions' faces.

She could not believe that she survived, either. The Asgardian's sword was very big and his golden armor was very intimidating but he did not raise it against her. She surprised him but he knew who she was and who she served. He had been careful with her, taking the rolled parchment from her trembling fingers and she didn't shy away from his penetrating gaze. What kept playing in her mind, however, was the warrior who had followed her, the man with hair as golden as the sun and eyes blazing with an inner fire. She couldn't help the thrill she felt as she ran from him, feeling his gaze on her as if it was branded there like the sunlight on her skin.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Now was not the time for girlish fantasies (especially not about Asgardians), she told herself. War was going to be upon them very soon and surely, Lady Angrboda had more important things for her to do – now more than ever.

Meanwhile, Heimdall stood inside the golden dome of the Bifrost, closing his pale eyes as if he were in pain. His palm was curled into a fist, crushing parchment as he looked to the sky with its endless spread of stars almost accusingly.

_'Do whatever you feel is the best, my friends, and Fate will decide.'_

He had always hated dealing with fate and keeping secrets. He also knew just how much Odin was going to hate it, too.

**meru meru meru THREE WEEKS LATER: EARTH meru meru meru**

It had been a long three weeks for Tony. Between check-ups, the sudden Christmas rush (because they missed frickin' Thanksgiving and while Tony didn't really care, Steve was a little crushed) for decorations and gifts – the whole shebang – and the reporters calling in nonstop about his mystery date, it was a wonder how they got anything done. As far as the check-ups went, JB was doing really good and marking his sixteenth week, the little tyke had grown roughly the size of an avocado (and he'd been adding inches to Tony's waist). Stephanie had mentioned that his son could probably hear them when they're talking and Tony decided to kickstart his musical education with a little Black Sabbath and Led Zeppelin because Mozart and Beethoven were so last century.

Christmas was a couple of weeks away but they decided to celebrate it together with the Thanksgiving they missed so there would probably be roast turkey, cranberry sauce, eggnog and gingerbread cookies. He'd already arranged the charities he'd be donating to with Pepper (he went with the ones she chose) and picked out mandatory gifts for his business partners, investors and board of directors from Pep's list of appropriate gifts. For the team, he'd gone the extra mile to pick something out for them himself.

The mansion was starting to get heavily decorated with all sorts of Christmas stuff and Tony was grateful to be pregnant because that meant Natasha and Pepper couldn't boss him around while they're putting up the lights, garlands and the mistletoe. He had been sipping on hot cocoa and helping himself to cookies while Clint bitched about Christmas in Russia being celebrated in January. He even almost choked on a marshmallow, snickering when Dummy caught Steve and Thor under a sprig of mistletoe it was trying so hard to tack on the kitchen's doorway.

Meanwhile, Pepper and Pepper's staff were being harassed by the paparazzi in those three weeks, asking about him and his mystery man. He had to sit through her complaining about it because he wouldn't go out of the mansion unless necessary and the media was hounding  _her_ instead. There had been several reports in the news about it and while he understood the hype, it felt kinda stupid that people were worrying about this sort of thing instead of other important matters. Loki had said as much when he saw a photo of them on E! but he understood since he was also in the proverbial spotlight back in Asgard. He didn't like the fact that paparazzo were lurking around the property, though, and particularly enjoyed scaring the shit out of them. He even had a clip of his minions chasing this poor guy out of his property.

The good news was that nobody took it as far as to put up demonstrations in front of his building about the "error of his ways" or some extremist shit like that.

"What are you doing in here?"

Tony turned at the sound of Loki's voice, the god casually standing at the door with his arms crossed. He grinned at him, gesturing for him to come closer with an insistent wave of his hand. "Thought I'd get around to fixing up the nursery. This room is perfect, don't you think?"

"Well, it is right next door to our room, very accessible and spacious," Loki agreed thoughtfully.

"Uh-huh. Just needs a little work," Tony mused. "I'll put in a hologram projector on the walls, voice activated if in case we need a change of scenery because things get boring after a while. Lots of toys, surveillance cameras and a microphone..." He broke off, looking at the wall to his right with narrowed eyes. "Yeah, we have to get that wall outta there somehow, too."

With a bare flicker of Loki's fingers, the wall vanished, giving them a full view of their bedroom. Tony blinked before beaming at him.

"New demolition guy," he announced. "No mess, free labor and I get to keep you all to myself." He reached up the back of Loki's head and threaded his fingers through his soft hair, pulling him down for several kisses before turning his attention back to the room. He frowned thoughtfully. "Looks too open, though, don't you think? I don't wanna traumatize our kid when we get busy, no matter how funny that sounds like."

Most of the wall reappeared with a wide doorway at the side.

"Awesome."

"I'm glad you approve," Loki said dryly with a roll of his eyes. "But that is not why I am here. It is time for you to eat."

"Again? You guys keep on stuffing me up. I'll get fatter than a cow at this rate," Tony groused with a scowl.

"Doubtful," Loki replied with a huff. "Your food is carefully prepared to have the right nutrients with enough calories since your healer is unsure of prescribing you with prenatal vitamins."

"Which is really not as bad as I thought, I admit," Tony added as an afterthought before he turned to look at him strangely. "Never thought there'll be a day I hear the words 'calories' and 'prenatal vitamins' from you."

The god sighed in exasperation. "I did a little reading on the subject and your healer was accommodating enough to answer my inquiries. Now, come before it gets cold."

"You know, you should have just told JARVIS its lunchtime," he muttered as he allowed himself to be led out of the room, an arm wrapped around his waist that glued him to Loki's side. "He'd have told me."

"I wanted to fetch you and make sure you don't hurt yourself down the stairs," the god answered, his grasp on Tony becoming more firm as the former tried to pull away from him.

"Ah,  _hello_? Elevator? I can get there on my own, you know," Tony argued, feeling a little annoyed because seriously, this was getting ridiculous. "I'm not anyone's grandmother."

"I can tell," Loki replied wryly. "But that is beside the point."

Tony sulked, releasing a frustrated huff. This kind of behavior from Loki was not new. In fact, it had gotten old very fast since they got home from their date when Loki  _snarled_  at  _Steve_  when he came too close – and practically everyone else who came within a foot into his personal space.

They had talked about it and Tony could not remember any other part of his life where he talked about feelings and boundaries and all that emotional crap with someone but then if he didn't, Loki was sure as hell not gonna open it up. The god was unapologetic about his little pissing contest while he blushed to the roots of his hair and Tony had to struggle to remember that this guy was not human and he shouldn't really expect him to act like one despite his uncanny ability to pretend and blend in.

In any case, they had to compromise (no snarling but touching was a yes) and give everyone a heads up that he was getting a little territorial (because there was nothing else that could explain that) and people had better keep their distance unless they wanted to be turned into toads. Or worse.

Following that little announcement, Bruce and Steve decided to keep a reasonable distance being the responsible adults that they were. Thor had said that it was a natural reaction and he'd seen it enough among other men with their wives and had let it go while Clint just had to snort at that. The archer was just asking for it, getting into Tony's space and poking him a bit just to get on Loki's nerves but he was watching the god like a hawk (no pun intended) for any finger-snapping. Natasha just watched her boyfriend do whatever and Tony was sure she'd be the first to yell at him when Loki turns him into a flea.

He was just thankful that Loki's instincts didn't pop up when he was puking his guts in the toilet. If he did, Tony was sure he'd raise hell because there was no way he'd deal with that crap when he couldn't even enjoy his food. The second trimester was proving to be a lot easier on him and his body. Despite the weight gain, he was actually feeling almost normal.

On some level, he had to admit that it was funny despite the feeling that he's being smothered.

"So, how's Asgard?" he asked as the elevator's doors closed behind them and started to go downstairs. "Anything new on the bridge thing?"

"It's as well as could be expected," Loki answered absently. "The Bifrost is nearly ready. We've already tried sending objects through and it worked well enough that any quantity arrived at it's destination without any problems. We'll be starting with live animals next before attempting to send other gods. I did want to try it myself but Mother did not let me."

Tony snorted as he tried to imagine Frigga giving Loki the eye. She could certainly pull it off. And how did he know? It was because he'd seen them already. In photos, sure, but those counted.

Unknown to everyone except to him, Loki and Thor, Frigga and Odin were now regularly corresponding with him through letters. It had all started when Loki went to Asgard with a photo of him and he came back with a letter each from Loki's parents that literally had him frozen. It took a couple of days for him to actually open and read the things because he didn't think he was prepared for whatever they were about to say.

He had eventually opened them in the privacy of their bedroom and took deep breaths as Loki looked at him with a smirk on his face.

“Tony, there's really nothing for you to worry about,” he had said with an exasperated sigh the longer he waited.

Tony had grunted at him, glaring from the corner of his eye. “Easy for you to say. You can't possibly know how a lowly mortal like me could feel opening a letter from not one but two gods who could probably crush my windpipe with their pinky fingers.”

“I highly doubt my parents would kill the bearer of their grandchild,” Loki pointed out with a roll of his eyes. “And their soon-to-be son-in-law.”

“Can you not call me that? It sounds embarrassing – not the second one, the first one.”

“Well, I cannot call you the  _mother_  of their grandchild, now could I?”

“How about father then, huh, smartass? Father does mean male parent, you know.”

“Technically, fathering means siring a child. I  _fathered_  the child you now carry.”

“Don't argue semantics with me. Father equals  _male_  parent and in case you haven't noticed, I have a dick to prove it.”

The talk on what to call Tony's role in their relationship had to end sometime and had been inconclusive because Tony absolutely refused to be called “bearer” like some kind of broodmare and Loki was just being an ass.

Anyway, the letters hadn't been as bad as he had thought it would be. Odin was as composed and godlike as he imagined. He had nothing but concern for him and his grandson and he had gently asserted that Tony would be much safer if he spent the remaining months of his pregnancy in Asgard. He had also asked them what they had decided their son's name would be and that made for a lot of thinking in the next couple of weeks.

Frigga had been the opposite of Odin's calm. She had sounded unbelievably ecstatic that Tony could literally hear her while he was reading her letter. The first thing she had told him was that he was a handsome, young man – never mind that he's in his forties and by Earth's standards, quite old – and she was sure JB would be a very handsome boy when he was born. She had told him that she was happy he had accepted Loki's proposal and that if she had had her way, they'd have been married months ago. She had also mentioned that she had heard a lot of stories about him from both Loki and Thor and she would really want to meet him soon. She had asked about his health and had given him some pregnancy tips which were appreciated.

After that, he had spent a good two hours replying to them both. It had been difficult to word a polite no to Odin's offer and it had been ridiculously enjoyable to reply to Frigga's. The rest was, as they say, history. The letters had started to come in more frequently that Thor had even complained about being their messenger and before long, he had started receiving gifts. He had received a special brew of tea and some baby clothes he later learned had belonged to Loki when he was a baby. Then there were stuffed toys that Loki owned that Thor didn't hesitate to name, much to his brother's embarrassment.

The most recent gift were pictures taken in Asgard. Loki was a quick study for cameras while Thor was a little uncomfortable with their size and his strength but they managed to capture pictures. Odin looked really intimidating and he was rocking the eyepatch like Nick did and Frigga was just breathtaking in an entirely platonic, motherly way.

"Hey, can you try sending a giraffe to New Mexico? That'll be fun to watch on Fox News."

"Always easily amused," Loki said more to himself with an exasperated huff, chuckling lightly when an elbow jabbed him on the side. "But no, we will not be trying giraffes as much as I will want to entertain you with them." He sobered immediately though and Tony felt himself straighten up almost instinctively at the change in atmosphere. "There has been multiple attacks in Asgard, cases of robberies in the smaller villages but no casualties as far as I know. Father has reassured me that there was nothing for Thor and I to worry about.”

“That doesn't sound like you're convinced,” Tony remarked.

Loki shook his head. “I am not. He is hiding something from us.”

"Not to point out the obvious," Tony started sarcastically, "but when your dad hides something, it tends to be, oh, I don't know, really life-changing shit."

"Oh, I know that."

"Yeah, and I'm betting you're already sniffing around for details, huh?"

"Of course, but it is taking some time. Father is adamant in keeping the details between himself, Mother and Heimdall but that is what makes me all the more curious. In any case, he knows that neither I nor Thor would easily leave things as they are."

"How about Thor? Did he find anything?"

"No and even the soldier he spoke with before, Adalbrandr I believe his name is, will not divulge any information as well."

Tony shrugged. "Well, it's either you find out what they're hiding or it blows up in all our faces."

Sometime during lunch, the topic of names came up and everyone had to have a word in, never mind that in the grand scheme of things, only Tony and Loki were the ones to decide what to name their kid. They hadn't talked about it at length, though, because naming conventions were a bitch.

The only thing they had agreed about their son's name on the spot was that he was going to have two names: one Asgardian and one human and Tony was getting a headache thinking of the "why". It didn't help that everyone had their own suggestions but Tony didn't listen to them too hard and just let the noise wash over him as he enjoyed his baked potato and chili.

Really, everything was just going so well that somehow, Tony felt he should be a lot more worried.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Structures rose to the heavens, mostly slate-colored and made from stone and iron, dull and lifeless like the skies. It was as unappealing as the horseless carriages that moved past him on the stone roads, the noise grating in his ears and the smell of smoke, burning his nose with every breath. Everything he'd seen so far was distasteful.

But, this world did have one saving grace and that was the purpose of his visit, he thought. Standing in the shadows of a large fortress-like structure, his presence remained unobtrusive and negligible among the humans, his eyes trained on the likeness of Tony Stark smiling at him.

His plans were coming along nicely. It was all simple, really, and all he needed was a little more patience.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Any comment would be awesome. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: No excuses, only profuse apologies for being late. I have tried my best and this is by far, one of the shorter chapters in the story. On another note, I just spent my birthday last Saturday. Awesome day…
> 
> Thanks to everyone for all your endless patience.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Warning: Violent toys and fluff… a little hint of danger at the end.

Charles Anderson was an intelligent and hard-nosed man. He knew what he wanted in life and he's not afraid to get it by any means necessary. He was a force of nature in the business world, though not in the same level or line of business as one Tony Stark, he was still in the top twenty of Forbes' list.

He'd lived a life of luxury that very few had experienced or even dreamt of. He was born to a family known for its old money and most of his life was spent multiplying that wealth. He owned several properties all over the world – mansions in Los Angeles and New Orleans, luxury apartment units in New York, Singapore and Macau and vacation houses in Mexico, Hawaii and Sweden. He had vacations overseas frequently, spending time and money in casinos in the company of his peers and women.

Currently, he was sitting on the very expensive chair he imported from Italy, sipping a glass of fine tequila from his Diamond Sterling collection of liquor that roughly cost almost two million dollars for every bottle – an impressive status symbol if there ever was one. Tonight was a fine night for celebration. He smirked as he took another drink, reading through the fax message from one of his associates that one of their rival companies had been taken over. Old McKay's company was starting to ruin his wine business and he'd made sure to get him out of the playing field early on. His next task was overhauling the management and employees – they were pretty overstaffed, in his opinion.

Smirk still in place, he finished off his tequila and stood up to get the bottle, thinking that he could afford to buy a new one anyway. He was unaware of the other who had been residing in his home, watching him with curious red eyes.

Charles Anderson was an interesting specimen of his race. He resembled the men of Asgard, golden-haired and light-eyed though with none of their physique and prowess. It would not be surprising if he had Asgardian blood in his ancestry. But he was an intelligent and cunning man who knew what needs to be done to get what he wants. He was remorseless and proud, relentless in his pursuit of triumph without any regard to the consequences of his actions. The kind of man not far from himself.

He watched as Charles Anderson walked past him with a triumphant smile on his face, holding the thin glass that carried traces of the clear liquid. It was amusing to observe and learn about Midgard from him but his usefulness has been spent, unfortunately for him. The other followed him quietly, unseen to the naked eye.

There was a scream, muffled quickly, and the sound of glass shattering.

Four days before Christmas, Charles Anderson, as his family, friends and business associates knew him, was no more.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

It was five o'clock, too early (or too late, depending on whether he slept or not the night before) for Tony to be up but there he was, sitting on the couch with his bare feet propped up on the low table, wearing a faded, old shirt and some loose sweatpants he found at the very back of his closet. He'd opened his eyes at three o'clock in the morning for no apparent reason except for an odd feeling in his gut that he couldn't make sense of and had left him staring at the ceiling blankly for ten whole minutes with a heavy arm around his waist and a slender leg thrown over both of his.

Heh, who knew Loki was such a cuddler?

Unsurprisingly, it was JARVIS who noticed that he was awake and he had to tell him to shut it before he could broadcast the news or the latest in the stock market. It didn't look like he was going to sleep anytime soon, no matter how much he tossed and turned in bed so he'd jumped out of bed (figuratively) before he could even begin to contemplate the meaning of life, careful not to jostle Loki too much. Loki didn't usually sleep and he claimed that he didn't need it as much as humans did (which Tony called bullshit) but when he did, he was mostly dead to the world.

Tony leaned forward a bit and groped for the leftovers from dinner he had heated on the microwave and snagged a chicken wing, nibbling at it as he balanced the tablet on his lap. He played around with the unfinished blueprint of his remote-controlled suit, the one he'd been putting off for a long time now, the glowing interface of his tablet casting light on his face and shadows in the living room walls. It didn't take long before he completely lost interest in it. It was hard to concentrate on anything with his mind going back to that uneasy feeling. It felt like something went horribly wrong and he just didn't know what.

"Tony?" someone called, voice rough with sleep and Tony turned his head, seeing Thor approach almost zombie-like towards him. It still felt odd seeing Thor out of his armor and wearing a white shirt and old pajama pants but there he was. Well, better pajama pants than in his boxers or, God forbid, in his birthday suit. They already had enough after the first few times Clint came down in his underwear (which was kinda inevitable considering they lived together). "What are you doing awake? Are you and the babe all right? Where's Loki?"

Tony rolled his eyes. Everyone was just too paranoid nowadays. "JB and I are doing good and Loki's still sleeping. I just couldn't sleep for some reason." He raised a brow at Thor as he plopped down on the couch, bouncing Tony up a good inch. "I should be asking you that question though. What are _you_ doing awake?"

"The same," Thor responded in a hoarse whisper. The living room was still dark but the tablet cast enough light for Tony to see that Thor didn't look as if he slept at all.

"JARVIS, turn lights on at fifty percent," he announced and the lights lit up thankfully without any wisecrack from JARVIS.

He was right. Thor looked like shit. There were bags under his eyes and his mouth was drawn in a tight line. He looked exhausted and Tony felt a twinge of guilt that he hadn't really noticed with all the Christmas-related uproar the team had subjected him to. He debated with himself a little whether he should ask about it then decided that they were practically related anyway so, what the hell, he could be as nosey as he wanted. "So," he ventured carefully, "what's eating you?"

Thor sighed, rubbing a hand on his face as if exhausted. "Nothing," he grumbled.

"I doubt that," said Tony, reaching for a dumpling and popping it in his mouth. He chewed on it thoughtfully, keeping a careful watch on Thor. "You wouldn't look like someone's pissed on your Poptarts if everything was alright."

Thor looked at him with his brows furrowed, his default expression when he couldn't understand something, then sighed again, looking a little conflicted. "Jane has found someone else."

"What?"

"She has met another man and she appears to be very happy with him."

Oh, fuck. "You broke up? Since when?"

Thor took a little time to get his meaning but he grew more miserable when he realized what it meant. "There is no… _breaking up_. We felt very strongly for one another but we have not acted on it as most of you thought. I suppose we drifted apart. Then I visited her one day and she introduced him to me." He shrugged his shoulders and tried to smile but it was shaky at best. "I knew it would happen sooner or later. I think it would be best for her in the end."

Tony bit his lip because he'd heard Pepper talk about things like this when she's around and he's very sure about one thing. "I don't think I have to tell you this, buddy, but women… Well, women don't like it when you make decisions for them. I can't speak for her but maybe she's waiting for you to get her back?"

Fuck. Tony just can't believe how the day's shaping up. In the past, if anyone ever told him he'd be giving _relationship advice_ to a Norse god, he'd have them sent to the nearest mental hospital and undergo shock treatment.

"I know. Believe me, I know," Thor answered with a fond, unhappy chuckle. "Jane is very particular about her independence. And as for getting her back… I thought about it but we have different… expectations of what our lives will be in the future. I cannot be what she wants and I do not want to cause her harm or heartache. Her life will be filled with danger should she remain involved with me." He paused, contemplative, before he shakes his head and tries to beam at him. "Enough about that," he said, waving his hand dismissively, "this is supposed to be a happy time, is it not? Have you decided on what to name my little nephew?"

Tony accepted the change of subject for what it was and smirked, inwardly taking note to slip it by Loki later. _The things I get into with that guy, honestly_ , he thought to himself. "Dunnow yet, but, it's gonna be one hell of a confusing mess, that I can tell you," he said as he pulled a piece of chicken wing and popped it in his mouth. "We're looking at two sets of names. So, on Asgard, he'll be a Lokison and back here on Earth, he'll be a Stark. Of course, one name was the original plan but your mom wants a 'proper, Asgardian name' and Nick wants it as legal as it can get." He shrugs and throws him a smirk. "It's gonna drive JB nuts."

"I doubt it. He is bound to be a very intelligent boy," Thor replied with a smile before he glanced away wistfully. He was quiet and for a second there, Tony wanted to say anything because he never really liked silence. It was too unsettling but Thor beat him to it. He didn't know if he should feel happy or if he wanted to die from embarrassment as he listened. "Tony, I thank you. I do not think there is a better time than now to tell you this. I am very grateful for you and what you have done for my brother. It was difficult for him to stay in Asgard and you have given him a home and your company.

"He has changed from the lonely and angry soul he had been. He is not the boy I grew up with but I can see him again in Loki's eyes and I am very hopeful that, while things are not the same, it will get better for us."

Tony looked at him uncomfortably, mouth opening and closing as he tried to grope for the right words and cleared his throat instead. "It's not like I did anything in particular. I was just the commentary, you know."

"Do not think for a second that your time with him means little," Thor scolded him. "When I first found out about you, I have to admit that I was envious that Loki would put his trust on a stranger and a foe instead of his brother," he confessed. "When I found out that the two of you are together and having a child, I was alarmed.

"I did not think that it was the proper time and it hurt that I had to find out the way I did." He sighed and looked at Tony straight in the eye. "But I have seen the two of you. You bicker and tease each other and Loki smiles more than he ever did in Asgard. He loves you. I know him, at least, that much to see it with my own eyes." He paused, eyes dark as he looked at Tony with a seriousness that sent a shiver down the billionaire's spine. "Tony, you are one of my brothers in arms and very soon, you will be my brother by marriage. I hope that you do not do anything to break my brother's heart. For all his invincibility and strength, his heart is fragile still and I will do all that I can to protect him even if I have to keep him away from you.

"He will hate me, I know, but I will endure his scorn forever because he is my brother, no matter what he is."

"I understand," Tony replied gravely, relaxing a bit when Thor grinned at him. "Not that it matters but I already have two variations of that speech from your parents through rainbow post. It's a little strange they know where I sleep but what can you do, right?

"But, I get what you're saying, Thor, don't worry." He went back to his snack but his hand froze as his mind backtracked to what Thor just said. "Wait a damn minute – you know what he is?"

Thor looked at him flatly. "Of course, I do. I am his brother, after all."

"But how? And since _when_?" Tony didn't mean for it to sound accusing but he couldn't help it when Loki had been talking about telling Thor what he was. He'd been stressing about it for such a long time and had once considered keeping it under wraps forever if he had to and frankly, as much as Tony loved him, it was getting very irritating.

"The interwebs and books are quite helpful. It was not too difficult once I thought about it," Thor answered. "Granted, it did take me a while to, ah, figure it out."

"And, why the fuck didn't you tell him that you know and get it over with?"

Thor shook his head. "Loki is very stubborn and he needs to do this himself. He'll have to learn to trust that I would not forget he is my brother simply because of what he is." He paused. "When that time comes, I shall embrace him and tell him what an idiot he is."

That brought a surprised snort from Tony, leaving him grinning. "Heh, I can just see it. He'll be bitching about it for a long time."

The two stared at each other beaming before Thor cleared his throat. "I think I should go back upstairs and have a few more hours of sleep before we break our fast."

"Okay then. I'll be staying here a bit longer," said Tony as he went back to padding around his somewhat cold food and grabbed another chicken wing. "I don't think I'll be getting to sleep anymore anyway."

"Then I shall see you in a couple of hours, my friend," Thor said patting Tony's shoulder as he stood up.

"Yeah, see you later, buddy."

Thor left and he was alone again. He began to concentrate again on his project and it was silent for a while and he didn't really notice time pass by until sunlight began to filter in through the windows. JARVIS was thankfully silent throughout which was great for his concentration and he'd managed to finish the design in a relatively shorter time than he thought he would.

He looked up from his work just in time to see Loki come in and for once, he didn't look like he stepped off a freaking fashion magazine or strutting down a catwalk. Maybe it was because it was too early. There was a scowl on his face, his eyes half-lidded and hair a total mess as if he literally just got up from bed and trudged his way down to where Tony was. He was wearing a loose green robe thing draped over his shoulders and tied at the waist, a hint of pale skin showing from the deep V on his chest.

"JARVIS?"

' _On it, Sir.'_

Tony decided to ignore his obviously exasperated AI. He grinned and then raised a hand, waggling his fingers playfully in greeting at Loki. "Hey there, sleepyhead," he said.

Loki approached him and sat down on the couch as close as he could, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at him from the corner of his eye like he'd kicked his puppy or something. "You were not in bed when I woke."

"Aww, missed me already?" Tony crooned at him, snickering when Loki glared at him. "And I've only been here since three, I think."

"Is there anything wrong? Are you feeling alright?" he asked urgently.

"What is it with all of you asking me if I'm alright?" Tony asked, annoyed. "You'd think I'd know when I'm okay or not."

Loki scoffed. "You, of all people? I highly doubt that."

"You make it sound like I'm suicidal or something," he said offhandedly before he realized what he just said. "Those few times don't count and they were for the good of humanity."

Loki huffed and didn't say anything else.

"Anyway, have you noticed anything, oh, I don't know, _strange_ about Thor?" he ventured casually, keeping his eyes locked on his pad.

"Strange? In what way?"

"I don't know. I mean, he looks a little down. Maybe a little homesick?"

Loki snorted. "Thor is in love with Midgard and all its little quirks and he is also incredibly bored in Asgard. He likes it here better. Plus, that wench – oh, all right – that _girl_ is here."

"Well," Tony started. "I'm just saying that a change in scenery is always a good thing. To relieve some stress and all that crap." He chanced a glance at Loki who was looking at him suspiciously. "What?"

"What are you not telling me?"

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently, his eyes wide.

"That look hardly works on me, Tony."

Tony sighed, caught. "It's not something I can tell you. I think some brotherly bonding will get it out of him." He beamed. "So, I think you should go hunt some things or pillage a village. Whatever it is you Asgardians do on your spare time."

"And you decided this _when_?"

"Just a few minutes ago, really, but you know I have good instinct when it comes to these things."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Loki scoffed. "And if I don't agree?"

"Well, your conscience, dude."

Loki shook his head before turning to give him a kiss. "I shall think about it."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Tony sat on a stool, idly drinking a bubbly, mango smoothie through a straw and watching "Battle Royale: Toy Story Version" on his kitchen floor as Steve alternated between looking at the pancakes cooking and the voiceless Valkyrie screaming a silent war cry as she brought hell to the poor soldier she was victimizing.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that the toys Loki's mother sent them a while ago were enchanted. It was a whole trunk of things that embarrassed the hell out of Loki especially when they started to come out of said trunk on their own and running amok in the mansion, breaking things or being general nuisances of themselves. He didn't know if he should be surprised or disturbed that they had violent tendencies though.

The Valkyrie, one of Loki's old toys and a pretty awesome piece of craftsmanship, was dragging a protesting soldier by its ankle across the kitchen floor, waving a spoon it stole from the cupboard around in its other hand. He looked up and met Steve's incredulous gaze before they turned back to the toys and saw the Valkyrie raise the spoon then hit the soldier on the head with a loud thunk. It then proceeded to pull the now limp toy out of the kitchen just as Clint came in.

"That? Is the freakiest thing I've ever seen in my life," said Clint as he stepped into the kitchen, looking a little mortified. "And I've seen a lot."

"Welcome to the club," Tony deadpanned. "That's like only the second match of the day probably. I saw the dragon and the wizard battling it out in the hallway a while ago."

Clint helped himself to some coffee and sat on the stool next to Tony's. "So, what are we having for breakfast?"

"It's gonna be a buffet. Like always," Tony answered without looking at anyone.

"Pretty much," Steve answered, flipping a pancake before starting on eggs. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, "sunny side up or scrambled?"

"Scrambled for me," Tony answered.

"I'm okay with scrambled," Clint shrugged. "Eggs are eggs."

_'Miss Potts has arrived.'_

"No need to announce me, JARVIS. I'll just be dropping these files here for Tony to look at later," said Pepper as she strode into the kitchen, carrying several folders in her hands. "Good morning," she greeted everybody as she dropped the files on the counter, doing a double take as she saw Tony waving at her lazily. "Wow, you're up at eight o'clock in the morning. Should I be worried?"

"That depends really," Tony answered with a shrug. "You staying for breakfast?"

"Can't. I have a meeting with the Board of Directors today," she replied, looking at him pointedly. "You should be there."

"I'll be in video conference," Tony grinned at her.

Pepper rolled her eyes, sighing. "At least make sure you wear something presentable."

"Can't make any promises, Pep."

Pepper didn't dignify that with a reply and looked around. "Where are the others?"

"Natasha's in the shower," Clint supplied as he hungrily watched Steve put large, steaming plates of food on the table. He stood up and grabbed some plates setting them on the counter as he took a glance at his watch. "She'll be in about ten minutes from now."

_'Dr. Banner is on his way from the laboratory.'_

"Thor and Loki are having a powwow upstairs," Tony supplied as he grabbed a plate and began scooping some scrambled eggs.

"Oh, by the way, I have the invitation for the Christmas Charity Gala," said Pepper as she pulled a glossy, black enveloped with a red silk ribbon tried at the front. "This time it's going to be held in the Metropolitan Museum of Art."

"Is that the one Anderson hosts?" Tony asked as he took the invitation from Pepper and looked at it with disgust. "This doesn't look anything like a Christmas invitation. Halloween party's more like it. A _tacky_ Halloween party complete with satanic rituals and blood sacrifices."

"Tony, it's the same charity ball you go to every year," Pepper answered with a sigh. "Though I'm not surprised with the theme change, really. Charles Senior isn't hosting this year since he's resting so his son is taking over."

Tony groaned. "I don't like Charlie Junior, Pep. He's a douche." His nose twitched in disgust. "Why does it have to be in the Museum of Art?"

"Because there's going to be an auction and you'd know that if you actually bother to read through the itinerary on your invite first," Pep replied smartly.

Tony childishly stuck his tongue out at her. "He's still a douche."

"Who's a douche?" Natasha asked as she went inside, a towel draped over her shoulders. She made a beeline for the counter and grabbed a plate, sitting at the stool beside Clint's. "And what the hell is going on with the doll and the dragon in the hallway?"

Clint perked up. "Who's winning?"

"The doll," Bruce answered as he went inside after Natasha, adjusting his glasses.

"Anyway, who's the douche?" Natasha asked again as she poured some orange juice for herself.

"No one important," Tony answered offhandedly around a mouthful of eggs, waving his hand dismissively.

Pepper cleared her throat. "In any case, you still have to go, Tony. You don't even have to stay for long – just enough for you to shake hands with our investors then you can go home." She turned to Bruce. "It's alright, isn't it? He doesn't have to stay for more than an hour at the party and I'll keep watch over him."

"Hey, no fair, Pepper," Tony cried out over his stack of pancakes.

Bruce passed the plate of bacon over to Steve. "I don't see why he couldn't. He can go just as long as he doesn't do anything too strenuous or drink any alcohol."

"Bruce, you traitor," he hissed before sighing. "Fine, I'll go. And when I say yes, don't bother trying to change my mind."

"Go where?" Loki asked as he caught the tail end of the conversation, his gaze locked with Tony as he and Thor strolled inside, Thor visibly perking up at the sight of food behind him.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

Loki sat on the bed staring at the soft, bright yellow cloth in his hands, its hood with the ridiculous, black-tipped long ears and red cheeks and the lightning-shaped tail at the back draped across his lap, drawing an unbidden smile to his lips. He could already imagine what his son would look like in this ridiculous (and adorable) suit and it made him want to go back to Asgard if only to get the tailors to make his son's clothes.

They would be in green, of course, embroidered in rich, gold thread – his colors. Tony would definitely want something in red, something that would definitely stick out in a crowd.

What would his son look like? He had no doubt that his little one would take after him. According to his book, all half-blooded Frost Giants born take on the same appearance as a full-blooded Frost Giant. But what would his illusion look like? Would he have his green eyes or his other father's sharp brown? Would he have his black hair? Tony's eyelashes?

Images flittered in and out of his mind and for the life of him, he could not remember a time that he was this eager to meet anyone. He could not help the smile that curved his lips as he wondered if his son would be as mischievous as both his fathers. He would wreak havoc upon Asgard and Midgard alike and he'd have Tony's cocky grin.

A surge of protectiveness welled up in his chest and the one thing that frequented his mind was that he'd do _anything_ for his child and the realization was jarring to him. The sheer amount of love he felt for his boy was staggering and overwhelming and for a moment, he wondered if Odin felt remotely the same when he'd taken him. He wondered if Laufey felt none of it which was why it was so easy for him to throw him away.

He was saved from sinking further into depressing thoughts when Tony burst into the room.

"What the hell is wrong with your brother?" Tony demanded.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he watched Tony plop on the bed beside him, brows furrowed. It wasn't like Tony to lose his temper but he did had his moments so it wasn't out of the ordinary. Making him laugh was the best option to diffuse his fits. "I asked Mother that every day and she never gave me an answer. I was under the impression that he was just born the way he is."

"No, seriously, take a look at this and tell me there isn't anything wrong with him." Tony pulled up a piece of paper with Thor's handwriting scrawled on it, waving it at him.

"What's this?" he asked, taking the paper carefully in his hands.

"Remember when we were talking about names? Just look it over and you'll understand."

"Ah," Loki responded in comprehension.

The subject of names had come up during breakfast after Tony told him about that party that he was supposed to go to two days from now. Everyone seemed quite excited about the whole affair and was quick to offer their own suggestions. When it was explained that his son would have a name for each world, Thor was the first to list down all Asgardian names he found appropriate for his favorite, little nephew ("He's your _only_ nephew, Thor.").

Loki's brows rose slowly up his forehead as his gaze widened while it traveled halfway down the piece of paper before turning to Tony with an incredulous stare.

Tony crossed his arms. "Your brother should have his own baby. He keeps trying to name ours after him." Then, his gaze turned suspicious. "You didn't promise him your firstborn, did you?"

"Not in recent memory, no," Loki answered slowly. "If anything, I think he owes me his," he continued, shrugging as he continued reading through the list of names that even he found odd.

"I could accept it if they were, you know, cool, Asgardian or Nordic names – _warrior_ names. But, _man_ , who in their right mind would name their kid _Thorstein_. It means _'Thor's rock'_. Why would we name our kid after his rock? And why would he even _have_ one in the first place?"

Loki opened his mouth but nothing came out, eyes concentrated on the bottom of his list.

"And what about Torquil? Seriously. _'Thor's Cauldron'_?" Tony scowled. "Cauldron is like a fancy way of saying pot and I don't like the implications there, mister."

"I am of the opinion that my brother is only teasing you," Loki interrupted the rant with a smirk. "Look at these at the very bottom."

Tony made a grab for the list and looked down to where Loki pointed with a slender finger. "Oh, that _asshole_."

Loki snorted. "He probably knew you were going to act in such a fashion."

"I can't believe that jerk." He said, eyes widening halfway down the paper. "JARVIS, scan this document and run a search on the names and their meanings, history, whatever you can find."

_'Of course, Sir.'_

"Well, that solves the whole Asgardian name thing," Tony announced. "Choosing's another story though."

There was no answer like he expected and Tony turned to Loki who was looking at him intensely. His eyes were unreadable and right now, Tony couldn't figure out what he was thinking since they've been okay just a few seconds ago.

He knocked his shoulder against Loki's, visibly jolting him from his thoughts. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"

Loki sighed and looked away. While the prospect of spending time in Asgard was something he was beginning to look forward to again, instinct told him that he should stay in Midgard with his family. There was this sense of foreboding that he just couldn't ignore since this morning and somehow, it had grown exponentially the moment Tony mentioned that he would be going to that party. He was considering either staying in Midgard (Thor would surely understand) or forbidding Tony to go to that party (which would be a task not for the faint of heart).

"I do not want to leave you for Asgard," he said decisively.

Tony's eyes widened and he blinked. "You're gonna have to," he replied, shaking his head. "You promised Thor and the big guy's obviously excited for your little camping trip."

"Then you will come with me instead and you shall stay in the palace where you will be safe. I can take you there myself since I don't need the Bifrost to travel between realms."

"Uh, no can do," Tony sighed. "As much as I hate to admit having them, I do have – hah! – responsibilities here. Plus, Pepper would castrate me if I don't haul my ass for a little elbow-rubbing. And _don't_ even start with the magical clones. They'd probably act all weird and shit." He bumped Loki's shoulder again, receiving an annoyed glare that didn't faze him in the least. "It's just an hour and I'll be home before you will. You won't even notice I'm gone."

Loki didn't look settled as he'd hoped. In fact, he looked even more sullen.

There's got to be something more to this. "Okay, what's _really_ wrong?"

Loki opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again, thinking over something. "Nothing. Perhaps I am thinking too much." He paused, watching Tony's eyebrows rise in inquiry. "I feel that something bad will happen and I was never one to ignore such signs. Something is telling me it would not be wise to leave you alone."

Tony felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise at that and remembered that same feeling this morning. But he tried to shrug it off. It was probably nothing anyway.

"Don't worry about it so much," he said, reassuring Loki and himself. "The party is like two days away and like I've been trying to tell you, I won't be staying there for long, just about an hour or two. You'll be away for only a couple of days, killing things and doing collateral damage with your brother then you'll be home just in time for the Gala. Heck, you can even drop by if you want."

Loki didn't look comforted and his scowl became more pronounced.

"Oh, come on. If it makes you feel any better, Pepper and Natasha are gonna be my dates for the night. I'll totally be safe."

"Like the last time you were taken," Loki deadpanned.

"Hey, we were all caught offguard back then," Tony retorted. "It's going to be just fine. You'll see."

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

It was no lie that Tony loved parties. He loved mingling, he loved being in the spotlight and he looked forward to the flashing lights, crisp suits and elegant gowns. But right now, he just wanted to go home, slip on some sweats and just lie around all day in bed or spend a few hours in the workshop doing whatever he wanted and eating some leftovers with his feet up. It also wouldn't hurt to have Loki home but he had yet to get back from Asgard so he'd have to settle with Buffalo wings and hot chocolate.

Fuck, it was so unlike him but he really missed having Loki around and being as impatient as he was made waiting worse – like watching a kettle boil or waiting for his downloads to finish on low speeds. He took a deep breath and leaned back on one of the pillars in the Museum's medieval exhibit, glaring haughtily at a random statue that seemed to stare into his eyes.

Damn, statues were creepy. They were amazing pieces but being alone up here with all of their eyes staring at him made the hair on his neck stand. Maybe he should have gone to the armor exhibit instead. Oh, well.

He started walking around the empty room, just breathing deeply, relishing the silence. The loud music, the crowd of people back in the Great Hall, the smiling… it had become nauseating. Literally.

At least there was some part of this museum where he could just wind down for a bit before going back out to join Pepper and Natasha.

"What are you doing way over here?"

Tony swiveled to see Charles Anderson, Jr. himself, cocky smirk twitching on his lips, his arms crossed with a flute of wine held in long fingers. His heart pounded in his chest.

He was dressed impeccably as usual and he was leaning on the doorway to the exhibit. Something was _off_ , though. He definitely _looked_ like Charlie Jr., blond hair combed to the side, "sparkling, baby-blue eyes" and great smile worthy of a toothpaste commercial but at the same time… it wasn't him.

Tony couldn't quite put a finger on it but there was something edgy… almost dangerous to the man who was looking at him right now. This was not the simpering wannabe he met about a month ago and it made him very suspicious and wary. He wondered if he just didn't know the man well at all.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?" he asked again, that smirk still on his face and it was just so wrong, the way his teeth were bared and his eyes were almost manic.

"Shouldn't you be, oh, I don't know, back at the party that you're _hosting_?" Tony asked haughtily, taking a step back as Anderson moved closer. "Instead of worrying about little, ol' me?"

"Not when I have a guest who seems… unsatisfied," he answered smoothly. He approached and Tony wondered how he could not have heard him approach with his leather shoes making echoing taps on the floor. He stopped when he and Tony were only inches apart and Tony was not about to back down, glaring at him as he stood his ground even when this asshole was way in his personal space. "And you are hardly little or old…"

Tony backed away as soon as he saw Anderson's hand lift to his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he hissed at him.

"I only want to get to know you better, Tony Stark," Anderson purred and it made Tony want to punch his lights out.

He could literally feel his hackles rise. "Too bad I don't feel the same."

**TBC...  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for the very late chapter. Work has been strenuous and sadly, I really didn't have much time to work on this one. Never fear, though, because I will finish this story.
> 
> Comments, suggestions and questions are welcome as always.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: It’s been a long time and I missed a lot of holidays but I’d like to greet everyone a belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

                Charlie beamed, all teeth and malice that made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end. “Such defiance,” he hummed. “How long would it last I wonder?”

                Tony smirked at him humorlessly, crossing his arms over his chest, the band around his wrist he used for his Iron Man suit glinting ominously in the minimal light overhead. Pregnant or not, he was still more than capable of fighting in his suit (he’d have brought the other one but it had to be tested more). “Wouldn't you like to know?”

                His smile (if someone could call it that) widened and it just hit Tony then. The pressed Armani suit, the polished Testoni dress shoes and the diamond tie-pin couldn’t hide that there’s something dangerous hiding just underneath the surface. Tony had definitely been under scrutiny of various degrees of both hostility, grudging admiration and lust (especially lust, really) but the way Charlie stared at him felt too familiar and somewhat left him feeling like he needed to soak himself in boiling water and scrub himself clean with steel wool.

                They stare at each other and he wasn’t one to back down even though every cell in him that had even an ounce of self-preservation screamed at him to get the hell away because _this was not Charlie_ no matter what it looked.

                “Mr. Stark? There you are! Miss Potts has been looking all over for you!”

                They both turned and Tony saw Natasha saunter over in a gorgeous, low-cut black dress, her smile wide though her eyes were sharp and cold as her gaze flickered to Charlie before going back to Tony.

                “You won't believe who just arrived,” she continued, her tone light and airy and her hand touching Tony’s arm and subtly tugging him closer to her. Then, she looked at Charlie making it show as if she’d just noticed him in her excitement (she looked convincing enough but Tony knew better) and she beamed at him, gushing as she strategically placed herself in front of Tony. “Oh, Mr. Anderson, I apologize,” she said to him, beaming brightly. “I didn’t see you there.”

                For a moment, Charlie was wary before it melted away and he smiled. “It’s nothing, Miss…?”

                “Rushman,” she said, lifting her hand up. “Natalie Rushman.”

                He looked at her hand curiously before taking it in his own and if that didn’t prove him right that there was something definitely wrong in this picture (Charlie was a social butterfly, after all, and he liked his women), Tony would eat Dummy. He cleared his throat and as if to cover for his mistake, he smiled at Natasha with every bit of charm he could muster, giving it a quick squeeze before letting go.

                “Well, I should leave you to your conversation,” he said switching from her to Tony, his gaze lingering long enough for him to feel distinctly uncomfortable and inexplicably dirty (and not in a good way) then back again. “I should be getting back to my guests. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Rushman,” and he turned to Tony again with a sly smirk, “and to talk to you, Tony Stark. Perhaps we will see each other… later.”

                He gave them a nod and went out of the room. The tension bled out with him and Tony let his shoulders slump.

                “Shit,” he mumbled to himself as soon as he was out of sight and earshot. “I get the feeling he’s out to kill me or something.”

                “Or something,” Natasha grumbled.

                “That’s what I’m afraid of,” he replied grimly because Natasha was best at the whole body language thing and while he was curious, he kinda didn’t want to know what she found out.

                She shook her head, looking as unflappable as always. “In any case, I wasn’t really lying. Pepper was looking for you because he’s here.”

                Tony hummed and he kinda hated that he was being needy but he was more than a little relieved that Loki was here.

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

                “I’m really starting to regret coming here,” Potts sighed as she lifted her champagne flute to her lips and drank it down in two large gulps before she grabbed another one from a passing server.

                Loki, under the guise of his alternate identity (blond hair, dull, blue eyes and forgettable features - yet tastefully dressed in the suit Tony had purchased for him), had taken one of the stronger spirits offered from the bar before he joined her, swirling the crystal glass as he eyed his surroundings warily.

                He agreed with her wholeheartedly and had Tony been anywhere else but here (preferably at home where he was safe), he wouldn't even think about coming here at all. It reminded him far too much of Asgard's dining halls where the warriors feasted and how he had felt different, felt alone, even then.

                The music was extremely loud, the beat pounding an incessant rhythm in his ears and the cheery melody grated on his nerves far worse than hearing Fandral’s braying laugh. The room itself was brightly lit, large and gaudily decorated in vibrant green, red and gold but heavily crowded, the countless, indistinguishable faces with the plastic smiles drifting in and out of his focus, the voices spewing empty niceties going in one ear and out the other.

                "You know," she began, giving him a sideways glance, "in all the excitement, we never really got to talk to each other."

                Loki looked at her, raising a brow sardonically. "If you are planning to threaten me, I will have you know that I have already heard it all."

                Potts burst out laughing. "I can imagine but that's not what I’m talking about." She took a calming breath and looked at him, straight in his eyes. "You know, Tony can seem like a very accommodating person but he’s actually very picky when it comes to people he trusts. He had a few hiccups but that’s just part of being human.

                “I'll be honest with you,” she said, her gaze somber as she took a deep breath as if bracing herself, “when I first heard about you and him together, I thought it was probably the worst thing that Tony could have done. All I could think of was how this was going to be one huge disaster. And then there’s the baby and I was worried that Tony wouldn’t be up for it – it’s too much responsibility and he’s always done whatever he wanted.

                “It’s strange and I’ve known Tony for a long time but I can see that well, surprisingly, you’re really good for him. I trust you but not completely, not yet,” she added, “and I don’t want to have to regret it in the future. Don’t give me a reason to.”

 

                “I’m happy that you think so, Lady Potts,” Loki murmured and he was surprised to note that it was true, that this human’s opinion of him actually mattered. "I'd be worried for you if you trusted me so easily," he added nonchalantly though he knew that they achieved a level of understanding that they hadn’t had before when she kept her distance and was civil (not actively hostile but definitely not friendly either) to him.

                "Yeah, well, you're good for him and it’s Pepper. You’d better learn to call me that if you’re planning to stick around,” she said and there was a challenging look in her gaze daring him to argue.

                Loki found that he could grow to like her in time and he grinned. “I think you’d be tired of me before long.”

                She gave him an answering smile and went back to drinking before scanning the crowd again and this time, the silence between them (amidst the so-called jingles and the laughter) was comfortable and not as stilted as it once had been.

                "Maybe _I_ should go find him," Potts – _Pepper_ said as she craned her neck to look beyond the throng of people laughing past them. "He could have been distracted by something on the way. It wouldn't be the first time."

                "Oh? Do tell," Loki said as he raised an inquiring brow at her. Tony always had a healthy dose of curiosity and when he finds something of interest, he would be enthralled completely. It was the first time he found out that he had more than a passing interest in art, though.

                She gave him a small, conspiratorial smile. "Tony will be the first to tell you that he doesn't care for art because they’re not cool or whatever but he actually really likes them." She sighed, both fond and exasperated. "He can get lost in a museum like this for hours if you leave him alone looking at some pieces."

                "Except abstract art because I hate those outside of decorating purposes. Total random shit on a canvas like someone drunk, stoned or both threw up on it."

                They both turned to find Tony and Romanov standing behind them, the former looking quite satisfied with himself if the smirk was anything to go by and the latter casually looking around them. Something in Romanov's stance made Loki flick a cursory glance around the room himself but found nothing amiss yet something didn't feel quite right either. The warning _she_ had given him before he left Asgard played ominously in his mind.

                Potts snorted indelicately. "You’d think that. I remember how you made that one artist _cry_.”

                Tony grinned at her, all teeth with a not a little bit of sadistic mischief in his eyes, and said, “that ‘artist’ tried to sell me a _blank canvas_ , Pep. I don’t have an art degree but I think I do have eyes. You can’t possibly say a blank canvas is a masterpiece. I’ll be really disappointed in you.”

                Pepper rolled his eyes at him. “He sold that piece for about half a million dollars.”

                “I don’t pity the poor sucker who bought it.” He turned his attention to Loki. "Hey, there," he started, raking his eyes over Loki's form. He’d seen it before, of course, but made it known that he liked his usual appearance more. "You look a little washed out there, bud. Love the suit though. Whoever picked it has good taste."

                Loki rolled his eyes because they both knew the suit was on their bed when he arrived. It was one of Tony’s favorites in the entire collection from Fioravanti. The jacket and vest were black and fitted Loki’s form closely. The shirt underneath it was a startling white. He wore a dark, green tie around his neck and gold cufflinks (designed to look like his helm – Tony’s idea of a joke) on the sleeves.

                “Anyways, I’m thinking I’ve been here a lot longer than I should be so why don’t we scram, buy some take-out and watch a few movies?” Tony suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows and adjusted the tie around his neck, slipping a finger in the knot and tugging it to loosen it a little.

                He didn’t wait for a reply and walked ahead of them, arguing with Pepper that he did not want to say goodbye to their host, “screw being rude” as he led them back to the crowded and noisy room where the annoying music had already stopped and a speaker was urging the guests to take their seats to start the auction.

                Loki was immediately aware of Romanov slipping at his side. He spared her a glance and found her looking at him. She raised her brows at him, tipping her head almost unnoticeably in Tony’s direction, her eyes glancing swiftly at Tony before switching back to him.

                A warning?

                It made his shoulders rigid because, as little an indication it was, the feeling he had of danger was reinforced tenfold from that one gaze alone. He pushed his senses and did not feel anything around them and he’d made sure to check that first of all upon stepping foot in this place.

                So preoccupied was he that he did not pay attention to much of the conversation around him, his body almost instinctive in the way it followed Tony and stopped when he did.

                “Ah, a new guest? I don’t think I’ve met him before.”

                “You wouldn’t have. He’s not from around here and he’s my plus one.”

                “I see. It’s certainly a shame that you have to leave so soon. The night is still young and the auction is just about to start.”

                “Yeah, well, art’s really not my thing, you know? Busy day tomorrow – schedule’s bursting with meetings and business trips. You know how it goes.”

                “Of course. I have some of mine to go to as well.”

                “Yep, so really sorry that we have to go but…”

                “Of course, I understand.”                                                

                A man stepped into Loki’s line of sight, far closer than what he deemed appropriate and Loki was not pleased.

                “Good evening, I’m Charles Anderson,” he said, his voice making Loki bristle almost instinctively as he held a hand out.

                Their eyes met and he _knew_.

                _“I am not as powerful as I once was and all the knowledge of our race Laufey had kept to himself. I have no doubt that he is much stronger than I. Do not let your guard down.”_                

                “No, you are not,” he whispered, eyes hard as he gripped hard on the offered hand and saw the telltale spread of blue on both of their hands, inching past their wrists and under their clothes. “Byleistr.”

                Byleistr smiled, crooked and hostile, their hands remaining clasped together and he felt a strange wave of magic electrifying the air, familiar but unwelcome. It was that same energy he had sensed a few months ago – _on Tony_.

                “It was you,” he hissed and before he could stop himself, he had released a spell of condensed and pure magical energy at the disguised Frost Giant with his free hand.

                The spell hit its mark and Byleistr was wrenched away by its strength, slamming him on the far wall with an audible crack that more than half of the guests heard.

                “What the hell?” Tony exclaimed.

                And everything descended into chaos.

                There was screaming and panicking from the humans who fought to get out of the museum but Loki took no heed of them. Instead, he pushed Tony behind him as he charged at the man (no, it was definitely not a man) who slid to a crouch on the floor.

                “Evacuate the guests, that’s our first priority,” Tony shouted amidst the endless barrage of noise. “I’ll be right back,” he said to Loki before he ran off.

                Pepper and Romanov were already directing the crowds out of the nearest exits with Tony right behind them helping those who had fallen, guiding them out of the building.

                Loki shook his head and braced himself, forcefully keeping his mind off Tony. He could not afford to be distracted at a time like this. While he usually preferred using magic and his knives when fighting, he was not against using brute force to deal with a threat quickly. He did not want Tony to come anywhere near him and this giant while they fought. He raised his fist, intent on knocking the other’s jaw off his head but it was caught in one large, blue hand.

                His transformation was quick and instead of a human, Loki found himself face to face with a Frost Giant who pulled him easily that their faces were mere inches from each other.

                “Well met, Loptr, my dear, older brother,” he whispered before he cast the same spell Loki had, the strength of it throwing Loki back and had him crashing on a table.

                “You are not my brother,” Loki retorted. He was immediately on his feet and they were charging at each other once again. Their magic collided and exploded into a powerful wave that threw everything within ten feet of them away – tables, chairs and even people. They met each other in a flurry of fists and magic until both punched and sent each other skidding on the floor, several feet separating them.

                They stood facing each other, gauging. Byleistr smirked as he brought his arms down at his sides, his stance relaxed while Loki tensed further.

                “This was quite entertaining, brother,” he murmured, “but I am afraid I cannot stay any longer. We shall see each other soon enough, I wager.”

                The image of him blurred and vanished.

                “Son of a bitch!”

                Panic gripped Loki as he swiveled to find Byleistr in front of Tony, his large hand easily covering Tony’s forearm as he was tugged forward much like he’d done to Loki earlier except Tony was held closer. Everything around him seemed to stop though as Byleistr tipped Tony’s head up with his free hand and claimed his lips in a kiss.

                He saw Tony shut his eyes, his free hand pushing ineffectively against Byleistr’s chest and with a fury he had never known, Loki advanced with a roar, aiming to slash his neck with his knife. Byleistr pulled away, chuckling darkly.

                “I think I like him more now, brother,” he said with a leer at Tony who gagged and coughed from Loki’s side. “He tastes so sweet… I have decided I’d like to keep him to myself. Next time I shall take more than a kiss.”

                “There will never be a next time,” Loki announced as he thought to summon a weapon, thinking that it would be Odin’s spear but instead a cube was in his hands – the Casket of Ancient Winters.

                Guided by his will and Fury, the casket opened, releasing a strong, biting wind and a flurry of ice and snow, its power so great that before long, it had covered the floor in a foot of solid ice, trapping the Frost Giant and the humans left inside including Tony, Pepper and Romanov. Loki remained untouched by the ice.

                All humor vanished from Byleistr’s face. “So you have it, after all,” the Frost Giant murmured as he stared at the ancient artifact in Loki’s hands. He sneered as he pulled one leg up then the other, the sound of ice cracking and shattering clear in the sudden silence that descended upon them.  “Not only did you murder our father and brother, not only do you side with our enemy, but you have also taken possession of our treasure.

                “I shall relish every moment taking everything you hold dear and make you suffer before death, brother. Not right now, but very soon.”

                With another taunting laugh, he faded away into nothing.

                “Someone mind defrosting this place? I can’t feel my legs anymore,” Tony quipped just as sirens blared outside.

                After a burst of heat, the ice melted into water, the sudden change had the remaining guests tumbling and splashing at the loss of balance, falling in a tangled mess of limbs, soaked gowns and suits. Water rushed around them, looking for its nearest exit and Tony almost toppled over by the current but was readily caught by Loki’s arm.

                “Okay, who the hell was he and why the fuck did he kiss me?” Tony asked him, his deadpan tone belying the fury in his eyes.    

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

                In an undisclosed location that became SHIELD’s home base, Fury sat at his desk, shutting his phone with a sigh as closed his eye and rubbed his temples to keep an incoming headache away. Cleaning up had always been the most annoying part of his job and he hated the hassle that came with it even if it was necessary. Not only did he have to deal with the media clusterfuck and silencing the witnesses, he also had to deal with the Council breathing down his neck (the worst of the assholes were gone but that didn’t mean they were all dismissed).

                A lot of things were hidden from the Council, considering what had happened last time. Due to the almost destruction of New York by nuclear bomb, the higher ups had decided to put him in charge of SHIELD operations with little to no involvement from the Council other than to offer their views on certain issues. The final decision would always fall to Fury for approval.

                Although with what had happened tonight, it was inevitable that they found out that Loki was back on earth and as a result, his leadership and capability was called into question along with his Avengers. He’d been on a conference call for nearly four hours, listening to the Council (what’s left of it) and some higher members of the government, reassuring them that no, he did not know Loki was here and yes, he would find out what was going on and report back.

                Of course, none of that was true. He’d probably give them a cover story later, something generic, close to the truth but not really.

                 He was more than a little thankful for the flooding. Passing a fight between two powerful aliens off as a bomb going off in the museum’s plumbing system would be a lot easier for the general public to accept even in a world where aliens, mutants and other kinds of beings were becoming common place.

                That and he had to explain the sudden disappearance of Charles Anderson, Jr.

 “So how did that go?”

                Fury looked at Coulson, raising his brow but accepting the cup of coffee offered to him – and the half dozen or so folders in his other hand.                                          

                “That bad or is it above my pay grade?” A slight pause then he said, “Sir,” like he’d just added it as an afterthought.

                Fury took a long drink. Coffee tasted like crap as always but it did wonders for his headache. “Not a lot of things are above your pay grade and you know it. If you’re curious enough, you can have my job. You’re qualified.”

                Dealing with the higher-ups, maintaining peace to the country and, by extension, the world, keeping tabs on super-powered beings and babysitting his own team – the answer was easy. “No, thanks, sir.”

                Fury scoffed. “Figures. I wouldn’t want to be stuck in my job right now either.”

                Coulson chuckled but sobered almost instantly. “Any news on what really happened?”

                “Romanov will be delivering her report,” Fury answered. “Something tells me this is gonna get a lot worse.”

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

                “So this time, we’re dealing with your biological brother who happens to have some kind of inferiority complex who also happens to be my stalker from a few months ago?”

                “Yes. Put that way, it sounds so juvenile.”

                A sarcastic roll of eyes. “Oh, sorry, I forgot that he’s also current king of another realm.”

                Loki didn’t say a word as he watched Tony putter about in the workshop, carrying a blow torch with his mask pulled up over his head.

                “I’m gonna kill that fucking asshole,” Tony growled as he pulled the mask over his face and turned it on, using it on an innocent piece of metal. He was still pissed off. They’d been home for about a few hours, it was already late but he still couldn’t go to sleep. He was nearly shaking in his rage and he wanted nothing more than to drink a gallon of mouthwash because that slimy bastard had his tongue down his throat and he wanted to throw up. “I knew there was something wrong with the guy. He just wasn’t the Charlie I met before.”

                Loki hummed. “It is more likely the real one is already dead if Byleistr had taken his identity.”

                Tony hissed. “He didn’t deserve that. He might have been a douche but he didn’t deserve that.”

                “Nobody does,” Loki agreed. “But what is done is done.”

                “God, this year’s Christmas sucks.”

                By the next day, everyone knew the story about a bomb going off in the men’s bathroom of the museum. Charles Anderson’s disappearance was noted as a kidnapping though most of his relatives think that it was more than likely he was already dead.

                “Charlie is a brilliant young man but quite ruthless,” a random relative had said in an interview with the morning news. “I hope for the best but he made a lot of enemies since he took over his father’s company.”

                Another relative had only snorted in disdain. “The guy’s an asshole. I don’t blame anyone from wanting him dead.”

                Tony couldn’t watch anymore and just shut the TV off. He really didn’t want to ruin his mood. It was Christmas Eve, they were supposed to have dinner at home, watch A Wonderful Life and classic Christmas shows on TV before they all went out and did their own thing.

                Surprisingly, the day passed almost quietly until the Avengers were called in for a hostage-taking situation at an orphanage down in Queens. Steve and Thor didn't take too long to get the situation under control and Tony honestly wondered why they were needed in the first place but just chalked it up to the local police needing their own downtime during the holidays.

                Christmas morning was a different matter altogether.

                Tony was in the workshop. He and Loki were up early and they were the only ones at home; everyone else was still out. He was just about finished installing smaller repulsors on JB’s stroller when a harsh sounding crash echoed from upstairs.

                “JARVIS, visual!” He commanded and immediately, a hologram of a screen widened in front of him, focused on the living room where Loki stood facing a very pissed off lady swinging her sword around like a twig. Behind them was a mess, his new table was destroyed and several frames were shattered on the ground. His couch even had several long gashes on the cushions.

                “Shit. Christmas this year really sucks.”

**meru meru meru Page Break meru meru meru**

  **Author’s Note:** Again sorry for the long wait. I am currently battling writer’s block  (which was why I wrote other pieces to get my mind in order)  and lost my laptop which had everything. This chapter is a lot shorter than my previous ones but that will all be explained why in the next chapter.

Thanks very much for your patience and understanding and as usual, comments and suggestions are always welcome.

**Preview** :

_“Where did you even get this?”_

_“Your mother.”_

“My mother?”

_“Yep.”_

_Dread like nothing he’d ever experienced gripped Loki. “Is she even aware of what you were planning to use it for?”_

_“Loki, your mother is older than me and has been married for more than, give or take, a couple of thousand years,” Tony deadpanned, rolling his eyes. “They had to have experimented at least once or twice. I think she would know_ exactly _what I’m gonna use it for.”_

 

 

                


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I know, it's been a long time. Despite all the other stories I wrote, I never planned to give up on this one. If anyone's still reading this, then thank you. Thank you for all your patience.
> 
> Summary: Tony had always been careful about who he sleeps with. Man or woman, he always makes sure that there will be no accidents. Still, who really knew how potent a frost giant sorcerer was in bed. Well, now he has some idea.
> 
> Character/s: Ensemble Avengers cast

“Shit. Christmas this year really sucks,” Tony muttered with a sharp exhale because, really, what was his life right now? He stood up, walking to the door at a slightly faster pace and was almost out of the workshop when he got Dummy’s attention, the robot rolling towards him with its arm raised and tilted to the side just so as if asking him what he needed. “Dummy, go get my box – you know the one – and, for the love of God, don’t drop it this time,” he said, watching Dummy roll away from him.

_‘Sir, should we call for reinforcements?’_

“I don’t think we need it yet,” he replied offhandedly because, seriously, this was not the worst thing that ever happened to any one of his properties and it wouldn’t be the last either. Plus, his suits were just a command away.

He turned back to the hologram screen that was following him around, watching Loki jump and dodge every swing of that admittedly badass sword. He had no doubt that it was sharp as hell, but he wasn’t too worried. Besides, he knew Loki had it under control despite the collateral damage done to his furniture and was more than a little relieved that they weren’t in his lab or anything because they were turning his place into a dump.

The Christmas tree was already down, ornaments shattered or rolling about. The gifts under the tree were more or less safe under it, though, so that’s good as long as they don’t have anything made of glass in the pile. The tacky garlands and the mistletoe Clint had fun hanging around the house were a shredded mess of green that’s littering the floor and one of his more expensive carpets.

He winced as he watched the sword go down in a graceful arc before it crashed on the table, shattering tinted glass and splintering dark wood and he knew Pepper would be pissed if she could see this. Really, what was it with people destroying his property? That table was Pepper’s favorite, too, and it was one of the more delicate pieces in the mansion. She used to nag him if he so much as _think_ of putting a toe on it.

Dummy whirred over to his side, raising a small, wooden box grasped in its claw-like fingers and poking his arm with it. It was small but heavy, the wood, dark and polished, was thick and heavily engraved in intricate patterns filled with gold. He took it, shooing Dummy back with a little pat on its arm before he tucked the box at his side.

“JARVIS, make sure to list down what needs fixing when Loki and Xena the Warrior Princess over there are done,” he said with a sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

_‘I am already making an inventory of the damages, Sir, and may I just say that I am not looking forward to giving this information to Miss Potts,’_ said JARVIS.

Tony couldn’t quite stop himself from grimacing at that. “You and me both, buddy,” he replied. Since he became Iron Man and because of the past year’s damage to Stark Tower, Pepper had a construction company’s number on speed dial for any unexpected damages that seemed to become part of Tony’s daily life and she didn’t like it one bit. Not that he could blame her, but then, property damage was a bit out of his control especially because they knew who he was (and it started more than a dozen one-sided arguments about why he should have kept his identity secret).

He stopped in front of the elevator before deciding to use the stairs just in case someone breaks it – which, with Tony’s luck, could very well happen. The sounds of something breaking gradually grew louder the closer he got to wherever they ended up in which also happened to be the kitchen and boy, Steve would be so disappointed.

Then again, maybe it was time to renovate the kitchen.

He was there in time to see sparks fly as sword met dagger in a stalemate, the woman leaning her full weight on Loki with enough force to bend him back uncomfortably. Unfortunately for her, Loki was a sneaky son of a bitch and he played dirty. For a minute there, it looked like she knew how to move with him, knew his tricks well enough to dodge and parry. But it wasn’t enough and it was no surprise that a few feints here and there, several Loki clones, a quick sweep of a leg and the pointy end of a dagger had the woman frozen on her stomach, arms pinned behind her back and wrists crossed and held together in a firm grasp.

A few muttered words and the air crackled and felt heavy with unseen energy, a strange, luminous mist forming around the woman’s head. She began to struggle but she had already breathed it in and her movements gradually slowed, her eyelids growing heavier before she became unconscious.

Huh. Instant tranq.

“Well, that’s pretty convenient,” he said as he strolled over to where Loki was, kicking debris aside as he went.

Loki hummed thoughtfully and his eyes didn’t stray from the woman but there was a mischievous smile on his lips. “Yes, very convenient and it’s quite effective against the most stubborn of beings I’ve encountered.”

“Really now?” Tony asked with a lazy smile that Loki met squarely.

“Quite so but I did promise to use it only when necessary,” he replied with a raise of his brows and a playful smirk.

Tony looked at him knowingly and silently called bullshit on that “promise” because Loki could make up hundreds of excuses why using that spell is “necessary”. Loki only grinned wider.

“Well, sounds good to me,” Tony said lightly before holding out the box to him. “Here you go. This should hold her for a while until we get this mess straightened out.”

Loki took the box and looked at it curiously. The box was obviously of Asgardian origin, the patterns heavily engraved with protective runes that not only provided defense to its contents but also to its owner. His eyes widened comically as he looked at what’s inside.

The box itself was lined in thick, red velvet and lying on bunched satin were two pairs of handcuffs, two pairs of larger cuffs made entirely of leather and four keys. Loki takes the cuffs out and observes them. They were made of polished iron with an adjustable ratchet. It was linked together by a thin, five-inch chain and the inside was lined with soft velvet to avoid any injury. It looked nothing out of the ordinary except, looking at it closely when the light touches it just right, there appeared to be something inscribed along the metal bands.

They were runes, the sort that he knew had been forbidden from use.

“Do you know what this is?” Loki asked warily, handing the cuffs over and showing him the runes that shone a la The One Ring.

“Well, the details escape me,” he huffed, waving his hand dismissively. It would have concerned him more had it come from anyone else but knowing who it came from eased his mind. “Magic isn’t exactly my area of expertise though it does remind me a bit of Lord of the Rings.”

“Tony, be serious. How did you get these?” he asked carefully as he turned it over and over in his hands, sharp eyes reading through the intricate patterns as his fingers traced their lines.

“I _am_ being serious,” Tony said before he rolled his eyes. “I asked your mom and she got it made for me. It’s too bad really. I had plans on how we can break those in but circumstances call for it,” Tony answered, shrugging as he nudged the hilt of the woman’s, Sif’s, sword with his toe.

Loki, immediately feeling growing mortification, held his hand up just as Tony was about to launch into yet another rant about magic. “Hold on, you asked _Mother_?”

“Can you imagine me asking your _father_?” Tony looked at him as if he’d gone insane – again.

But he did have a point. Just the thought of Tony asking Odin for a questionable object to be used in a questionable manner was enough for his face to flush hotly – and Loki did not blush easily and he was a far cry from being shy. “Is she aware of what you were planning to use it for?”

“What is this? Twenty questions?” Tony muttered with a roll of his eyes. “Loki, your mother is older than me and has been married for more than, give or take, a couple of thousand years,” he said flatly. “I think she would know _exactly_ what I’m gonna use it for. Anyway, it was supposed to be a surprise but I guess there’s no harm in using it now when there’s a homicidal Valkyrie after your head.”

Loki wasn’t certain how to respond and so he said the only thing that came to mind while he fought to keep the blush off his face. “Sif is not a Valkyrie.”

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re embarrassed. Have I ever told you that?” Tony sang as he crossed his arms over his chest. “And for the record, I don’t care. She can be the Queen of England and I’d still want her tied up if she’s going to be hacking and slashing at my stuff. Speaking of which,” Tony looked around the mess that was once their kitchen and living room, “JARVIS, you have the list ready yet?”

_‘I am at ninety-six percent completion, Sir,’_ the AI replied.

“Okay, might as well get this over with. Call Pepper once you’re done.”

_‘Of course, Sir. I shall transfer her over to you immediately once she answers.’_

“Coward,” Tony mumbled to himself before he looked down at the unconscious goddess on his floor. “Now, let’s get Brunhilde comfortable, shall we? By the way, Merry Christmas.”

**Meru Meru Meru Page Break Meru Meru Meru**

Following early morning Christmas greetings, Tony wasn’t really surprised when Pepper chewed him out for the property damage first before asking him how he was. She sounded so worried when he told her the whole story that he felt a pang of guilt before reassuring her that he was perfectly fine, Loki and the baby were perfectly fine and that the only thing he was really sad about was that the coffee maker he hadn’t used in months was caught in the fray. She didn’t mind the busted coffee maker as much as she did her favorite coffee table though.

As expected, within moments, Pepper had arranged for the repairs on the mansion, hanging up on him while she mumbled about adding the figures in her head while JARVIS reported receiving an email from her which he’d rather take a look at later. It would have been easier for Loki to fix things the way they were before but they agreed that they will keep the magic to a minimum for now and Loki used just a bit to clear up some space and gather most of the mess in one place.

Tony sat on his ruined couch, massaging his temples and that was how Natasha and Clint found him when they burst through the door, stopping short at the sight of the ruined furniture, the cracked walls and the huge pile of garbage off to the side.

“What the hell?” Clint muttered under his breath, looking around him, his arms wrapped around a full paper bag of something Tony couldn’t see but he’s tense and ready for action. Beside him, Natasha looked like she’d ask the same thing, the bag she was holding just a second ago was on the floor and her hand is already wrapped around a pistol at her side.

Clint’s gaze zeroed in on the Christmas tree and he looked at Tony accusingly. “We leave you alone for one night and this is what happens?”

Tony had never been so offended in his whole life. When he breaks something, he’ll happily own up to it, thank you very much. “Hey, it wasn’t me, Legolas. It’s all Thor’s lady friend.”

“Thor’s lady friend?” Natasha repeated with a curious tilt of her head before her eyes light up in recognition.

“In case you missed her, she’s right over there,” Tony said dryly because seriously, how could the (arguably) best archer and the deadliest assassin in the world miss the woman wearing silver plated armor and leather?

In the center of the living room was a single chair where the unconscious goddess now sat, her head tilted uncomfortably to the side. She was cuffed to the chair’s arms, the runes inscribed on them glowing with preternatural light.

“What’s she doing here?”

“That’s what we’d like to know,” Tony answered with a shrug.

“Well, so much for Christmas,” Clint sighed as he plopped himself on the couch. “By the way, where’re Thor and Steve?”

“Thor’s in New Mexico and Steve’s with him,” Tony answered. “They should be back later.”

Natasha smiled toothily before she perched on the arm of the couch beside Clint. “Well, aren’t those two getting a little cozy.”

Clint looked at her strangely. “Doesn’t Thor have a girlfriend in New Mexico? You know, the astrophysicist?”

“They broke up ages ago,” the redhead answered with a flippant wave of her hand. “I think it’s really cute.”

Tony raised a brow at her questioningly. “How’d you know about that?”

“I know everything,” she replied.

“Maybe we should go back to talking about something important,” the archer suggested. “Maybe something about our guest here and what she was thinking when she ruined Christmas.”

“The Lady Sif is a proud warrior of Asgard,” Loki started as he came in from what was left of the kitchen, holding a glass of water. He stopped at Tony’s side, offering the glass which Tony took gratefully and began to drink. “She is strong, capable and has been called the Goddess of War for good reason. She is also quite intelligent and observant.”

He pauses and Tony pokes him on the side. “I’m smelling a ‘but’ somewhere at the end,” he said.

And Clint, being the five-year-old he really was, snickered. “Heh, ‘but’.”

Loki ignored him and Natasha rolled her eyes, hitting him with her elbow. “She has a grave sense of justice and she admires Thor greatly, had favored him above everyone else. It clouds her judgment at times.”

Tony hummed. “So she doesn’t like you.”

“No, she does not,” Loki replied.

“And considering your history with Thor…”

Loki flinched. “She loathes me.”

“Ah, gotcha.”

“That doesn’t answer anything really,” Clint said. “Unless you’re implying that she’s here only to mess things up for you.”

“What have you got her on anyway? She’s been unconscious this whole time,” Natasha asked curiously as she stood at arm’s length from the goddess.

“A sleeping spell,” Loki answered idly.

The Black Widow turned to him with approval. “Impressive.”

They shared identical smirks with each other and Tony and Clint shuddered.

Thor and Steve arrived sooner than they thought, carrying a few plastic containers full of food between them. The god nearly dropped them at the sight of his unconscious friend but Steve had the reflexes to hold his arms up and Natasha took some of the containers from him before they dropped to the floor.

“Good god, what happened?” Steve gasped as he turned around to look at the extensive damage to the mansion.

“Sif? What happened to her? What is she doing here?” he asked them as he knelt on the floor, cupping her face and looking her over for any injuries.

“She’s asleep,” Natasha answered. “We’re hoping to find out why she came here.”

Thor breathed out in relief and set his jaw determinedly. He turned and nodded at Loki who snapped his fingers. There was a palpable shift in the air and Sif began to move, eyelids fluttering before blinking open. Dazed and a little confused, she looked at Thor, her eyes narrowed, before her gaze moved beyond him to Steve then to Natasha, Clint, Tony and finally Loki.

The moment her eyes fell on Loki, her eyes cleared and filled with anger. She snarled and tried to lunge at him but the cuffs and Thor’s hands on her shoulders kept her in place.

“You traitor!” she shouted at him. “I thought you’d changed! I thought to mend what is left of our friendship and start anew but you proved me foolish time and again,” she hissed, straining against her bonds. “You’ve made a fool of everyone, you double-crossing bastard!”

“What is she talking about?” Clint whispered furiously at Natasha whose eyes were cold and calculating as she switched from Loki to Sif then back again.

“Yes, what am I talking about, Loki?” she spat at him. “Why don’t you tell everyone in this room that you conspired against your home with the enemy?”

All eyes turned to Loki who stood motionless and blank at her accusation, arms crossed over his chest.

“You have them all deceived, don’t you? They think you’ve changed but I know better! You are a traitor and a liar through and through!” She paused, breathing hard and fast as she gazed at each of them in turn. “Can’t you see? Can’t all of you see that he has you in the palm of his hand?” She turned to Thor, determined and imploring. “He has been lying to you all along!”

“Lying about _what_ exactly?” Tony asked coldly, his eyes looking straight at Loki.

The God of Mischief breathed out, closing his eyes as if in pain. “I had hoped to spare you from this.”

 

TBC...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: I read other fics with Loki being knocked up and I wanted him to get someone else preggers for a change.
> 
> As a note, I am not killing Phil here (I don't even believe he's dead at all). I love him too much and he's such a fanboy, it breaks my heart. He never got Steve to sign his Captain America cards, for goodness' sake.
> 
> First time writing for the Avengers so your reviews and feedback is greatly appreciated. Tell me if I did any of the characters justice, or if I should change something. Just got into the fandom, so I am acquainting myself with their stories.
> 
> No flames please.


End file.
